Léo Malfoy à l'Ecole des Sorciers
by Wilemina Harker
Summary: Salut! Je suis Léo Malfoy, petit génie doublé d'un beau gosse,qui s'est retrouvé plongé dans le passé: avec ma meilleure ennemie, Nicky Potter, et pile sur mes parents. Mauvaise nouvelle: ils se détestent. Très mauvaise nouvelle: je vais arrangé ça !fini
1. Chapter 1

**Léo Malfoy à l'école des Sorciers**

_Résumé _: Salut ! Je m'appelle Léo Malfoy : je suis un petit génie doublé d'un beau gosse et je viens de rentrer en premier année à Poudlard. Tous ce passait bien jusqu'au jour où j'ai fais une fausse manip' en cours de potion et je me suis retrouver projeté dans le passé avec mes parents alors agés de 17 ans : Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger !

Chapitre 1 : Moi , moi et … moi

Avant tous , les présentation !

Je me nomme Léo, Malfoy : pour ne pas vous servir !

Je suis le fils du très illustre professeur Granger et du , non moins redouter, lord Malfoy . Enfin , ne nous attardons pas sur eux : le héros de cette histoire, c'est moi, non ? et puis , nous y reviendrons plus tard

Comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà remarquer , le trait qui me caractérise le plus, est un ego surdimensionné ! Il paraît que je tiens ça de mon père ! Ma mère a tous fait pour éviter que je devienne comme lui à l'age le plus stupide de sa vie . Aller savoir se qu 'elle entend par là . Elle n'a réussi qu'a me faire accepter le fait que, temps qu'a être orgueilleux , autant l'être jusqu'au bout mais à condition d'être franc et poli avec les autres lorsque je redescend de mon nuage de divinité … Attention , je vous vois sourire ! Sachez que je n'accepte le jugement de personne ( à par peu être dieu … mais c'est un ami ) alors vous feriez mieux de faire de même avec moi ! Je suis ouvert à toute suggestion bien qu'elles me soient pour la plupart du temps inutiles puisque la nature et la génétique on voulu que je sois doté d'une grande intelligence et d'un esprit de génie . Là, il faut que je remercie ma tendre mère d'on j'ai hériter ces qualités . Chose qui agace particulièrement mon père lorsque sa femme ne manque pas de faire étalage de ses immenses et inépuisables connaissances .

Son parrain ; Severus Rogue ; me raconta un jour , que , ayant étudier dans la même école il arrivait souvent que mes parents se retrouvent en compétition pour la première place aux tableaux des meilleurs notes . J'ai apprécier cette conversation instructive qui, malheureusement, prit fin lorsque mon très cher père fit irruption dans la pièce …. Mes parents n'aiment pas parler de leur passé , du temps où ils étaient à l'école ensemble , à croire qu'il y a là un secret à cacher !

Vous vous demandez peut-être à quoi je ressemble ? Il est temps de satisfaire votre curiosité chers lecteurs ! Comme diraient certain : j'ai hériter de la beauté froide des Malfoy , et du caractère bien trempé des Granger ! Mes cheveux sont d'un blond platine, presque blanc , et ( merci seigneur ) parfaitement lisse , contrairement à ceux de ma mère . J'ai des yeux gris acier qui varie entre le foncé et le clair selon la couleur du temps et de mon humeur ! J'ai , à se qu'il paraît , le nez fin et pointu de ma mère et la bouche sensuel et mobile de mon père , si prompte à faire ce sourire narquois propre aux Malfoy.

On dit souvent de moi que j'ai l'air d'un ange et qu'une fois devenu un jeune homme , je ferrais tourner bien des têtes. Comment peut-on douter que cela ne se produit pas déjà ? Malheureusement j'ai un corps frêle et trop mince bien que je soit déjà grand pour mes 11 ans comme l'était mon géniteur au même age.

Cependant on voit bien que je déborde d'énergie et de vitalité , je suis en faite, une vrai boule de nerf ambulante , toujours en vadrouille , toujours une idée en tête et pas toujours pour une noble cause ! Si je suis rusé , cela sert d'abord mais propres intérêts ! On m'a apprit qu'il ne fallait jamais se soumettre à quiconque et toujours être son propre maître, se faire son avis sur les choses et les personnes soit même, bien qu'il faille écouter les sages et qu'il y a toujours à apprendre des autres .

Je me demande tout de même se que l'on pourrait bien m'apprendre , à Moi : Léo Malfoy ! Moi qui rentre à Poudlard dans quelques jours mais en sachant déjà la plupart des sorts et des incantations que possède un élèves de 6ème année et , soyez-en certain , déjà investi d'un grand pouvoir ….

Là, s'arrête ma description car je suis à présent certain que vous vous soyez fait une idée global de mon personnage alors sans plus attendre passons à l'action ou je dirai plutôt à la plus extraordinaire expérience qu'il m'est était de faire jusqu'a présent car , à n'en point douter je suis appeler à faire de grande chose, du moins il n'est pas question que je gâche ma courte existence sur cette terre , alors croyez moi vous n'êtes pas prêt de m'oublier, surtout que je vais vous faire partager mes aventures Ö privilégier lecteurs !

_Voilà , c'est ma première fanfiction , j'espère que le sujet vous intéresse et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qui ne va pas : contrairement à Léo , je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires. _

_Son prénom est reprit d'une fanfiction qui m'a beaucoup plu et que je vous conseille : Pour l'amour d'un enfant de Laska Malfoy. Les personnage d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas . _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La famille, les amis, … les emmerdes !

Oh ! Léo ! tu ne devrais pas dire ça !

Mais elle va me prendre ma chambre !

Mais … tu en aura une plus grande !

Oui mais c'est MA chambre !

Il n'y a pas de : oui mais …, cette pièce et la plus proche de notre chambre à nous, et ce sera donc la chambre de ta sœur ! Un bébé ça pleure , ça cris et ça a besoin que ça soit auprès de lui très vite ! en plus tu sera a l'autre bout du couloir et tu ne l'entendra pas ! ce qui ne sera pas le cas de moi et de ton père ….

Je vous présente mon angélique mère ! Oh mais excusez-moi , vous la connaissez déjà : Hermione Granger dans toute sa splendeur ! … et enceinte en plus ! Qu'ai je fais pour mériter ça ? Franchement je vous le demande ? Une petite sœur ? Mais à quoi ça va me servir ? Mon esprit subtil et démoniaque ne saurai s'encombré de tel … de tel …. chose ?

C'est la logique même ! … Crois-moi mon fils , tu me remerciera un jour , dit-elle en sortant de la pièce et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

"Ben voyons !"

Lorsque tu sera un jeune garçon en pleine trouble de l'adolescence ! tu me remerciera de t'avoir donner une chambre à l'autre bout du manoir ! continua-t-elle dans les escaliers, soudain elle s'arrêta comme si elle avait été pétrifier .Je remarquais son brusque silence et m'élançais à sa suite :

Maman , ça va ?

Euh … oui, pas de problème, c'est juste que ta sœur bouge beaucoup en ce moment , dit-elle dans un souffle . Je profitais d'être auprès d'elle pour étoffer mon argumentation :

Tu sais, j'y tien à cette chambre, elle a une grande valeur sentimental pour moi !

Je t'en prie Léo tu as changer 12 fois de chambre depuis que nous nous sommes installer , la 13ème , c'est la bonne !

Elle est comme ça ma mère, vous la connaissez bien : quand elle a un idée sur quelque chose , elle ne peut en démordre … même enceinte … surtout enceinte … c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne pouvais lui avouer la véritable raison , pour laquelle je souhaitais tant garder cette chambre : j'y avais aménager , avec du temps , du courage et de la patience , quantités de caches secrètes où se trouvait accessoires de magies , ingrédients , livres de sorcelleries et carnets de notes contenant mes découvertes.

Nous descendîmes ensemble le grand escalier de pierre qui nous mené du 1èr étage dans le hall. Celui-ci était immense , avec des colonnes et un grand tapis, persan rouge broder d'or et de vert, en son centre . Les murs , qu'en à eux : en pierre comme le reste du manoir , était couvert de portrait de la famille Malfoy . Plus froid et immobiles les un que les autres. Mon père ne les aimait guères mais moi ils me faisaient rire : ses vieux types morts depuis des lustres qui croyaient devenir immortels au travers de simples morceaux de toiles et de taches de couleurs . J'aurais parier que ces portrait n'étaient mêmes pas fidèles.

Ce que je redoutai depuis le début de la matinée arriva : On sonna à la porte ! A peine fut-elle ouverte qu'un désordre sans nom s'invita dans le manoir ! d'ailleurs …. Ils étaient inviter : Mon « Tonton « Harry , sa femme et ses 3 enfants débarquèrent tel les américains en France occupée durant la 2nd guerre mondial , suivit de près par « Tonton « Ron qui tentait de rivaliser avec sa marmaille et son Fox-Terrier à poil long lancer à l'assaut, tel un fougueux déstrillé ( d'ailleurs il était monté ), du grand hall et animer de la foi de Don Quichotte à la poursuite de ses moulin géants . Je remarquais bien vite que, pour le coup , c'était moi le moulin, et je n'eus le temps que d'esquisser un mouvement d'auto défense lorsque le raz de marré poilu s'abattit sur moi ! Tandis , qu'il s'appliquait à me fournir gratis un nettoyage intégrale de mon visage , j'entendit une voix geignarde crié du sommet de son crane et que je reconnu trop bien :

LEO ! s'écria Rupert , le plus jeune fils de Tonton Ron , Tu veux zoué avec moia ?

Ai-je vraiment le choix ? dis-je en essayant de repousser le monstre mystique qui me labouré le torse a coup de griffes

Rupert ! Descend de là et va joué ailleurs avec Platon , s'écria une voix féminine que je reconnue encore . Mon cœur balança entre le soulagement soudain de voir quelqu'un arrivé a mon secours ( même si je m'en serai très bien sorti tous seul ) et la désagréable envie de fuir que provoqué l'approche de ma pire ennemie ….

Platon fini par se retirer , de mauvaise grâce il est vrai ( si un chien apprécie déjà tant le goût de ma peau qu'est ce que ça sera avec les filles plus tard ? ), et une poigne solide me souleva du sol où j'avais élu domicile quelques instants auparavant.

Hello Léo !

Salut , Nicky …

Cette fille si gracile et élancé , aux cheveux brun et aux yeux de braises qui se tenait devant moi , n'était autre que Nikky Potter , la fille aînée de mon très illustre tonton Harry. Elle avait le même age que moi et nous allions tous deux entrée à Poudlard dans quelques jours , avec un peu de malchance , nous nous retrouverons dans les mêmes cours ou pire : dans la même maison ! Je n'ai jamais su exactement ce que s'imaginaient nos parents lorsqu'ils disaient fièrement que nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde . Nous ne nous supportions pas ! Mais bien obligé de vivre côtes à côtes pour les besoins de la vieille amitié qui lié ma mère et son père , nous faisions bonne figure .

C'était une fille très sûre d'elle ,courageuse mais peu encline à faire ses devoirs, sportive et qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche ( toujours à donner des conseil : « Fais ceci , fais cela , tu ne devrait pas dire ceci , dire cela , parler comme ça , insulter les gens , penser ça , etc …. «) .Seulement voilà : elle était la seule personne vivante sur cette terre capable de me suivre partout dans les péripéties que je m'inventai lorsque nous étions petits , bien que ça présence m'exaspéra au plus haut point ….

Alors ?

Je la regardai perplexe avec le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle allait mettre sur le tapis quelque chose dont je n'avais nullement envie de parler :

Alors quoi ?

Tu as préparé tes bagages pour Poudlard ?

Hem ….. pas encore …..

J' en étais sûre ! Il faut toujours que tu t'y prenne à la dernière minutes ! C'est incroyable ça ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de …

Si tu en étais si sûre que ça , dis-je en m'éloignant vers le grand salon où tous le monde étaient partie, pourquoi me poser la question ?

Parce que j'ai fais un pari avec mon père !

Un pari comme quoi je n'aurai pas encore fais mon sac ? dis-je alors que je commençai à m'énerver , Mais c'est stupide !

C' était pour qu'il arrête de me dire de le faire , tu sais bien qu'il te prend toujours en exemple !

Je m'arrêtais brusquement et elle failli bien me foncer dedans , je me retourner lentement , m'attendant presque à la réponse :

Et … tu l'as fais ?dis-je doucement , presque avec gentillesse .

Ben non , répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel comme si il s'agissait de l'évidence même , c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a fait un pari !

MAIS ALORS, POURQUOI TU TE PERMETS DE CRITIQUER ?

Ah mais, moi, c'est pas pareil ! lâcha t-elle simplement en s'en allant.

Pitié Seigneur ! dites moi se que j'ai fais pour mérité ça ?

Tu as beaucoup péché mon fils ! dit alors mon père qui sortait de son bureau juste à se moment là .

Je tournais la tête pour le regarder et lui sourit de ce sourire que nous savions tous deux faire : qui signifié que le monde n'était qu'une vaste mascarade et comme si nous étions les seuls à le savoir….. Il me le rendit . Il s'approcha de moi :

Viens Léo , allons affronter l'arène , me dit il.

Et nous entrâmes dans le salon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : De vieilles connaissances.

Il faut également que je vous décrivent en quelques mots le nouveau Malfoy's Manoir . Mon père, après avoir délaissé celui de ses ancêtres, avait acheté peu après ma naissance et selon la mode qui existé à l'époque, une de ces vieilles églises gothiques dont le clergé anglican se débarrassaient peu à peu car il n'avait plus les moyens de les entretenir et plus assez de prêtres pour y célébré les offices . Cette église avait bien sûr été réaménagé , de façon a ressembler , de l'intérieur du moins, à une maison .

Les églises d'Angleterre ont pour particularité ce qu'on appelle une façade écran ( c.a.d qui déborde du mur ) à la manières des saloon de l'ouest américain que l'on voit dans les films de cowboys. Il n'y avait pas d'abside et l'arrière du monument finissait par un mur couvert de vitraux qui donnait directement dans ce que nous appelions le salon. Comme nombre de ces congénères, elle se trouvait à l'écart des villes , entouré d'un grand espace herbeux et nous possédions une forêts non loin.

A l 'intérieur on retrouvait les arcs brisés, les rosaces, les arcades croisée et les crochets qui ressemblaient à de la dentelles. Mes parents avaient fait construire et aménagé un 2ème étage en bois et pierre , comportant les chambres, bureaux , bibliothèque et salles de bain. Le toit de l'église abritait le grenier mais nous n'y allions que rarement. Du premier étage , on pouvait jeté un coup d'œil dans le salon qui se trouvait en dessous et on recevait également la lumières des vitraux qui montait jusque là ! C'était, à mon avis, une maison original et j'était fière d'y habiter . Pourquoi je vous racontes tous ça moi ? Peut-être histoire de planter le décors …Poursuivons !

Dans le salon , éclairé de la lueur coloré des vitraux se reflétant sur les colonnes de marbre et aménagé dans un style colonial, se trouvaient les amis de ma mère et leurs familles , je saluais chacun, tour à tour, par son prénoms. Lorsque je m'arrêtais devant oncle Ron , affalé dans un fauteuil en osier, celui-ci posa son verre et tous en me serrant dans ses bras s'exclama :

Ca alors ! Comme tu as grandit Léo ! Encore et toujours ! Tu ne cessera donc jamais ? Quel age as-tu déjà ?

OK , merci de se souvenir !

11 ans , répondis-je en serrant les dents avec un sourire crispé : je détestais ces vieilles réunions de famille, et par dessus tout , que tous le monde me prenne pour simple d'esprit comme le sont la plupart des gosses de mon age. Seul mon père , et parfois ma mère , me considéraient déjà comme un adulte .

Oh oui , c'est vrai ! Mais alors tu vas bientôt entrer à Poudlard ?

Oui , cette année ! répondit mon oncle Harry à ma place , avec Nicky , je te l'ai déjà dit Ron ! Tu oublie toujours tous !

Je n'ai jamais su apprendre mes leçon alors retenir se que tu me raconte pendant des heures …. Mais je me souvient que tu n'étais pas si grand la dernière fois que je t'ai vu Léo … tu es vraiment grand pour ton age.

Comme moi à la même époque , dit alors mon père , tu te souviens Weasley ? je faisait déjà une tête de plus que toi !

Un étrange silence s'abattit soudain dans la pièces , les parents se regardaient , mon père eut l'air gêné comme si il avait dit quelque chose de ridicule. Je sentait là un passé lointain qui ne voulait pas ressurgir mais je n'eus que peu de temps pour analyser ce sentiment car Rupert , ce petit monstre de 2 ans , s'agrippa à ma cheville et n'en bougea plus ! Tous le monde éclata de rire : qu'y avait-il de marrant là dedans ?

Alors que la soirée avancée , je les observais tour à tour.

Mon oncle Ron était un type plutôt grand , au cheveux et à la courte barbe rousse , légèrement enrobé ces dernier temps , mais il avait jurer à sa tendre épouse de faire un petit régime. C'était un homme plutôt franc, bon , généreux malgré ses faibles moyens , le cœur sur la main, rigolard , et plein de ressources qui passait son temps à nous inventer des jeu et à nous faire rire moi et Nikky lorsque nous étions petits. Aujourd'hui je le trouvai un peu ridicule et empoté même si je savait qu'il était capable de hausser la voix pour se faire entendre.

Oncle Harry , faisait la même taille , cheveux brun foncé, parsemé de gris, avec une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son large frony ( on ne m'avait expliqué que vagement d'où elle venait), très mince il semblait presque se fondre dans le décor . C'était un homme plutôt discret, souriant mais avec un petit quelque chose dans les yeux et dans la voix qui disait qu'il avait beaucoup souffert. Loyal, franc et droit , il n'acceptait pas des autres , qu'on lui mente, qu'on lui cache quelque chose ou qu'on le trahisse et il nous avait bien des fois fait des belles frayeurs lorsqu'il se mettait en boule : il avait tendance à s'énerver très vite et à se monter la têtes sur des histoires incroyables. Je me demandais souvent si il n'était pas parano mais ma mère me donnait alors une vigoureuse claque sur l'arrière du crane lorsque j'exprimai cette pensée à voix haute.

Qu'en a elle, elle était de taille moyenne , svelte , avec des cheveux brun chocolat, ébouriffés et emmêlés . Ses yeux était couleur miel et elle commençait a porter de fines lunettes car ils s'étaient abîmés au cours des trop longues soirées passées sur des livres ou parchemins , mais malgré tous , cela lui allait très bien . C'était une femme cultivée , courageuse, franche, intelligente et ingénieuse, toujours très calme dans les moments les plus dangereux et qui ne pouvait s'empécher de vous sortir sa science à tous bout de champs. Pour l'agacée il suffisait de l'appeler Miss je-sais-tous , un surnom qui lui avait été octroyé des son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Enceinte de 8 mois , elle s'appuyait moitié sur la table derrière elle, moitié sur mon père debout à côté.

Mon père était le plus grand des 4 , il était mince , aux cheveux blond , presque blanc , les yeux bleu gris, il portait sur les joues des pattes qui partaient en flèche vers le centre de son visage. Cela lui donnait une apparence machiavélique sans affecté son visage d'ange déchu. Lorsque plus jeune on m'avait parler de Lucifer , le fils de dieu qui ayant voulu s'opposé à son père , fut condamné a régner sur les enfers, j'avais immédiatement superposé les traits de mon père à cet être à la fois si humain et si démoniaque. C'était un type plutôt froid , sûr de lui, autoritaire, pas méchant mais qui ne permettait pas qu'on se moque de lui . Souvent il était impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait ou ce qu'il ressentait dans des situations tendus. Enfin , je le trouvais très mystérieux mais je n'aurai jamais su dire ce qu'il cachait … si je ne l'avait vu de mes propres yeux . Même si je distinguais parfois , au fond de ces prunelles plus grises que les soirs d'orage, une pointe de tristesse et de fragilité indéterminé.

Soudain je sorti de ma transe. J'avait entendu prononcer mon nom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : départ pour Poudlard

ELLE VA QUOI ?

Rester avec nous pour les quelques jours qui vous restes avant la rentrée. Harry retourne en Egypte demain et cette fois il ne peut l'emmener puisque…

Pas question !

Léo ! Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Ca ne sera pas si dur .

Pas si dur ? pas si dur ? pas si …Tu … Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

J'entendit mon père ricaner derrière moi .

Papa ! tu pourrais m'aider ?

Tu as tous mon soutien moral … pour ces quelques jours !

La sentence venait de tomber , Nicky allait rester avec nous jusqu'à la rentrée et c'est à dire avec moi pendant un long moment . Je bouillais intérieurement ! Et mon père qui trouvait ça drôle ! Las, je retournais à ma chambre. J'entendis du bruit derrière la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement . Nicky était entrain de déballé ses affaires au milieu de ma chambre…attendez une minute, MA chambre ?

Qu' est ce que tu fous là ?

Ta mère a dis que je dormirais dans ton lit !

Qu … qu … quoi ?

Qu' est ce qui te prend ? T'es tous pâle ! Ta vu un fantômes ?

Non, mais je préférerai !criai-je en redescendant les escaliers en 4ème vitesse. Je débarquais dans le bureau au mauvais moments c'est à dire en pleine séance de roulage de patins entre mes parents.

Humm … humm

Ma mère releva la tête.

J' apprenais le bouche à bouche à ton père, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ben comme ça , si j'étrangle Nicky pendant la nuit, vous pourrez sûrement la sauvé ! Je m'en voudrais un peu si elle mourrait , par rapport à son père!

Mia , je crois que ton fils remet ça sur le tapis…dit alors mon père.

Je t'en prie Dray , explique lui , moi je n'en peux plus !

Ma mère se détacha de lui et sorti lentement de la pièce .Mon père soupira et se tourna vers moi : il aurait préféré continuer se qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant que je n'arrive plutôt que s'occuper de moi. Je haussai un sourcil avec un air provocant ( vous pouvez pas imaginer toute la provoc' que l'on peut mettre dans un haussement de sourcil … et j'était passé maître en la matière). Mon père n'en eut cure.

Léo , …. Parfois dans la vie …. il faut faire des sacrifices …

Pourquoi elle doit dormir dans ma chambre ?

Perplexe , il resta immobile quelque seconde puis secoua ses mèches blondes :

Qui a dit qu'elle dormirait dans ta chambre ?

A ce moment j'entendit un rire tonitruant du haut de l'escalier . Nicky m'avait bien eut ! Elle en était encore à ces jeux de gamins ? Je sentais que ces quelques jours à venir , n'allait pas être de tous repos , je défailli en me rappelant que j'allais sûrement passé aussi quelques année en sa compagnie.

Tu crois que son père m'en voudra vraiment si je la tue ?

Il me regarda de ses yeux froid , comme si il réfléchissait puis, sérieusement :

Et tu prêts à en courir le risque ?

Je me remémorai les crises de folies passagères de mon oncle :

Non !

Je ne tenais pas à risquer mon intégrité physique. La soirée et les quelques jours suivant se passèrent néanmoins sans trop d'incidents. Arriva enfin le matin de la rentrée. Je me levais du pied gauche et me traînais jusqu'à la cuisine en marchant au radar . Je commençais lentement a émerger devant mon bol de céréales lorsque Nicky débarqua comme une furie dans la pièce. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur orange un petit peu trop court à mon goût qui laissait apparaître son nombril, d'un short court en jean qui lui arrivé au raz des fesses et avait aux pied de solide chaussures de marche kaki. Mais où croyait-elle qu'on allait ? En Amazonie ?

Fais chaud aujourd'hui tu trouve pas ?

Euh … pas vraiment non.

Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et allait repartir :

Tu ne déjeunes pas ? tu devrais ! le petit-déjeuner est la repas le plus important de la journée !

Tu te prend pour qui ? Mon grand frère ?

Nan, pour ton père ! Mets toi un truc sur le dos !

Ha … ha … ha … tu …

Tu devrais mettre un gilet ma puce, il fait froid en Angleterre tu sais ! dit ma mère en entrant, ensommeillé, dans la cuisine. Mon père entra à sa suite, déjà habillé , rasé , coiffé : nickel quoi ! C'est tout mon père ça !

Pas trop stresser les enfants ?

Pourquoi ? on doit passer un examen d'entrée ?

C'est presque ça Léo ! répondit-il sans me regarder en préparant le petit déjeuner de ma mère. Quel couple de tourtereaux ! Ils étaient tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'ils en arrivaient presque à m'en dégoûter.

Tu veux parler des 4 maisons dans lesquelles on va être répartie ? s'écria Nicky , j'ai hâtes de savoir dans la quelle je vais être !

J'entendis ma mère murmurer :

La plupart du temps on va dans la même maison qu'un de ses parents….

Tu étais a Griffondor aussi oncle Drago ?

Hem … non … , il parut encore une fois gêné, … J'était à Serpentard…

Ah … dit Nicky d'une voix sans couleur.

C'était la 2ème fois en 2 jours que je voyais mon père mal à l'aise et j'en avais honte pour lui car c'était un homme fier. Cette situation m'intriguais mais j'avais apprit depuis longtemps à ne pas poser de question sur la période scolaire de mes parents à Poudlard . On n'en parlait pas et à vrai dire je n'en deviné pas la raison.

Il paraît que tous les sorciers qui on mal tourné venaient de Serpentard, me murmura Nicky plus tard. Je n'y pensais plus.

Nous étions allé , quelques jours plus tôt ,au chemin de Traverse ,acheter nos affaires scolaires. Nicky avait foutu un bordel sans nom dans la boutique du vendeur de baguette magique, pour trouver la sienne. Quand à moi , le vieillard m'avait examiné sous toutes les coutures avant de m'en tendre une, taillé dans un bois rouge.

Essayez celle-ci jeune monsieur Malfoy, il me semble que c'était hier que votre mère était venue m'acheté la sienne.

A côté de moi , Nicky commençais à désespéré :

Ne vous inquiété pas Melle Potter, il a était très difficile pour votre père aussi de trouver sa baguette et celle ci était exceptionnelle tous comme celle que vous tenez en ce moment même dans vos mains.

Un étrange fil d'or se mit alors a sortir de la baguette en bois noir qu'elle tenait et se distendis un moment dans la pièce avant de disparaître.

Parfait, c'est parfait !

Je regardai Nicky un peu surpris . Je ne savais pas qu'elle possédait un tel pouvoir et apparemment, elle non plus car elle m'adressa un sourire ravi . Je reportais mon attention sur le bout de bois que j'avais entre les doigts. RIEN .

Bon, essayons autre chose , dit le vieille homme en réfléchissant .

Comment était celle que vous aviez vendu à mon père ?

Oh votre père n'était pas venue acheter sa baguette chez moi , votre grand-père Lucius Malfoy trouvait que mes articles n'étaient pas d'assez bonne qualité !

Quel type pourri , murmurais-je pour moi même.

Oh je ne vous le fait pas dire , répondit le commerçant en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Finalement il sortit de son étui une baguette d'un gris très clair. Il m'expliqua que le bois venait d'Afrique et qu'elle contenait l'écaille d'une race de dragon qui vivaient en ces terre. A ma grande surprise , des petits point de lumière rouge en jailli tel des étincelles incandescentes des que je l'eut prise.

Et bien je pense que vous avez trouvé se qu'ils vous fallaient ! nous dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous racontes cela , mes chers admirateurs ( ou peut-être admiratrices ) mais s'était à quoi je pensais lorsque les elfes de maison descendirent nos malles du premier étage et les chargèrent, dans la voiture. Je regardais une dernière fois le salon chaud et illuminé par ses vitraux colorés. Cette baraque allait me manquer !

Arriver à la gare, je sentis une boule se nouer dans mon estomac à la vue des premiers élèves en robe de sorcier. Que je pouvais être stupide ! Heureusement , Nicky semblait ressentirent la même chose que moi, car elle s'était tu depuis un moment et son visage reflétait une inquiétude non dissimuler. Je senti sur mon épaule la main chaude et protectrice de mon père. Il était de ces hommes à qui il semblait que rien ne faisait peur. Si ma mère représentait pour moi la force moral , mon père était une force protectrice tel un château fort au sein duquel j'avais grandis, invulnérable . Nous nous éloignâmes un peu de la foule, et il mit un genoux à terre pour me regarder dans la yeux.

Tu as peur Léo ?

Peur de quoi ? D'une bande de jeunes qui rentre à l'école ?

J'étais mort de trouille sans savoir pourquoi mais jamais je ne l'aurais avouer devant quiconque , même devant lui . Je savais que mon visage ne reflétait qu'une indifférence glacial mais lorsque les yeux de mon père me transperçait comme en se moment même, je sentais qu'il pouvait voir jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur .

Oui, tu as peur … Veux tu recevoir les derniers conseil de ton père avant de te lâcher dans la jungle ? Car aujourd'hui débute une grande aventure Léo ! Saches que nous serons toujours là pour t'aider et te soutenir si tu as besoin de nous, même si je sais pertinemment que tu te débrouilles parfaitement bien tous seul et que tu mourrais plutôt que de demander de l'aide. Aujourd'hui soit attentif à chacun de ceux que tu croiseras, ne te laisse pas assaillire par les préjugés et ouvre ton esprit aux autres car l'amitié est le plus doux des cadeaux que l'on peut faire et le plus solide sur lequel on puisse compter. Cependant reste maître de toi et de ton esprit , ne laisse personne te marcher dessus et même dans les moment de grand doute et de détresse ai confiance en toi ….

Oh ……… tu sais que tu vas me faire pleurer ? Tu n'a jamais penser à devenir acteur pour des comédies romantiques ?

Tu te fiches de moi hein ? Et bien je te laisse faire parce que c'est le dernier jours , et que nous ne nous reverrons pas avant un moment mais c'est la première et dernière fois !

Il me serra dans ces bras. Je lui rendit son étreinte en lui assurant que je savais déjà tous ça et qu'il pouvait me faire confiance en matière d'orgueil et enfin qu'il serrait fière de moi. Ma mère m'embrassa en me recommandant de bien travailler mais je savais que ce qu'elle redoutait le plus c'était le taux d'insubordination dont je ferrais preuve avec mes professeurs. Ce petit discours sentimental , m'avait redonner courage et c'est la tête haute que j'arrivai sur la voie 9 ¾.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Une rentrée remarquée

Hélas je fis une entrée remarqué car tous de suite après moi venait Nicky, et elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de me foncer dedans avec son chariot, se qui nous renversa tous les deux en plein milieu du quai. Lorsque je relevais la tête je cru mourir de honte : tous le monde nous regardaient en riant .

Je fermais les yeux un bref instant , essayais de ralentir les battement de mon cœur et de refouler le rouge qui me montait aux joues. Je me mis laborieusement sur mes deux jambes et m'inclinais bravement devant la foules tel un pianiste virtuose après son concerto. A mon grand soulagement , ce stratagème fonctionna et tous applaudirent mon trait d'esprit alors que certain commençaient déjà a s'éloigner , je me tournais alors d'un bloc vers la responsable de mon entrée mémorable et toujours affalé par terre au milieu des valises.

Tu pourrais pas faire attention , non ?

Pour toute réponse , elle poussa un gémissement.

Aller , relève toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive et ne te roule dessus !

Besoin d'aide ? demandèrent quelques élèves. 2 garçons et une fille nous aidèrent à transporter nos affaires puis il fallut nous mettre à 3 pour hissé la malle de Nicky a bord du train ( on a pas idée de prendre autant de bagages , c'est tous les filles ça ! ). A peine avions nous sauté dedans que celui-ci démarra. Il fallut encore un moment avant que nous trouvions un compartiment de libre. Soudain j'en avisais un qui était occupé par une fille de première année aux cheveux très court et noir.

Excuse-moi ? on peut entrer ? tous les autres compartiments sont plein !

Non mais ça va pas ? Vous restez dehors !

Je sentis le sarcasme sous la phrase malgré son air ironique.

C'est de l'humour j'espère ?

Mais bien sûr ! Entrez tous ! Je m'appelle Tryn Sanders.

Enchanté, murmurais-je alors que nous essayions de mettre nos derniers bagages dans les paniers au dessus des banquettes, avant de nous asseoir .

Et vous, c'est quoi vos noms ? dit elle joyeusement . Je jetais un coup d'œil aux 3 élèves de première année qui nous accompagnaient : cette fille mettait tous le monde mal à l'aise.

Melchior Arméus , répondit un des garçon qui nous avait aidé , il était noir avec des lunettes.

Conan Dibbs, dit le deuxième , un brun avec des pommettes assez rouge.

Amandine Malabulle , répondit la fille , c'était une petite brune avec des tresses.

J'entendis mon ennemi d'enfance murmurer son nom :

Euh … Nicky Potter …

Potter ? Tu es de la même famille que le célèbre Harry Potter ? s'écria Tryn admirative .

Euh … non , ça n'a rien à voir ….

Tu es sûr ? pourtant j'ai entendu dire ….

Si elle dit qu'elle n'est pas de sa famille , coupais-je et la fille reporta son attention sur moi, … c'est certainement le cas .

Tryn me dévisagea. Je remarquai qu'elle avait les yeux jaune avec des reflets or, sous ses fins sourcils noir. On voyait qu 'elle se forçait à être enjoué. Sa voix se fit plus douce :

Oh , bien sûr, et toi ? J'ai oublié ton nom .

C'est parce que je ne l'ai pas dit.

Je lui rendis son regard et remarquai au passage 4 pairs de yeux braqué sur moi. Je décidais de les informé de mon identité,

que de toute manière ils auraient fini par apprendre aux vu des nombreuses remarque que susciterait mon illustre personne.

Je m'appelle Léo Malfoy.

Léo ? Comme Léonardo Dicaprio ? remarqua Tryn en riant. Les autres la regardèrent , un peu perdu car il ne connaissait pas cette acteur moldu.

Non , plutôt comme Léonard de Vinci , nous sommes de la même famille , dis-je avec un petit sourire ironique qui ne manqua pas de faire pouffer les autres.

Tryn , bonne perdante, fit un petit hochement de tête approbateur et engagea la conversation avec eux. Tous au long du voyage , elle me jeta des regards étranges. Tous le monde semblaient excité par cette première rentrée à Poudlard, sauf moi et Nikky car on nous répétait depuis des années que nous ferions nos étude là bas , à vrai dire nous y étions inscrit depuis notre naissance. Je ne lui demandais pas pourquoi elle avait démentis être lié à Harry Potter car je m'en contrefichais et elle avait sûrement ces raisons. Je me forçais à avoir l'air aimable et à répondre aux questions qu'on me posait mais je n'avais qu'une hâte : arriver ! Non pour Poudlard, son château et sa cuisine , non pour ses professeurs connus et reconnus mais bien parce que j'avais une tare ,une anomalie dans ma constitution parfaite, une seule faiblesse mais incurable : le mal des transports .

Je ne fus en mesure de respirer normalement que lorsque nous fûmes tous rassemblé dans la grande salle au milieu des autres élèves déjà attablé et qui attendait que l'on nous répartisse dans les différentes maisons. Un professeur , un certain Londubat , s'approcha et nous expliqua timidement le rôle du tas de chiffon qu'il appelait Choipeau, posé à côté de lui sur un tabouret. J'avais entendu parler de ce rituel mais cela ne m'intéressais guère.

Le professeur commença à appeler les élèves un par un et a poser le Choipeau sur leur tête. Melchior me donna une tape sur l'épaule .

Nous nous reverrons , me dit-il alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'estrade.

Il se retrouva à Griffondor, Conan à Poufsoufle et Amandine à Serdaigle. Enfin vint mon tour. Le professeur buta sur mon nom :

Léo Mal… Malfoy ?

L'annonce de mon nom de famille provoqua une vague de murmures dans l'assistance . Evidement , cette famille étaient connu pour occuper le pouvoir depuis des générations ! Chose à laquelle je ne manquerais pas ! Je montais les quelques marches et m'assit sur le tabouret attendant la sentence . Mais rien ne vint. Je jetais alors un coup d'œil au professeur Londubat qui me regardait avec un air mi-surprit mi-inquiet . Il interrogea du regard un vieillard à barbe blanche assit derrière moi, au milieu de la grande table. Il avait l'air très vieux et je supposais qu'il s'agissais du directeur : Albus Dumbledore, que ma mère prenait pour un saint et mon père pour un fou.

Professeur ! dit Londubat, comment se fait-il que cet enfant soit inscrit dans cette école ?

Voyons Neville, répondit tranquillement le vieil homme, c'est le fils de votre ancienne camarade : Hermione Granger !

Comment Hermione a-t-elle pu avoir un enfant avec ce ….

Excusez-moi de vous interrompre , dis-je alors , mais ça vous dérangerai pas de poser ce truc sur ma tête ? Parce qu'il y en a encore beaucoup qui attendent !

Quelques cris d'indignation parcoururent le premier rang des élèves qui m'avait entendu .Le professeur Londubat me regarda bizarrement et sans relever l'insolence dont je venais de faire preuve posa le Choipeau sur mon crâne . J'entendis alors une voix résonner dans ma tête. Tien ! un Malfoy ! ça ne fais pas si longtemps que ça que je me suis occupé de tes parents …. 17 ans à peine ! 

Non ça ne fais pas si longtemps ! murmurais-je. Ce Choipeau avait de l'humour : il me plaisait.

Détrompe-toi ! Cela ne fait pas une éternité pour moi qui accomplis ma tache, année après année, depuis la fondation de cette école. Alors, voyons voir ! je vois du courage et de la curiosité : tu pourrais allé à Griffondor comme ta mère avant toi, mais je distingue aussi une grande intelligence, de l'ingéniosité, de la rigueur et un besoin de solitude chez toi : Serdaigle te permettrait de te développer et de t'épanouir. Mais ton égoïsme, ton ambition, ton humour cynique et ton arrogance me disent que je vais plutôt t'envoyé à …. 

SERPENTARD !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Potions, baguettes et petites embrouilles .

Je suivais donc la trace de mes ancêtres paternel. Serpentard. J'ignorai si mes parents allait être heureux, de toutes façon j'avais une personnalité tellement vaste que je pouvais appartenir à toutes les maisons en mêmes temps comme à aucune d'entre elle. Fièrement, je me dirigeais vers la table recouverte de vert où je fus acclamer tel le messie en terre promise par mes petits camarades. Derrière moi , Nicky avançait , tremblante, jusqu'au tabouret. Son nom avait provoqué le même vague d'étonnement et de curiosité que le mien , quoique plus conséquente. A la différence de son père quelques années plus tôt , le Choipeau se décida rapidement :

GRIFFONDOR !

Je soupirais d'aise : nous n'aurions pas à nous supporter continuellement pendant 7 ans. Je me retournai pour voir Nikky courir vers la table des Griffondor , rejoindre Melchior qui la félicita. En revanche un frisson me parcouru le dos lorsque Tryn vint me rejoindre. Une de perdu , une de retrouvée ! pensais-je alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de moi.

Tout au long du repas je fus , comment dire , courtiser par les plus jeunes des Serpentard : les autres se croyant trop bien pour m'adresser la parole . Etait-ce de la peur que je lisais dans leurs yeux ? Ma réputation ou plutôt celle de mes ancêtres m'avait-elle dépassé jusqu'ici ? Pourtant ils devaient savoir que mon père n'était pas de ce genre , et moi non plus ! …. Enfin , pas trop. Je savait que mon visage reflétait une parti de mon caractère : froid, cruel , dédaigneux et impitoyable, et que les pouvoirs magiques que je possédais été visible telle une aura palpable autour de moi. Je décidais de les ignorer mais j'aurais voulu discuter avec des élèves plus vieux car les gamins qui me faisaient la conversation m'ennuyaient profondément.

Cela continua lorsque nous arrivâmes dans les dortoirs . Je remarquais que l'école ne se fichait pas de ses élèves : chacun d'entre nous avait un lit à baldaquin avec un matelas confortable , plusieurs oreillers et de somptueuses couvertures très douce , ainsi que sa propre armoire pour ranger ses affaires. J'élu domicile dans un des angles statégique de la pièce en espérant être plus tranquille.

Etrangement , j'eus peine à trouver le sommeil cette première nuit et lorsque je m'endormis enfin je fis un cauchemar.

Voici donc comment se déroula mon entrée à Poudlard.

Les cours reprirent bien vites et je m'ennuyais à mourir sachant déjà tous le programme de la première année à la cinquième grâce aux bon soin de mes parents et ayant approfondis mes connaissances par des recherches personnelles menées en cachette, dans le dos de ma mère.

J'avais essayé de découvrir, par mis les gens de ma maison et même des autres, quelques caractères compatible et à la hauteur du mien, mais on ne me témoignais que respect , admiration et crainte face aux talents que j'avais pu démontrer en cours. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que je les méprisais pour leur stupidité, leur arrogance mal placé et enfantine et ils avaient été choqué lorsque je leur en avais fais part. Ma mère n'aurait sûrement pas aimé savoir ça. J'étais assez déçu de mes camarades Serpentard car je pensais trouver des gens intelligents et mature dans cette maison.

Pour tuer le temps, je m'appliquai à enfreindre les règles de l'école, piquai des livres interdits dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, agaçais mes enseignants par mon génie et mon immense savoir, m'introduisais la nuit dans les salles fermées à clef, explorai le château dans ses moindres détails et découvris plusieurs passages secrets menant à l'extérieur. Je venais d'ailleurs d'en explorer un qui conduisait du couloir des Griffondors jusque dans les cachots lorsqu'une voix bien connue se fit entendre :

Tiens ! Léo ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu nous cherchais ?

Je me retournais d'un bloc pour tomber sur Nicky . Derrière elle se tenait Melchior. C'est deux là traînaient toujours ensemble depuis le début de l'année. J'appréciai beaucoup ce garçon car il était perspicace, compréhensif, subtil et discret : je lui avais confié quelques une de mes découvertes , choses que je n'aurais pas fait avec Nikky . Il compris immédiatement ma présence en cette endroit.

Vient Nikky , dit-il en lui prenant doucement le bras, Léo attend seulement le professeur Holmes et nous on doit aller en cours !

Attend , cria-t-elle en se dégageant, Léo il faut que je te disent quelques choses….

Elle jeta un regard au alentours . Il n'y avait personne . J e savais depuis longtemps qu'elle adorait faire des mystères.

L'autre jour, on a entendu les Serpentard discuter à la grande table…. Ils ne t'aiment pas beaucoup. Je te conseil de faire attention à toi !

Mais quel scoop dis-moi ! Heureusement que tu me le dis : je n'aurais jamais deviné tous seul !

Ils n'apprécient pas que tu sois amis avec nous , qui sommes des Griffondors ! Certains préparent quelque chose contre toi , dit alors Melchior.

Je réfléchis quelques instant. Les Serpentards ne m'intéressais guères, c'était des gens sans aucunes fierté, tricheur, menteurs, calculateurs et hypocrites. Je m'étais vite éloigné d'eux comme de la peste . Il valait mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Je m'était tourné vers mes compagnons de voyage.

Conan était un type sympathique et ouvert, qui passait son temps a écrire des histoires et a faire rire tous le monde, il n'écoutait pas beaucoup en cours mais était apprécié des professeurs.

Malabulle ( comme je préférai l'appeler ) était une sorte de Hermione Granger, taille miniature , studieuse, plongée dans ces livres mais aussi fan de musique rock : elle m'avait confié qu'elle possédait une guitare électrique et qu'elle jouait avec un groupe d'amies à l'occasion. Je n'avais aucun mal à l'imaginé habillé en punk en train de se défouler sur sa pauvre guitare : ça me faisais rire. Inutile de vous faire un dessin pour vous dire que les Serpentard n'apprécié pas ces 4 là . Je fronçais les sourcils :

Qui peut bien être assez stupide pour vouloir se mesurer à moi ?

Euh … nous avons pensé … peut-être Tryn …

Oh non , pas elle : je me suis fait une idée de cette fille, croyez le ou non , ce n'est pas son genre ! En tous cas se ne sera pas elle qui aura monter la tête aux autres .

En effet , elle était une des rares personnes que j'avais vite cerné. D'abord gentille et souriante , elle avait su se faire apprécier de tous, puis ayant emmagasiné de l'influence et du pouvoir et c'était faite la reine de Serpentard, dictant les ordres et désignant les faibles qui ne méritaient que le mépris d'autrui. C'était une ambitieuse et nous avions eut des maux lorsqu'elle avait tenter de me faire plié à un de ses caprices. Voyant que, à l'évidence, j'étais plus fort qu'elle et que je n'avais nul envie de m'entourer d'une cour pour contrecarré ses plans : nous nous tenions a distance l'un de l'autre et elle me témoignai une sorte de respect tandis que je l'ignorais superbement. Face à cette accord placide, ceux de sa bande qui trouvaient à redire sur la grande assurance dont je faisais preuve ne pouvaient avoir sa bénédiction pour s'en prendre à moi. Ainsi allait la vie à Poudlard !

Je murmurais quelques remerciement en remarquant que mon cours de potions devait avoir déjà commencé. Je priai intérieurement pour que les 2 Griffondors mettent les voiles le plus vite possible : je n'avais pas envies de m'attarder sur les commentaires de Nicky lorsque j'ouvrirai le passage secret ! Heureusement , Melchior ( béni soit-il ) lui rappela l'heure et eux-mêmes partir en 4ème vitesse vers la tour d'astronomie. Je m'enfonçais dans le couloir sombre et débarquais en trombe dans la salle de cours.

Ah ! vous voilà enfin monsieur Malfoy ! s'exclama le professeur Harker : une jeune femme à l'air sévère, aux cheveux brun et long avec des yeux marron où brillait un éclat dur.

Asseyez-vous là, au premier rang, a côté de Melle Sanders, puis que vous êtes en retard.

Sans rechigner je m'installais à côté de la Serpentarde lorsque j'entendis un ricanement dans le fond de la salle , en tournant la tête j'eus le temps de voir qu'on caché quelque chose sous une table en regardant dans ma direction. Je me rassis normalement sur ma chaise avec le mauvais pressentiment qu'il allait se passer quelques choses dans les prochaines minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Comment tout à commencé .

Quand on s'attend au pire , on est jamais déçu.

Et se ne fut pas mon cas.

Car la grande aventure dont je vous parle depuis le début de cette nouvelle et que vous attendez tous impatiemment en vous mordant les doigts, n'eut lieu que grâce à la peur tenace que j'inspirais à ceux de ma maison et qui les avait conduit à me haïr, l'excès de zèle de Sanders, l'indifférence du professeur Harker, l'incertitude de Malabulle, les bon conseil de Melchior, la prévenance de Conan et enfin à la grande curiosité de Nicky .

Mais que c'est-il passé me demandez vous ? et bien voilà….

Oh, nom d'une tête de hiboux ! murmura soudain le professeur Harker.

Qui a t-il professeur ? demanda Tryn alors que nous accomplissions une étape délicate dans la composition de notre potion.

J'ai oublier l'herbier vivant que je comptais vous montrez, en fin de cours, dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Voulez vous que j'aille le cherchez pour vous ? dit mielleusement la fille aux yeux d'or.

Si vous voulez , répondit froidement la jeune femme , demandez à Mme Pince de le prendre pour vous , la réserve est interdite aux élèves !

Bien professeur , murmura Sanders en se levant . Elle fit bouger la table se qui vit déborder le chaudron.

Fais attention Sanders ! grognais-je , mais elle était déjà partie. Le professeur Harker me dit que, en l'absence, de Tryn je ne pouvais pas continuer la potion seul. Je m'adossais alors à ma chaise et observé l'évolution des autres. Au bout d'un moment , Mallabulle , qui était avec un autre Serdaigle , a la table d'a côté , se pencha vers moi et me demanda a voix basse :

J'ai un soucis , tu peux m'aider ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Harker et jugeais son taux d'absorption dans sa lecture , assez important pour me risqué a une conversation. J'acquiéçais .

Lorsqu'il est écrit « Ajouter le mélange a la potion puis la Mandragore à la pivoine , tourné l'ensemble et faire bouillir « …..

Oui ?

Ben , ça veut dire quoi ? qu'il faut mélanger la Mandragore et la pivoine au reste ou …

PLOUF !

Je me retournai juste a temps pour voir , Hide , un Serpentard se rasseoir précipitamment. Je regardait alors l'endroit où j'avais entendu le bruit et failli m'étrangler en voyant ma potion viré au rouge alors qu'elle devait être verte. Je me levais d'un bond :

Toi ! Qu'est ce que tu …..

Malfoy ? cria le professeur Harker en se levant à son tour , puis je savoir ce qui vous prend ?

Madame …, je ne pouvait poursuivre car je sentait que le ton implorant d'un élève accusant un autre d'un sabotage ne convenait pas du tout a ma haute personnalité.

Malfoy ! je vous avais dit de ne pas continuer les manipulation tant que Standers ne serrait pas revenu ! Et …. Qu'est ce que cela ? vous vous êtes trompé dans la potion ! Elle est devenu rouge alors qu'elle était verte ! Vous n'avez pas suivit mes instructions !

Professeur , intervins-je, se n'est pas moi qui est ….

Je ne veux pas le savoir ! vous aurez une retenu pour avoir désobéit et avoir fait preuve d'insolence en répondant à un professeur.

Euh … professeur , hésita la petite brune à côté de moi, Léo n'a pas touché à son chaudron depuis que Tryn est partie !

Ah oui ? et comment le savez vous , vous ?

Euh …. Je … , et elle se tue.

J'entendis un groupe d'élève ricaner derrière moi.

Ah ce que je comprend , vous dissipez également vos camarades durant les cours ? je double votre retenu !

C'est injuste , déclarais-je soudain n'en croyant pas moi-même que je pouvais dire une chose aussi banale. Le professeur me regarda de la tête aux pied.

C'est la vie monsieur Malfoy , et je sentis son ton méprisant , Vous le saurez tôt ou tard !

Elle retourna a son bureaux en ordonnant aux autres de se taire et de poursuivre. Je me rassit lentement. Un sourire mauvais apparu sur mes lèvres. J'en connaissait une dizaine qui apprendraient , avant se soir , a quel point la vie peut être injuste , surtout si on se met sur le chemin d'un Malfoy !

A l'heure du dîner , je m'assis à la table des Serpentard avec un air satisfait. Même si il me restait cette stupide retenue à faire se soir , ma journée avaient été des plus merveilleuse , surtout ces dernières heures où je m'étais vengé de mes méchant petits camardes . Tryn s'assit en face de moi lorsque les dits camardes entrèrent dans la grande salle. La tête baissée ils s'assirent en silence à l'extrémité de la table. Tryn remarqua les différents bleus, égratignures et autre petit bobo que portaient Hide bien qu'ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir souffert le martyre. C'était là tous l'avantage des sorts qui torturé l'esprit au lieu du corp : ils ne laissaient aucune trace. Le saboteur , bien sur , avait eut droit a un bonus.

Ce sont ceux qui ont trafiqué notre potions en cours aujourd'hui , me demanda-t-elle.

Nous avons eut une petite discussion cette après-midi , dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle se pencha vers moi :

Je n'étais pas au courant !

Je sais.

Silence.

Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ?

Sache seulement que je suis capable du pire comme du meilleur , mais dans le pire , c'est moi le meilleur !

Je lui jetai un regard entendu et elle me sourit. Elle avait un sourire magnifique : fier, sincère et sensuel . Je frissonnais. Ais-je vraiment dis qu'elle avait un beau sourire ? A la table derrière nous, celle des Griffondors , j'entendis Nicky se lamenter :

Mais comment je vais faire ? je n'aurais jamais fini pour demain !

Si seulement tu étais capable de faire tes devoirs sans te laisser dissiper par le premier prétexte venu ! Résultat tu es en retard sur tous les trucs que l'on doit rendre demain ! la gronda Melchior.

Je n'arriverais pas a tenir toute la soirée … je vais m'endormir avant !

Si tu veux mon avis , tu devrais boire du café se soir, c'est un excitant puissant : tu restera éveillé et alerte !

Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Mais je n'en ai plus ! Je l'ai terminé hier matin !

Attend, je crois que Conan en garde toujours en réserve …. Oh ! Conan ! Tu peux venir 2 minutes ?

Le garçons aux pommettes rouge s'approcha de leur table . Je n'entendis pas se que Melchior lui dit car le groupe d'à côté partis d'un brusque éclat de rire, mais quand le calme revint :

Bien sur , je t'en donnerais une boîte après le dîner, je prévois toujours en gros , on ne sait jamais , répondit-il.

A se moment la , un Serpentard qui était en 7ème année et qui se nommait James Moriarty s'assit à côté de moi et engagea la conversation. Il avait appris la petite leçon que j'avais donner aux autres , m'assura qu'ils ne viendraient sûrement plus m'ennuyer avant un bon moment même voir quelques années et se montra impressionner par mes vastes connaissances .Je discutais avec lui le reste de la soirée. Il me proposait de faire un bout d'essai pour voir si je pouvais , et si je voulais, entrer dans l'équipe de Quiddich.

Je repensais encore à se qu'il m'avait dis alors que j'effectuais ma punition dans la salle des potions. Il était très tard mais je ne devais pas m'en aller avant d'avoir finit. Le professeur Harker voulait que j'exécute quantité d'une potion très simple destinée à Mme Pompesh pour l'infirmerie. C'était un travail d'intérêt général m'avait dit sèchement le professeur .

Posé sur une table , j'avais devant moi , plusieurs ingrédient que j'avais été chercher dans les placards de la salle et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas mais qui me gênaient dans mes investigations. Ca faisait un moment que j'étais debout devant mon chaudron et je commençai a avoir des crampes lorsqu'un bruit sourd me fit me retourner brusquement. Devant mes yeux étonnés, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et se referma sans que je vis quelqu'un. Tout en restant sur mes gardes je tournais la tête mais il n'y avait que moi. Soudain Nicky apparu à mes côté et je sursautai.

Tu as eut peur ? s'étonna t elle en riant.

Nicky ! Un jour je vais te tuer , tu ne vas rien comprendre ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Je … j'ai terminé mon boulot mais je n'arrivais pas a dormir à cause du café , alors j'ai décidé de faire un tour ! répondit-elle en me montrant fièrement une cape brune que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là .

C'est une cape d'invisibilité ! ajouta-t-elle fièrement, C'est mon père qui me la donner !

Je haussai les sourcils. J'aurais pu dire bien des choses mais je voulais finir les potions au plus vite pour aller me coucher et me débarrasser d'elle du même coup. Elle continua néanmoins à parler toute seule

Pis je me demandais si tu avais terminer, je me suis dis : allons voir notre cousin préféré ! Je sais , je sais , tu détestes quand je dis ça ! et c'est pour ça que je le dis … Franchement , tu aurais pu écouter le professeur Harker ! qui t'avait demandé de ne pas toucher à ta potion ! et tu devrais mettre parfois de côté ton égo ! Il est aussi encombrant que si tu transportais… la tour Eiffel ! Il faut être poli et humble avec un professeur car c'est lui qui t'enseigne des choses et possède la connaissance ! Même pour toi ! Résultat tu te retrouve coincé ici alors que tous le monde dort déjà ! Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Des potions pour l'infirmerie, je devrai peut-être les rater et faire en sorte que tu t'y retrouve demain , comme ça ils t'en feraient boire et tu mourrais sans qu'on puisse m'accuser.

Bien sûr que si on t'accusera ! On se souviendra que c'est toi qui a préparé les potions ! D'ailleurs , Conan a écrit une histoire comme celle-là il y a pas longtemps ...

Puisque tu es là , dis-je en commençant à m'échauffer, tu ne veux pas m'aider ? Prend la clyptonie et émiette la dans le chaudron pendant que je retourne cherché du sang de Dragon !

Je partie sans me retourner ( et j'aurais peut-être dû ) et lorsque je revint , je la trouver en train de déchiqueté une plante inconnue au dessus du récipient. Je sentis le sang se retiré de mon visage et je me mis a hurler :

NON ! ARRETE ! CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE T'AVAIS DEMANDE ! STOP !

Cela n'eut pour effet que de la faire sursauter , elle recula d'un pas , bouscula le chaudron, qui se renversa en partie sur nous et en partie sur le sol. Je crois que de toute ma vie je ne fus jamais aussi proche de tuer quelqu'un, qu'a ce moment là ! Je restais 2 à 3 minutes debout devant le chaudron renverser à la regardé et a essayé de maîtriser mes pulsions meurtrière.

Je suis vraiment désolé Léo ……. ,murmura-t-elle.

Pas autant que moi , réussi-je à articuler. Je regardais la salle et avisais un chiffons et un seau. La potion , heureusement, était froide et sûrement pas dangereuse malgré la plante inconnu qu'y avait ajouter Nicky. Je lui dit d'aller chercher le seau et le chiffon et nous nous mîmes à genoux par terre pour essorer le sol.

Je t'aiderai à la refaire ! déclara-t-elle.

Non ! merci ! Tu as fais assez de dégâts, pour ce soir , dis-je alors que je redevenais calme : 2 ou3 heure de sommeil en moins qu'est ce que c'était ? Il faudrait pourtant que je me lave avant car j'avais de la potion partout sur mes vêtements. Un grand silence s'installa entre nous. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la cape d'invisibilité qui était posé sur une chaise.

J'aimerais bien savoir se que faisait nos parent et comment était Poudlard avant que nous n'existions, dis-je soudain sans réfléchir et pour rompre ce silence pesant.

Soudain je me sentis mal. Nicky leva la tête vers moi pour me répondre mais elle frissonna, cligna des yeux et, soudain, s'effondra par terre. Je commençais a paniqué et la douleur dans mon crane se fit plus forte. Je tombaient alors moi-même par terre et tandis que je fermais les yeux , je sentis un froid mortelle m'envahir…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Vous êtes dans la Matrice !

Froid . Très Froid . Je repris peu à peu conscience. C'était le sol qui était froid, et dur aussi. J'ouvris les yeux. Nicky était assise à côté de moi. Je me mis sur un coude et remarquai que nous étions encore dans la salle de potion. On était tôt le matin et une douce lumière pénétrait la pièce par une fenêtre à barreaux.

Tu as vu ? demanda Nicky et je vis qu'elle était blanche comme un fantôme. Je l'interrogeais du regard. Elle désigna le sol autour de nous.

Il n'y a plus de potion …. plus de chaudron …. et plus d'herbes sur la table….ajouta t elle avec une voix mystérieuse et terrifiée.

Je me grattais la tête : elle me jouait encore un tour. Se sentant coupable elle avait préféré nettoyer tous toute seule. Bien ! Je me levais avec difficulté. La salle me parut bizarre . Je tournais sur moi même pour la regarder.

Léo , qu'est ce qui se passe ? la salle : elle est toute propre alors qu'hier encore …

Bah ! Quelqu'un est sûrement venu faire le ménage et n'a pas cru bon de nous réveiller ! D'ailleurs on a encore des taches de potions sur nos vêtements….

Nicky n'avait pas l'air convaincu, elle regardait autour d'elle avec appréhension. J'eus pitié.

Aller, viens , on s'en va !

Nous sortîmes du cachot et nous montâmes l'escalier qui menait au rez de chaussé. J'avais une impression bizarre. Comme si tout était normal, mais en même temps, tout était différent. Arrivée en haut du pallier , nous passâmes sous un cloître en longeant une petite cour intérieur avec une fontaine. Il faisait encore plus froid dehors. J'entendis des voix. On se disputait pas très loin de nous.

Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

C'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !

Elle me semblait vaguement familière. J'arrivais a distingué une voix masculine et une voix féminine. Cette dernière essayant de convaincre l'autre de ne pas faire quelque chose :

Je … Je vais le dire aux professeurs !

Toi ? Laisse moi rire ! Toi la sage et gentille petite Griffondor ! Tu vas aller rapporter ? Mais c'est pas bien ça tu sais ?

A l'intersection d'un couloir , nous tombâmes sur un gars et une fille en train de se gueuler dessus.

Et toi , tu crois que c'est bien peut-être ?

Je fais ce que je veux ! ça ne te regarde pas Miss-je-sais-tous !

Ils étaient tellement dans leur conversation qu'il ne nous remarquèrent même pas. Je me rendis compte que je ne les avait jamais vu. Pourtant il semblait a l'évidence que c'était des 7ème année. Le garçon était grand, il faisait au moins une tête de plus que la fille et il devait se pencher pour lui parler. Blond , avec des cheveux court mais pas trop, il avait le teint pâle. Son corps était bien proportionné et les muscles tendaient le tissus de sa chemise blanche. Il abordait un air moqueur et passablement ennuyé.

La fille quand à elle, lui jetai des regards assassins et ses joues commençaient à prendre une douce couleur rosée. Elle possédait une véritable crinière de cheveux brun qui descendait en cascade sur ces épaules. Ses habits d'écolières et sa robe de sorcière cachaient avec difficulté un corps aux formes voluptueuse ainsi que sa jupe laissait voir deux longues et gracieuses jambes. Elle tenait serré contre elle, tel un bouclier, une pile de livre et de cahier.

SI ! ça me regarde ! On a pas le droit de tricher !

Je tentais une approche :

Euh, excusez moi ?

Tu as peur de perdre la première place ? Tu as peur que je te batte, hein , c'est ça ?

Ce n'est pas seulement pour moi ! c'est pour tous les autres !

J'essayais de nouveau :

Dites …..

Les deux adolescents m'ignoraient toujours et le ton de la conversation commençait à monter plus fort. On sentait l'agressivité non contenue dans les paroles :

Tu veux que je te dises , tu n'est qu'une petite emmerdeuse ! J'ai mes raisons de faire ça et je n'ai rien à foutre de ton orgueil de première de la classe !

ET TOI MALFOY ? s'écria soudain la fille et mon cœur loupa un battement, TU N'AS DONC AUCUNE FIERTE ?

VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE GRANGER ! TU DEVRAIS ALLER TE FAIRE REFAIRE LE PORTRAIT AU LIEU DEMPOISONNER MON AIR AVEC TON HALEINE PUANTE DE SANG DE BOURBE !

Je défailli et , à côté de moi Nicky se mit à hurler :

AAASSEEEZZZ !

Brusquement , tout devint silencieux. Les deux ados nous regardaient avec un air surpris. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse et mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine alors qu'une terreur sans nom s'insinuait dans mon esprit. Non , ce n'est pas possible ! C'est des gens qui porte les même nom mais se ne peux pas être …, c'est impossible, on est en… ils ne sont pas… pas comme ça ! .

Le blond jeta un regard noir à la fille et s'avança vers nous pour traverser le couloir.

J'en ai marre ! Je me casse ! Dégage toi ! dit-il en me bousculant

Complètement désarçonné, je faillis tomber sous la puissance du coup. Nicky me rattrapa juste a temps. J'entendis la fille murmurer :

C'est ça, casse toi ! Pauvre type !

Puis elle se tourna vers nous en soupirant. Ses yeux couleur miel nous dévisagèrent.

Ca va vous deux ?

Nous dûmes la regarder un peu hébété car elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

Faites pas attention à lui ! Drago Malfoy est un fils à papa pourri gâté, à qui il faudrait donner une bonne paire de coup de pied au cul de temps en temps , ne serrais que pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , il est comme ça surtout avec moi !

Et comme nous n'avions pas l'air plus rassuré , elle s'empressa d'ajouter avec un faible sourire :

Moi , c'est Hermione Granger … et vous ?

Je devins blanc comme un linge. J'étais incapable de dire quelques chose. Mes jambes avaient du mal à me porter et je failli tomber une nouvelle fois mais la fille d'Harry Potter me tenait solidement. Heureusement Nicky eut la présence d'esprit de répondre et je dois avouer qu'elle eut de la suite dans les idées :

Euh moi , c'est Nicky , et euh … lui c'est Léo ! Il ne se sent pas très bien, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Oh ! …Hermione prit un air compatissant, vous voulez que je vous aides ?

Euh , non , non merci , ça va aller !

Bon , elle semblait réfléchir puis elle finit par se décider , alors passez une bonne journée !

Oui merci , vous, euh … toi aussi !

La jeune fille nous jeta un regard oblique et commença a s'éloigner. J'avalais le peu de salive qu'il me restais :

Euh attend !

Elle se tourna vers moi .

Quel jour on est ?

Euh, le 1èr Mars .

De quel année ?

Pardon ? dit-elle en me regardant comme si elle avait mal compris. Je connaissais bien cette air et le souffle me manqua , Nicky vint à ma rescousse :

De quel année ?

Hermione nous regarda comme si nous lui avions affirmé que nous étions des extra-terrestre .

2004

Faut que je m'assoies, murmurais-je

Bonne journée, dit encore la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner à grande enjambée.

Je m'assit sur le sol contre un petit muret qui donnait dans la petite cour intérieure.

Léo , dit alors Nicky en se mettant a genoux devant moi, Hier on était le 19 Octobre 2016 et….

…..aujourd'hui on est le 1èr Mars 2004 , terminais-je.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Elle désigna du pouce le couloir où Hermione et Drago étaient partis :

Et eux c'était …..

… Mes parents , continuais-je. Je la regardais et une fièvre glacée coula le long de mon dos au fur et a mesure que l'idée se formait dans ma tête, Nicky , je sais pas se qu'il s'est passé mais ….mais ….

….on dirait bien qu'on a fait un bond de 12 ANS dans le passé, finit-elle.

Elle se leva et fit les cents pas dans le cloître quand elle revint elle s'arrêta devant moi .

Mon dieu c'est horrible Léo , qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? On est perdu , seuls , dans le passé , avec tes parents qui ont seulement 17 ans ! et qui nous ont déjà remarqué et qui risquent de se poser des questions ! Tu imagines si ils apprennent qui on est ? Tu imagines ? …. Se serait horrible. On pourrait bien ne jamais exister !

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer et se contracter , une légère nausée m'envahit soudain

Tu sais c'est quoi le pire dans tous ça ? dis je avec le peu de force qu'il me restait. Elle me regarda avec anxiété :

Le pire c'est qu'ils se détestent , lâchais-je alors qu'un haut-le cœur m'obligeait à me pencher par dessus le muret . Et je vomis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Aux grands maux ,les grands remèdes.

LACHEZ MOI ! hurlai-je

Ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir m'obéir , vous pensez bien ! Une vieille chouette du nom de Mac Gonagall , nous avait trouvé , Nicky et moi dans un couloir et devant ma mine de mort vivant , avait décidé de nous escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. A présent ils étaient a 4 sur moi , pour me maintenir allongé sur le lit alors que je me débâtai avec fureur.

Lâchez moi ! Ou je vous transforme tous en … en…. paires de chaussettes !

Tsss tssss , quel vilain garçon ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh.

Ca me faisait bizarre de constater qu'elle occupait déjà le poste d'infirmière prés de 12 ans avant notre arrivée. Elle me menaça avec une énorme seringue dont le liquide verdâtre ne m'inspirait guère confiance. Je hurlais de plus belle :

Au secours ! A moi ! A l'assassin !

J'ai honte de le dire aujourd'hui mais je dois avouer qu'à ce moment là, j'avais totalement perdu mon sang froid et n'avais qu'une idée : me tirer de cette situation de fou où , d'ailleurs , je commençais sérieusement à douter de ma santé mentale : qui étaient tous ces gens ? pourquoi me retenaient-ils prisonnier ? Qu'allait-on me faire subir avec cet engin de torture ? A côté de moi , Nicky essayait de me persuader d'une voix douce de me calmer :

Voyons Léo ! N'aggrave pas la situation ! Reste zen !

Pour finir , Mme Ponfresh parvint à m'enfoncer l'aiguille dans le bras alors que je lui jurais une malédiction sur ses enfants jusqu'à la 14ème génération. Ce à quoi elle rétorqua qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfant. Dépité, je m'enfonçais dans une douce léthargie. Tous me sembla soudain très simple et futile. J'arrêtai brusquement de me débattre.

Que lui avait vous donné ? s'inquiéta Nicky.

Rien de dangereux : un petit tranquillisant pour qu'il arrête de se débattre et de hurler, il reste néanmoins conscient !

Soudain, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrire sur Aldus Dumbledore que Mac Gonagall était aller chercher en constatant que nous n'appartenions pas à l'enceinte de l'école.

Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Nicky se tourna vers moi, l'œil larmoyant et inquiet. Je lu dans ces yeux qu'elle me demandait que faire. Pour toute réponse, j'eus un petit rire gai : ce tranquillisant devait aussi avoir des effet euphorisant. C'est les mains tordus et tremblante que Nicky leur expliqua qui nous étions et comme ils ne semblait pas nous croire elle leur raconta toute l'histoire : de notre arrivée à Poudlard et comment nous en étions arrivée là ! Je reprenais peu à peu ma clairvoyance.

C'est insensé ! s'écria Séverus Rogue qui avait aidé plus tôt à me tenir allongé.

J'ignorais jusque là qu'il avait était professeur à Poudlard. Mais apparemment il y avait beaucoup de chose que j'ignorais et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir étais plus curieux quand à la jeunesse de mes parents.

Au contraire professeur ! dit alors Dumbledor, il semblerais que ce que disent ces enfants , soit la stricte vérité.

Je suis désolé de la réaction de Léo tout à l'heure ! dit Nicky ; il n'est pas d'un naturel emporté mais …. Cela doit être du au choc d'avoir croisé ses parents et de s'être rendu compte que …. Enfin vous voyez ? Drago Malfoy n'est pas du tout comme ça aujourd'hui ! enfin , je veux dire … dans le futur . Et il faut savoir que …. Léo aime beaucoup son père !

Je constatais que Nicky était plus perspicace que je ne le pensais. Cette fille ne cessais de m'étonner. Je vouais effectivement a mes parents une adorations sans limite, mais j'étais plus particulièrement fière de mon père avec qui je m'entendais parfaitement bien et qui était le seul de ma famille à me considéré comme une personne responsable et non comme un enfant. Je n'aspirais qu'a une chose au plus profond de moi : arriver à être comme lui un jour. C'est pourquoi j'avais été horrifié de voir quel homme pitoyable il était , adolescent.

J'ai du mal à imaginé Drago Malfoy en père modèle ! déclara le professeur Mac Gonagall.

Minerva ! Vous ne devez pas le juger si promptement : ce garçon possède bien des faces cachés, dit le directeur avec mystère.

Il dit que vous êtes un vieux toqué ! dis-je à mon tour en riant. Les effets du médicament n'était pas encore passé apparemment.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

Quoi qu'il en soit , on dirait que vous avez découvert un nouveau sort les enfants et je ne connais aucun moyen d'effectuer un si long voyage dans le temps pour vous renvoyer à votre époque ! Je crains qu'il ne vous failles rester ici jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouver quelque chose !

Il commença à se lever de la chaise où il avait pris place. Je me raclais la gorge et réussi à dire faiblement :

Il y a … un problème professeur…

Ah oui ? Lequel ? demanda t-il , intéressé.

Nicky et moi … sommes sensé naître d'ici une dizaine de mois….

C'est vrai ça ! s'écria soudain l'intéressée, je suis née le 12 Janvier 2005 et Léo le 4. Nous devrions être …. conçus dans environ un mois !

Et ça semble mal parti pour moi ! remarquais-je.

Doucement , Dumbledore retourna à ça place et se rassit. Les autres se regardèrent. Avec difficulté je parvint à me redresser sur le lit.

Effectivement, dit le vielle homme et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, cela pose un problème : pour vous qui allez rester bloquer ici alors que vous êtes en train de venir au monde et particulièrement pour vous monsieur Malfoy car il semblerai que les relations entre vos deux géniteurs soient des plus … comment dirais-je ? tendue…

Merci pour cet euphémisme ! dis-je avec une agressive ironie.

Albus , dit soudain Mac Gonagall, est il possible qu'un viol soit commit dans…

Je vous rassure tous de suite, le château est recouvert d'un bouclier magique qui empêche à quiconque, ayant des intentions de ce genre , de les accomplir. De même je ne vois pas comment monsieur Malfoy et Mademoiselle Granger pourraient arriver au niveau ….. d'amitié nécessaire pour concevoir un enfant, d'ici un mois.

Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce. Chacun étaient plongé dans ces pensées. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour prendre ma décision. Je sortit du lit et attrapé une robe de chambre bleu qui traînait sur un fauteuil car je porté mon pyjama depuis la veille au soir.

Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire…, proclamais-je en l'enfilant, Je prend les choses en mains !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Mission de reconnaissance

Excuse-moi ! J'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu prenais les chose en main, dit la fille d'Harry Potter en riant , mais j'ai du mal comprendre parce que c'est totalement st…..

C'est bien ce que j'ai dis !

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu entend par « prendre les choses en mains « ?

J'entend par là les pousser au cul de tel manière à se qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre.

T' es complètement fou ? Comment vas-tu faire ? Il faut que nous restions cacher ! Si ils découvraient notre existence…..

Ils savent déjà que nous existons ! la coupais-je avec véhémence, quand à savoir qui nous sommes , même si on leur disaient, ils ne nous croiraient pas ….

Je me tournai vers le directeur :

Il va falloir que vous nous fassiez entrer dans l'école : je veux dire en tant qu'élèves !

Excuse-moi ? J'ai vraiment du mal aujourd'hui ! J'ai cru entendre « nous » !

Je regardais Nicky quelque peu étonné : je pensais qu'elle m'aurait suivit sans poser de questions.

Oui ! toi et moi !

PAS QUESTION !

QUOI ? Mais Nicky , tu peux pas me faire ça ! J'ai besoin de toi pour exécuter mon plan !

Non ! C'est trop risqué ! C'est du suicide organisé !

J'étais à la fois déboussolé et énervé ! Comment allais-je faire ? J'avais à tous pris besoin d'elle.

Nicky , Aide moi ! S'il te plait !

Non !

Tu veux que je te supplie c'est ça ? Tu veux que je te supplie ? OK , je vais te supplier !

Je me mis pitoyablement a genoux devant une Nicky en pleine jubilation. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais j'avais découvert comment faire avoir un orgasme à une fille sans même la toucher !

Aide-moi je t'en supplie ! Nicky !

Et qu'est ce que j'aurais en échange , dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Euh …. Ma gratitude éternelle ?

Ppppfffffffffff !

Bon OK, OK tous ce que tu voudra ! Mais seulement après avoir été mon bras droit dans cette histoire de fou !

Bon ………, elle dodelina de la tête et se décida, ça ne me plait pas mais ça marche !

Je me relevais, soulager .

Il semblerai qu'on peut y aller ! informais-je la bande d'adulte qui nous regardaient les yeux ronds et l'air passablement désespéré que le sort de plusieurs vies soient confié à deux gosses qui selon toute vraisemblance n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

Quelques heures plus tard . J'avais la désagréable impression de revivre quelque chose qui c'était déjà produit. Pourtant , cette fois si , nous étions seuls devant l'estrade alors que le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, annonçait aux élèves rassemblés, l'arrivée de deux nouveaux camarades. Je m'appelais pour l'occasion Léo Fowl , du nom d'un personnage de roman qui me ressemblait par bien des points, et Nicky avait été rebaptisé Nicky Genouvrier. Nous repassâmes par le rituel du choixpeau à qui Dumbledor avait subtilement quelques mots .

« Alors comme ça tu es un Malfoy ? Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Crois tu que tu arriveras a changer le cœur de ton père ? Surtout en 1 mois ? »

Je n'ai pas le choix !

« On a toujours le choix ! »

Et que me conseillez-vous ?

« De ne pas trop t'impliqué dans cette histoire car si tu retourne dans le futur , l'amour qu'aura construit ton père avec ton aide et ta confiance ( comme tu espère le faire) s'effondrera ! Tire les ficelles, met en scènes les situations et provoque les événement mais surtout …. Ne laisse aucune trace de toi ! »

Serpentard !

Cette situation était bien la même sauf qu'en m'asseyant à la table vrete, je sentis le regard mauvais de mon père , ou plutôt devrais-je dire Drago posé sur moi. Albus avait annoncé que, au vu de mon excellence et de mon avancé dans le programme, je ferais parti de la classe des 7ème année. Nicky, elle, resterait en première année . Elle avait pour seul devoir de devenir amie avec ma mère ou disons Hermione , et de me livrer ces confidences pour que je sache comment évoluer les choses de son côté . Il serait plus facile à Hermione Granger de confier son amour naissant à une jeune fille qui , semblait-il, ne connaissait rien de l'heureux élu et qui ne pourrait donc le juger à la lueur de ses déboires passés. La première phase consistait à infiltrer le milieu pour voir comment les choses se présentaient. Une voix légèrement stridente à l'accent niais m'interpella :

Eh ! toi !

Je me tourné vers l'immonde monticule qui servait de voisin de gauche à Drago :

C'est à moi que tu t'adresses ?

Ouais, ouais !

J'ai un nom pauvre crétin ! Mais t'es peut-être trop débile pour le retenir ?

Je vis l'adolescent blond faire un imperceptible sourire qui disparu presque aussitôt. Déjà un point de gagner !Même pas installé depuis 1 minute que je devais déjà asseoir mon autorité ? L'autre devint rouge comme une tomate et commença a se lever. Je constatai avec effrois qu'il faisait au moins 3 têtes de plus que moi mais tentais de ne rien en laissé paraître. Drago le tira par le bras et dit en faisant mine de ne pas y toucher :

Laisse tomber , ce minus n'en vaut même pas la peine, il se croit plus intelligent que nous parce qu'a 10 ans il est déjà en 7ème année ….

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues en relevant la pique sur mon âge, il serait de mauvais goût pour moi de la corriger :

En même temps ça n'a pas l'air très difficile ! d'être plus intelligent !

Il me fusilla du regard et se pencha vers moi. La menace à peine dissimulé qu'il m'adressa me donna envie de vomir : pas ça ! pas de lui !

Tu joues à quoi petit ? Saches que j'appartiens à la plus grande famille de sorcier qu'est jamais compter Serpentard ! tu pourrais regretter de te mesurer a moi !

Je me penchais à mon tour, en le regardant dans les yeux et avec le même sourire narquois qu'il était en train de me servir. Je lui susurrai :

Oh . J'ai peur .

Comme il ne trouvait rien de mieux de mieux a répondre, il m'insulta :

Petit merdeux !

Les Serpentard rigolèrent. Je m'adossai a ma chaise en soupirant : Même pas peur ! et malgré moi je laissais échapper ma pensée :

Ne te rabaisse pas à ça !

Il du comprendre que ce commentaire s'adressait a lui. Apparemment personne d'autre ne l'avait entendu car il m'adressa un regard mi-incrédule, mi-méfiant et les conversations reprirent soudain leur cour car elles s'étaient tu durant notre affrontement. Au cour du repas , personne ne m'adressa la parole : on ne voulait pas déplaire à Drago Malfoy, Prince de Serpentard ? Je jetais un coup d'œil à Nicky. Elle se débrouillai plutôt bien : assise à côté d'Hermione elles étaient plongés dans une conversation passionnante selon toute vraissemblance. Tandis que moi je devais me coltiner ces crétin pourri d'orgueil jusqu'à la moelle épinière. Lorsque nous montâmes au dortoir , je fus brutalement bousculé par un groupe composé de la chose, qui avait pour nom Goyle à se que j'avais compris, et qui en profita pour essayé de me cogner la tête au mur. Mais je réussis a l'esquiver. Ils s'éloignèrent en riant.

Pauvres cons !

Draco passa a côté de moi avec cet air fier et droit que je lui connaissait si bien , il m'ignora superbement. J'étais à la fois content de le voir tel que je l'avait toujours connu et a la fois triste qu'il est pu être aussi pitoyable !

Dans le dortoir , il était assis sur son lit, c'est à dire celui que j'avais moi-même choisit à ma rentrée. Je souris intérieurement . Le lit à côté semblait vide, j'y posais ma valise .

Dégage , dit-il sans lever la tête de son livre. Parce qu'il savait déjà lire ? Voilà qui me rassurait ! Je fis mine de regarder autour de moi pour finir par constater que nous étions seul.

Tu as d'autres mots dans ton vocabulaire ? demandais-je d'une voix innocente.

Il leva la tête et je vis dans son regard qu'il était exaspéré :

Dégage, petit merdeux ! Je ne veux personne à côté de moi !

Je m'assis en face de lui sur MON lit et lui sourit. Il fut choqué de mon insolence.

Il n'y a pas d'autres place de libre ! dis-je avec le même air innocent, je voulait savoir comment il réagissait quand on se foutait de sa gueule.

Rien à foutre , tu dormira dans le couloir comme le chient puant que tu es !

Je souris.

Dans tes rêves !

Il se leva brusquement tout en sortant sa baguette magique . Il leva le bras pour me lancer un sort tandis que son regard d'acier se plantait dans le mien et je jure que j'y lu le mal ! Se qui fit , d'un coup, fondre ma belle assurance qui laissa place à la terreur.

Que ce passe-t-il ici ?demanda une voix lente derrière nous.

Je me retournais, plein de reconnaissance pour le professeur Rogue. Drago eut vite fait de ranger sa baguette.

Rien du tous professeur ….

Le professeur nous examina tous les deux durant un long moment.

J'espère bien , Monsieur Malfoy, que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de faire du mal à votre petit camarade ? Hein ?

Il voulait prendre le lit à côté de moi…. , répondit Drago d'une voix grave .

Et bien c'est le seul lit disponible qu'il reste, mais … si vous le insistez, l'un de vous, …. peut échanger avec quelqu'un d'autre ….

NON !

Bien …. Le problème est réglé !

Il nous regarda encore quelques instant puis s'en alla. Ainsi, pensais-je , il préféré être voisin avec un inconnu qu'avec un de ses… amis ? Drago me fusilla du regard :

Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te sauver ….

Ce n'est pas moi qui doit être sauvé ….

C'EST POUR MOI QUE TU DIS CA ?

J'avoue que sa réaction me fit sursauté , je ne le connaissais pas si changeant dans ses humeurs.

Hein ? Pourquoi ? Excuse moi si tu te sens visé !

Oh la ferme ! cria-t-il en s'enroulant dans ses couvertures. Il s'allongea et ne bougea plus d'un cil.

Je soupirais et commençais à ranger les affaires que Hagrid, le garde forestier et professeur des soins aux créatures magique, était aller m'acheter en 4ème vitesse sur la demande de Dumbledore. Il y avait là des vêtement de la plus grande qualité sortis des plus prestigieux magasins. Je souriais : ce prétendu vieux fou semblait savoir à qui il avait affaire. C'était quand même trop d'honneur fait à une personne de 11 ans. Je notais mentalement de le remercier à la première occasion . On dit que les fous sont parfois des sages. Il faudrait que je dise ça à mon père lorsque je reviendrai … Un soudain vague à l'âme me pris : je jetais un coup d'œil sur Drago qui malgré une certaine comédie ne dormait pas. Il fallait que je réussisse ! Je m'allongeais enfin et fis l'inventaire du peu que je savais et de ce qui devait changé. Lorsque j'eus tous passé en revu je constatais que comme dit l'expression moldu : J'avais du pain sur la planche !

**Je remercie chacun d'entre vous pour leurs gentilles reviews. Ça me fais vraiment plaisir : je ne m'attendais pas à un tel enthousiasme ! J'ai été vraiment heureuse de voir à quel point ça vous plaisait et que vous aimiez bien la façon dont j'écris : C'est très sympa !**

**La fic serra sûrement longue car j'ai beaucoup d'idées : je vous prévient ! lol Pour le moment je ne peut pas trop écrire : bac oblige ! Je vous remercies encore toutes et tous !**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Début des opérations

Pour facilité à mes très chers lecteurs et lectrice la compréhension de cette incroyable aventure et le pourquoi du comment , je joins à mon récit, quelques extrait des journaux intimes de mes parents datant de mars 2004.

_Journal intime de Drago Malfoy._

_Le 1èr Mars 2004._

_Me suis encore pris la tête avec Granger. Elle m'a surprit en train de tricher à l'examen d'histoire de la magie. Etonnant qu'elle ne l'ai pas dit au professeur. Elle a dit que je n'avais aucune fierté…C'est vrai._

_Je n'ai aucun respect pour moi même. Pourtant je dois faire semblant d'être le plus arrogant et le plus sur de soi. Même devant ce nouvel élève arrivé aujourd'hui. Je dois t'en dire quelques mots. Il est très bizarre. On dirait … qu'il n'y croit pas un seul instant quand je suis méchant avec lui. Est-ce que j'ai perdu mes talents d'acteur ? Si il me pousse trop loin, il finira par voir que je ne suis pas celui que je veux que l'on croit._

_Je souffre de plus en plus. Je m'éloigne des autres. Père m'en voudra quand il le découvrira. J'ai mal rien que d'y penser._

_Journal intime d' Hermione Granger._

_Le 1ère Mars 2004_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai surpris Malfoy en train de tricher à l'examen. J'étais hors de moi et je lui est couru après à la fin du cours. Il a fais mine de ne pas me voir et il a prit un autre chemin pour aller en cours mais je l'ai rattraper et on s'est encore disputé. Quel sale type ! Il m'a encore insulté et devant 2 nouveaux élèves en plus ! Il a dit quelque chose de très désagréable sur mon physique mais je ne me souvient plus très bien. Pour qui se prend il ? Enfin, je ne vais pas te raconter une fois de plus à quel point je me trouve moche , ringarde et ….bref. Je vais plutôt te parler de ces 2 élèves. Ils avait l'air gentils . Se que je n'ai pas compris c'est pourquoi ils allaient à l'infirmerie alors que le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'ils étaient arrivé ce soir ?Le garçon , qui s'appelle Léo Fowl , est allé chez les Serpentard comme je m'en doutais. La fille, Nicky Genouvrier , est venue à Griffondor. Tu peux pas savoir se que ça me fait plaisir ! Entre Harry qu'on ne voit plus parce qu'il est avec sa petite copine mystère et Ron, qui s'entraîne d'arrache pied pour ces stupides matchs de Quidditch : je me sens complètement seule ! Nicky à l'air très gentille. On a discuté pendant 2 heures de l'Egypte, où elle habite avec ses parents. C'est un pays fascinant où j'aimerai aller une fois : ils ont de fabuleux musée et j'aimerai voir la bibliothèque caché d'Alexandrie : celle que les moldus on cru perdu mais qui a , en faite était mise à l'abris par les sorciers. Enfin, on verra bien …..pour le moment j'aimerai que cette dernière année ce finisse le plus vite possible. Je me sens de plus en plus mal ici ! _

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Pendant quelque seconde, je me demandai encore ou j'étais et me souvint de mon malencontreux voyage dans le temps . Tous le monde dormait encore dans le dortoir des serpentard. Sauf Drago . Il était déjà parti . Je me levais à mon tour .Je fis quelque pas pour aller aux douches et sans même m'en être rendu compte : me retrouvé la gueule contre le sol froid. Je restais quelques minutes ainsi allongé sur la pierre en me demandant pourquoi je m'était levé aujourd'hui ! Je regardais mes pied : ceux-ci c'était enpétré dans une corde tendu entre mon lit et celui d'a coté dans le but évident de me donner un aperçu de la poussière qui se baladé en dessous des lits. De mauvaise humeur , je me relevé et saisi ma baguette rangé dans mon armoire .

Evitaré retournam.

La corde s'alluma d'une lueur rouge et se mit a volé dans la pièce pour finir par se poser sur le lit de la grosse brute du nom de Goyle. Je sourit . Je lançais un autre sort à la corde qui se mit a tournoyé autour du malheureux qui finit attacher a son lit. Il aurait une aussi mauvaise surprise que moi en se réveillant. Je m'habillé en vitesse car je n'avait pas envie de traîner dans cette endroit mal famé .

Bientôt je poussais les lourd porte de la grande salle. Brillamment éclairé , il y régné une odeur de pain chaud alors que les brumes de l'aurore se dissipées a peine a l'extérieur et on voyait les lueur de l'aube pointé a travers les immenses verrières. Drago était là . Assis , seul , à au milieu de la grande table. Il y avait en tout , une dizaine de courageux dans la grande salle. C'est presque avec bonne humeur que je m'emparais d'une brioche , et d'un pain au chocolat tout en me dirigeant vers mon nouveau camarade. Il releva la tête quand je fus devant lui et c'est avec un air ahuris qu'il me regarda m'installé .

Je remarquai alors qu'il était en train d'écrire dans un petit cahier à la couverture en cuir brun .

Tu es suicidaire ?me demanda-t-il brusquement.

Non ,pourquoi ? Ces petits pains sont empoisonné ?

Toujours avec son air étonné comme si il n'en revenait pas et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il me fit non de la tête rangea son cahier dans son sac et parti sans dire un mot . Je soupirais et me servit un bol de lait. Une main se posa sur mon épaules .

Hello Léo !

Salut Nicky !

La jeune fille s'installa a califourchon sur le banc à côté de moi. Je la questionnait tout en mangeant.

Alors ? qu'a tu as m'apprendre ?

Des choses intéressantes ! Hier j'ai beaucoup parler avec Hermione …

Oui , j'ai vu ça !

Oh faite ! comment ça se passe avec ton père ?

Oh …. Disons que ça pourrai aller mieux mais voilà ! je ferais malgré lui de toutes façon , tu disais que vous aviez beaucoup parler ? Elle t'a dis quoi ?

Oh on a parler de l'Egypte et …

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'aide ! à moins qu'il existe un moyen de les réconcilié en Egypte ?

Mais attend ! je disais donc qu'on avait parler. Je lui ai posé quelques questions sur Drago et la mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'ils se disent ces gentillesses depuis leur première année !

Aie !

Elle ma présenté a Ron et à Harry ! T'aurais du le voir ! Il est trop mignon mon père !

Ouais ! moi aussi je le trouvais mignon mon père ! dis-je en imitant son expression .

Elle me regarda de travers .

Je disais dons…. Apparemment il n'est pas souvent avec elle parce qu'il a une petite copine qu'il voit en cachette. Personne ne sais qui c'est .

C'est sûrement ta mère ! tu l'a vu ?

Oui je l'ai vu ! Bien sur que c'est elle . Moi aussi je dois naître dans 10 mois ! Tu devrais voir Ron ! Il dit encore plus de conneries ado que adulte c'est incroyable ! Lui est Harry parle beaucoup de Quiddich . Je crois qu'il est entré dans l'équipe mais il n'a pas le même niveau alors il s'entraîne beaucoup et se qui fait que Hermione se retrouve souvent toute seule !

J'ai remarqué que mon père aussi est souvent seul . On va leur trouver de la compagnie ! dis-je en me levant . Je souhaité une bonne journée a mon espionne , lui recommandai d'ouvrir l'œil et me dirigeai vers la table des professeurs

Mac Gonagal ouvrit la porte de la salle de cours . J'entrai en scrutant les alentours comme si je m'attendais a voir une bête féroce surgire. C'était une salle normal avec des pupitres , un bureau sur une estrade et de grande fenêtre en haut des murs. Je remarquai que le plafond était très haut. Le professeur s'approcha de son bureau et me regarda déambuler un moment parmi les table. Je demandais :

Ou est la place de mon père ?

C'est celle ci ! me répondit telle en me montrant de sa main décharnée la troisième table dans la rangé de gauche .

Et celle de ma mère ?

Elle me montra la première dans la rangé du milieu car il y en avait 3 en tous.

C'est étonnant ! j'aurais pensé qu'il serait le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre !

Cette proximité leur permet plus souvent de ce chamailler. Si vous arrivé a les faire tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre Monsieur Malfoy , je vous en remercierai au moins pour avoir ramené le calme dans mes cours., dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Je m'assis derrière mon père, puis changeais d'avis : il allait croire que je le harcelais. Je m'assit a la 5ème place dans la rangé de ma mère. Tandis que je calculer mon champs de vision je vis Mac Gonagal m'observé derrières ses petites lunettes grises.

Pensez-vous que vous allez réussir Monsieur Malfoy ? me dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

J'affichais mon plus beau sourire :

Non ! Cela vous rassure t il ?

Non !

Alors c'est parfait !

A ce moment la quelques élèves entrèrent dans la salle. Parmi eux se trouvé Hermione , elle me jeta un coup d'œil et je ne pus déchiffrer son expression. Finalement la salle se remplit et je constatai deux chose : la première qu'il n'y avait heureusement personne a coté de moi , la 2ème que Drago n'était pas encore là. Il arriva en retard et lorsqu'il me repéra je vis qu'il aurait aimé se trouvé le plus loin de moi possible . Malheureusement tous le monde étaient déjà à sa place et sa voisine , une petit blonde très joli mais qui apparemment n'avait rien dans le crane, l'attendais avec impatience. En s'asseyant il avait le visage du type qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver ailleurs. Le professeur Mac Gonnagal , commença son cours de métamorphose.

J'avais déjà étudier cette partie du programme et je souriais en pensant qu'Hermione écrivait aujourd'hui , sous mes yeux , les notes qu 'elle allait me ressortire plus tard. Même si je connaissais déjà tous , Le professeur savait éveiller mon attention et mon intérêt mais le temps passant je remarquai qu'il ne se passait rien . Je veux dire : Hermione et Drago étaient sagement à leur place, s'ignorant superbement l'un l'autre et lorsque la jeune fille levé la main s'était avec la plus totale indifférence que l'adolescent blond l 'écoutait. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre : plus que 5 minute. Je fixai la vieille femme qui entamé sa conclusion et l'interrogeait du regard. Elle voyait de quoi je parlait et fis un imperceptible haussement d'épaule pour me montrer son impuissance. 4 minutes. Il fallait que je fasse quelques chose. Comme personne ne me regardait, je déchirait une page de mon cahier et la roulait en boule. Je sortis ma baguette et murmurais discrètement :

Leviossa …

La boule s'éleva dans les airs et se dirigea lentement vers Drago , penché sur son cahier. Elle s'arrêta une minutes au dessus de sa tête : j'hésitai. Mac Gonagal se retourna et eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant le dangereux petit objet que je ferai léviter au dessus de ses élèves.Je serrais les dents : Vous aller souffrir mais c'est pour mon bien ! Brusquement le projectile parti comme une flèche et heurta sur le crane d'Hermione .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Règlement de Compte à Poudlard 

AIE !

Je m'empressai de reprendre ma plume et fis mine de n'avoir rien entendu. La jeune fille à la crinière brune se retourna d'un bloc et Drago eut le malheur ( pour lui , bonheur pour moi) de levé la tête juste à ce moment là .

Sale fouine !

Quoi ? dit-il incrédule.

Hermione s'empara de la boule de papier et la lui envoya dans la figure :

Tu feras tous pour me faire chier hein !

Tous le monde les regardais et Mac Gonagal commença à s'approcher. Drago saisi la dangereuse arme et la renvoya à Hermione : de vrais gosses.

Faut que tu te fasses soigné Granger ! T'es folle à lié !

Monsieur Malfoy ! Mademoiselle Granger ! Venez ici !

Par pur réflexe je commençais a me levé puis me rappelant de ma prétendue identité je fis semblant d'épousseté ma robe de sorcier alors que Hermione et Drago se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur. Si ils avaient eut des revolvers à la place des yeux , ils auraient été mort tous les deux ! On aurait dit Règlement de Compte à O. ! Pour le coup s'était règlement de compte à O.K.Poudlard ! Enfin , l'important c'était que ça avait marché !

J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos bagarres incessante à tous les 2 ! Tous comme j'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir enlever des point à vos maison à cause de vous !

Je n'ai rien fait madame ! s'écria Drago .

Je … je n'en ai rien à faire !

Tous le monde fut étonné. Les élèves voyaient sûrement en Mac Gonagal , un professeur juste et impartial. Mais j'avais besoin de cette prétendue disputes pour servir mes plans. Le professeur de Métamorphose s'assit à son bureau.

Puisque vous vous obstiné malgré tout à vous traité de gosse pourrie gâté et de sang … impure à chacun de mes cours , je vais vous donner une punition ! Qui sera noté ! Et si vous ne la faite pas , vous aurait une mauvaise note et j'en parlerai à vos parents ! dit-elle en regardant Drago du coin de l'œil.

La menace s'adressé plus à lui que à Hermione. Hermione palit à l'annoce du mot note , et Drago releva la tête brusquement, comme un jeune poulain qui aurait du mal à se faire aux rênes, lorsque Mac Gonagal mentionna le mot le mot parent.

Vous allez tous les deux me faire un exposé que vous présenterai à la classe. Je vous averti : vous devrez me donner avec, la liste de vos sources car je veux que ces devoirs soit l'objet d'une recherche approfondit ! Mademoiselle Granger , vous ferez un exposé sur les plus grande famille de sorciers, leur histoire, et une biographie détaillé des plus connu d'entre eux avec les événements personnels qui on eut des conséquences sur leur personnalité….

Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que …..

Mac Gonagal la foudroya du regard et Hermione se tut . Elle devint rouge écarlate. Drago sourit jusqu'à se que le professeur lui annonce son exposé :

Monsieur Malfoy , vous ferez un exposée sur les différences de puissance et de réussite entre les sorciers issus de familles de sorcier , et ceux issue de famille de moldu.

Quoi ? C'est une plai….

Malfoy ! tenez-vous vraiment à se que j'enlève des point à Serpentard ?

Drago ravala sa colère et tous le monde se leva pour aller au cours suivant. Hermione s'enfuit presque , encadré par Harry et Ron, qui compatissaient à son sort. Drago , fut lui même rejoint par 2 gorille qui commençèrent par donner raison à leur prince. Drago avait le regard noir et soupirai, plongeai dans ses pensées. Je m'approchait de la vieille femme qui était restée assise unpeu perdu à son bureau.

Pourquoi avoir menacé de prévenir leur parents ? Je ne vous avez pas demandé de dire ça ? lui murmurai-je.

C'est un bon moyen pour pousser Drago à obeir. On raconte qu'il n'a pas des parents faciles, surtout ces dernier temps : il semble effrayer à chaque mentions de son père, répondit-elle machinalement sans me regarder.

Puis elle leva les yeux vers moi :

Il arrive parfois… que suite à la visite de Lucius Malfoy ou au retour des vacances , que Drago fasse un petit séjour à l'infirmerie si vous voyez ce que je veux dire….

Je voyais et je comprenais.Il me faudrer aussi m'occuper de ça. Lentement je me dirigeai vers le bureaux de Dumbledore. Nicky s'y trouvai déjà .

Comment ce passe cette première approche ? me demanda d'un air intérressé le vieux magicien.

Je soupirais en m'asseyant sur ma chaise.

Je pense que ça va être plus dur sue je ne le pensais. Le professeur Mac Gonagal leur à donné une punitions qui devrait leur apprendre à connaître mieux l'autre mais je pense qu'il faudrait rapidement passé à la deuxième étape…Le rapprochement sera douloureux , mais nécessaire !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Pas de chance !

Ce soir là, je frissonnait dans la grande salle. Un silence lourd de question venait de tomber. L'ensemble des habitants de l'école étaient réunis et tous attendaient le discours du directeur. Dans la journée, après mon départ, le vieil homme avait reçu un hibou urgent du Ministère de la Magie. Personne n'en connaissait le contenu sauf Dumbledore . Celui-ci ne tarda pas à s'avancer face à nous. Avec une lenteur toute calculé, il déroula un long parchemin puis, il s'humecta les lèvres. La salle entière tremblait d'inquiétude et malgré mon calme je me senti bientôt gagné par la tension.

Mes chères élèves , annonça Dumbledore, et mes chers amis , ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les professeurs et le personnel de Poudlard, J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : malgré tous les efforts mis en Œuvre par le ministère, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom … à échapper à leur surveillance et selon les dernières sources , se dirige vers Poudlard !

Quelques cris éclatèrent dans la salle : certain professeur et élèves étaient choqué, quelques personnes, un peu trop émotive, s'évanouir. Je savais, car venant du futur, que Voldemort serai bientôt terrassé par Harry Potter et ses amis. Je ne m'inquiété donc pas outre mesure, surtout lorsque une petite brune , nommé Pansy Parkinson, s'évanouie magistralement dans les bras de Drago ( du moins c'était son intention ) qui ne la retint même pas. Dumbledor n'avait pas fini :

Vous comprendrez donc qu'il est expressément interdit à quiconque de sortir du château ! Et je dis bien du château ! Car étend donner la présence de ce dangereux personnage , les professeurs et moi-même allons jeter un puissant sortilège qui protègera ses murs ! et il ajouta à voix basse, du moins je l'espère …..

Je me demandais bien pourquoi on trouvé utile de protégé le château sur la vague affirmation que Voldemord se dirigerait, peut-être, dans notre direction ! Les élèves crurent que le discours était terminé et commencèrent à se presser vers les portes. Mais Dumbledore les rappela :

Ce n'est pas finit ! commanda-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

Tous le monde se tuent. Je pris une grande inspiration : on y était ! Je cherchais des yeux Hermione dans la foule. Nicky dû voir mon intention car elle se mit à sauter en faisant des grands gestes dans ma directions et plusieurs élèves la regardèrent bizarrement. Quand à moi, je détournai la tête : je ne connaissais pas cette folle ! Bientôt elle me rejoignit et se colla à moi :

Léo ! murmura-t-elle, tu te rend compte qu'on va vivre ce super moment qu'on nous racontait tous le temps le soir quand nous étions petits !La fin de Voldemort par Harry Potter !

Ou la fin de Nicky Potter par Léo Malfoy ! Lâche-moi ! J'aimerais plutôt savoir où est Hermione ! m'exclamai-je irrité.

Nicky me tira par le bras et se fraya un chemin à travers la masse des élèves curieux qui s'étaient rapprocher de l'estrade. Elle m'entraîna près d'une table et en montant sur le rebord nous avions une vue dégagée de la salle. Je vis tous de suite la tignasse blonde de mon père et Nicky me désigna une tête qui par sa crinière brune était évidemment celle de ma mère.

En raison de cet événement, continua le directeur, je me vois dans l'obligation de doubler le nombre des préfets en chef !

Un murmure d'approbation parcouru les rangs des professeurs et des élèves. Finalement mon plan tombait au bon moment ! D'ailleurs certain se regardèrent : espérant être désigné. Je vis Ron commencer à prier de toute ses forces et ses deux acolytes se jetèrent un regard entendu. Je remarquais aussi un professeur que je n'avais jamais vu jusque là : c'était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, de taille moyenne, les cheveux noir et plutôt mince, elle se tenait très droite et semblait être aux abois. Quelques chose en elle me paraissait familier. Mais je du détourné mon attention d'elle.

Comme vous le savez c'est une tache très importante qui demande des élèves responsables, intelligents et disciplinés !( à ces paroles Ron perdit espoir ) J'ai donc désigné pour ce rôle … Hermione Granger…

Un grand hourra s'éleva de la foule des Griffondor qui entoura soudain Hermione pour la félicité tandis que le garçon roux lui jetai un regard rancunier.

…et Drago Malfoy !

La clameur des lions s'arrêta net pour laisser place à celle des serpents . Les plus hardi donnèrent une bourrade chaleureuse à Drago qui restait pétrifié comme si la foudre l'avait frappé. C'était également le cas d'Hermione. Elle était devenu très pale . Je craignais plus pour elle : à cette age et en ce moment , le serpentard aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour la blesser. Les élèves se retirèrent mais d'un même mouvement , les deux ados s'élancèrent à la poursuite du vieux magicien qui se mit presque à courir pour leur échapper. C'était comique ! même si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi graves ! Finalement ils le coincèrent dans un angle et il dut se résoudre à des explications .

Monsieur Malfoy ! Mademoiselle Granger ! Calmez-vous voyons !

Il n'est pas questions que je me calme ! De quelle droit me mettez vous avec cette intello répugnante ? Vous allez avoir des nouvelles de mon père ! vociféré Drago.

Pourquoi l'a t'on choisi ? Je ne veux pas faire équipe avec ce richard dégoulinant de morve ! Professeur ! Désignai quelqu'un d'autre ! s'écriai en même temps Hermione.

Les enfants ! Les enfants ! je vous en prie ! Dumbledore reprenais un peu consistance : si je vous ai désigné tous les deux c'est à la foi parce que vous êtes les meilleurs éléments de cette école , du moins assez âgées et rationnels pour avoir ma confiance et parce que je pense que passé un peu de temps ensemble vous emmènera à avoir des relations plus posée et modérées l'un envers l'autre. La guerre qui s'acharne entre vous deux, renvoi un sentiments de mal-être dans cette école : il est temps que cela cesse ! Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision ! dit-il en s'échauffant. Professeur Sanders ? pourriez vous , s'il vous plait, les conduire a leur appartements communs ?

Je devins très perplexe en voyant la femme que j'avait remarqué plus tôt s'approcher du Directeur. Mais bien sur ! Elle devait sûrement être de la famille de Tryn Sanders ! et en effet je reconnu certain traits semblables et les mêmes yeux jaunes flamboyant. Nicky me murmura que c'était le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal . Elle l'avait eut le matin même en cours et le professeur c'était moqué d'elle quand elle lui avait décrit comment tuer un troll en prenant pour exemple les aventures d'Harry Potter. Elle lui en gardait apparemment de la rancœur. Pendant ce temps là , Drago et Hermione étaient partis chacun de leur côté en jurant par le nom de tous les grands magiciens qu'ils connaissaient.

Finalement , je suis content de ne pas être un des nouveaux préfets ! dis Ron à Harry alors qu'ils passaient à côté de moi.

Bon , tous ça ne me semble pas trop mal , murmurais-je à Nicky.

Ca va pas marcher !

QUOI ? Mon plan est infaillible !

Léo ! comment espères-tu les faire tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre alors que tu ne connais rien de l'amour !

Et moi ? je suis quoi ? Une hallucination collective ? dis je en m'énervant légèrement : pourquoi me contredisait-elle ?

Ce que je veux simplement dire , m'assena t'elle en détachant chaque mots, c'est qu'il est probable que nous ne soyons pas dans le passé ! Y a tu pensé ? Peut-être nous trouvons nous dans une dimension parallèle !

Je réfléchis rapidement et nous commençâmes à remonter vers nos dortoirs :

Non ! Il y a trop de coïncidences ! trop de point commun ! Et puis je suis sur que c'est la question que j'ai dites lorsque nous nettoyons le sol dans la salle de potion qui à provoquer tous cela ! Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dis !

Tu as dis … J'aimerai bien savoir ce que faisaient nos parent à l'école avant notre naissances ?

Non , j'ai dis ….j'aimerais bien savoir … se que faisaient nos parent et comment était Poudlard avant que nous existions ! Que nous existions ! C'est ça là clé ! pas avant que nous naissions ! Avant que nous existions ! Donc , nous sommes biens dans le passé !

Et Poudlard n'a pas changé !

Hein ? ah , oui ! … ça on s'en fout !

Avoue que tu crois pas en l'amour !

Si je crois en l'amour ? et même au cancer !

C'est deux maladies ?

Presque …

Pour faire simple nous nous engueulâmes comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans son dortoir ! Ca faisait du bien ! C'était quand la dernière fois ? … il y a … 1 jour environ ? c'était il y a trop longtemps ! Dans la superbe salle commune des Serpentard, tous le monde était présent et agitée. Ils marmonnaient tous entre leur dents en jetant des regards apeuré vers les dortoirs . Nul ne me fit de remarque lorsque je montais mais certain ricanèrent. En arrivant dans la vaste chambre je compris pourquoi : Fou de rage , Drago bataillais avec un oreiller comme si il lui avait fait un affront personnel ! La pièce était dans une pagaille lamentable : il avait tous saccagé pour se défouler . Je le vis commencer à s'en prendre à mes affaires :

Eh mais ça va pas ! OH !criai-je en me jetant sur lui.

Nous nous écroulâmes ensemble sur la pierre dur et roulâmes parmi les livres et vêtement jetés à terre sans pitié. Je me dis , un peu tard , que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il était plus fort que moi, plus grand et ses yeux gris glacé était envahi par la folie.

ARRETE ! ARRETE ! lui hurlais-je sans grand espoir alors qu'il allait m'assommer d'un coup de point mémorable quand soudain il s'immobilisa : je me laissais aller sur le sol et respirais plus librement. Il me relâcha , se leva et tourna en rond comme un chien enragé.

A la limite … à la limite , je peux comprendre se qui t'arrive : que tu ne sois pas très bien !hurlais-je malgré moi, MAIS CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR FAIRE CHIER TON MONDE !

J'étais choqué : je n'aurait jamais penser me battre avec quelqu'un et surtout pas avec mon propre géniteur. L'idée qu'il m'aurait sciemment fais du mal , me donnait mal au cœur ! Il se calma , posa les mains sur ces hanches et rejeta la tête en arrière comme si il foulait observer le ciel.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?dit-il faiblement.

Oh ça va ! t'es pas le centre du monde non plus !

J'étais vraiment en colère. Il me regarda :

Je suis vraiment désolé ! tu as dis vrai : il n'y a aucune raison pour que je fasse vivre ma colère aux autres ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! D'habitude … je garde mon sang-froid !

Et d'habitude , tu détruis tous sur ton passage aussi !

Il sembla revenir à la réalité et regarda autour de lui. Son expression changea devant l'ampleur des dégâts :

Je vais arrangé ça …, murmura-t-il.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et jeta un sort à la pièce qui se mit à se ranger et à ce nettoyer toute seule.

Tu te prend pour Mary Popins ? dis-je avec aigreur.

Il me regarda , interrogateur. Evidement , il ne comprenait pas ! Je m'assit sur son lit qui était encore le seul intact. J'avais des bleus partout.

Si tu dis aux autres, dit soudain Drago , que j'ai dis que j'étais désolé et que je t'ai laissé me gueuler dessus ….

Je ne dirais rien !

Il se tourna vers moi . Le dortoir avait repris un aspect à peu près normal.

Je ne vois pas l'intérêt ! ajoutais-je.

Il acquiesca et sans se soucier de moi , qui étais sur son lit , il se mit à faire ses bagages. Quelques Serpentard parmi lesquel Goyle et Crable, un grand abruti qui avait du être élever avec des ours , apparurent à la porte et finirent par entrée. Nous étions tout au bout de la salle et ils ne m'entendirent pas lorsque je demandais au jeune homme qui remplissait sa valise à coté de moi :

Une dernière chose … si tu t'en va …

Il me jeta un coup d'œil , attendant la suite.

Je peux prendre ton lit ? dis-je d'un sourire espiègle. Il me répondit par un sourire semblable.

_Journal intime de Drago Malfoy._

_Le 2 Mars 2004._

_Journée chargée ! J'ai pris une punitions ce matin avec Granger et en plus nous avons tous les deux étaient nommé préfets en chef ! Ma vie est un cauchemar éveillé ! Je ne m'en sortirais jamais ! J'ai pété un câble et détruit le dortoir. En plus de ça je me suis battu avec le petit nouveau ! J'étais dans une colère noire ! Mais lorsque j'ai compris qui je m'apprêtais à le frapper , je me suis arrêter. Moi ? Frapper un enfant ? Mais je suis devenu fou ou quoi ? Je ne suis vraiment qu'un pauvre type ! Pourtant il ne semble pas m'en vouloir. Je l'ai laissé prendre mon lit. Je préfère que ce soit lui. En arrivant dans les appartements qu'on avait aménager pour nous , je n'ai même pas chercher à comprendre : je suis aller directe dans ma chambre. Pourtant Granger voulait me parler. J'ai du mal à me regarder dans un miroir : je n'avais plus assez de force pour être odieux avec elle. Ma chambre et plutôt bien. C'est déjà ça ! Elle est au couleur des Griffondor et des Serpentard . Il y a de la moquette rouge , les tentures de mon lit à baldaquin sont verte, il y a une grande verrière qui prend tout un mur et donne sur la foret interdite , et la salle de bain est tout en marbre blanc. Je vais me coucher tôt mais comme d'habitude je me pose plein de question qui m'empêche de dormir : Dois-je accepter la marque de mangemort que mon père veut me faire porter ?Je ne veux pas mais j'ai peur de ce qui se passerait si je refusai. Je ne veux pas faire le stupide exposé de Mac Gonagal. Mais elle a menaçais de l'appeler : me donnera-t-il raison ? Voldemort c'est échapper et se dirige vers l'école. Je sais ce qu'il cherche. Je sais qu'il y a un traître parmi nous. Dois-je prévenir le vieux fou ? Il y aura sûrement beaucoup de mort… Mon père me tuera si il apprend que j'ai trahis. ! Je porte ça sur mon cœur et je sens que c'est un fardeaux trop lourd pour moi…._

_Journal d'Hermione Granger._

_Le 2 Mars 2004_

_A cause de Malfoy : j'ai eut une punition ce matin. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez à m'inquiété pour les examens et devoir en temps normal ! L'idée et la venu de chaque contrôles me donne une angoisse obsédante et des crampes d'estomac : c'est horrible. Mais le pire reste à venir : ma cohabitation avec ce prétentieux en temps que Préfet en chef ! Pff ! Lui, préfet en chef ? Mais c'est incroyable ! Et dire que je ne rêvais que de ça : être préfète ! Quand les dieux veulent vous punir , ils exaucent vos souhaits ! _

_Tous le monde semble vouloir que nous soyons ami : ne voient-il pas que nous ne pourrons jamais …. Enfin… j'ai essayé de parler avec lui. Lorsqu'il a débarqué dans notre salle commune je le lui ai dit se que j'avais sur le coeur ! Enfin , je voulais lui dire ! Mais il ne m'a même pas regarder et est partis s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre ! Stupide Crétin ! je voulais lui dire que nous n'avions plus 11 ans et que si nous voulions que aucun de nous deux ne meurent avant la fin de l'année , il faudrait que nous soyons un peu plus adulte et que nous soyons polis l'un envers l'autre : se serait déjà ça ! Mais c'est trop demandé à Monsieur ! Il doit être en train de penser à la prochaine fille avec qui il sortira , ou à se qu'il pourraient bien faire pour m'em… encore plus ! Il me fait véritablement froid dans le dos lorsqu'il me regarde et parfois j'ai eut peur terrible juste à l'idée de le voir. Je ne préfère pas savoir : je suis déjà assez mal comme ça._

_Moi je tremble d'effroi en pensant que Voldemort vient vers nous et lui il ne trouve rien de mieux que … Oui Voldemort viens vers nous , c'est sur ! Il faudra que j'aide Harry encore une fois ! Tous le monde compte sur lui et lui, il compte sur moi ! Ce n'est pas que je ne veut pas l'aider, non , …. Mais je me sens si seule parfois. Nicky est très gentille mais je la connaît peine ….je ne peux pas lui confier tous ça ! En faite c'est peut-être mieux que je sois éloignée de Ron et Harry : je leur en veut un peu en ce moment . Ma chambre est super belle ! Le sol est recouvert d'une moquette rouge très douce , le lit à baldaquin fait 2 place et il est il y a des couverture, rideaux et oreiller de différent vert : on dirait une foret. Quand on entre dans la pièce on voit le lit sur le mur de Gauche , le mur du fond et pris par une grande fenêtre avec de fin carreau entrelacé par de l'acier : comme les vitraux mais sans couleur et sur le mur de droite il y a la porte de la salle de bain . C'est une superbe salle de bain , petite mais vraiment agréable ! Elle est toute en marbre Blanc avec des veine grise. Il y a même une baignoire ! Je crois que je vais me sentir bien ici ! Je pense que la chambre de Malfoy doit être là même … ou bien inversé …. Peu importe. Il faut à présent que je fasse mes devoirs et que je révise. Etre préfet en chef va me permettre d'être plus au calme et donc j'y arriverai mieux ! enfin … si Malfoy n'y met pas son grain de sel ! _

**Voilàla suite encore : j'ai un peu tarder car j'ai eut un problème avec mais c'est fini lol! Merci a tous pour vos reviews. Certain d'entre vous n'hésite pas a en laisser a chaque chapitre lol ;) ça me touche vraiment mais vous n'êtes pas obligé : j'écrit avant tous pour m'amusuer et j'espère que vous vous amusé aussi en lisant !**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Rien de nouveau à l'ouest.

Deux semaines on passées.

Je pète un câble : mes parents se font encore plus la gueule que d'habitude !

Hermione a une tête épouvantable : je crois que Harry et Ron l'on encore plus abandonner. Nicky me raconte qu'elle semble préoccupé et qu'elle ne mange pas beaucoup… ça m'inquiète. Quant à Drago ,il va mieux depuis qu'il n'est plus avec ces « amis » Serpentards : nous sommes devenu très proches. Bon , Ok ce n'est pas la grande amitié mais il me fais confiance. Il me parle beaucoup : de ses problèmes , de son père qui est devenu fou depuis qu'il est revenu d'Azkaban, de sa mère qui ne fais rien , des élèves de Serpentards dont il doit se faire respecter mais qui sont d'incurable crétins , de « Saint Potter » dont il est jaloux, des cours où ils a dû mal , etc… Je l'ai persuader d'arrêté de tricher et je dois avouer que ses notes on sérieusement chuter depuis ! Mais bon , il se sent mieux. Il reprend confiance en lui tandis que moi je désespère totalement !

Après être devenu préfets en chef , Hermione et lui se sont beaucoup engueuler jusqu'à un paroxysme tel, qu'elle l'a giflée ! Je crois qu'il a failli la frapper aussi mais il a fini par lui tourner le dos pour s'en aller et ils s'ignorent encore plus maintenant. C'est simple , il ne se disputent pas : ils sont transparents l'un pour l'autre ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment arrangé ça sans intervenir moi même ! comme me l'a déconseiller le Choipeau.

J'étais tranquillement en train de broyer du noir , seul un soir, dans un couloir lorsque Nicky vint me trouver.

Deux semaines … deux semaines ! tu te rend compte ? lui dis-je soudain , deux semaines et c'est comme si je n'avais rien fait !

Tu m'avais pourtant dis que Drago ressemble de plus en plus à l'homme qu'il est devenu, non ?

Oui bien sur ! C'est très bien ! Mais moi se que je veux , c'est que Hermione et lui tombe amoureux !

Tu sais quoi ? ça marche pas parce que t'es pas une fille !

Je me tournais vers elle, très surpris. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jours on me sortirai une chose pareil !

Une FILLE ? mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

T'es pas assez sadique !me répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

QUOI ? mais tu plaisantes ! j'ai fait la pire chose qu'ils auraient jamais souhaité : ce retrouver dans les mêmes appart' et être obligé de faire des rondes ensembles !

Ouais ben , en attendant , ils se croisent le moins possible et les rondes ils les font séparément ! T'a loupé ton coup !

Tu me conseille quoi , dis-je enfin dépité après un moment de silence . Je dois reconnaître que c'est un échec et ça me fais mal ! mais j'ai besoin de toi ! j'y arriverai jamais sinon !

Oh … suffirait de faire en sorte qu'ils passent vraiment du temps ensemble , je veux dire : les obligé ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse en me souriant.

Tu veux quoi ? je vais quand même pas les enfermer tous les deux dans la même pièce !

Oh , je pensais pas à ça mais presque …

Vas-y ! Accouche !

Ben on pourrait faire en sorte qu'il y arrive un truc en cours de … peu importe mais imagine qu'ils se trompent en manipulant des menottes ! de sorte , il serait impossible de les détacher et ils serait enchaîner l'un a l'autre ! Après tout … c'est ça l'amour , non ? me dit-elle fière de sa trouvaille .

Je m'exclamais :

C'est bas ! petit ! mesquin …. J'adore !

_Journal de Drago Malfoy :_

_Le 16 mars 2004._

_J'ai beaucoup chercher. Et tous les livres que j'ai lu sont formel : les sang de bourbes sont des sorciers comme les autres ! Ni plus puissant ni moins… il arrive parfois qu'un sang impur soit plus fort et plus doué qu'un sang pur chez qui la source de la magie à tendance à s'amoindrir et même à se tarir. Je n'en reviens pas vraiment. J'ai toujours cru , comme me l'a toujours affirmé mon père , que nous les sang impur étions supérieur ! Mais non , rien, mais parfois nous sommes moins qu'eux !_

_J'en viens à la conclusion logique que Granger et réellement plus intelligente que moi ! Mais qu'elle arrogance elle a ! cette intello ! Quand elle me regarde , je vois parfaitement qu'elle se sent supérieur ! D'ailleurs … elle doit le savoir …. Elle a probablement lu les mêmes livres que moi. Est-ce que je dois m'excuser pour toute ses années où je l'ai insulté ? Je pourrais lui dire que ce n'étais pas ma fautes : que c'était mon père qui me racontait des choses pareil et que c'est lui qui veut qu'elle soit ma tête de turc ! …alors qu'elle ne m'a jamais rien fait ! ……….mi à part son amitié avec les deux autres là !……………………………………. Non je ne pourrais pas …..se serais trop humiliant …. Même faire cette exposé devant la classe …………………je ne pourrais pas. Je ne peux pas le faire ! Mac Gonagal me mettra une mauvaise note et préviendra mon père qui me punira sûrement …. Mais je ne peux pas ……_

_En attendant , la vie avec cette … fille est devenue beaucoup plus facile depuis que nous avons eut cette dispute. Je ne lui parle plus , je ne la regarde plus, je ne reste plus dans la même pièce qu'elle plus de 5 seconde : c'est beaucoup plus vivable ! Je me sens tellement bien en ce moment ! Bénit soit le jour où Léo est arrivé à Poudlard : j'avais vraiment besoin de lui ! J'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui m'écoute sans emmètre le moindre jugement sur moi ! qui me soutiens est arrive à me faire voir la personne bien moi . J'ai beaucoup changer je crois depuis c'est dernière semaine. J'ai décider ne plus tricher aux exam' ! J'assume mes responsabilité ! J'ai arrêté d'être odieux et violent avec les autres et surtout les plus jeunes qui étais mes souffres douleur favoris … après Granger bien sûr !_

_Je ne mens plus à personne : ne jouant plus les hypocrites je me suis bien sur mis tous les Serpentards à dos mais tant mieux ! Léo dit que comme je n'accepte pas que l'on me juge il faudrait que moi même je ne juge plus les gens … et que j'arrête les préjugés aussi …. C'est à envisagé … mais bon cela inclurais Granger , Saint Potter et la Belette !_

_Je me sens bien …. Si bien …. Comment dire …. Entier ? complet ? j'ai l'impression de mettre retrouvé … comme si avant se n'était pas moi. Léo dit que c'est parce que je perd l'influence de mon père. C'est sûrement ça … J'espère…. je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux !_

_Journal d'Hermione Granger_

_Le 18 Mars 2004_

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais était aussi malheureuse ! J'ai de plus en plus de mal à apprendre mes cours et à être attentive car cela me donne la migraine et me fatigue . J'ai même fais un malaise aujourd'hui . Heureusement personne n'a rien vu …c'est peut-être le stresse … ou parce que je ne mange plus grand chose …._

_Je ne vois presque plus Harry et Ron ! Ils me dégoûtes ! Quand je les croisent ils me sourient , me disent des mots gentils mais je vois bien qu'ils sont hypocrites et ils n'en on rien à foutre de moi ! Même Nicky ! Elle est gentille mais … je sens bien qu'elle n'est pas franche , elle est mal à l'aise avec moi , comme si elle était obligée …. Je déteste ça ! Hagrid ne m'écoute même plus quand je lui parle ! Il est trop intéressé par ces cours et par le nouveau dragon que Dumbledore l'a autorisé a prendre pour le montré aux élèves. L'autre jour je suis partie , il ne l'a même pas remarqué ! Lavande et Parvati ont chacune un petit-ami et lorsqu'elles ont des choses à raconté elle se tourne l'une vers l'autre et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être exclu …Les professeurs aussi m'ignorent : quand je lève la main il ne m'interroge plu … ils ne me félicitent plus n'on plus quand il rendent les copies et parfois même, ils oublient la mienne……… Oh mon chère journal … je me sens si seul ! C'est triste à dire mais le seul qui voit encore que j'existe c'est Malfoy ! Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me jeté un regard noir à chaque fois qu'il me voit ! Je me fais d'ailleurs un plaisir de lui rendre. Lui , il ne se force pas pour être gentil et hypocrite , c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !_

_D'ailleurs j'ai fini l'exposé que l'on doit rendre et présenté après-demain. J'ai honte de le dire mais j'ai beaucoup songé à lui en le faisant : j'ai découvert que chez les sorciers qui étaient disons passé du mauvais côté , ils ont tous subis un évènement traumatisant dans leur jeunesse : un tel a perdu ses parent , Truc ce faisait battre par son père ! Machin c'est fait violé ! Bidule était le souffre douleur de ses 6 frères et sœurs ! La mère de chouette est parti avec le facteur , etc. …. Et pourtant …. Ils appartenait tous a des familles très riches, connues et très bien en apparence …. Mais la peur et la colère on eut raison de ces sorciers…. Je me demandais si Malfoy avait vécu quelque choses de similaire………qu'est ce qui a bien pu le poussé a devenir comme ça ? aussi ……on dirait qu'il en veut au monde entier ……peut-être que je devrais être plus gentil avec lui ….il a du beaucoup souffrir …de toute façon je ne peux rien y perdre parce que nous ne nous parlons plus depuis que je l'ai giflé ….il avait dit … des choses horribles ……Mon dieu je me sens si mal !_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Au plus haut de la connaissance.

Dis Léo , et si je lui disais ?

Lui dire quoi ? répondis-je à Nicky qui, assise en face de moi à la bibliothèque, m'annonçait qu'elle voulait tous révéler à Hermione en raison d'un prétendu malaise entre elles.

Que je viens du futur !

Oui ! Et dis lui aussi que tu es la fille d'Harry et moi je suis le fils qu'elle aura avec Drago …

C'est vrai ? je peux ?

Nan !

Des fois il arrivait qu'elle m'impressionne par ça stupidité ! Néanmoins elle me donna un violent coup de pied sous la table et j'étouffais un cri de douleur en la fusillant du regard. Juste à ce moment là Madame Pince passa à côté de nous et nous jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux . Que s'imaginait -elle ? Que Nicky me faisait du pied ? bon … c'était un peu ça mais ça resté ennemicalment méchant ! Soudain , elle m'en donna un autre quoique moins fort mais je le sentis passé ! Je la regardait alors pétrifié par son incroyable hardiesse : voulait-elle mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? Mais elle me désigna du menton la porte de la bibliothèque : Hermione venait d'entrée ! Elle rendit plusieurs livres à madame Pince et s'engagea aussitôt dans une allé entre deux immense étagères où elle disparu. Je ne sais ce que mon instinct me dicta exactement, mais je me levais et me dirigeait dans une allée non loin, suivi de près par une Nicky curieuse. C'est , décidément, un bien vilain défaut mais je crois qu'elle a hérité ça de son père ! J'entrepris d'escalader une de ses grandes étagères typique des bibliothèques de Grande-Bretagne.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! souffla Nicky affolée.

Je m'arrêtais en chemin et soupirai :

Je joue aux cartes ! Ca ne se voit pas ?

Mais …. Mais on a pas le droit ! Est si tu te fais pincer par Madame Pince ?

Dans ce cas , je compte sur toi pour me couvrir ! Allons aide moi au lieu de regardé partout comme une bête traquée !

Elle me fit la courte échelle et j'entamais mon ascension. Je dois avouer que le sport n'est pas mon fort et j'avais toujours été mal à l'aise en altitude : chose que, je crois, que je tenais de ma mère.

Tu vas avoir le vertige ! pouffa la griffondor en bas .

Nan , c'est ta connerie qui est vertigineuse ! lui lançais-je .

Je l'entendis marmonner quelques choses de sûrement pas élogieux à mon égard alors que j'atteignais avec soulagement le haut du meuble. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la bibliothèque à cette heure si : un Poufsoufle endormit sur son livre , un couple en train de se bécoter , Madame Pince dans la réserve , Hermione de l'autre côté de mon étagère et Drago assis tous seul dans un coin en train de faire des recherches avec pour compagnie, une grande pile de livre à côté de lui. Il y avait juste les personne que je voulais. Avec un vague mal au cœur , je me penchait un peu plus de l'autre côté de mon étagère. Hermione était là : manipulant doucement les livres , assise à même le sol . Ses geste se firent plus lent et quand elle s'arrêta, je m'aperçu qu'elle pleurait. J'aurais aimé descendre de mon perchoir et allé la serré dans mes bras et la consolé : je ne supportais pas de la voir comme ça ! Nicky m'avait pourtant bien dit que ça durais depuis une semaine. Mais ce n'étais pas mon rôle. Je me tournais précautionneusement dans la direction de Drago . Je jeté un coup d'œil en bas où Nicky me regardait ,visiblement inquiète et lui fis signe que tout allé bien . Je reportais mon attention sur le jeune Serpentard plongé dans un bouquin au bout duquel il arrivait. Je me concentrais sur le plus haut livre de la pile.

Disparetuma !

Le livre s'évapora dans les air et je savais qu'il avait repris ça place dans l'étagère près de laquelle était Hermione. Il leva la tête et tendit une main avec l'intention de s'emparer du volume. Il écarquilla les yeux et resta perplexe quelques minutes a fourrager dans ces affaires à la recherche du livre perdu. Je ricanais intérieurement. Finalement il dù se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas là. Il se leva et je dù m'aplatir brusquement sur le haut de mon étagère pour qu'il ne me remarque pas. Il remonta l'allée principale, passa devant Nicky qui faisait mine d'être absorbé par un rayon traitants de la cuisson des cafards orange de Tasmanie, et tourna dans l'allée où se trouvée Hermione. Il s'arrêta net quand il l'a vit. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu et continuait de pleurer doucement sur son grimoire.

Fais quelques choses , murmurais-je.

Il parut se décidé et s'avança non loin d'elle , a la recherche de son livre disparu. Elle se crispa quand il passa près d'elle puis ne bougea plus . Il examina les rayons pendant 2 minutes en jetant des regard intrigué vers la jeune fille assise par terre. Finalement il trouva celui qu'il cherchait et s'apprêtait à s'en aller. A mon grand soulagement il s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Il ne se baissa pas . Il ne dis rien. Il regardait seulement le haut de son crane. Comme il semblait prendre racine , Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait des yeux noisettes avec des touche de miel , une profonde tristesse et une sorte de question muette. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma . Je le sentais troubler et je priais en silence . Il finit par emmètre un bref soupire d'agacement , fouilla dans ça poche et lui jeta un mouchoir blanc et comme si il parlait à un chien :

Tiens ! Evite de salir les livres !

Et il s'éloigna rapidement. Je ne vis pas ce que fis Hermione du mouchoir : si elle sécha ses yeux avec , si elle le brûla , le coupa en petit morceau , fit un rituel vaudou … je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : tuer Drago ! Arrivé en bas , Nicky me calma à grand peine .

C'est pas possible ! il le fait exprès ! Je vais le …. !

Chut ! du calme ! du calme !

Je respirais un bon coup : j'allais être obligé d'en arriver à la solution extrême de la fille d'Harry. Je me massais les tempes et dit d'une voix faible :

Hermione est en train de pleurer… va la voir , parle lui , console là et surtout … surtout reste avec elle ! …. S'il te plait …

Ni une , ni deux secondes plus tard , Nicky était avec Hermione et moi je m'installais, décontracté, devant Drago. Je serrais les dents et plaquais un sourire d'apparat sur mon visage en essayant d'oublier que la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde était en train de pleurer et que le type assis en face de moi y était sûrement pour quelques chose.

Alors ? Il avance cet exposé ?

Il releva la tête vers moi. Son expression désespéré eut le don de m'énervé encore plus.

Léo , je crois que je vais mourir !

On meurt tous un jour ! tôt ou tard !

Mais pas tous dans d'interminable souffrances ?

Dis toi qu'il y en a qui souffrent plus que toi !

C'est a cette instant que Nicky et Hermione sortirent de la bibliothèque. Drago leur jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et revint à moi en murmurant :

Tu a ….raison encore une fois !

J'avais envie de lui dire que j'avais toujours raison ! Que c'était une des lois immuables de cet univers. Mais une petite voix dans ma tête ( sûrement ma bonne conscience ! qu'elle empêcheuse de tourner en rond ! ) me dit de m'abstenir. Je décidai que je pouvais commencer à creuser le sujet Hermione Granger, histoire de me rassurer totalement sur l'inutilité de mes démarches :

Au faite , elle est mignonne cette fille ! La grande brune avec qui tu t'engueules tous le temps !

QUOI ! Pansy ?dit-il avec un air écœuré.

Mais non ! La Griffondor ! Celle avec qui tu as était nommé préfet en chef !

Hermione Granger , m'informa-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Mignonne , très jolie , dis-je d'un ton rêveur. Il leva enfin la tête de son livre et m'examina.

Quoi ? Granger , avec ces dent de lapins ? Sa coupe afro ? ses fringues que mêmes ma grand mère ne porterait pas et son indissociable air de Miss-je-sait-tous ?

Je grimaçais intérieurement :

Bon il y a quelques points sur lesquels tu n'a pas tord mais … où as tu vu jouer qu'elle avait des dents de lapins ?

Ah ! elle les avait à un moment donné …. peut-être qu'elle s'est décidé à aller chez le dentiste ….remarqua-t-il en se replongeant dans son foutu grimoire.

Tu devrais mieux la regarder la prochaine fois que nous la croiserons ….

Tu rigoles ? J'ai autre chose à foutre moi !

Comme ?

………….

Moui, c'est bien ce que je pensais …..

_Journal de Drago Malfoy_

_Le_ _17 Mars 2004 _

_Chose troublante aujourd'hui. J'ai surpris Miss prix Nobel de Magie en train de pleurer à la bibliothèque. Ca m'a fait très bizarre : comment dire …… elle avait l'air si triste …si seule…. Je l'ai toujours cru forte et incorruptible comme moi même si je sais qu'elle a de nombreuses failles et Merlin seul sait combien j'en profite ! J'ai eut la faiblesse de lui donner mon mouchoir ! Je le regrette à présent car ce soir elle est arrivée dans notre salle commune accompagné d'une petite de 1ère année et devant elle , elle m'a tendu le mouchoir en disant :_

_-Tiens ! Je te rend ton mouchoir. Merci._

_Comme je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre surtout après ces semaines de silences, je lui est dit en désignant l'autre fille :_

_-Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ?_

_-Je l'ai invité, j'ai le droit de passé la soirée avec des amies ! _

_-Parce que t'a des amies toi ? ai-je demandé, goguenard en rangeant mes affaires pour me réfugier dans ma chambre._

_-Au moins plus que toi !_

_-Et en première ? Comme c'est mignon ! Tu vas sortir avec l'un d'eux aussi ? Remarque peut-être qu'ils voudraient bien de toi juste pour dire qu'ils sortent avec une plus grande !_

_J'avais touché juste. Je le savais . Et bizarrement j'ai repensé à ce que m'avais dit Léo : je l'ai regardait. Mais vraiment regardé ! De haut en bas. C'était comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu. Elle était différente de l'image que je gardée d'elle …. C'est aujourd'hui une femme, toujours plus petite que moi , avec de longues jambes de rêves, de long bras fins qu'elle croise rageusement sur sa poitrine qu'on devine sous les vêtement pourris est trop large qu'elle porte, un visage d'ange avec un nez droit, des lèvres fines, des pommettes saillantes , des petits yeux plein d'éclairs et des cheveux bruns chocolat à la fois frisés et ondulés qui forment une crinière de lionne autour de sa tête pour finir en mèches fines comme des ruisseaux d'encre sur ses épaules rondes. Je la trouve ni belle , ni laide . Elle n'est pourtant pas commune. Comme un tableau étrange, inclassable, sortit dont ne sait où qui indiffère et fascine à la fois… évidemment j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus ces dents de castor quand elle m'a répondu :_

_-Pauvre type !_

_Je lui ai lancé mon plus beau sourire narquois : tu as perdu la partie ! Et je suis retourné dans ma chambre !_

_Journal d'Hermione Granger _

_Le 17 Mars 2004_

_-Pauvre type ! Que je lui ai dit . _

_C'était bien faible comme réplique , je dois l'avouer mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux ! Et lui il m'a fait son petit sourire satisfait que je déteste ! Lorsqu'il est partie dans sa chambre , Nicky m'a dit :_

_Tu pourrais payer un type pour qu'il lui arrache les ongles les uns après les autres !_

_Nan, ce serait plus drôle si c'était moi qui lui faisait !_

_On a toute les deux éclatée de rire , on s'est assises sur le canapé devant le feu avec une bonne tisane et on a parlé , parlé , parlé , à n'en plus finir . Je ne sais plus vraiment de quoi on a parlé mais ça m'a fait du bien. Finalement, malgré Malfoy qui m'a surpris en train de pleurer, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée que ça !_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Enchaînés.

Bon … Y a plus qu'a !

Le professeur Sanders, Nicky et moi , venions de mettre aux points la paire de menottes qui était destinée à Hermione et Drago. J'avais du avoir recours au professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal sur la demande de Dumbledore. Tryn me faisait froid dans le dos : cette femme ne m'inspirait aucune confiance et me glaçais les entrailles !

Le paire de menottes qu'elle tenait dans ces mains avaient été modifié à l'aide d'un sort très complexe dont le but serait difficile à trouver et donc le contre sort également. Mais je n'avais pas grand espoir que cela dure longtemps. La jeune Grifondor m'assura que ça allait marcher. Je soupirais. Je perdais peu à peu mon enthousiasme. Je suivis lentement le professeur qui se dirigeait vers sa salle. Elle possédait quelques chose en elle d'indéniablement mauvais , j'en étais certain. Elle m'expliqua d'un air pressé ce que je devais faire et me congédia avec un geste énervé. Je me précipitai au cours de Mac Gonagal : elle me faisait figure d'une bonne fée à côté de cette Sanders. Evidement j'arrivais en retard : Hermione était déjà sur l'estrade en train de faire son exposé , je m'assis à côté de Drago. Il me parut étrange : il souriait ! Pas un sourire narcissique , narquois ou moqueur , non , on aurait plutôt dit le sourire désabusé d'un condamné à mort !

Je vais mourir, me répéta-il.

Nan ! C'est vrai ? Tu me l'aurais pas dit je l'aurais jamais cru ! murmurais-je ironique.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire cet exposé ….

Je me tournais d'un bloc vers lui :

Quoi ?

Monsieur Mal … euh … Monsieur Fowl ! Un problème ? demanda Mac Gonagal à mon interruption .

Euh … Est- ce que Hermione peux répéter ce qu'elle vient de dire : j'ai mal entendu , bredouillais-je. Sur l'estrade , intriguée , Hermione s'exécuta. Je me penchais vers Drago sans la lâcher des yeux :

Mais pourquoi ?

Ce serais trop humiliant !

Oh je t'en prie ! comme si tu n'avais jamais humilié personne ! C'est le juste retour des choses !

Je ne peux pas me le permettre !

Monsieur Malfoy ! C'est a vous ! cria Mac Gonnagal.

Je vis Drago sourire de plus belle quoique en tremblant. Il se leva et avança jusqu'au professeur assis a son bureau. Il lui tendis une épaisse masse de parchemin et se retourna pour s'en aller.

Et votre exposé oral monsieur Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle surprise. Il se tourna vers elle au ralenti. Sa voix faiblie :

Je regrette mais je ne peux pas le faire ….

Vous avez un empêchement médical ?

Non

Pourquoi refusez vous de le présenter à la classes alors ?

Je ne peux pas tous simplement.

Mac Gonagal fronça les sourcil et lui fit signe de s'approcher , ce qu'il fit. Elle lui murmura quelques choses , à quoi il répondit en hochant la tête. Elle demanda encore une fois , et elle eut la même réponse. A son tour elle soupira puis saisis une plume et écrivit quelque chose dans son cahier de note tout en faisant signe à Drago de retourner à sa place. Un bourdonnement interrogateur s'éleva de la classe. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

Je vais mourir ! me dit-il une dernière fois en souriant.

Oui bien sûr ! C'est MOI qui vais te tuer ! avais-je envie de lui répondre mais je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel.

Je vais être obligé de prévenir ses parent , m'annonça Mac Gonagal à la fin du cour.

Et bien faites le ! qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dies ? il doit assumer ces responsabilité !

Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui avez fait en sorte qu'il soit punit !

Je baissais la tête. Elle avait raison . Plus le temps passait plus je me trouvé minable : Drago était en train de déteindre sur moi ! Je me traînais avec désespoir au cours de défense. Sanders nous répartit par groupe de deux et à ma grande surprise je me retrouvais avec Harry. Hermione et Drago firent la grimace en s'asseyant l'un a côté de l'autre. Je priais en silence pour que l'idée de Nicky marche.

Au moins si on ne réussi pas nos examens , on pourra toujours faire illusionnistes pour moldu dans les foires , murmurais-je a mon voisin alors que le professeur nous distribuait les menottes.

Harry me souri en retour et me demanda si ce n'était pas trop dur d'être aussi jeune et déjà un 7ème année . Il se montrais poli et intéressé.

Ce cours est destiné a vous apprendre comment vous débarrasser de liens qui vous entraves… et ceci sans utilisation de la magie comme tous bon être humain que vous êtes ! Nous verrons la magie plus tard ! Nous allons étudier d'abord avec des menottes , puis une corde puis un sort de magie qui vous attache les mains ! Vous êtes donc par groupe de deux ! Que chacun s'attache à son voisin !

Tous le monde s'exécuta. Hermione serra le bracelet à son poignet gauche et essaya d'attraper le poignet droit de Drago qui finit par capituler de mauvaise grâce. J'entendis le clic du cercle qui se refermé. La boucle était bouclé. Harry vit que j'observais les deux préfets en chef.

Ce n'est pas évident pour Hermione , dit-il a voix basse, es-tu ami avec Malfoy ?

On va dire ça comme ça , répondis-je mystérieusement.

Comment peux tu t'attacher à lui ? Il ne respecte rien ni personne !

C'est vrai … a commencé par lui même , répondis-je et Harry sembla réfléchir à ma réplique lorsque Sander nous ordonna de nous détacher avec la simple contorsion de la main qu'elle venait de nous montrer.

Hermione s'exécuta rapidement et à sa grande surprise ni parvint pas. Peu a peu tous les élèves se détachèrent de leur compagnon. Hermione continuait de s'acharné sur la pauvre menotte et sur le poignet de Drago par la même occasion . Il l'a laissait faire avec un air amusé qui disparu bien vite lorsqu'il essaya à son tour. A présent tous le monde les regardaient et Hermione devenait de plus en plus rouge à la fois a cause de ses efforts répétés pour se libérer de l'objet et honteuse de ne pas y réussir : elle ! la première de la classe ! La femme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha d'eux et , sadique , les regarda faire pendant quelques minutes. Finalement Hermione abandonna et dit d'un air suppliant :

Je ne comprend pas professeur ! Nous faisons pourtant le bon geste non ?

Oui Mademoiselle Grangers, répondit calmement Sanders.

Alors pourquoi n'y arrivons nous pas ? demanda à son tour Drago.

Je ne sais pas , continua la jeune femme laconiquement.

Tous les élèves se regardèrent, un peu inquiet devant cet aveu flagrant de manque de savoir.

Permettez-vous que je nous libère à l'aide de la magie ? demanda la première de la classe en sortant sa baguette.

Allez y , répondit le professeur toujours bien droite devant eux , les mains dans le dos et qui semblait se réjouir du spectacle. Hermione lança son sort et tenta de retirer le bracelet de métal. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Quelques rires s'élevèrent des Serpentard accompagné d'exclamations de Griffondor. Un peu perdu Hermione essaya autre chose qui abouti au même résultat.

Pousse toi ! je vais le faire , s'exclama Drago , et il lança encore un autre sort. Toujours rien . Hermione adressa un sourire vainqueur au grand blond et demanda à la personne qui se trouvait toujours devant eux.

Pourriez vous nous libérer professeur ?

Hein ? oui, bien sûr, répondit l'intéressée.

Quelques formules plus tard , le résultat était toujours le même . Les menottes, gris argent , brillait toujours intacte à la lueur du soleil. Les murmures de l'assistance se faisaient de plus en plus grands, à la fois surprise et amusée.

Quelle incapable cette prof ! s'indigna Harry à côté de moi.

A court d'idée , Sanders envoya chercher le professeur Rogue par un élève quelque peu réticent que je reconnu , ravi , comme le professeur Londubat ! Harry m'expliqua que le jeune Neville avait une peur panique du professeur de potion. Rogue finit par arriver en nous informant que le dit Neville, était à l'infirmerie car il avait renversé sur lui le chaudron d'un étudiant en voulant sortir le plus vite possible du cachot. Malgré cela et nullement perturbé , Rogue me jeta un regard courroucé et entreprit de démontré ses talents a son public. Heureusement , rien n'y fit. On se résolu a appeler le directeur. Celui-ci examina la paire de menotte sous toutes les coutures, demanda quel sort avait été jeté , en essaya quelques autres et il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : on ne pouvait pas détacher les menottes ! a moins de trancher le bras d'un des deux élèves précisa le Professeur Sanders ! Chose à laquelle se refusèrent catégoriquement Hermione et Drago au grand dam de Ron qui avoua vouloir posséder la main du fils de lord Malfoy.

Je crois que vous aller devoir rester ainsi jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! annonça Dumbledore ! je vous promet que nous allons essayé de trouver une solution le plus vite possible !

Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant ? demanda Hermione qui avait gardé son calme jusque là !

Rien .

RIEN ? s'écrièrent en cœur les deux préfets.

Enfin si ! s'exclama le directeur se qui eut le don de rassurer les deux bagnards durant un très court laps de temps, Vous irez en cours , vous continuerez vos rondes et votre vie normal ! D'ailleurs ce sera facile puisque vous êtes préfet tous les deux !

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que Drago bascula pour quelques temps dans la folie. Il se mit à rire. Un rire d'hystérique ! Un rire de fou quoi ! Il en pleurai même. Hermione le regardait successivement lui et les professeur avec un air désespéré.

Mon dieu ! Je vais mourir ! murmura-t-elle , ce qui fit redoubler les éclats de rire de son voisin .


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Plus on est de fou plus on rit !

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cauchemar ? s'exclama Hermione en sortant de la salle de cours.

Bienvenue dans ma vie ! répondit Drago avec un large sourire.

Toi ! la ferme !

Oh ce n'est pas très polie ça !

Je vais me réveillé , je vais me réveillé !

Si tu y arrives , ne m'oublie pas !

Une fois dehors , la classe entière entoura la pauvre Hermione et le pauvre Drago et tous prirent la peine de préciser qu'ils compatissaient à leur sort avant de vaquer a des activités normales. Je restais avec eux alors que la jeune fille finit en larme. Je cherchais des yeux ses deux acolytes pour la consoler mais Ron était parti au Quidditch s'entraîner et Harry avait sûrement rejoint sa petite amie. Nous restâmes donc là comme 2 imbéciles que nous étions à regarder Hermione pleurer. Je jetai un coup d'œil suppliant à Drago :

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? s'indigna-t-il a mi-voix.

Console la ! répondis-je énervé.

Quoi ? ça va pas ?

Comme j'insistais lourdement, il consenti à se rapprocher d'elle. Il voulu passer sa main sur son épaule mais elle était attaché à celle de la jeune fille éplorée.

Bon … ben …euh … c'est pas grave …. essaya Drago d'une voix douce.

Je souris : si c'était pas mignon ?

Mais si c'est grave ! Pauvre con ! lui lança Hermione.

Et ben chiale ! Tu pisseras moins ! répliqua le jeune homme blond vexé.

Bon je vous laisse, hein ? … faut que j'aille …

Non ! Non ! part pas ! s'écria Drago paniqué.

Trop tard ! Je m'éclipsais dans un couloir. Après tous , si je voulais que ça marche , il fallait leur laisser un peu d'intimité ! Lorsque je les revis en cours plus tard dans la journée , aucun ne semblait traîner le cadavre de l'autre au bout de sa menotte : preuve qu'ils pouvaient rester côte à côte sans s'entre-tuer. Tous cela même si Hermione semblait ruminer ses pensées et ne montrait aucune patience envers quiconque. Elle avait mal choisit son moment pour faire sentir à ses amis le poids de son ressentiment. Hermione avait traîné Drago toute la journée d'un bout à l'autre de l'école à la recherche de tel livre ou tel professeur capable de les aider « avant ce soir « disait-elle plein d'angoisse. En fin de compte , l'heure du dîner se présenta très vite. Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la grande salle, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux : ils étaient le sujet de conversation du jour ! Drago jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpenatrd et je vis le mépris dans l'expression indifférente qu'il leur adressa .

Allons à la table de tes amis Griffondor ! dit-il à Hermione puis à moi : cette fois ci , tu viens avec moi !

J'acquiéçais tandis que Hermione tirait Drago vers la nappe rouge et or. Un grand vide se fit sur le banc pour leur laisser la place de s'asseoir et Nicky eut l'extrême amabilité de se décalé pour que je m'installe à mon tour , coincé entre elle et Neville. Harry apparu soudain de nul part et devint mon voisin, à la place de mon futur professeur.

Salut la compagnie ! Alors toujours pas réglé votre problème ? demanda t-il joyeusement aux deux meilleurs ennemis du monde assis en face de lui.

Crois-moi Potter ! répondit tout aussi gaiement Drago , si c'était le cas , je ne serais pas assis à cette table avec toi !

C'est peut-être nous qui devrions changer de table ! déclara Ron.

Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui :

Merci ! ça fait plaisir de voir comment tu me soutiens !

Mais enfin , je voulait dire pour lui ! parce qu'il est enchaîner à toi ! et que je ne le veux pas à ma table …

Et moi non plus par la même occasion ? demanda Hermione agressivement.

Mais non enfin , tu ne comprend rien ….

Evidement ! c'est sûrement pour ça que je suis la meilleur élève de Poudlard ? Tu ne t'ai pas regardée Ron Weasley !

Mais non ! enfin si ! mais …

Je vais te donner un conseil la belette , dit soudain Drago en reposant le verre de vin qu'il venait d'avaler d'un trait et en passant un bras sur l'épaule de Ron qui était son voisin de gauche :

Vaut mieux fermer sa gueule et passer pour un con que l'ouvrir et le prouver !

Il lui tapota le dos d'un air compatissant tandis que le rouquin passait d'une légère teinte rosée au rouge carmin.

Je vais te faire regretté de m'avoir insulter !

Je suis sensé être mort de trouille ?

Euh … quelque chose dans ce goût là …

J'essaye de trembler une minute , en attendant je peux ravoir un verre ?

On a plus de cruche , remarqua Harry.

Pas besoin, on a déjà Ron ! répliqua Hermione.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda le survivant , perturbé par la hargne de son amie.

Evidement tu ne peux pas le savoir ! toi qui est toujours planqué on ne sait où, à faire du cul avec ta petit amie ! Bien content d'en avoir dégoté une ! s'écria la jeune fille.

Je suis pas ton ennemi Mione ! C'est toi qui détruis tous !

Oui ! Et dire que je dois me supporter à longueur de journée !

Tiens , moi aussi ! ajouta Drago en s'emparant d'une aile de poulet.

Aller viens on s'en va ! dit soudain Hermione en se levant se qui eut pour effet d'envoyer valser le bras de Drago et donc la pomme de terre qu'il tenait au bout de sa fourchette pile dans la tête de Neville.

L'adolescent blond fit une sorte d'excuse en riant et disparu bientôt de la grande salle, entrainé par une Hermione folle de rage.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Première soirée

J'avais du faire ou dire un truc pas clair, car tous les autres se tournèrent soudain vers moi.

-Euh …. , fut ma seule explication.

Heureusement ma misérable petite existence fut sauvé par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle protagoniste, qui s'assit face à moi , se mit à se servir et lorsqu'elle chercha quelqu'un avec qui entretenir une conversation se trouva un peu étonné de m'avoir comme interlocuteur direct :

- Qu'est que tu fous là, toi ? demanda Giny.

Je vais bien, merci, et toi ?

Elle haussa un sourcil et décida de se consacrer à son voisin de gauche, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son frère et de changer d'avis. Ma présence ne lui posait apparemment aucun problème.

- Hermi n'est pas encore descendu ?

Au contraire, elle est remonté … expliqua Harry d'une voix morose.

A côté de Moi, Nicky était parcouru de spasmes nerveux qui m'énervaient au plus au point.

A bon ? Poursuivit la pétillante sœur de Ron, dommage, je voulais vous dire un truc à tous mais bon, j'irai lui dire a elle en particulier, plus tard …

C'est dans combien de temps pour toi : plus tard ? demanda Harry.

Euh … ben, je sais pas .Après le repas j'imagine !

Dans se cas il faudra attendre encore un peu, Hermione est enchaînée à Malfoy depuis ce matin : ils n'ont pas réussi à enlever la paire de menotte qu'avait préparé le professeur Sanders ! J'imagine qu'ils vont devoir passé la nuit ensemble …

Mmmm, la chance !

Harry releva brusquement la tête et la foudroya du regard, ce qui fit sourit a pleine dents la belle rouquine.

Ben quoi ? Même si Malfoy est un vrai connard : ça reste un des plus beau mec de l'Ecole !

Ah Ouais ? dit soudain Ron, ben beau mec ou pas, il va passer une sale nuit ! Parce qu'Hermione est sur les nerfs : elle vient de nous faire une crise et c'était assez … alors qu'on est c'est amis quand même ! Imaginez ce que lui il va déguster !

Elle a pété une crise ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je sais pas ! J'ai pas très bien compris, répondit Ron, mais c'est ma meilleur amie : je ne lui en veut pas … et toi, Harry ?

Le Survivant semblait plonger dans ces pensées

C'est quoi le truc que tu voulais nous dire Ginny ?

La jeune fille s'apprêta à débiter sa science avec un immense sourire aux lèvres quand elle se rappela brusquement ma présence. Nouveaux silence. Dieu ! Comme j'aime être le centre d'attention des autres ! Mais là ça en devenait carrément gênant : j'avais l'habitude d'être considéré comme un être supérieur , un génie , un insolent , un fauteur de trouble , un beau gosse, un fou inconscient dans le pire des cas … mais pas comme un intrus à une conversation importante.

-Bon …ben … je crois que je vais y allé … bonne soirée.

Bonne soirée ! Me répondirent les autres et j'eus l'étrange impression que c'était un groupe de mort-vivant à un enterrement qui me répondait.

Peu importe, Nicky me raconterait plus tard. Je déambulais un peu dans les couloirs sombre et glacial de Poudlard quand j'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Je me cachais prestement derrière une colonne, pensant qu'il s'agissait du concierge : une espèce de vieux fou sadique nommé Rusard qui démontré une affection, à mon avis malsaine, à l'égard d'une chatte effrayante qu'il avait baptisé du doux nom de Miss Teigne. Les pas étaient vif et espacé : signe de quelqu'un de pressé et qui sait ou il va. J'en déduisis qu'il ne s'agissait pas de notre cher gardien. L'inconnu passa près de ma colonne et commença à s'éloigner. Curieux, je sortis sans bruit de ma cachette. J'avais devant moi, une personne grande avec de longs cheveux noirs et qui portaient la longue cape verte de mon amie Sanders. Que faisait-elle dans les couloirs après le repas ?

Je suis sûr que vous pensez que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de la suivre ? Et bien vous avez raison ! Elle se dirigea vers une des ailes les plus éloignée et des moins entretenu du château : à mon grand étonnement, elle ouvrit une lourde porte qui menait dehors. Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir de L'école ? Méfiant je m'approchais et tentais moi aussi l'expérience. Impeccable : on pouvait sortir et entrer, par la même occasion, comme dans un moulin. Curieuse expression tien !

A pas de loup, je suivis le professeur Sanders qui continuait sa route en longeant les murs de pierre et en prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre : elle ne voulait certainement pas se faire remarquer par quelqu'un, du château. Je m'arrêtais lorsque je la vis pénétrer dans la forets interdite. Un groupe de chauve-souris s'envola tout a coup. Cette femme ne me disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Que faisait-elle dans la foret interdite à cette heure si ? Pourquoi Poudlard n'était il plus protégé par la barrière magique ? A moins que cela ne s'applique que à cette porte là ? Je fis demi-tours et décidais de rentrée pas une porte cachée située près des serres de botanique. Aucun problème. L'endroit n'avait donc plus de protection ? Est-ce que Dumbledore était au courant ? Etait-ce lui qui lui avait demander de se rendre dans la foret interdite la nuit ? Je ruminais ces sombres pensée en remontant le couloir des Serpentard lorsqu'une chose d'abord non identifié se jeta sur moi :

Hello Léo !

AAAAhhhhhh ! Hein, ….c'est toi ? Tu ma fait peur espèce d'albatros !

Dis donc, tu deviens de moins en moins bon pour les insultes ! remarqua mon cauchemar ambulant.

Ouais je sais, je vais pas trop bien en ce moment.

A bon ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il y a qu'il y a des gens qui me sautent dessus sans prévenir , qu'il y en a autre qui me tape sur le système a pas finir ensemble et qu'il y en a encore d'autres qui m'inquiètent parce qu'il sortent tous seul la nuit dans la foret interdite !

Viens avec moi ! J'apporte un petit quelque chose a Mione parce qu'elle a rien mangé au repas ! Tu me racontera ça en chemin. !

Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant les appartements des préfets en chef. A mon grand étonnement, Nicky cita le mot de passe et le tableau s'effaça devant nous. Elle m'adressa un sourire satisfait : fière d'elle même. Déjà, les bribes d'une conversation nous parvenait. Nous débouchâmes dans une petite pièce assez sombre mais apparemment confortable. Assis sur le divan devant la cheminée, Hermione abordait un air totalement effaré devant un Drago légèrement inquiet :

Mais … mais c'est dégueulasse ! s'écria la jeune fille.

Oh c'est bon ! On n'est pas à ça, près ! Tu vas pas en mourir ! Au pire je suis débarrassé de toi demain et tu pourras te laver tranquillement !

Mais il est pas question que je dorme à côté de toi cette nuit si tu ne t'es pas douché !

Et tu veux qu'on fasse comment ? Mademoiselle je sais tous ? J'ai pas l'intention de la prendre avec toi et toi t'as sûrement pas envi de te déshabiller devant moi ?

Himm, himm….

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers nous : ils devaient pensé que nous avions la fâcheuse habitude de débarquer de nul part, au milieux d'une conversation embarrassante.

Comment vous êtes entrée ? s'exclama immédiatement Drago.

Elle a le mot de passe du tableau, répondis-je en désignant du pouce une Nicky terrifié devant la colère du Serpentard.

Nicky est la bienvenu ici ! Et lui, je croyais que c'était ton ami ! dit à son tour Hermione en regardant son compagnon de chaîne.

Ben voyons ! Invitons tous nos amis ! Et peu être, qu'un de ces 4 matins, que je me retrouverais en train de prendre le petit déjeuner au lit avec le balafré, Blaise et la Belette !

Tu fais ce que tu veux de tes nuits ! répondit Hermione en riant, se qui eut le don de faire rougir le jeune homme.

Euh…je…euh…je t'ai apporté … des fruit, du pain et du fromage … expliqua Nicky d'une voix tremblante.

Oh merci, c'est très gentille Nicky ! répondit Hermione.

Elle voulu se lever pour aller chercher son repas mais buta sur Drago qui refusait obstinément de bouger du divan. Finalement, la jeune Griffondor déposa son butin sur une table ronde en chêne, nous leur souhaitâmes bonne nuit et c'est à la foi anxieux et rassurés que nous quittâmes le petit salon.

Il est trop mignon ton père quand il s'énerve ! s'exclama Nicky une fois dehors.

Oh ! Eh ! Il est déjà réservé ! J'ai pas l'intention de t'appeler Belle-mère un jour !

Toi aussi t'es mignon quand tu te mets dans le même état !

Je me tournais vers elle, étonné, et elle m'adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire malicieux avant de s'enfuir vers la tour des Griffondors.

_Journal d'Hermione Granger :_

_Le 18 Mars 2004_

_Deux mots pour résumer cette journée : Journée de Merde ! Bon, d'accord, ça fait trois mots._

_…_

_J'en voulais énormément à Harry et Ron quand j'ai quitter la table mais je m'en veux à moi maintenant : je n'aurais jamais dù dire des choses pareil ! _

_Sinon, gros problèmes avec l'autre boulet ! C'est le cas de le dire ! Grande engueulade pour savoir comment on allait se doucher. Lui, voulait qu'on attendent d'être libéré demain ! Que les mecs peuvent être crades, tous de même ! En faite je crois, a présent, savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas. Au début je n'étais pas d'accord mais j'ai commencé à regretter lorsqu'il a abdiquer et m'a demandé comment je comptais faire. Là, grand silence. Je me suis dis, pas de panique : on va trouver un truc ! Il s'est fichu de moi ! On s'est bien pris la têtes pendant deux heures avant de se retrouver dans la salle de bain. Ça m'a fait très bizarre de me retrouver dans un endroit pareil avec lui. On a fait disparaître le miroir et je me suis retourné pour qu'il se déshabille. J'avais vraiment mal au poignet à cause de la menotte mais j'ai dù m'armer de patience. Chemise blanche, cravate, chaussette noires, pantalon noir, puis boxer gris : tout est passé devant moi pour atterrir sur le dos d'une chaise. J'ai pris une grande inspiration : si j'avais tourné la tête à ce moment là, il aurait vu que j'étais rouge comme un coquelicot. J'avais des frisson dans tous le corps, à imaginer un garçon entièrement nu à quelques centimètres de moi. _

_-Recules !_

_-Hein ? Quoi ?_

_-Oui ! Pour que je puisse entrer dans la douche !_

_-Ah !_

_Bon, bon, bon ! On se calme : quelques pas en arrière. Heureusement les vitres de la cabine sont en verre opaque gris. Je me suis assise sur le bord de la baignoire en laissant pendre mon bras à l'intérieur._

_Essaye de ne pas trop m'arroser s'il te plait !_

_J'ai pas très bien compris si son grognement exaspéré était un oui ou un non mais ça m'a fait sourire. Et tu sais pas la meilleur chère journal ? Ce con se douche à l'eau froide ! J'avais la main gelée quand il est ressortit. Soit disant que c'est bon pour la circulation sanguine qu'il a dit. Il a mit une serviette autour de sa taille et je me suis retournée : je commençais a avoir mal a l'épaule gauche. Là j'ai vu ce que j'aurais pas du voir._

_Ne t'imagines pas des choses cher journal ! Malfoy a, sur l'omoplate droite, un tatouage représentant un dragon. Mais ce n'est pas un tatouage ordinaire. Celui-ci bouge et semble animé d'une vie propre. _

_Le Dragon se secouait comme si il avait été couvert d'eau et soudain il me regarda, droit dans les yeux. C'est un magnifique animal tu sais ? Il n'est pas coloré mais il n'en a pas besoin : le dessin de ses écailles , finement exécutées , est époustouflant ! Il a d'immenses ailes semblables a celles des chauves-souris, une tête rectangulaire avec des cornes et des dents pointue qui lui sortent de la gueule, un corps très long et mince avec un ventre couvert d'écaille et finissant par une aussi longue queue couverte d'épine ressemblant a des ailerons de requins. Les pattes avant et arrières de la créature sont également très grande et possèdent des griffes apparemment très coupante. Les immenses yeux noirs me fixaient avec immobilité alors que le poitrail du dragon se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Fascinée, je me suis approchée et lorsque j'ai posé un doigt sur l'encolure de la bête, Malfoy s'est retourné brusquement en m'attrapant la main._

_Eh ! Qu'est que tu fais ?_

_-Euh … ton … ton tatouage… _

_Quoi ? Oh, merde !_

_Il s'est emparé d'une serviette et l'a jeté sur ces épaules avant de reprendre mon poignet libre._

_Lâche-moi !_

_Je t'interdit d'en parler a quiconque ! Si tu raconte ce que tu viens de voir, je te tue ! OK ? Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air !_

_Je ne comprends pas sa réaction ! Le dessin qu'il a dans le dos est magnifique et d'autant plus beau qu'il semble vivant ! Je me demande comment il se l'est fais faire. En tous cas ce n'est pas à lui que je pourrais demandé, il m'a interdit de revenir sur le sujet. C'est d'un œil noir qu'il a remis sa chemise. Alors qu'il se retournais et que je me déshabillais à mon tour, j'essayais de voir a travers le tissus la créature fabuleuse mais je ne vis rien. Nous utilisions, pour évité a nos vêtement de rester coincés dans la menotte, un sort qui les rendaient immatériels le temps de les faire traverser le métal. Je sentais mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine alors que j'enlevais ma petite culotte. Et si il se retournait ? Là ? Maintenant ? Il pourrait raconter à toute l'école qu'il m'avait vu toute nue. Qu'est ce qu'il dirait ? Que je suis moche ? bien foutue ? Heureusement, il n'a rien fait mais je me méfiais encore lorsque je suis entrée à mon tour dans la cabine. Cette situation est terriblement gênante et il faut qu'elle cesse au plus vite !_

_A présent il dort. Alors que je lisais et qu'il examinait le plafond du lit à baldaquin, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu faire l'exposé ce matin en cours de métamorphose. Enième engueulade, énième argument que ce ne sont pas mes oignons , énième débat sur le fait qu'on devrait être plus polis l'un envers l'autre , insultes, Drago boude et constatation de ma part à moi , que comme ça on n'est pas plus avancé ! _

_J'ai préféré qu'on aille dans sa chambre, si on avait été dans la mienne, j'aurais vécu ça comme un viol. La pièce est aussi froide que lui. Il n'y a rien apporté. Même ses vêtements, parfaitement plié et rangés dans l'armoire ne donne aucun renseignement sur leur propriétaire. J'espère qu'il ne ronfle pas : ce serais vraiment l'enfer ! Il est là, allongé à côté de moi sur le lit. Il faudra que je me glisse dans les draps sans le réveiller. Je sens la chaleur de son corps et le parfum de sa peau …c'est enivrant…mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Par Merlin, faite que cette situation s'arrête le plus vite possible !_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes ?

Je me levais de bonne humeur ce matin-là et comme tous les jours où je me lève de bonne humeur : je ne savais pas pourquoi. Depuis que j'avais pris le lit de Drago dans le dortoir, on me laissait tranquille : j'avais gagné le respect du Maître et même si Drago n'était plus leur roi, ils avaient tous peur de lui. Je m'habillais rapidement et descendis rejoindre Nicky devant les appartements des préfets. Le soleil venait de se lever mais tous le monde dormait encore, y compris nos deux amis. Nous leur avions promis de venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux : j'espérais secrètement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entre-tuer pendant la nuit. Finalement la porte de la chambre du Serpentard s'ouvrit. Les cheveux en bataille, le jeune homme blond apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte bientôt suivit pas une Hermione encore passablement endormie.

-Salut, commença Nicky en s'adressant à mon père d'une voix enjouée, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? C'était pas trop dur à deux ?

Qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ? répondit Drago apparemment agacé par la jeune fille.

J'essayais juste de briser la glace ! déclara-t-elle pour se défendre.

J'adore la glace ! Lâche-moi !

Hermione lui assena un violent coup sur l'arrière du crâne ;

Tu peux : c'est toi qui l'a inventer ! Tu ne parles pas comme ça à mes amies !

Putain ! J'ai pas finit alors avec l'autre Saint et le clochard !

Tu fais ce que tu veux avec eux ! Mais elle, tu la laisses tranquille ! … elle t'a rien fait !

Ah, Ouais ? Je fais ce que je veux de tes deux sangsues ?

Hermione émit un grognement et nous embrassa, son amie et moi. Puis elle se tourna vers son compagnon de chaîne qui se grattait la tête à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé. Elle hésita quelques seconde, haussa les épaules et lui fit la bise à son tour. Il sursauta a son contact. Je jubilais intérieurement : ça marchait ! Ça marchait ! Hermione se recula et le dévisagea en faisant la grimace :

On a inventer un truc : le rasoir !

Trop risqué ! répliqua le blond, je pense à toi et j'ai plus qu'une idée en tête : m'ouvrir les veines !

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant et en le traîna vers sa chambre où elle pris des affaires avant de retourner vers celle du Serpentard.

Ne te gène pas ! Ça m'arrangerais : je serais plus vite débarrassé de ton insupportable petite personne !

Nous les suivîmes et nous installâmes sur le lit alors qu'ils investissaient la salle de bain. Drago se regarda dans le miroir. Un court duvet blond recouvrait ses joues et son menton.

Je ne vais pas me raser ce matin, je n'en ai pas envi !

Feignant ! Argumenta Hermione en s'emparant de sa brosse à dent et de son dentifrice.

Explique moi en quoi ça te concerne ? demanda Drago en faisant de même.

La jeune femme commença sa toilette bucco-dentaire et fixant le Serpentard dans les yeux. Elle se campa devant lui avec un air de défi. Il fit de même sans la lâcher des yeux et en prenant une pose désinvolte. En les voyant ainsi : face à face, lui dans son jogging noir et chemise blanche et elle dans son pyjama bleu ciel, se défiant du regard avec amusement tout en se drossant les dents, mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir. Peut-être que cela allait marcher ! Peut-être qu'après 7 ans de haine, ils allaient finir ensemble dans un lit ! Peut-être que finalement nous n'étions pas dans une dimension parallèle !

Eh ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? s'écria Nicky.

Drago referma la porte de la salle de bain en m'adressant un sourire d'excuse. Je me tournais vers Nicky et soupirais. Cette fille était désespérante ! Assise en position de yoga sur le lit, elle était affublée de son éternel débardeur orange vif et d'un pantacour vert Kaki avec des sandales en guise de chaussure ! Vous parler d'un accoutrement d 'écolière !

T'as jamais froid ? Lui demandais-je soudain alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me faire le récit détaillé de sa misérable petite existence. Ma question la pris au dépourvu.

Ben … Non !

Mais tu vis pourtant en Egypte depuis ton enfance ? T'as pas froid ici ?

Le froid c'est dans la tête ! m'expliqua-t-elle avec une voix mystérieuse.

Ben voyons ! Bon accouche qu'est que tu veux me dire ?

Hier soir au repas, Ginny a raconté aux autres qu'elle avait surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue. Tu savais que c'était un agent double ? Apparemment il y a de l'agitation cher les mangemorts, ils préparent quelque chose !

Cela ne nous concerne pas, Nicky ! Tu le sais très bien !

Voyons Léo : une bataille va bientôt éclater entre les forces du mal et du bien ! Me dit-elle tout exciter. Sa naïveté me faisait horreur.

Le bien et le mal n'existent pas ! Ce n'est qu'une façon de se voiler la face ! Rien n'est ni tous blanc, ni tous noir ! Des tas de gens vont peut-être mourir mais aucun d'entre eux n'aura mérité ça !

Voldemort le méritera ! s'exclama Nicky énervée.

Je sais, soupirais-je pour la calmer, mais nous savons tous deux que Harry Potter vaincra ! Ce n'est pas notre combat à nous !

Et c'est quoi notre combat ? Faire tomber tes parents amoureux, c'est ça ? Excuse moi, mais cela ne regarde que toi ! Ça ne changera rien pour moi que tu n'existes pas ! Ma vie n'en sera que mieux !

Elle s'énervait et sa fureur m'impressionnait. J'étais à la fois blessé et en colère.

Libre à toi de laisser tomber ! Je ne te retiens pas !

Et comment que tu ne me retiens pas ? Tu as besoin de moi imbécile ! Tu m'as supplié à genoux ! Tu ne te souviens pas ! Et qui c'est qui a trouver l'idée pour les menottes ? Hein ? ARRETES DE ME CONSIDERER COMME UNE PETITE SOTTE ! JE VAUX AUSSI BIEN QUE TOI ET TU N'ES RIEN SANS MOI !

De rage elle s'était mise debout sur le lit et me dominait de toute sa hauteur. Elle finit son discours en sautant par terre et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Surpris par son brusque changement d'humeur, je restais immobile sur le lit. Mais qu'avaient-elles tous en ce moment ? Hermione hier, Nicky aujourd'hui ! Drago sortit de la salle de bain.

Mais ça va pas non ? Qu'est qu'elle avait à crier comme ça, elle ?

Je sais pas, répondis-je lassé, elle a du se lever du mauvais pied !

C'est pas une raison pour gueuler sur les autre ! déclara t il d'un ton calme.

Je haussais les épaules : ça lui allait bien, tiens, de dire ça ! Drago commença a faire son sac puis soudain retourna vers la salle de bain.

Tu vas où ? demanda Hermione.

Au toilette ! Mais je t'en prie ! viens me la tenir, j'ai pas le droit de porter des objets trop lourd !

Attend ! Tu plaisantes …

Bien sûr que oui ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais ….

Et il se rendit compte soudain de la situation. Je grimaçais intérieurement : Aïe ! Un petit détail auquel nous n'avions pas pensé avec cette histoire menottes.

Oh c'est pas vrai !s'exclama Hermione, comment on va faire ?

Ils se regardèrent un peu perdu ! Evidement s'était plus délicat que l'histoire de la douche. Alors qu'ils s'empêtraient, je décidais de trancher moi même :

Aller, vous allez pas y passer la journée ! Drago ! Utilise le sort de Stupéfix le temps de faire ton affaire, tu la désensorcellera après.

Drago haussa les épaules et sortit sa baguette. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers lui :

Promis, tu enlève le sort tous de suite après ?

Drago lui fit un sourire narquois :

Un Malfoy ne promet jamais que du mal !

Hermione soupira et ferma les yeux.

Début d'après midi.

Ma bonne humeur commençait à lâchement m'abandonner ! Nicky faisait preuve d'une grande maîtrise dans l'indifférence qu'elle me portait. J'avais essayé de lui parler mais à chaque fois elle avait refusé, me ridiculisant devant ses amis de 1ère année, déjà bien jaloux de moi. De plus Hermione et Drago avaient repris leur incessantes querelles. Dès qu'une chose ne plaisait pas à l'un des 2, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire part à l'autre qui bien évidemment n'était pas d'accord. Sans suivait, des discussions sans fin sur qui des deux, avaient raison. J'étais bien sûr leur principal arbitre. On est dans la serre de botanique, le cours ne commence que dans une heure mais mes deux acolytes veulent du calme et du silence : soit disant qu'ils se tapent sur le système. Soudain Crable, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson, font irruption. Drago lit un livre, Hermione, assise, feuillette son cahier de cours. Lentement et en silence, les 3 Serpentards les encerclent …enfin surtout elle ! Je m'éloigne un peu : voyons voir se que ça donne, j'interviendrais si c'est dangereux.

Salut ! dit Parkinson.

Salut, répond Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

Est que mon Drago chéris te plait, sale poufiasse ? cracha soudain Pansy.

Hein quoi ?

La ferme ! ajouta Goyle.

Pendant se temps, Drago fait semblant de ne rien entendre : ce type me désespère !

Tu n'es qu'une traînée ! crie alors la serpentarde.

Tu n'es qu'une sale sang de bourbe ! Puante et dégoûtante, précise Crable.

Et vous des misérables crétins ! se défend Hermione d'une voix faible, intimidée par les 3 autres.

Tu déshonores cette école par ton sang impur de moldu ! répondit Goyle.

Pas autant que toi par ta connerie ! réplique la piquante brunette en bondissant sur ces pieds.

Les deux gorille la repousse et elle se cogne la tête sur le coin d'une étagère, ce qui les fait rire comme des bêtes. Hermione a les yeux brillants : elle sait qu'elle va bientôt pleuré. Je commence à m'avancer alors que la face de bouledogue ajoute :

Est ce que mon Drago d'amour te baise ? Espèce de salope ! Répond ? C'est bon hein ? Sûrement mieux qu'avec saint Potter et la Belette ! Mon bel Apollon est plus doué !

Qu'est que tu en sais Parkinson …remarque calmement Drago sans quitter son livre des yeux, je n'ai jamais couché avec toi !

Surprise par cette participation inattendue et surtout inespérée, Pansy s'approche de lui.

Mais je n'attend qu'un geste de toi mon ange …lui susurre t elle.

Je devine alors que cette agression n'a pour but, que d'impressionner le beau jeune homme. Je recule à nouveau dans l'ombre : on semble avoir oublié ma présence. Drago ferme son livre et la regarde de haut en bas. Un sourire apparaît lentement sur ces lèvres et il éclate de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière.

TOI ? Ahahahahahaha ! Très drôles !

Il reprend soudain son sérieux :

Je préférais encore coucher avec un homme qu'avec toi ! Tu me répugnes ! Et si il n'y avait que ça : tu me fais pitié et tu me dégoûtes à la fois !

Tu … tu …tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! s'écrie Pansy alors que son visage devient écarlate et que les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Et comment que j'ai le droit ! Qui va m'en empêcher ?

Je … je le dirais à mon père ! Qui le dira au tien ! Et crois moi, tu recevra une sévère correction pour avoir insulter un des membres de notre communauté !

Quelle communauté ? A oui ! Tu dois parler de celle dont je ne fais pas partit !

Hermione les regardent tour a tour sans rien comprendre mais ne dit rien, trop heureuse, a mon avis, qu'ils l'aient oublié.

Et … et dont tu feras bientôt parti ! précise alors Goyle !

Plutôt crever ! s'exclame Drago en se tournant vers lui ! Vous êtes tous pitoyables ! Vous et les malheureux qui vous ont conçu ! Une bande de misérables larves ! Tous là, à prié, et incanter des conneries pour que le Grand Maître daigne apparaître devant vous !

Puis les regardant tous les trois :

Des foutaises ! A supposé qu'il soit encore en vie : il n'apparaîtra jamais devant une bande d'imbécile en costume de carnaval comme vous ! Vous êtes une honte ! Une véritable honte à la race des sangs purs ! Même Granger veut mieux que vous !

Les 3 jeunes se regardaient les uns les autres, surpris par le réquisitoire de leur prince. Etait il fou pour oser proférer de telles insultes au Grand Maître devant eux ? Et devant cette Sang de bourde en plus !

Drago, s'écria Pansy qui pleurait encore : les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de colère, tu …tu … ne devrais pas dire ça ! Tu signes ton arrêt de mort ! Et … celui de ton père !

Qu'il aille au Diable ! hurla Drago en avançant sur eux se qui les fit reculer, Que vous alliez tous au Diable !

Eperdu les 3 adolescents s'enfuirent sans entendre la fin de sa phrase :

…si il veut bien de vous !

Sans autre cérémonie et comme si rien ne s'était passé il revint s'asseoir et repris son livre à l'endroit ou il s'était arrêter. Hermione le regardait, incrédule. Puis elle parut reprendre ses sens :

Merci d'avoir dit que je valais mieux qu'eux ! dit-elle avec sarcasme. Le blondinet ne répondit pas.

C'est quoi cette communauté ?Et ce grand Maître dont vous parliez ?

Il aurait mieux valu que tu n'entendes pas cette conversation…ta vie est sûrement en danger à présent…

Au moins autant que la tienne ! Raison de plus pour répondre à mes questions !

Cela ne te regarde pas !

Rien ne me regarde jamais avec toi !

Mais c'est parce que c'est la vérité, finit-il par dire en la regardant excédé. Je choisis se moment pour refaire surface.

Tu étais où toi ? demanda brusquement Hermione en se détournant de son ennemi et en s'adressant à moi ; visiblement dépité d'avoir du affronter cette altercation seule. Évidement Ron et Harry n'était pas là ! Hermione avait-elle vraiment besoin qu'on la protège ?

Euh … aux toilettes, répondis je d'un air innocent : encore un truc que j'allais devoir tire au clair . Il devait y avoir un truc dans l'air ! Hermione , Nicky , et maintenant Pansy : mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait toute a vouloir se prendre la tête avec quelqu'un ?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Petites questions entre ennemis.

On était un Mercredi. Et les cours finissaient plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'abandonnais mes deux bagnards et filais me réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Ah ! La bibliothèque ! Havre de Paix ! J'ai hérité cette passion des livres de ma mère : inutile de vous dire que nous possédions ,au manoir , une des bibliothèques les plus importantes et bordéliques du Royaume-Uni. Je fouinais une demi-heure parmi les étagères, examinant les livres, leur sujet , leur couvertures, quelques passages : puis me vint l'idée lumineuse de chercher comment me sortir de là une fois que mes parents auraient … enfin qu'il y aurait 2 Léo Malfoy en ce monde ! Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ?

Journal d'Hermione Granger 

_Le 19 Mars 2004._

_Journée moins pire que je ne mis attendais malgré l'altercation très bizarre entre cette tarée de Parkinson, qui a d'abord sauté sur moi, et Malfoy. Cette folle croyait que cet imbécile et moi couchions ensemble ! Elle ne doit pas vraiment bien le connaître ! et surtout m'avoir bien regardé ! Enfin, ils se sont disputés et je suis sûre, à présent, qu'ils sont des Mangemorts ! Du moins Parkinson , Crable et Goyle en sont ! Malfoy , lui , a proclamé qu'il n'en était pas et apparemment ce n'était pas prévu au programme ! Son père a dù lui imposer la marque mais il va , ou il a , refusé. Ca m'étonne de lui : il est si mauvais, si bête et il hait tellement Harry ! Cela m'étonne également qu'il se rebelle et se moque de sa cour d'admirateur ! Un doute s'insinu traîtreusement dans mon esprit : Drago Malfoy serait-il en train de changer ?_

_C'est vrai qu'il est …différent…. depuis quelques temps ! En quoi ? Je ne saurai le dire ! D'abord , on le voit de plus en plus souvent seul : dans les couloirs , à table, durant les pauses , les temps libres … …. J'ai entendu Ron dire qu'il avait donner sa démission de l'équipe de Qidditch des Serpentards ! Pourquoi ? On dirait qu'il prend de la distance ! Bon en même temps on peut pas dire qu'il était très doué ! Il n'arrive pas à la cheville d'Harry et doit en avoir marre de se faire ridiculiser….Ensuite il y a ce refus de faire un devoir : il sait pourtant que son père le réprimandera de ne pas avoir obéit au professeur et pourquoi rater une occasion d'avoir une bonne note ? Son Sujet était plus simple que le mien en plus ! Lui qui cherche toujours à me supplanter mêmes en trichant , enfin , on dirait qu'il ne le fait plus car j'ai pris une sacrée longueure d'avance sur lui …Ensuite il y a cet étrange tatouage vivant , et ce reniement quasi publique de son père et de ses « amis »…_

_Je lui jette un coup d'œil discret ; il est en ce moment même allongé a côté de moi sur le lit. Lui aussi il écrit. Je devrais lui poser quelques questions : lui demander des explications ! mais comment savoir si il dit la vérité ? Si tous ça ne fait pas parti d'un plan ? Si il cherchait exprès à s'attirer mon affection ? C'est vrai quoi ! Après tous quel garçon qui n'a aucune idée derrière la tête ferait ses devoirs torse nu, sur son lit , après une douche qui colle encore ses cheveux a sa peaux ? … tiens , j'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait les cheveux aussi long …si fins,… vu de près ils sont presque blanc …et cette petite barbe d'un jour qui lui donne ce côté bad boy si sexy … et ses yeux …. _

_Hermione ! tu devrais te foutre des baffes de temps en temps ! _

_Je le ferais bien mais il va me prendre pour une folle !_

_Bon j'en étais où ? Malfoy ! Evidement ! Les professeurs n'on rien trouvé sur …attend une minute…il est torse nu ? Mais alors je pourrais peut-être voir le dragon ?Je dois avoué que ce tatouage m'obsède ! J'y ai pensé toute la journée ! Il est tellement …beau ! j'aimerai tellement le revoir ! J'ai essayé de faire quelques recherches mais il me surveillais…je tenterais peut-être cette nuit, de regarder…bon sang quel chaleur il dégage la nuit ! J'ai eut du mal à m'endormir ! En plus de ça , il gémit et parle dans son sommeil ! Des propos incohérents en plus ! Si au moins ça voulait dire quelques chose : ça serait intéressant ! J'ai cru remarqué qu'il répétait souvent le mot « père » mais je ne me souviens plus très bien: tous ça me semble un rêve lointain … il faudrait que je lui fasse la remarque ! Quoique … il penserait que je l'espionne ! Mais bon , c'est un peu vrai ! Je n'ai pas confiance ! Alors en plus de sa chaleur et de ses gémissements , je ne dors que d'un œil ! _

_Journal de Drago Malfoy_

_Le 19 Mars 2004_

_Je ne pensais pas que ma vie pouvait être pire :_

_…_

_Enfin bref ! A présent , on en est là : enchaîner l'un à l'autre , sur mon lit , à faire nos devoirs ! Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit . Moi je suis en train d'écrire ses lignes ._

_Dommage que Pansy soit venue la provoquer pour essayer de m'impressionner. Elle a réussi : je suis extrêmement éblouie par la connerie dont elle peut faire preuve ! J'ai réagit lorsqu'elle a accuser Hermione de coucher avec moi ( chose qui ne me viendrais jamais à l'esprit …quoique…)et on a malheureusement déraper sur la prochaine réunion des Mangemort où je dois recevoir la marque. Je l'ai refusé une première fois sous prétexte que je n'étais pas prêts. Aujourd'hui j'ai dis à ces imbéciles que je ne la voulais pas et qu'ils pouvaient carrément aller se faire foutre ! Je crois bien que j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort , comme la dit l'autre bouffonne. Si je dois mourir autant profiter des derniers jours qu'il me reste a vivre ! A oui , j'oubliais : je suis menotté Granger ! _

_L'enfer me paraîtra doux à côté d'elle ! Elle est sans arrêt sur mon dos , à critiquer tous ce que je dis et tous ce que je fais ! Et ce que je fais la même chose moi ? …bon OK je fais la même chose ! _

_Il faudrait que je lui dise qu'elle arrête de ce mêler de mes affaires et que je lui promette d'arrêter de me mêler des siennes …c'est plus fort que moi ! Je sais pas pourquoi ! Pourtant je m'en fous ! Je ne me comprend plus vraiment depuis qu 'elle est là ! _

_Il y a d'abord cette histoire d'exposé ! Et elle qui me demande encore pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ! Ne connaît-elle pas la réponse ?N'a t'elle jamais fait de recherches sur la différence entre sang pur et sang impur ? D'ailleurs il faudrait que j'arrête d'utilisé ses adjectifs : c'est juste du sang …du simple sang …le même coule dans nos veines à tous les deux ! Cherche t elle à m'humilier ?_

_Ca m'ennuie qu'elle ai assisté à notre conversation sur ces misérables imbéciles de Mangemorts. Elle ira sûrement le répéter à ce fou de Dumbledore et à Saint Potter ! Dieu que je hais ce type ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi , c'est la bonne question ! Mon père m'a dit dès le début d'en faire mon allié si possible mais de m'en méfier et de le détester car , par sa faute les mages noirs avaient été vaincu et le ( oh combien fabuleux) Maître Voldemort avait été détruit ! Pas étonnant : une bande d'imbéciles et d'incapable ! Ils voudraient envahir une flaque d'eau il n'y arriverais pas ! Mais Potter , Saint Potter ! Il a tous eu : la gloire , l'amour , l'amitié , la connaissance, le pouvoir de la magie qui courent dans ses veines …Aujourd'hui c'est pour ça que je le hais ! Moi qui ai du me battre pour tous ça et encore ! Je n'en ai même pas la moitié …_

_Allons bon Drago ! Léo te dirais qu'il ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort ! Chacun vit sa vie ! A moi de construire la mienne !_

_Enfin , si j'arrive a m'en sortir ! Avec la bataille qui approche et mon père qui va me tuer a cause de cet exposé et de ce que j'ai laissé échapper aujourd'hui dans la serre de botanique… Qu'est ce que je devrais faire avant de mourir ? _

_Coucher encore une fois avec une fille avant de mourir …le problème c'est Granger…à moins que ce soit elle que je me fasse … elle est plutôt bien foutu sous ses vêtement trop large de la guerre 14…sa peau est plutôt douce : je l'ai sentis hier et ce soir lorsqu'elle était sous la douche…un faux mouvement et si vite arrivé et hop…ma mains remonte le long de sa cuisse…une peau si douce …et son odeur …indescriptible et sensuel…Je me demande si elle l' a déjà fait…. Avec Potter ou Weasley ? Non ce n'est pas son genre : de se donner ainsi avant le mariage ! ça me fait sourire ,je lève les yeux vers elle_

_A côté de moi sur le lit , elle écrit frénétiquement dans un grand cahier blanc. Elle porte son pyjama bleu : une chemeise et un pantalon. Je devine parfaitement la courbe de ses fesses….J'aimerai tellement …Drago qu'est ce tu raconte ? Cette fille te déteste ! Tu ne pourra jamais la toucher et elle ne voudra jamais s'approcher de toi ! Quoiqu' hier, quand elle a vu mon Dragon … Encore une gaffe ! Je suis maudit avec cette fille ! Elle va aussi me poser des questions là dessus tôt ou tard ! Est ce que je dois lui dire la vérité ? Lui mentir ? A quoi bon mentir ? J'ai dis la vérité aux Serpentards : mon mépris , mon dégoût et mon indépendance ! Je ne suis pas à ça près ! D'après Léo la franchise est essentielle lorsqu'on veut construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un …mais que pourrais-je construire avec Hermione Granger ? Surtout comment savoir si , la moindre chose que je lui dis , ne sera pas rapporté à Potter et son fan club…_

_Il serait peut-être temps que je me pose ! Que je prenne une décision au lieu de rester dans le vague ! De façon raisonnable et objective …tout en gardant une touche de méfiance ! je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien ! Si Granger me tend la main …je la prendrai._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Jaloux ? Moi ?.

_Journal de Drago Malfoy._

_Le 20 Mars 2004_

_Passons en revu toute les conneries que j'ai jamais imaginé faire avant de mourir ! Faire le tour du monde à la voile : on va laissé tomber ! Quitter le manoir familial : plus la peine ! Regarder le soleil se lever et se coucher : ouf , c'est bon c'est fait ! (un de ces petits rien de l'existence grâce auquel vous continuez de vivre)…Dire a quelqu'un que je l'aime : tache désespérante vu que je n'aime personne et que personne ne m'aime ! Tiens je léguerai bien mes affaires à Léo , soit dit en passant. Etre aimé de quelqu'un : laisse tomber Drago ! arrête de te torturer ! Trouver la femme de ma vie : dans le même lot ( je suis toujours à la recherche de la futur ex Madame Malfoy ! )Dire ce que je pense d'eux à tous ceux que je connais : je suis en bonne voie ! Dire a une fille qu'elle est jolie sans arrière pensé : pourquoi je me fixe des trucs si dur ? Fumer un joins et me prendre une bonne cuite : reste plus qu'a trouver le joins ! Tuer Potter : impossible, on a besoin de ce con pour sauver le monde ! Tuer Weasley ? Le pauvre il m'a rien fait : je dirais même qu'il me fait assez délire ! Me faire une fille que je me suis jamais faite : Granger ?…mmm…réfléchir a la question…_

_Il est 5 heure du matin. Le soleil se lève. L'aube est magnifique. En général je suis déjà debout à cette heure mais Granger reste encore longtemps au lit. Je n'ose pas la réveiller : elle me foutrait sûrement un coup de poing. J'ai connu des matins plus gai ! Alors j'écris en attendant : mais il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter, la journée n'a pas encore commencé !_

_Mon regard se pose naturellement sur la jeune femme étendue à côté de moi. Il est rare que je dorme avec une fille sans l'avoir baisé. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant ce matin ô combien le corps d'une fille et merveilleux : toutes les filles ! Peu importe qu'elles soient grosses ou maigres , petites ou grandes ! La façon dont elles sont dessinées , la simple courbe de leur hanches et une ligne pur et directe vers le paradis ! Et leur visage : je dirais que la laideur n'existe pas, ni la beauté d'ailleurs , tout est relatif à chacun et moi je découvre sur le visage de Granger son caractère franc et bien trempé : Ce n'est pas une figure de mode , je l'ai déjà dit, mais elle est tellement merveilleuse ce matin avec cette multitude de petits défauts qui la rendent à la fois unique et magnifique._

_Plus j'y pense et plus je trouve cette haine que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre , si …futile ! La vie est pleine de surprise . Pourquoi perdre son temps à ça ? Une idée idiote enfoncé dans mon crâne par mon père, une amitié ( à mon avis) mal placée, de meilleures notes que moi : et nous voilà partis pour une haine éternelle ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Cette fille est intelligente , ambitieuse , franche et courageuse …elle me résiste , se bat contre moi , sait garder son sang-froid ,se révèle avoir un bon crochet du droit…je ne l'impressionne pas , je ne lui fait pas peur, …malgré tous elle reste sincère (un peu trop parfois) et implacable avec moi. En vérité , plus j'y pense et plus je l'admire … pourquoi se soucie-t-elle encore de moi ? pourquoi m'engueuler quand je triche , me demander pourquoi je ne fait pas mes devoir ? Me demander ce qui ne va pas ? Granger essayerait-elle de sauver mon âme ? Bizarrement cette idée me plait : moi en diable et elle en ange gardien …. _

_Je regarde sa tête rejetée en arrière et ses cheveux châtain au reflet d'or étaler sur l'oreiller. Son cou. La naissance de ses seins. Une idée me vient …c'est osé …je risquerais gros …Les premier boutons du haut de pyjama sont défaits , ainsi que les derniers : il ne reste que 3 boutons au total qui cache l'essentiel…Qu'est que ça va m'apporté ?Rien …pourtant…non rien ! Et si elle se réveille ?…J'hésite : je puis résister à tous sauf à la tentation !_

_J'ai lâché le stylo que je tenais et l'ai posé dans la rainure du cahier. Je me suis mis sur un coude . Elle dort profondément. Je me penche au dessus d'elle . Une irrésistible envie me prend d'embrasser son cou. Je sens d'ici son parfum enivrant de fleurs sauvages. Cette fille n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup de petit ami : on ne lui en connaît, d'ailleurs, aucun à l'école …… Pourquoi ? …..Je me mord les lèvres. Ne pas aller plus loin que prévu……… Lentement je détache les derniers boutons récalcitrants de sa chemise…. J'hésite encore…. Je regarde son visage délicatement posé sur l'oreiller : Je suis damné . J'écarte les deux pans de tissus qui recouvre encore sa poitrine. Soudain s'offre à ma vu ses seins ronds et blancs. Mon regard se perd sur les deux monts de Vénus semblant à la fois si fermes et si chauds …J'ai l'étrange impressions que ses mamelons roses et pointus n'attendent que les baisers passionné d'un homme…Mes yeux remonte le long de sa gorge offerte et finissent sur ces lèvres entrouvertes. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas laisser la vague de désir me submerger : j'ai une désespérante envie de l'embrasser, de découvrir son cou , le goût de sa peau, la tiédeur de sa chair, d'entendre son cœur battre de plaisir, sa voix douce murmurer mon nom…mais tous cela n'est qu'un rêve. Je referme les boutons de sa chemise et m'étend de nouveau sur le lit , le temps de laisser se calmer mon érection.. Cette fille … elle anime chez moi des sentiments si contradictoire…cette fille … elle me rendra fou !_

Six Heure du mat'. Bon mon petit Léo , il faut se lever ! Nan je veux dormir encore ! Bon , si tu t'es réveiller c'est pas pour rien ! Mais c'est l'autre là : Crable qui ronfle comme un bûcheron ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux : aller lèves toi !

J'ouvre les yeux . Ce petit séjour dans le passé me détraque la tête ! Voilà que je deviens skisophrène ! Aller hop debout ! Pleins de boulot aujourd'hui ! Voir Dumbledore : lui dire que Sanders est pas claire , que ça va prendre encore du temps pour les deux autres, que je trouve pas d'explications à notre petite excursion , que je commence à m'ennuyer grave , que je vais péter un câble et …mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Bon ensuite, coincer Nicky dans un coin pour mettre les choses au clair , Retourner faire des recherches à la bibliothèque , peut-être glisser un petit mot à Harry au sujet de notre chère professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal… je devrais peut-être aller voir le professeur Rogue pour lui parler de cette potion qui nous a plonger dans le passé ? A et pis aussi trouver un sort qui efface la mémoire des gens au sujet d'une ou plusieurs personnes et ça sur plusieurs semaines …Du boulot donc !

C'est encore la tête un peu sur l'oreiller que je débarque dans la grande salle ! Décidément il n'y a que moi et le professeur Mac Gonagal pour se lever aussi tôt ! Elle me fais signe d'approcher . Je fais la grimace : je n'ai pas très envie . Elle insiste . Je m'approche , l'air méfiant.

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle et une très mauvaise nouvelle, me dit-elle.

Ca commence bien , lui répondis-je

La très mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'on va bientôt devoir séparer vos parents , je veux dire , détacher les menottes…

C'est dommage parce que franchement ça marche bien !

Je sais et la mauvaise nouvelle c'est pourquoi on doit faire ça : Monsieur Lucius Malfoy à été prévenu des insolences de son fils : en temps normal il n'y aurait pas fait attention mais là, il tient à lui parler personnellement. Il arrivera donc dès demain !

Je crois savoir pourquoi…

Votre père s'apprête à passer un salle quart d'heure ! Vous le savez ça ?

Oui ! Mais cela sert mes plans !

Je ne vois pas comment ! On m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputer avec mademoiselle Potter ?

Oui mais je ne vois pas , moi , en quoi cela vous regardes !

Je pense que vous avez besoin d'elle ! Elle ne vous supporte plus à cause de votre égoïsme et de votre arrogance ! Elle mériterais que vous descendiez de votre pied d'estalle !

Je suis désolé mais j'ai toutes les prétentions hormis celle d'être modeste.

C'est bien dommage , répondit-elle en pinçant les lèvres, avec ça vous perdez une amie .

J'allais répondre que Nicky n'était pas mon amie mais je réalisais soudain qu'en moi même c'était faux . Je la connaissais depuis mon enfance et nous avions tous partagé , de grès ou de force , le bon comme le mauvais . Et jusqu'à présent elle avait supporté tous mes défauts et moi les siens car nous savions que personnes d'autres ne pourrait le faire …du moins pas avant longtemps. Et aujourd'hui l'un de nous avait flanché. L'un de nous avais abandonné cette fragile harmonie et l'autre perdait pied. Je savais qui tenait tel ou tel rôle comme je savais que je devais aller la voir. Une des grandes questions de la vie c'est de se demander : Qu'est que je ferais si j'étais moins con ?

Drago et Hermione finissent par arriver. Pour ne pas changer il se dispute . Une histoire de pyjama , je comprend pas très bien. C'est une dispute que je connais bien , enfin un ton que je connais bien : à mis voix , calmement , les yeux dans les yeux … Mes parents se disputaient toujours comme ça ! On avance, on avance. Nicky aussi arrive. Sans m'en rendre compte , je la fixe et ne la lâche plus des yeux.

Tu devrais aller là voir , me souffle Drago. Je le regarde incrédule puis comprend.

C'est toi qui me donne des conseils maintenant !

C'est moi qui suis sortit avec le plus de filles !

Je ne veux pas sortir avec elle voyons ! m'exclamais -je atterré par l'idée.

A côté de mon père , Hermione glousse. Elle est étrange ce matin : il y a quelques chose qui cloche sur elle. Et je comprend seulement en arrivant en cours , lorsque Parvati et Lavande s'exclame :

Oh mon dieu ! Hermione ! Tes cheveux ! Ca te vas bien ! tu es magnifique !

C'est donc ça ! Ma mère s'est lissé les cheveux ! Bizarrement je n'aime pas du tout ! Ils sont a présent tous plat et raide, ils semblent plus foncé et ne vole plus autour de sa tête : elle ressemble à toute les autres ! Elle n'a plus aucune originalité. Franchement : Hermione Granger sans sa crinière de cheveux brun ce n'est plus Hermione Granger ! C'est comme si Drago s'était soudain teint les cheveux en noir ! Pourtant elle semble très contente d'elle même . Ron et Harry aussi. Drago lève les yeux au ciel : enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi ! La journée passe très lentement : Drago et Hermione ne m'offre plus la distraction de se disputer à longueur de temps. D'abord la guerre mondiale , la guerre froide et maintenant la paix tiède : il y a encore des petits accros mais ce n'est plus ça ! Chacun semble avoir accepter la présence de l'autre et faire avec . Je sais que c'est la clef du sort qui serre à ouvrir les menottes. Celle-ci se détacherons lorsque Drago et Hermione n'auront plus envi de les enlever. La magie est vraiment formidable. Peut-être que cela arrivera ce soir : lors de leur ronde de nuit. Evidement ils patrouille chaque soir mais ils le font aussi de nuit une fois par semaine , en accords avec les deux autres préfets en chef. Je devrais peut-être les suivre incognito…je vais essayer d'emprunté la cape invisible de Harry.

A la pause de 16 heure , je croise enfin Nicky dans un couloir. Elle discute avec des élèves de sa classe. Et en particulier avec un grand brun avec des yeux bleu qui la dévore du regard et la fait beaucoup rire. Je prend une inspiration et je m'approche d'eux à pas lents et mesurés. Soudain elle me voit. Sans marquer la moindre surprise , elle dit quelques chose à l'oreille du gars aux yeux bleu, lui prend le bras et s'éloigne avec lui. Je sens quelques chose d'inhabituelle dans mon cœur, comme un serrement ou …ou …de la jalousie ? Voyons , je n'en suis pas à ces bassesses : je n'ai rien à leur envier ; je veux juste parler à Nicky ! Cela se fera plus tard ! Elle ne sera pas éternellement accrocher a son beau brun ! C'est presque avec soulagement que je part a la recherche du professeur Rogue.

- C'était mon pied ça !

-Oh pardon !

J'aurais jamais dû accepter qu'il vienne ! Et surtout j'aurais jamais dû lui dire pour Sanders. Il est minuit passé et on se les gèle dans ce couloire à la con, de cette école de sorcellerie à la con ! C'est vrai quoi ? On est au XXI ème siècle ! Ils pourraient installer le chauffage central ! J'ai été demander la cape à Harry en inventant une excuse bidon : un mot compromettant oublié dans une salle de cours. Evidement il m'a pas cru ! Lui et Ron m'ont cuisiné pendant …pas très longtemps en faite… Rogue leur à demandé se qu'on foutait là et moi je lui ai répondu très sincèrement qu'on préparait une sortie nocturne pour suivre les préfets en chef dans leur ronde. Ben devinez quoi ? il m'a pas cru ! M'a mit 10 points en moins et s'en est retourné à ses potions chéries. Du coup , Harry savait la vérité : je lui ai parlé de Sanders et dit que je soupçonnais Drago d'être mêlé à tous ça . Il a bien voulu me prêter sa cape mais à condition qu'il m'accompagne…je regrette maintenant. Tout à coup on entend des bruits de pas , on se colle au mur :

Aiiieeeeeeeuuhhh !

Pardon !

Bon tu te grouilles ? s'exclame Drago qui surgit du mur .

Ca va , ça va ! J'arrive , répond Hermione agacée. On commence par où ?

Par les cuisines très chère ! dit Drago et , en vrai gentleman, lui tend son bras en souriant.

Derrière moi j'entend Harry réprimer un mouvement d'indignation. Je lui donne un coup de coude pour lui intimer de ce taire : Il arrive après la bataille ! Doucement on suit les deux préfets qui font leur patrouille comme on se promène au bord d'un lac , en parlant à voix basses. On essaye de se poster pas très loin pour entendre leur conversation…

**Faire-part :**

**Monsieur Drago Malfoy et Madame Hermione Malfoy, née Granger , on la joie de vous faire part de la naissance de leur petite fille ...à la fin de cette fic ! Mais en attendantils , et moi par la même occasion , n'ont pas encore trouver de joli prénom alors si vous avez des idées ... n'hésité pas à me le dire dans vos reviews ! Je ferais un tirage au sort après lol! Ou si vous avez remarqué un prénom qui revient régulièrement comme pour Léo : merci de me prévenir aussi ! Je compte sur vous !**

**Gros bisous à tous !**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Aveux.

Alors, comme ça tu n'es pas un mangemort …et tu n'as rien à voir avec eux …

Non, strictement rien à voir : et je ne ferais jamais parti de leurs rangs !

Je t'avouerais Malfoy, que ce que tu me racontes ce soir, m'étonne profondément…

Moi aussi ! Murmura Harry derrière moi. Drago baissa la tête, honteux de ses années d'enfer qu'il avait fait vivre à la jeune femme et à ses amis, et quelques mèches blondes tombèrent sur ses yeux.

C'est que … depuis quelques temps … je ne supporte plus le fait de mentir à tout le monde comme à moi-même : je ne suis pas cet homme cynique ! Et …exécrable… ! Que je dois faire croire ! Ce n'est qu'un rôle : une peau ! … J'ai longtemps cru que c'était moi : que j'étais vraiment ce garçon ! Que j'aimais faire le mal, dire des choses blessantes et ne respecter rien ni personne ! Mais ce n'était que ce que mon père voulait que je sois … J'ai tenu longtemps, tu l'as vu, dans cette position. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est insupportable : il est impossible de vivre comme ça…je préfère encore affronter sa colère !

Je comprends, dit pensivement Hermione.

Elle se laisse embobiner ! Exulta le Survivant.

Chut !

Les deux préfets durent nous entendre et marquèrent un temps d'arrêts, la tête levé : aux aguets. C'est qu'en plus ils la prenaient à cœur cette responsabilité de préfets ! Et dire que c'était grâce à moi qu'ils l'avaient eut ! Puis Hermione haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Granger … Je te demande juste une chose, c'est très important. Je n'ai guère confiance dans les autres personnes qui m'entourent et ce que je vais te demander…enfin…si tu ne le respecte pas …je ne pourrais jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un de toute mon existence.

Qu'est ce que tu veux me demander ?

Ne répètes jamais à personne ce que je te raconte sur mes sentiments… mes faiblesses, mes blessures …ma vie personnelle…même pas à Potter !

Ben voyons ! souffla l'intéressé.

Bien sûr, Malfoy !répondit Hermione, mais en retour …

Harry désapprouva par un signe de tête. Elle hésita, Drago leva les yeux vers elle.

J'exige que tu me dises la vérité : toute la vérité ! Rien que la vérité ! La sincérité …Que tous ceci n'est pas un jeu de plus, un piège ignoble… Je veux la réalité sans autres nuances, comme tu l'as toujours fait…

Comme je l'ai toujours fait ? demanda Drago qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

Oui … comme quand tu nous insultes et que tu nous renvois les évidences, en pleine figure alors que nous vivons dans nos rêves…

Comme quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit qui t'a semblé juste ?

Et bien … par exemple lorsque tu me traites d'intello et de laideron …

La voix de la jeune fille tremblait un peu et faiblie sur cet aveux de la souffrance que le beau blond à ses côté lui avait causé. Je sentis mon voisin prendre une grande inspiration pour contenir sa colère. Drago soupira et posa sa main libre sur celle de sa voisine, enroulée autour de son bras.

Tu sais Granger, quand je dis ces choses … ce n'est pas la vérité ! Ce sont des choses dont je sais que vous avez conscience et dont vous vous inquiétez : et moi j'appuie là où ça fait mal !…et …je ne trouve pas laide…

Je ne connaissais pas la cause du rouge qui lui monta soudain aux joues, mais dans la pénombre Hermione ne le remarqua pas. Elle lui jeta quelques coup d'œil suspicieux.

Mais …mais …tu ne peux pas dire que je suis belle n'ont plus …je ne serais jamais une jolie fille ! …je ne serai jamais Naomie Campbell ou Monica Bellucci … ou même potentiellement regardable…se sont des femmes, que tous les Hommes …désirent…

Elles ont des formes auxquelles toutes les femmes aspirent, déclara avec sagesse l'adolescent, ce sont un modèle, c'est certain ! C'est peut-être pour ça que je les admire mais qu'elles ne m'attirent pas tellement. En tout cas moins qu'une femme qui aurait des imperfections ! Tu comprends, la perfection est oppressante !

Hermione sourit à la conclusion de Drago et demanda en rougissant :

C'est vrai ? Moins qu'une fille qui aurait des … imperfections ?

Bien sûr ! Voyons Granger ! La beauté est un atout … jusqu'à ce que les lumière soient éteints !

Le rire gai et léger d'Hermione retentie dans le couloir. Toujours les mains posées sur la sienne Drago se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle.

Et puis elle est éphémère…Tu sais, il y a un proverbe arabe qui dit : La beauté est une demi faveur du ciel …l'intelligence est un don ! Et tu es intelligente Granger, même très intelligente … tu es, en vérité, l'une des personnes les plus intelligente que je connaisse…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et je retins mon souffle : ça y était ? Ça y était pas ? Harry ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de se jeter sur Drago et de l'étrangler sur place. Hermione rougit presque instantanément et détourna son visage. Drago sourit d'un air satisfait.

Appelle-moi Hermione …murmura-t-elle.

J'entendis simultanément Drago et Harry s'exclamer :

Quoi ?

Je donnais un coup de coude à ce dernier et entrepris de me concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation.

Oui … ce que tu me dis…ça me met du baume au cœur ! Personne ne m'avait parler comme ça avant ! En vérité, tu es très … oh, quel est le mot ? Mûr ? pour notre âge Malfoy… Tu arrives à me rassurer, me rendre fière de moi alors que tous me poussent à croire que je ne vaux rien …

C'est stupide ! s'exclama Drago.

Je sais mais je suis une fille : je suis illogique !

Est-ce que les femmes trouvent ça féminin d'être illogique où est-ce qu'elles ne peuvent pas faire autrement ?

Hermione lui pinça la main et il s'en tira avec un petit air de fausse indignation.

Quoi qu'il en soit …tu sais assez de chose sur moi, et moi sur toi, et tu me montre assez de respect pour m'appeler par mon prénom, non ?

Ton prénom est trop long, s'excusa Drago un peu gêné par cette rupture brusque d'une des solides barrières qui les séparées, je préfère les prénoms courts ! Dans ma famille c'est une habitude ! Drago, Lucius …et lorsque le prénom est trop long, on trouve un diminutif …

Je comprends mieux certaine chose à présent, murmurais-je pour moi-même : J'avais toujours trouvé mon prénom un peu mal placé pour une famille de sorcier ! Au moins, je savais pourquoi !

Tu peux m'appeler Mione, si tu veux… répondit sa compagne en baissant les yeux, c'est plus intime mais…

Quoi ? Comme tes deux idiots d'anges gardiens ? Pas question !

Comme tu veux, termina la jeune fille regrettant peut être de lui avoir donner autant de liberté avec elle.

La ronde dura encore une petite heure et les préfets ainsi que mon ami Harry furent étonné de ne pas tombé sur le concierge Rusard. Je pensais, un peu tard, que Severus Rogue avait peut-être parfaitement cru mon explication et avait fait en sorte d'éloigné le vieil homme pour me laisser les champs libres, c'était une chance et je n'allais pas la laisser passée ! Ils arrivèrent à un petit escalier, Drago descendit quelques marches et se retourna brusquement, les yeux pleins d'incertaines résolutions, pour dire quelques chose à la lionne qui le dominait. Voilà l'occasion que j'attendais ! Sous le regard à la fois surpris et horrifié de Harry, je poussais la brusquement et sans ménagement sur le Serpentard qui attendait quelques marches plus bas. La première, ne trouvant rien d'autre sur sa route, heurta ce dernier de plein fouet et tomba avec lui.

Mais t'es complètement Malade !s'écria Harry à mi-voix en me regardant, les yeux aussi rond que ses lunettes : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Chut !

En bas de l'escalier on entendit un petit cri de surprise et le bruit sourd de deux corps qui tombe par terre. Nous nous penchâmes pour voir les dégâts. Hermione était allongé sur Drago : buste contre buste, une jambe replié entre les siennes et apparemment le jeune homme avait amorti sa chute tout en se faisant cogné à un endroit sensible dont il semble inutile de donner le nom.

Oh merde ! s'écria Hermione sans pour autant se relevé : Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé ! Je suis vraiment désolé.

Merde ! gémit le blond avec une grimace, je crois que je pourrais plus avoir d'enfant !

Je crois pas non, murmurais-je à mon tour.

Quoi ? demanda Harry un peu hébété.

Chut !

Quelques secondes passèrent, Hermione ne semblait pas décidé à se relevé et regardait son nouvel ami avec inquiétude alors que celui-ci reprenait doucement son souffle.

Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blesser ?

Non, non, je crois pas …. Ce n'est pas que la position n'est pas agréable mais tu compte rester comme ça longtemps ? lui dit-il soudain avec un sourire malicieux.

La jeune femme se rendit alors compte, par on ne sait quel miracle, qu'elle était étendue sur un beau mâle dans une pose plutôt compromettante. Elle se releva précipitamment ce qui eut pour effets de donner un deuxième coup de grâce au garçon allongé sous elle.

Oh merde ! Je suis …vraiment …vraiment …mais alors vraiment désolé Malfoy !

Drago … , réussi à articuler le grand blessé malgré le masque de douleur qui lui couvrait le visage.

Quoi ? demanda Hermione en lui saisissant l'avant bras pour l'aider à se relever.

Appelle-moi Drago …répéta t il une fois sur pied, et ne t'avise plus jamais de tomber sur moi … !

Ben c'était toi ou …le sol ! Je suis désolé, je préfère encore que ça soit toi …

Oh ! Je pourrais croire que tu l'as fait exprès alors ! murmura le jeune homme, encore plié en deux, la regardant sans relever la tête.

Hermione balbutia quelques chose comme quoi ce n'était pas vrai et ils retournèrent rapidement à leur appartement. Harry m'empêchas de les suivre et une fois qu'ils eurent tourné le coin, retira la cape et se jeta sur moi. Heureusement j'esquivais et il se mit à me courir à près en m'intimant l'ordre de m'arrêter pour quelques explications entre gens civilisés Chose selon laquelle, je n'en doutais pas, je déduisit qu'il n'appliquait pas les mêmes idées que moi sur le sens du mot « civilisé ». Je réussi à lui échapper alors qu'il passait devant la porte entrouverte derrière laquelle j'avais trouvé refuge. Alors que je l'observais s'éloigné en courant, une main glacée enserra mon épaule.

Journal d'Hermione Granger Le 20 Mars 2004 

_Ce matin je me suis réveillé très tôt, sûrement à cause du soleil qui entrait à grand flot dans la chambre : nous avions oublié de fermer les rideaux. Il était bien sûr allongé à ma gauche les bras relevé au-dessus de sa tête, une jambe replié et observant le plafond comme s'il allait y lire la carte de son destin. Je lui annonçais alors qu'il parlait dans son sommeil. Cela ne l'étonna pas et c'est presque par politesse qu'il me demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien raconté. Je lui expliquais ces propos sans sens et l'anaphore de « père ».Ca ne l'étonna pas non plus. J'ajoutais qu'il dégageait une chaleur insupportable la nuit. Ce à quoi il répliqua qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer et qu'en conséquence il avait plutôt l'habitude de dormir seul et entièrement nu. Ce dernier détail éveilla en moi quelques images intéressantes mais trop intimes pour que je te les confie dès à présent, cher journal !_

_Ce matin , j'ai utilisé un sort que j'avais trouver , il y a quelques jours pour lisser la masse indomptable de mes cheveux…après 3 tentatives désespéré mes efforts ont enfin payé et ma chevelure imposante avait été réduite à une fine nappe de fils soyeux et raide…ça me faisait bizarre mais je me trouvé très bien ! mais je me suis tourné vers Malfoy et j'ai eut la mauvaise idée de lui demandé si ça m'allait bien. Absolument …pas ! qu'il a répondu ce con ! et il semblait très sérieux : si bien que je n'ai pas su comment le prendre. Pourtant tous le monde m'a dis que j'était très jolie …enfin , ça na pas tenu très longtemps : à la fin de la journée mes cheveux avaient repris leur droit. Chasser le naturel , il revient au gallot ! à dit Léo._

_Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial aujourd'hui. A part, évidemment la poursuite désespérée de ce pauvre Léo pour avoir une discussion avec Nicky. C'est un garçon très intelligent mais qui a, à mon avis, une trop haute opinion de lui-même : Ce qui n'est pas forcément mal placée mais détourne son regard de ce qui est important : comme Nicky par exemple …. Je pense qu'avec le temps il apprendra à ce mettre moins en avant même s'il ne délogera pas de ses idées …il me fait pensé à Malfoy par certain côté, sauf que Fowl ne perd pas son temps à emmerder les autres…Bien que Malfoy commence à perdre cette mauvaise habitude : Aujourd'hui il s'est montré extrêmement courtois avec moi. Enfin, il s'est montré aussi poli que n'importe quel garçon bien élevé ! Ce qui relève chez lui de l'exploit ! Quand nous sommes allés à la bibliothèque pour mes recherches sur les créatures magiques, il m'a posé des questions sur ce que j'aimais et faisais de mon temps libre ! Il m'a même demandé pourquoi je me passionnais autant pour les livres et à écouté attentivement la réponse. _

_Bien sure, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'interrogeait comme ça ! Il a simplement répondu qu'il cherchait à me connaître. Puis il m'a sorti tout un débat comme quoi nous vivions dans la même école depuis des années sans nous connaître, sur la puissance et l'absurdité des préjugés, des erreurs d'appréciations, de la jalousie et de la haine et que, en m'examinant sur une lumière nouvelle et qu'il voulait objective, je lui semblais soudain une personne originale et intéressante ! J'en suis resté scotché ! Le Grand Drago Malfoy daigne baisser les yeux vers moi ? J'ai bien rit et je me suis moqué de lui ! Chose qu'il n'a pas apprécié évidement. Je voulais le laisser mariner dans son jus mais sa déclaration m'avait tellement surprise et ému que je n'ai pas pu résister à son air triste de chien battu._

_Je l'ai à mon tour questionné sur ce qui le passionnait dans la vie et sur ces loisirs. Il m'a beaucoup surpris en m'avouant ses rêves de voyages, de descente de fleuves intrépides au cœur d'une foret d'Amazonie, de son désir de rencontré les habitants lointains des neiges du Kilimandjaro et le voyage initiatique le long de l'Asie orientale jusqu'au Tibet ou il apprendrait des plus grands prêtres bouddhistes, les secrets de la vie, de la mort et de cette sagesse vieille de 3000 ans. Lorsqu'il parlait j'imaginais parfaitement bien les steppes froides du Nord de la Russie jusqu'au déserts brûlant d'Arabie. A travers ces mots, je pouvais voir le soleil se coucher sur la grande muraille de chine et se levé sur les ruines des temples Incas. Il me raconta aussi son attirance et son respect mêlé de crainte pour l'océan, les bateaux à voiles, les tempêtes et les eaux calmes, les mers mortes et les lagons bleu et les plages si désertes et ou l'eau est si pure qu'on peut voir jusqu'a 500 mètres en dessous de soi. J'écoutais le son de sa voix, je divaguais à travers ses yeux gris comme des nuages chargés de pluie. Peut-être qu'ils sont chargés de larmes ?_

_Ce ne sont pas des pensées que l'on prêterait immédiatement à Drago Malfoy, car elle traduise un mal être, un désir d'ailleurs si fort qu'on devine, que son ici n'est pas un endroit heureux. Et puis, ses parents sont si riches, on pense tous de suite qu'il a déjà voyagé dans ces pays exotiques et inconnus ! Je le lui ai dit, je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, qu'est ce qui le poussait si loin dans l'espace lorsqu'il restait allongé des heures, seul sur son lit, les yeux dans les vagues. Il a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas me le dire. Je n'ai d'abord pas insisté mais en retournant le soir à nos appartements je suis revenue à la charge :_

_C'est Voldemort que tu crains et que tu fuis ?_

_Je ne crains personne ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Ne dis pas ça : que tu ne crains personne ! Sinon tu ne rêveras pas de t'enfuir ! Tu as des problèmes avec tes parents ?_

_Tout le monde rêve de voyager ! Tu rêves peut-être de visiter Paris mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tes parents te battent !_

_Pourquoi penses-tu immédiatement au mot battre ? Tes parents … te font du mal Malfoy ?_

_Aucun rapport je disais ça comme ça ! _

_Et quand tu parlais du Grand Maître et de la communauté l'autre jour avec Pansy, c'était juste comme ça aussi !_

_Ca ne te regarde pas !_

_Du moment que j'y ai assister ça me regarde ! Et si tu sais des choses sur Voldemort, ça me regarde aussi !_

_N'insiste pas Granger ! Ma vie est assez dure comme ça pour que tu viennes en plus ajouté ta sécurité à mes problèmes !_

_Ma sécurité, comme tu dis, et déjà mise en danger si tu ne me dis rien ! Raconte-moi tous Malfoy ! Raconte-moi : Dis-moi ! Et je pourrais peut-être sauver des centaines de vie et …t'aidais aussi !_

_Ce que je sais n'a rien à voir avec des centaines de vies, de plus tes deux sangsues doivent déjà être au courant ! Ne m'oblige pas à te livrer mes secrets !_

_Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait cette après-midi ? Sur les marches de l'escalier de la bibliothèque ?_

_A court d'argument, il a bien sûr courbé la tête et s'est replié dans un coin de sa tête, sûrement à la recherche du pour et du contre ou peut être de ses petites choses si importante qui l'avait poussé à ce taire jusque là ! Puis doucement, peu à peu, comme plutôt aujourd'hui, les mots sont sortis de sa bouche pour glisser jusqu'à moi et m'envelopper de leur horreur et de l'angoisse dans laquelle lui-même vivait et vis encore. Il m'a raconté son enfance, écrasé par son père qui le privé d'amour, l'allégeance que celui-ci avait fait au Maître noir, l'éducation Malfoysienne qu'il avait reçu, les années passées à se monté la tête contre tous : Les moldus, les pauvres, les faibles, Dumbledore, Harry, l'ordre du Phénix …Et cette petite voix dans ça tête qui lui disait que tous ça n'était pas normal, qu'il n'était pas né pour tuer, souffrir et blesser …Mais il y avait son père : si fière de son fils ! Si heureux de savoir qu'il était fort et qu'il prendrait un jour sa suite. En vérité Malfoy c'est pour cela qu'il était resté, qu'il avait continué son rôle, parce qu'il aimait son père …du moins il l'avait aimé …Jusqu'à Azkaban ! Cette prison avait pris son père, elle l'avait rendue fou ! Bien sur il avait mérité d'y allait ! Mais pas d'en sortir …et c'était là que le vrai cauchemar avait commencer : quand, on ne savait comment Lucius Malfoy avait était libéré et lavé de tous soupçons. Il avait commençait par renouer avec les anciens mangemorts, il avait fait du Malfoy Manoir le quartier général de ses assassins grossier et vulgaire qui y défilé à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, il avait promis à son fils qu'il deviendrait l'un d'entre eux et puis il avait commencer à le battre, sans aucune raison ! Et sa mère dans tous ça, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que suivre son mari ! Même lorsqu'il enfermait leur fils dans une cellule du manoir et qu'il lui avait ordonné de séduire les grands officiers et autre personnalité importante du gouvernement du monde sorcier. Malfoy fils l'avait su : son père lui avait bien sur dit avant de le gifler une énième fois fasse et une note imparfaite en divination. Qu'allait-il subirent pour cet exposé ? Et pour cette dénégation de son père devant 3 jeunes mangemorts ? Son récit me faisait froid dans le dos : mais je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus affreux dans tous ça ? De voir la descente aux enfers d'un homme cultivé et respecter ou de voir son fils détailler tous cela sans verser une seule larme et sans trembler une seule fois ?_

_J'ai éprouvé beaucoup de respect pour Malfoy après ça : pour sa force et son sang froid que je haïssais jusque là. Beaucoup de pitié et d'indulgence aussi malgré qu'il m'avait demandé de ne rien en faire. Mes petits problèmes de bonnes ou mauvaises notes, de considération et de mal être physique mon paru bien dérisoire d'un seul coup. Mais bizarrement Malfoy m'a demandé de lui en parler : de lui parler de ses troubles de l'adolescence qu'ils ne semblent pas connaître, trop occuper à se réfugié dans ses pensées, dans ses pays du soleil levant …_

_On a beaucoup parler, on s'est beaucoup expliqué, même lorsqu'on a fait la ronde de nuit. Il y a eut d'ailleurs, quelques événement blizzard…nous n'avons pas croisé le vieux Rusard, ni Miss Teigne : j'espère qu'il ne leur est pas arrivé quelques choses… et pis il y a eut ce malencontrueux incident. Alors qu'on était dans un escalier, je me suis sentie pousser par une force ou quelqu'un derrière moi, pourtant il n'y avait personne ! Et je suis tomber sur Drago ! A oui par ce qu'en plus je dois l'appeler Drago maintenant. C'est très bizarre ; ça me fait très blizzard : pas seulement parce que c'est mon ennemi mais parce que cela maintenait une certaine distance entre nous avant alors qu'a présent, qu'il est encore enchaîner à moi et que je ne me sens lié à lui par aucun serment d'amitié enfantin comme avec Harry ou Ron... et bien à présent …je sens qu'il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi … n'importe quoi ! … Sans que je puisse résister !_

_Journal de Drago Malfoy._

Le 20 Mars 2004 

_Suite_

_Mon dieu protéger moi ! J'ai livrer mon âme et ma vie à cette fille ! Tous ce que j'avais auparavant su garder pour mon cœur et mes pensées ont, je ne sais comment, franchit mes lèvres pour se livrer à elle. Elle sait comme personne me faire parler ! Non par la torture ! Comme mon père ! Mais par la douceur ! Et c'est encore plus terrible…Même Léo n'en sait pas autant qu'elle ! Alors qu'il est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance : même à lui je n'avais jamais confié mes secrets et mes blessures …Même lui ne sait rien de qui je suis par rapport à Hermione Granger ! Et moi je dois sûrement en savoir plus sur elle que Weasley et Potter réunis …_

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? Ce bien être qui m'envahit ? Je suis tellement soulagé d'avoir pu parler à quelqu'un, et … je ne sais pas pourquoi mais même si c'est ma pire ennemie …je sais qu'elle gardera mon secret pour elle …que même sous la torture il ne franchira jamais ses lèvres, ses douces lèvres. bon sang, qu'est que c'est que ce truc ? Quand je la regarde, j'ai envie de l'embrasser alors qu'il y a quelques semaine encore je me moquai d'elle et de son corps que je trouvais repoussant ! Aujourd'hui je ne désire rien de plus au monde que de la serrer dans mes bras … Il y a quelques semaines je la prenais pour une pauvre fille, perdue seule au milieu de sa débilité et aujourd'hui je la place au-dessus de moi dans la hiérarchie des gens que j'admire et respecte le plus … Il y a quelques semaine, je ne lui servais que des insultes et aujourd'hui je lui avoue, sur un plateau d'argent, mon plus lourd secret et mes espoirs les plus insensés que j'avais même du mal à m'avoué à moi-même …Il y a quelques semaines, je n'éprouvai que de la haine et aujourd'hui …mais qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est nouveau : ça me brûle et me dévore de l'intérieure …une espèce de petite voix inconnue qui demande à avoir la parole ! Non mais ça va pas, non ? …Je vis des heures si sombres... … et t-il … … … possible … … … …que j'éprouve ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..Mais quoi ?_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Terreur dans la pénombre.

Ah ! Hein ! Quoi ! C'est vous ? Vous m'avez fait une de ces frousses !

Le professeur desserra son étreinte de mes épaules avec un sourire roguyen. Pourquoi s'acharnai-t-on sur moi ? Moi pauvre petit garçon sans défense … mais terriblement dangereux ?

J'imagine, commença le professeur en me scrutant de ses yeux d'aigles, que vous avez avancez cette nuit dans …votre entreprise ?

Euh …ouais, ça avance bien !

J'en suis ravi.

Ca se voit …

J'intériorise !

Ah ! …Sinon qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? Seul, la nuit, dans une salle de cours ?

Je fais des recherches sur la potion qui vous a emmené ici, si vous voulez savoir.

Oui, je veux bien ! Et vous avancez ?

Ca irai plus vite si vous saviez quel est cet ingrédient mystères que Potter a rajouté !

Mais enfin, si je le savais, je ne serais pas là à en discuté avec vous !

Certes !

Il se tue et un silence pesant s'installa qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à rompre. J'observais la pièce derrière lui. Plongé dans la pénombre, je ne distinguais que le bureau couvert de parchemin sur lequel était posée une bougie. Etonnant que ce professeur si étrange et glacial se soucie de mon avenir.

Sinon, euh, des nouvelles de Sanders ?

Oui…nous savons pourquoi Voldemort tiens à pénétrer dans ce château …dit-il en se retournant et en s'installant de nouveau à son bureau..

Et ? Repris –j'en m'asseyant sur un pupitre en face de lui.

Savez vous que ce château à était construit tous spécialement sur un des hauts lieux de la magie ? Il en existe plusieurs dans le monde. Ce sont des endroits où les forces magiques se concentrent et ou l'on peut même puiser en son fleuve qui coure à un mètre sous terre. Mais si il est puissant, il est dangereux de le déterrer. Néanmoins cette école fut construite au-dessus pour aiguisé les sens des élèves et augmenter leur reseptivité à la magie. Bien sur, chacun d'entre eux et doué de dons à son entrée ici, mais l'apprentissage et plus long et douloureux loin de l'influence magique. Nous pensons que Voldemort l'a découvert et cherche à entrer dans l'école pour renouveler son pouvoir à la source même du fleuve de Magie.

Et Sanders dans tous cela ?

Sanders…c'est plus compliqué. Elle a étudié à cette école il y a plusieurs années. Excellente élève. Puis on a perdu sa traces. Elle est soudain réapparu, il y a sept ans lorsque Harry Potter et venu étudier ici. Elle est restée dans la région durant tout ce temps. Elle a du étudier le terrain et aider Voldemort. On ne connaît pas le lien exact entre les deux mais elle s'est proposée comme professeurs de Défenses contres les forces l'année dernière suite à la mort brutale du …candidat retenu pour ce poste. Elle est puissante et en connaît beaucoup sur la magie noire …beaucoup plus que nous…elle est sûrement dangereuse mais nous n'avons pas de preuves !

Vous devriez dire tous ça à Harry et ses amis, m'exclamais je un peu inquiet malgré moi, parce que si vous continuez comme ça : Vous aller tous y passer !

Rogue me scruta soudainement plus intensément que d'habitude, en fronçant des sourcils.

Euh, enfin, je veux dire …certain d'entre vous peut être ! Je ne peux pas dire, je ne savais rien de la plupart avant de débarquer ici ! Vous n'aller pas tous mourir ! Voyons ! En tous cas pas vous ! Je vous l'assure…et pas mes parents…et pas Dumbledore ! …Et pas Neville Londubat non plus : c'est mon professeur de botanique !

Ah oui ? J'ai toujours su que ce jeune avait un talent pédagogique …

Vous devriez lui dire : ça lui fera plaisir ! En plus il a peur de vous !

Je sais : ça m'amuse !

Sadique !

Je vous demande pardon ?

Euh rien …pur curiosité, vous êtes marié ?

Non, j'ai naturellement l'ai contrarié !

Je me disais aussi !

Sur ces derniers mots pleins de joie et d'amitié, je souhaitais bonne nuit à mon professeur préféré de potion ( que je regrettais Harker !) Et après moult détours regagnais mes appartements privés en prenant soin de ne pas me faire remarquer par un certain jeune homme brun marqué d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui traînait dans les parages.

Je me couchais plus au moins rassurer par les événements de la soirée et, ne m'inquiétant plus pour mes parents, commençais à m'interrogeais sur mon ticket de retour et celui de Nicky, que je ne possédais pas ! Et puis sur Nicky évidemment ! Elle avait le don de me mettre en boule ! Pourquoi me soucier d'elle alors que j'étais bien au chaud dans mon lit moelleux et que pour une fois Crable ne ronflait pas et que j'étais pétri de fatigue ?…Nicky …ses yeux noisette, son débardeur orange …j'allais la tuer…mais pas aujourd'hui, demain …oui demain, je tuerai Nicky …Nicky Potter…Je m'endormit sur cette douce résolution ne doutant pas qu'elle nourrissait les mêmes de son côté ! Ah moins qu'elle m'est déjà oubliée … Avec son beau brun aux yeux bleu ! …Je le tuerai aussi, tien !

Le lendemain matin.

La journée avait pourtant bien débuté : j'avais réussi à éviter le célèbre Harry Potter durant toute la matinée. Et Nicky en avait fait de même pour moi. Drago et Hermione étaient plus gentil l'un envers l'autre que jamais. Surtout lui. Il semblait rayonner : droit et fière un léger sourire flottait sur ces lèvres, il faisait des traits d'humour et répondait poliment à tout le monde. Tous le monde étais étonner de son comportement : ce n'était plus le Drago Malfoy des 7 dernières années : froid, orgueilleux, moqueur, irrespectueux et brutal. Une rumeur courut dans l'école selon la quel Hermione Granger lui aurait jeté un sort pour être plus tranquille. Je voulais les laisser encore un peu seul en tête-à-tête avant que Rogue et Sanders ne viennent les libérer mais le regard tueur que Harry et Ron m'adressais ne m'y incité guère.

En début d'après –midi, à la sortie d'un cours Drago s'arrêta brusquement. Immobile il regardait deux personnes avancer vers nous d'un côté du couloir. C'était Dumbledore et l'homme qui l'accompagné semblait exaspéré aux plus haut point. Drago se mit à trembler puis se redressant vivement il devint aussi raide qu'un tron d'arbre. Intriguée j'observais avec plus d'attention l'homme qui venait vers nous.

C'est Lucius Malfoy , le père de Drago, Me glissa Hermione .

C'était vrai. Les mêmes cheveux blonds platines et fin volant autour de sa tête : les même yeux gris acier froid comme du métal, les même sourcils aux plis sévère et le même front large et découvert, le même menton carré et le port fier de la tête : bien droite et arrogante. Drago ressemblait vraiment à son père…comme moi je ressemblais au mien. J'observais encore quelques instant mon grand-père paternel que je n'avais jamais vu que sur les trop rares photos que mon père gardait de lui , bien cacher dans une boîte en métal dans le coffre fort de la maison , dont j'avais trouvé la combinaison quelques année plus tôt.

Deux autres personnes arrivaient en même temps dans le sens opposé du couloir. Je les reconnu très vite . Les professeurs Rogues et Sanders s'arrêtèrent en même temps que Dumbledore et Lucius à côté du trio que nous formions alors , Drago, Hermione et Moi. Mais ce n'étaient à l'évidence pour nous deux qu'ils venaient.

Nous avons trouvé comment vous libéré , déclara fièrement la femme aux cheveux noir .

Libérer qui ? Demanda froidement Lucius.

Je ne pu m'enpécher de remarqué qu'il avait la même voix grave et clair à la foix qui existait déjà chez mon père …enfin dans le futur. Le timbre et l'accent aristocrate était le même mais chez mon grand-père cela tournait très vite à l'agacement pour ces interlocuteurs.

Euh …nous avons eut un petit problème avec votre fils et mademoiselle Granger…commença Dumbledore un peu gêné.

Ils ont été attachés l'un à l'autre par erreur durant un cours et nous n'avions pas réussi jusqu'ici à les détacher., Poursuivit Rogue.

Je vois , dit Lucius en se tournant vers le vieux magicien à ces côtés, est quand aviez vous prévu de m'en avertir ?

Et bien nous pensions que ce n'était pas si grave et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de vous déranger pour ça ! Répondit Sanders à sa place.

Ce n'est pas à vous de juger ce qui est dangereux ou pas pour mon fils ! Coupa brusquement le lord, croyez-vous que cela me rassure de le savoir attacher à une sang de bourbes continuellement , aux risques de ce faire contaminer par les plus viles maladies ?

Père, dit soudain l'adolescent blond, vous exagérez ! Ce n'est pas …

Lucius n'avait rien dit. Il s'était seulement tourné très lentement vers son fils et l'avait dévisagé avec un air plus que glacial et mauvais. Lorsqu'il avait enchaîné son regard à celui de son enfant ,ce dernier c'était tut de lui-même et avait baissait les yeux. Sans se détourné Lord Malfoy demanda :

Depuis quand est-il enchaînée à elle ?

-Euh …trois jours , répondit Dumbledore.

Je vois …répéta Lucius en jetant un profond regard de mépris à la jeune lionne qui se tenait à côté de son fils et qui le regardait avec suspicion et haine. Je la sentis frissonner sous le regard inquisiteur de l'homme mais il détourna la tête en premier pour me jeter un coup d'œil. Nos yeux se croisèrent. Il avait les yeux de la mort. Malgré l'envie étrange de m'enfuir qui m'envahit soudain , j'inclinais la tête sur le côté comme s'il était un animal curieux qui méritait son attention. Il dut remarquer l'écusson des Serpentard brodé sur ma poitrine car il ricana et m'ébouriffa soudain les cheveux. Malgré les gants de cuir noir qu'il partait , je sentis sa main glacée. Surpris je restais à mon tour immobile. Il se tourna avec un sourire narquois vers Sanders.

Et bien qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Libéré-le !

Elle lui lança un regard étrange que seul je du prendre pour de la haine et posant le bout de sa baguette sur la chaîne entre les deux menottes, murmura quelques choses. Plus que tous à ce moment là , Drago et Hermione ne désiraient sûrement pas être séparé , car les menottes disparurent totalement . Hermione porta son poignet gauche à sa main droite et le massa sans pour autant s'éloignée. Elle tourna vers la tête vers Drago qui , lui , l'avait toujours baissé et examiné les dalles de pierres grises à ses pieds.

Bien , maintenant , si ça ne vous dérange pas Albus …dit mon grand-père et se tournant vers son interlocuteur mais sans lâcher Drago des yeux , j'aimerais m'entretenir seul à seul avec mon fils.

Un air de profond gène et d'hésitation s'installa. Tout le monde savait ce qui risqué de se passer si on laissait Lord Malfoy amener son fils. Sander et Rogues se regardèrent. Je regardais Hermione. Elle regarda Dumbledore , les yeux plein d'espoir. Le vieux magicien regardait Drago qui avait toujours la tête baissée et je me rendis soudain compte que Lucius me regardait moi. De nouveaux son regard s'accrocha au mien et mon sang se glaça. Je ne pouvais plus détourner mes yeux et je sentais que les siens fouillaient mon âme, comme s'il pouvait voir au plus profond de moi , examinant et saccageant tous sur son passage. C'est la voix du Directeur, faible et chevrotante qui rompit le contact :

Bien sur …je n'y vois pas d'objection…

Mais professeur ! S'écria Hermione.

Drago sembla alors immerger à son tour et jeta un regard lourd de sous entendu à la jeune fille , qui voulait dire : n'aggrave pas la situation ! C'est avec un air désespéré qu'elle le regarda s'éloigner avec son géniteur du coté sombre du couloir. Une fois que la porte se fut refermer sur eux , je m'élançais à leur suite sous l'œil approbateur et inquiet des 3 adultes et celui d'incompréhension de l'adolescente. La partie du château vers la quel les deux Malfoy était partis était plongé dans la pénombre . Je n'y voyais pas très bien car je venais de quitter la pleine lumière du cloître dans lequel nous discutions. Je m'égarais bien vite et me maudissant, je rebroussais chemin lorsque Harry et Ron me tombèrent dessus.

Tien ! Tien ! Mais qui voilà !Dit Le roux avec un sourire sadique que je ne lui connaissais pas !

Mais on dirait notre ami Léo ! Pas vrai Ron ? Répondit Harry avec un air tout aussi mauvais .

Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ? Demandais un peu perturbé .

Ron leva sa main droite dans laquelle il tenait un bout de parchemin , plié et replié et sur lequel je distinguais un plan et une écriture !

La carte du Maraudeur ! M 'écriai-je en leur sautant dessus pour m'en emparer.

Voilà ce qui aller m'aider à retrouver Lucius et Drago ! Mais les deux Griffondor semblèrent se m'éprendre sur mes intentions .

Eh ! On ne s'enfuit pas ! Pas comme Hier soir ! J'ai besoin de quelques explications ! Dit Harry.

Pourquoi tu as poussé Hermione dans les escaliers ! Demanda à son tour Ron en me bloquant dans un angle.

Ecoute , je n'ai pas le temps … pas maintenant …je vous expliquerai plus tard …

Oh non ! Tu vas le faire maintenant ! Tu voulais la tuer ? Tu es au service de Voldemort ?

Mais vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? Hurlais-je ! Si j'étais vraiment ce que vous dites , pourquoi aurais-je demandais l'aide de Harry et pourquoi m'en serais-je pris à la préfète en chef au lieu de lui que j'avais sous la main ?

Peut-être que tous cela fait partis de ton plan ! Dit Ron qui semblait content d'avoir une idée cohérente.

Quel plan ?

Celui que les mangemorts prépare pour envahir l'école ! Répliqua Harry.

Je ne suis pas un Mangemort !

Tous les Serpentards le sont !

Pas moi !

Alors pourquoi as-tu voulu tuer Hermione en la poussant dans les escaliers ? Tu voulais que Malfoy l'achèves ? Et a quoi il joue celui là ? Pourquoi il essaye de …de … de la séduire ? Demanda de nouveau le survivant.

Je commençais à fatigué et je n'avais de yeux que pour la vieille carte abîmée que Ron tenait encore dans sa main. Je perdais du temps. Lucius était peu être en trin de tuer son fils et moi je restais là à discuter calment avec ces deux imbéciles !

bon je vais vous dire la vérité ! Mais vous n'allez pas me croire ! Les prévins-je .

Je n'avais pas le choix , soit ils me croyaient et m'aidaient , soit je restais coincer ici avec eux …chose qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire si je continuais à leur expliquer que je n'étais pas un mangemort. J'inspirais un grand coup et joignit les mains dans un signe de prière en me demandant par où commençer.

Je suis près à croire n'importe quoi ! Déclara Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir le nombres de truc incroyable que j'ai vu jusqu a maintenant !

Eh bien si ! Justement !

Quoi ? s'étonnant Ron.

Je sais que ça va être dur à accepter mais … je viens du futur ! Je suis le fils de Malfoy et de Hermione , j'ai atterri ici en ayant renversé une potion sur moi par erreur, et j'ai découvert que mes parents se détester or , je dois naître dans une dizaine de moi et il faut que je l'aie fasses à tous prix tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, sans quoi je n'existerais jamais et je ne pourrais pas retourner à mon époque ! Surtout si je n'arrive pas à sauver mon père qui est en ce moment même enferme quelques part avec son propre père qui n'a sûrement pas envie de le félicité et lui dire des choses gentils donc je vous demanderai de me donner immédiatement cette carte que vous avez pour que je puisse les retrouver !

J'avais tout débité d'une traite et j'étais occupé à reprendre mon souffle alors que mes deux assaillants me regardaient avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Ron repris ses esprits plus vite que son ami :

Jamais entendu une histoire aussi stupide.

C'est la vérité , déclarais je en soupirant.

Il est impossible de faire un si long voyage dans le temps ! Déclara Harry un peu moins septique que son compagnon.

Mais je ne me l'explique pas ! Dis-je . C'était un accident ! Je vous raconterais tous ça en détail après si vous le souhaitez mais il faut à tout pris que je retrouve mon père .

De 1 , c'est impossible de faire un si long voyage dans le temps ! De 2 c'est impossible que Hermione soit assez folle pour coucher avec Malfoy ! Enuméra Ron en comptant sur ces doigts.

Harry et moi nous tournâmes vers lui , semblant douter de sa dernière affirmation. Le roux nous dévisagea l'un après l'autre et pris un air espéré :

C'est impossible , hein , Harry ?

D'après ce que j'ai vu hier soir … et si Léo et vraiment …alors si c'est possible Ron !

Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Il ment ! S'écria à Ron.

NON ! Déclara une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent à l'entente de cette affirmation féminine. La personne s'avança dans un rayon de lumière.

Il dit la vérité ! Continua Nicky , moi aussi je viens du futur !

Oh ben ça alors ! Murmura Ron , les yeux encore plus rond que tout à l'heure.

Tu …tu …n'es pas sa sœur , hein ? Demandas Harry lui-même étonné.

Nicky paru horrifié de cette insinuation :

Bien sur que non voyons ! Je suis juste une … camarade…il faut que vous l'aidiez ! C'est impossible d'y arriver tout seul ! surtout avec vous dans les pattes …

Harry la regardait toujours , se rendant peu à peu compte que mon histoire était vraie. Cela me rendit quand même un peu jaloux qu'il la croit elle et pas moi . Ron se tourna vers moi et me regarda d'un œil noir en me tendant la carte.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aiderai un Malfoy …mais si tu es le fils d'Hermione …

Sans demander mon reste , je lui arrachais le bout de parchemin et me frayais un chemin entre eux .

Merci ! Murmurais-je à Nicky en passant devant elle mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Plus tard ! Me promis j'en dépliant la carte et en fonçant à toute allure dans les couloirs.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Le sang du fils.

Très lentement je me glissais dans la salle. J'avais réussi à retrouver Drago et son père mais il n'était pas seul. Crable, Goyle et Parkinson étaient là aussi. J'avais enprinté un autre chemin puis un passage secret pour arriver dans l'étrange petite salle qui se trouvait près des cachots.

Elle était de forme circulaire. De nombreuses colonnes, parfois relié par un mur, formaient encore un cercle plus restreint mais toujours aussi grand. Au plafond la lumière du jour se déversait par un puits qui débouchait on ne sais ou. Cela formait un halo lumineux au sol et Drago était au milieu de ce halo avec son père. A la périphérie, dans l'ombre, se trouvaient les 3 Serpentards. Moi je m'étais glissé derrière l'un des murs et passait de temps en temps la tête entre deux colonnes très rapprochée pour observer la scène. Il s'agissait à l'évidence d'un tribunal dont l'accusé était Drago, le témoin Parkinson, Goyle et Crable les geôliers, et Lucius le juge implacable. Qu'étais je moi ? L'avocat de la défense ? Ils étaient 4 mangemorts dont l'un le bras droit de Voldemort, il était très dangereux de manifester ma présence. Pour le moment, le danger était sur Drago.

Debout face à son géniteur, son regard semblait pourtant se perdre dans le lointain. Je repensais aux yeux du lord planté dans les miens et cette impression malsaine qu'il fouillait mon esprit. Etais ce possible ? Etait ce pour ça que Drago ne regardait pas son père en face ? Il était difficile de ne pas avoir peur d'un tel homme…

Il a dit qu'il ne ferait pas partit de notre ordre ! Et que nous étions tous des imbéciles ! S'écriai Pansy.

C'est vrai Drago ? Demanda Lord Malfoy d'une voix douce presque triste.

Son fils lui jeta un coup d'œil et repris son observation de la colonne située derrière son père.

REPONDS ! Hurla t il soudain et tous sursautèrent. Drago ferma les yeux.

La voix se répercuta sur les murs de la salle. Je restais un instant ébloui par l'image de ces deux hommes face à face et dont la lumière tombant à pic au-dessus d'eux rendait les cheveux totalement blancs.

Et vous deux, dit-il à nouveau calme en ce tournant vers les deux autres garçons, vous confirmez ce qu'elle dit ?

Les deux abrutis hochèrent la tête terrifier.

Vous avez des langues, non ? Vous pouvez parler …leur dit Lucius d'une voix mielleuse avec un regard bienveillant.

Euh …ou…oui…oui ! Bégayèrent les deux autres.

Satisfait Lucius se tourna vers Drago et s'approcha de lui. Il était un peu plus grand et pencha légèrement la tête en avant pour le regarder.

Quand dis-tu-toi ? Hein ?

Silence.

Drago, Drago, murmura Lucius en passant son bras sur l'épaule de son fils qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, j'aimerais tellement que tu me dises qu'ils ont tord ! Qu'ils mentent. hein ? Non ? Ils disent donc la vérité ? …Pourquoi n'affirme tu pas ton choix devant ton vieux père ? Tu vois, tu me déçois mon fils … tu n'as même pas la force et le caractère pour crier haut et fort tes idées …en vérité tu n'es qu'une larves comme ta crétine de mère.

Aucune réaction. Je compris que c'était une tactique pour le faire parler. Lucius se détacha de son fils et tourna autour de lui en hochant la tête puis s'arrêta à nouveau.

Tu as raison … ne dis rien : tu t'épargne ainsi la mort !

Puis il repris sa place initiale, celle où il se trouvait à mon arrivée.

Mais pas la punition …ajouta t il en regardant le jeune homme d'un air de regrets. On aurait presque dis qu'il aurait préféré tuer son enfant plutôt que de lui faire du mal. C'était peu être vrai…

Enlève ta chemise, dit il.

A ma grande surprise Drago s'exécuta. Calmement, sans trembler, il détacha tous les boutons et fit glisses la pièce de tissus à terres. Que va t il faire ? Me demandais je, inquiet. Pansy s'approcha et ramassa la chemise, puis 'éloigna de nouveau en ayant, au préalable, jeté un regard de triomphe à Drago. Il la suivit des yeux avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Retourne toi …dit encore Lucius.

Drago se tourna face à ses trois camarades de Serpentards. La lumière du soleil éclaira son dos. Et je vis le Dragon. Bien sûr je l'avais déjà vu. Mais celui que portait mon père était immobile, aujourd'hui il bougeait. Tremblant comme une feuille il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de son dos et regardait Lucius avec un air à la fois de Défis et de terreur à peine contenue. Drago, lui ne bougeais pas, presque détendu. Lucius sourit.

Parfait… parfait …

Il fit un signe de la main et Crable et Goyle s'avancèrent, un rictus de haine et de joie sanguinaire déformant leur visage. Chacun s'empara d'un des bras de Drago et celui si se pencha en avant. Je commençais un peu à paniqué. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ? Lucius retira alors ça cape et la posa tranquillement sur un pan de mur à moitié défoncé. Il décrocha alors quelques chose de sa ceinture. Un fouet. Je respirais un peu mieux avant de me dire : un fouet ?

Tu sais, Drago, combien j'affectionne les sortilèges de tortures ? Cependant je trouve que leurs effets disparaissent trop vite : une heure ou deux plus tard dans le pire des cas … or …la correction …que je vais t'infliger aujourd'hui…je veux que tu la garde pendant encore quelques années…voir quelques mois si tu es sage …déclara Lucius Malfoy et déroulant le long rouleau de cuir.

Le dragon tremblait de plus belle et cherchait maintenant à s'enfuir du carré de peaux ou il était cantonner, une peur atroce peinte sur sa gueule magnifique. Pourtant Drago ne bougeait toujours pas. Mais qu'était ce Dragon ? Malfoy père leva le bras dans lequel il tenait son fouet pour assener le premier coup à son fils. Mais le temps sembla s'arrêter. Du moins pour moi.

Je ne pouvais rien faire. Et l'horreur de l'acte de ce qui allait ce produire devant mes yeux me sembla soudain irréels. Chacun des traits de cette scène est parfaitement gravé dans ma mémoire : Le dos tendu de Drago et ses cheveux qui semblait blanc dans la clarté de la fin d'après-midi, son visage calme déterminée fixant le sol, la créature tatoué qui soudain s'étaient immobilisé, terrifié dans l'attente du premier coup, les faces hideuse de Crable et Goyle , le sourire de Pansy Parkinson cachée dans la pénombre, la chemise alors immaculée qu'elle tenait dans la main , Lucius Malfoy le bras levé en l'air dans une ultime pose et , surtout, l'étrange lueur d'hésitation qui passa dans ces yeux. La seule chose qui me semble encore mouvante dans ce tableau sont les grain de poussière qui lentement continuait de voler dans la lumière froide de ce jour de mars …comme si l'éternité, le temps, n'avait pas de prise sur eux. Et rendaient ainsi ridicule et vain cet acte, cette horrible chose qui allait s'accomplir : un homme qui par pure méchanceté va faire souffrir son propre enfant. Peut-être que Lucius Malfoy pensait la même chose alors qu'il hésitait. Tous cela ne dura que le temps d'une seconde : il me semblait qu'un siècle s'était écoulé.

Le père descendit brusquement son bras, il y eut un claquement sinistre et une zébrure rouge se dessina instantanément sur le dos du fils. Les deux aides qui tenaient ses bras eurent un mouvement instinctif de recule mais lui ne bougea pas. Il ne cillât pas. Lucius sourit et releva de nouveau son bras, bruit du fouet qui fend l'air pour être arrêter par la peau tendre de l'adolescent, nouvelle zébrure rouge.

Il me sembla que le temps ne s'écoulait pas. Pour moi. Cela dura longtemps très longtemps. Et pour mon père encore plus je suppose. A un moment j'arrétais de regarder, le dos de Drago était alors recouvert d'un liquide écarlate quoi s'écoulait sur les côtés pour venir s'écraser sur les dalles de pierres. J'écoutais invariablement le fouet se lever et retomber. Ce bruit est aujourd'hui gravé à jamais dans mon esprit. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il y eut une pause durant la quel Lucius Malfoy se reposa et demanda à son fils s'il avait vraiment dis ça à Pansy et aux deux autres. Drago ne répondit pas. La séance reprie. Après une heure, je me relevais, tremblant pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à la scène. Drago était à présent agenouillé par terre. Une immense flaque de sang l'entourait et il fixait toujours le sol où il voyait sa propre hémoglobine se déverser entre les briques de pierres. Son dos n'était plus qu'une vaste toile de chaire déchirée entièrement rouge et noir par endroit, où le sang avait sécher. Etrangement, le coin ou se trouvait le tatouage avait était épargné. L'animal gisait sur le dos, agonisant, pleurant, le gueule ouverte à la recherche d'eau, ses superbes ailes déchirées et son corps lacéré. Drago avait quelques peu perdu sa belle immobilité et il respirait à grand peine, faisant à nouveau saigner les blessures de son dos. Son visage était imprégné de sueur et de larmes. Pourtant jamais encore je n'avais entendu une seule plainte.

Crable et Goyle tenaient toujours ses bras, bien écarter pour que le dos du jeune homme soit offert au courroux de son père. Mais leur sourire assuré et assoiffé de vengeance avaient disparue pour faire place à une étrange inquiétude mêlée de peur face à l'homme qui prenait alors une pause, essoufflée. De même, Pansy Parkinson avait reculé jusque dans le fond de la salle, et, collé à un mur, serrant compulsivement la chemise blanche contre elle, regarder le père de l'homme de ses rêves avec terreur et incompréhension. Nous devions, tous les 4, nous poser la même question : Lucius Malfoy était il fou ? Drago savait la réponse : son père était fou à lié. Quant à Lucius, lui-même, il devait ce croire lucide … comme tous les fous.

La vue du sang en une telle quantité et l'odeur chair écorchée, s'il est possible qu'elle existe, me donnèrent la nausée et une grande inquiétude sur la santé de Drago. Je me rassis par terre, derrière mon mur et essuyais mes larmes qui avaient couler malgré moi. Tant de souffrance ! Et tant de sang…je doutais alors qu'il ne s'en sorte.

Lâcher le, entendis-je.

Je me relevais d'un bond et me penchais pour voir. Goyle et Crable désérrèrent doucement leur prise et Drago s'effondra par terre. Lucius s'approcha lentement en évitant précossionnellement la flaque de sang. Il s'accroupit près du visage son fils.

J'espère maintenant, mon garçon, que tu comprend pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?

Je ne savais pas si Drago comprenait mais moi je ne voyais pas du tous.

A présent, je suis sure que tu as de meilleure disposition à notre égard ! Je suis certain que tu es tout près à entrer dans nos rangs comme tous tes petits camarades et que tu seras l'un des meilleurs éléments. Tu es d'accord ? Demanda t'il doucement.

Drago, mi –agenouillé mi-allongé, hocha lentement la tête. Lord Malfoy sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le posa sur la main de Drago.

Essuies moi tout ce sang ! Ce n'est pas propre chez un aristocrate !

Il se releva, s'étira, et retourna chercher sa cape de satin noir. En repassant devant son fils, il s'arrêta comme s'il se rappelait soudain quelques choses.

Oh et puis, pour cet exposé, reprit il, ce n'est pas grave ! Tu as eut entièrement raison de ne pas le faire : sur les sangs de bourbes ! Non, mais c'est une plaisanterie ? Ne t'inquiete pas mon fils : j'irais dire deux mots à ton professeur !

Et empreint de cette bonne résolution, Lucius Malfoy quitta la salle à grand pas suivit immédiatement à près de ses deux jeunes assistants et de Pansy qui, tremblante de la tension accumulée depuis le début de la séance, vint déposer la chemise blanche à côté de Drago. Puis elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Je restais plusieurs minutes assis dans mon coin à écouter le silence. Le silence. Il me sembla que je faisais un vacarme assourdissent lorsque je me relevais et m'avançais doucement dans la pièce. Je remarquais alors que la lumière du jour avait fortement baissée et qu'elle était à présent éclairé par des flambeaux accroché à chaque mur encore debout.

Je m'agenouillais à mon tour près de Drago. Il tourna la tête vers moi et ouvrit les yeux : ses yeux gris très clairs injecter de sang. Je retins un sanglot qui s'élevai brusquement en moi. Pourquoi pleurer, C'était trop tard maintenant ! ça ne l'aidera en rien.

De …puis…combien …de temps …murmura t il d'une voix rauque.

Que je suis ici ? Depuis le début, répondis-je d'une voix faible, je suis désolé de n'avoir rien fait.

Non …c'est mieux …il t'aurait tuer…

Je vais chercher les autres, dis-je en me relevant mais il me saisi la main.

Non ! …Personne…juste toi.

Je l'aidais tend bien que mal à se relever et comme il n'avait pas poussé un gémissement alors que son père lui lacéré le dos, il n'en poussa aucun. Je lui enfilais la chemise pour ne pas laisser ses plaies à l'air libre et elle se teinta immédiatement en rouge. Je ne le pris pas par les épaules devinant qu'il aurait mal et il s'appuya seulement sur moi durant out le trajet qui dura un long moment encore. Nous remontâmes des cachots, et empruntant un couloir caché nous passâmes à côté de la grande salle où on entendait des rires et des voix et arrivâmes enfin près de la salle des préfets. A mon grand étonnement, Nicky était là. Assise sur les marches de l'escalier, elle nous regarda avancer et se leva quand nous fûmes à sa hauteur.

Ca va ? Demanda t elle à Drago, pleine de compassion.

Est-ce que ça à l'air d'aller ? Demanda t il à son tour, ironique.

J'ouvris le tableau, puis après le vestibule, nous pénétrâmes dans le petit salon où brûlait un feu nourris. J'entendis Hermione crier, de sa chambre.

Ah, Drago, tu es enfin revenue, dit elle en débarquant dans la pièce, j'espère que ça... va...

Ca se vois pas ? Je pète la forme ! Marmonna Drago en s'asseyant sur le rebord du divan.

Si tu as toujours ton Ton cassant c'est que ça ne dois pas être aussi mal ! Répliqua Hermione en croisant les bras, un peu vexé.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait, demanda t elle au bout d'un moment de silence.

Devine, répondit laconiquement Drago les yeux dans le vague.

Hermione leva un sourcil et se tourna vers moi, je lui fit signe de regarder dans son dos. Intriguée, elle nous contourna et se posta derrière lui. Elle émit un cri de surprise et portant une main à sa bouche.

Mon dieu Drago ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Drago serra les dents, gêné par la vague de pitié de la jeune femme. J'expliquais alors aux deux filles, ceux à quoi j'avais assisté. L'horreur et la cruauté me glaçait encore le sang. Pendant ce temps là, Hermione avait enlevais à Drago sa chemise et examinai son dos.

Il faudrait te conduire à l'infirmerie !

Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Tu vas me soigner, déclara t il.

Je peux le faire mais ça n'ira pas aussi vite qu'avec madame Pon…

Je n'irais pas à l'infirmerie !

Bon d'accord, d'accord ! Mais tu peux juste répondre à une question dans ce cas ?

Je le vis serrer les mâchoires.

Vas-y, lâcha t il.

Qu'est ce que c'est le tatouage que tu as sur l'omoplate ?

C'est un Dragon ! Ça ne se voit pas ?

Je sais que c'est un dragon, va ! Ce que je veux savoir pourquoi il bouge et il est aussi blessé que toi !

C'est mon père qui me l'a fait tatouer. Il m'a trop bien éduquer et il est impossible de deviner quels sont mes sentiments à présent. Du moins en regardant mon visage ou mon corps. C'est à ça que sert le Dragon…il lui montre mes émotions….

Ah … dit simplement Hermione. Elle regarda encore pendant quelques secondes le dos de son coéquipier.

Je vais te soigner : tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

Oh c'est vrai ? Tu me l'aurais pas dis je l'aurais jamais deviné ! Heureusement que tu es là !

Dis donc toi ! T'étais beaucoup plus sympa quand tu étais attacher à moi ! Moi qui trouvais déjà ça assez soûlant !

Parce que tu croyais que tu étais facile à vivre ? Comparer à quoi ? La guerre de 100 ans ? S'énerva Drago.

Avec un soupire de lassitude face à l'incurable sale caractère du jeune homme, Hermione nous poussa, Nicky et Moi vers la sortie.

Ne vous inquiété pas ! Je commence à le connaître ! Je vais m'occuper de lui !

Nous retrouvâmes à la porte des préfets. Je restais encore un peu prostré, fatigué par les événements de la journée. Je pensais au dragon, je pensais à Lucius , je pensais aux Mangemorts, à Harry et Ron à qui j'avais révélé la vérité , à Dumbledore qui n'avait rien fait pour empécher un adolescent de se faire battre presque à mort, …je pensais à plein de choses et n'en désirai qu'une : m'asseoir dans un coin pour réfléchir ! Nicky me secoua par la manche :

Faut qu'on discute !


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Je l'aime.

Viens avec moi, Harry et les autres t'attendent pour avoir plus d'explications, me dit Nicky.

Je soupirais, un peu déçu : ce n'était même pas pour moi qu'elle était venue me voir et nous n'allions pas nous expliquer en tête-à-tête sur son comportement étrange mais j'allais déballer ma vie à 2 griffondors qui n'en avaient nullement besoin.

Pas maintenant, répondis-je, j'ai besoin d'avaler quelques choses avant …si j'y arrive.

Alors rejoins-nous dans la salle sur demande dans une demi-heure !

Et elle s'éloigna. Ca ne me laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour me remettre de cette après-midi. Je me dirigeais lentement vers la grande salle. Lorsque j'y entrais le brouhaha me parus insupportable et fermant mon esprit à cette vague de joie et de vie, je m'assis à la table de ma maison. Peu aprècier des autres, les serpentards ne s'attardaient guère dans la pièce. Mais finalement je n'ai rien pu manger et c'est légèrement énervé que j'entrais dans la salle ou je devais retrouvais Nicky, Harry, et Ron. Malheureusement ils n'étaient pas seuls. Je me figeais devant une bonne partie des griffondors, quelques Serdaigles soupçonneux et deux trois Poufsoufles qui dormait dans un coin.

T'es venu seul ? Demanda Ron en ce tournant vers moi.

Nan ! J'ai ammené les petits Chanteurs à la Croix de Bois ! Mais quoi ? Il y a que des cons ici ?

Non y a que toi ! M'assura Nicky.

Je lui jetais un regard noir, descendis quelques marches et me planté devant elle.

Je t'en prie ! Eclaire ma stupidité dans ce cas ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu m'évite depuis 2 jours !

Je te manque tant que ça, alors ?

Je faillis m'étrangler.

Toi ? Me manquer ? Autant qu'un nid de vipère ! Non, seulement j'aime bien savoir pour quoi je suis l'ennemi de certaine personne !

L'ennemi ? Tu n'es pas mon ennemi !

Je suis qui alors ?

Personne ! Rien ! Néant ! Nada ! Niet ! Tu comprends ça ?

Je comprends surtout que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux !

Excusez-moi ? Demanda Ron, ça vous de rangerez de remettre ça à plus tard ?

OUI ! Hurlâmes ensemble Nicky et moi.

Bon, ben, c'est tous, répliqua faiblement le roux avec une mine renfrogné.

Comment ça je ne sais pas ce que je veux? Demanda la jeune fille toujours en hurlant.

Tu me suis partout, tu me laisse tomber, tu m'aide et tu me fais la gueule ! Je ne te suis plu ! Ou veux tu en venir ?

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne te suis….

Je m'en fous ! Répond à la dernière question !

C'est bien ça le problème : tu t'en fous ! Tu t'en fous de tout Léo ! Tu t'en fous de ce que les gens pensent de toi ! Tu t'en fous des bienséances ! Tu t'en fous des règles ! Tu t'en fous des Lois ! Tu t'en fous de tout ! Tu t'en fous des autres et tu t'en fous de MOI ! Hurla-t-elle.

Je restais interdit quelques secondes. Elle reprenait son souffle. Elle avait raison. Depuis longtemps j'avais abandonner les règles de la société pour pouvoir vivre en liberté. L'enfer, c'est les autres ! Disait un auteur français.

Je ne me fous pas de toi, Nicky, répondis-je d'un ton calme. Au contraire : je ne peux t'ignorer ! Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on est ensemble que…

Ah ! Parce que vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda naïvement Ron qui suivait toujours notre petite conversation amicale.

LA FERME ! Criâmes-nous encore une fois en même temps.

Il soupira.

Je disais donc …ça fait tellement longtemps ! Je ne peux plus t'ignorer ! Je ne peux que te supporter ! On agrandit ensemble ! T'es la sœur que j'ai pas ! Et comme tous les frères et sœurs : on s'engueule, c'est normal ! Mais c'est pas pour ça que je tiens pas à toi ! Et que j'ai pas besoin de toi ….

Nicky hésita, me regarda d'une façon bizarre puis détourna la tête apparemment déçue mais je ne savais pas de quoi surtout lorsqu'elle répondit :

Oui tu as raison…comme toujours je suppose….

Je soupirai de soulagement : un problème de régler. Et dans mon élan, je l'étreignit. Elle accepta mon accolade et me la rendis plus que fortement.

Si c'est pas mignon ! Murmura Ron et je levais les yeux au ciel.

Journal de Drago Malfoy.

Le 21 Mars 2004

J'ai survécu.

J'ai souffert la mort : il m'a fouettait jusqu a ce qu'il n'y est plus de peau qui recouvre mon dos… Mais je suis toujours en vie.

Il ne me semblait pas que se fut possible. Mais ce n'est que reculer pour mieux sauter : tôt ou tard, nous nous retrouverons…et tôt ou tard il me tuera.

Plus ma vie me semble absurde, moins la mort m'est supportable. Ma douleur, mes sensations et mes pensées, ne mon jamais parues aussi claires. La vie palpite autour de moi et je me sens irrésistiblement attiré par elle.

Elle est à mes côtés. Elle est si belle. Elle est unique et si précieuse …je ne veux pas la perdre. Mais la mort approche et me séparera d'elle….la vie…

…Hermione.

Journal d'Hermione Granger.

Le 21 Mars 2004.

…

Après avoir fait sortir Léo et Nicky, je suis revenu dans le salon et j'ai trouvé Drago …inanimée par terre. Etrangement j'ai senti une peur, une crainte, atroce s'élevée en moi et mon cœur s'est mis à cogner très fort. Comme plus tôt dans la journée …quand Lucius l'a amener…j'avais un mauvais préssentiment…j'ai été si ! soulagé ? de le revoir ! Même en sang ! Pourquoi étais je soulageais ? Ce n'est ni Ron, ni Harry, ni aucun de mes amis : alors pourquoi mon cœur bat comme ça ?

Il était si pâle…si vulnérable …si fragile…

Je l'ai réveillé et comme un enfant malade je l'ai tenu contre moi …Il était si froid …

Il a encore refusé d'aller à L'infirmerie, il disait qu'il voulait que je le soigne. Je n'ai pas les prétentions d'un medicomage mais j'avais fabriqué et mis en réserves quelques pommades contre divers mot dont une, justement, pour la cicatrisation des plaies profondes. Après lui avoir donner à boire, je l'ai remis debout et les entréné, une fois de plus, dans la salle de bain. Il était particulièrement acariâtre.

Il faut que tu te laves : tu as du sang partout !

C'est bon j'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! j'y arriverais sans toi ! a t il dit en se levant et en glissant sur le sol carrelé.

Je l'ai regardais se rattraper maladroitement à levier en argent et j'ai croisé les bras en lui faisant comprendre que je n'y croyais pas une minute. Il a essayé de se baisser pour se déshabiller, il est devenu plus pale encore et en fermant les yeux m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider. On aurait dit que s'étais la première fois de sa vie qu'il demandait ça ! Qu'il demandé de l'aide ! Ca ma beaucoup toucher mais c'est en rougissant que je lui ai enlevé son pantalon et son boxer. EH ! Détrompe-toi journal ! Je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir et je ne l'ai pas vu …de face ! Voilà ! …et puis son dos était tellement marqué, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi rire…son vêtement dégouliné de sang c'était …écœurant : il y en avait partout sur le marbre blanc on se serait cru dans hôpital ou un abattoir ! Il n'avait pas la force de faire une toilette digne de ce nom mais je lui ai rincé le dos et ça aussi c'était …dur à supporter : je voyais le sang poisseux descendre le long de ses reins ainsi que des lambeaux de chaire. Il m'a demandé d'utiliser de l'eau froide, plus froide, toujours plus froide.

Il était dos à moi, les bras croisée sur sa poitrine et il tremblas un peu …sûrement à cause de l'eau. Je voyais le dragon dans son dos qui semblai soulager par cette douche glacée. Ensuite, toujours comme s'il allait se briser sous mes doigts, je lui ai passer une serviette autour de la taille. Par Merlin, j'avais tellement envie de la serrer dans les bras, de le toucher, de sentir la chaleur de son corps …mais dans sa fragilité et son immobilité, il inspirait le respect. Il souffrait, je le voyais grâce au Dragon mais il restait droit, digne …malgré l'humiliation de devoir me laisser s'occuper de lui. Je l'ai fait s'allonger sur son lit, sur le ventre, en croix et je me suis assise à côté de lui, dans son sens.

Je vais devoir désinfecter tes blessures : ça va faire mal !

J'ai l'habitude de souffrir !

Ca va faire très mal !

C'est ça ! Achève-moi !

Tu es toujours désagréable quand tu as mal ?

A ton avis ?

Tu as toujours étais désagréables ! répondis en versant la potion de désinfection sur une compresse.

Alors j'ai toujours eut mal ….Répondit-il.

Je réfléchis un peu à ça avant d'appliquer la compresse sur son dos meurtri. Si c'était vrai, ça expliqué bien des choses ! Lorsque j'ai mis le coton sur sa chair à vif : il a poussé un petit cri de surprise et sa main à agrippé la première chose qu'il a trouvé, c'est à dire mon genou ! Inutile de préciser que je n'avais pas encore enlever mon uniforme d'écolière et que j'étais donc, toujours en jupe !

Euh …Drago ? dis-je en rougissant.

Quoi ? a-t-il réussi à articuler en serrant les dents. Il avait vraiment l'air de souffrir.

Euh …non ,non , rien …

Bon, après tous, autant le laisser faire : je ne vais pas m'offusquer pour si peu, ce n'est que le genou et il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte !

Sinon …il ne m'aurait pas toucher. Malheureusement, si je puis dire ça quand même, sa main est remontée le long de ma cuisse et me serrait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que je le soignais. Je l'ai désinfecté et mis sur tout le dos la pommades de cicatrisation. Le dragon, sur son épaule droite se détendait peu à peu, moins crispé par la douleur et par le gène. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsque je me dis qu'il était tant de lui faire remarquer pour sa main qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus besoin de s'accrocher à quelques chose puisque j'avais fini de le soigner depuis 5 minutes déjà.

Euh …Drago …est que tu peux …retirer ta main de ma cuisse, s'il te plait ?

Hein ?

Ta main ! Drago !

Il ouvrit les yeux et contemplé un moment sa main droite posée entre mes jambes. Le dragon c'est tortillé et lentement à déplié ses ailes tendis que son propriétaire, loin de l'idée de m'obéir remonter sa poigne le long de ma cuisse. Si douce si chaude…C'est vraiment malgré moi que j'ai fermé les yeux et que j'ai savouré intérieurement cette caresse inattendue ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? S'étais Malfoy quoi !euh …Drago…

Bon maintenant ça suffit ! ai-je crié alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de ma culotte.

J'ai repousser, avec un pincement au cœur, son bras et je me suis levée. Mais pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire ?

Je suis désolé, a t il murmuré sans me regarder, mais je suppose, comprend moi, qu 'après... cette après-midi …j'avais besoin de.. .. d'un peu de tendresse !

Tu veux que je fasse venir Pansy dans ce cas ? Elle sera ravie de jouer les infirmières à ma place ! ai-je répondu en essayant de ne pas hurler ! Un peu de tendresse ! Il ne voulait pas non plus que je compatisse en couchant avec lui ?

Surtout pas ! a t il encore dit le plus sérieusement du monde, elle était là ! Dans la salle …alors que mon père me torturait ! Et même si elle avait voulu être tendre : je l'aurais repoussée !

Alors que moi non ?

Euh …c'est juste que …j'aie pris la première chose qui venait …enfin …ça aurait pu être n'importe qui ! Sauf Pansy !

Ah ! tu me rassure là ! Ai-je dis en rougissant de plus belle mais cette fois sous l'effet de la colère.

Alors comme ça j'étais n'importe qui pour lui ? Le comportement qu'il avait avec moi, de la haine ou autre chose, il aurait pu l'avoir avec n'importe qui, Pendant un très cours instant, je te le jure cher journal : un très court instant, je me suis dis …qu'il avait peu être envie de moi ! C'était complètement stupide ! Malfoy …euh …Drago méprise les sangs impurs et se moque de mon physique depuis le premier jour. Et pis moi je ne voudrais pas de lui ! …non …enfin, je crois …Mais c'est quand même vexée, que je lui ai ordonné de s'asseoir pour que je lui mette un bandage autour du torse. Puis j'ai quitté la pièce en lui rappelant sèchement que nous devions préparer le bal qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. Je sais que j'aurais du lui proposer de manger un morceau mais s'il avait besoin d'une infirmière câline, ce n'est pas sur moi qu'il devait compter. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et n'a même pas remarqué que je partais ! Finalement, tout le monde m'ignore maintenant ! Je m'étais pourtant sentie si bien c'est dernier jour ! Pourquoi ? J'étais folle de m'imaginer des trucs ! Je ne devrai pas mais je suis si malheureuse ! .

Journal de Drago Malfoy.

Suite.

Elle a quitté la pièce rouge de fureur. Quel imbécile je fais ! Hermione est une princesse : elle aime les garçons galants, attentionnés, sensibles et gentils. Elle le mérite. Moi et mes explications foireuses ! N'importe qui ? Pff … elle est tous sauf n'importe qui.

Avec difficulté je me suis relevé et j'ai enfiler tant bien que mal un pantalon et un t-shirt : les lacérations de mon dos me faisaient souffrir malgré le baume qu'Elle m'avait mis. Mais elle en valait bien la peine. Pourquoi faut-il que la première fois qu'elle me touche, cela ne provoque chez moi que de la douleur ? J'ai ouvert la porte et me suis arrêter devant la sienne.

Je viens d'une famille noble ! J'allais lui montrer que j'étais un gentleman ! J'ai toquer sur le bois vermoulu et j'ai attendu un moment. Je devais lui parler, j'ai failli mourir ! Si ce n'est pas pour cette fois c'est pour l'autre et je me suis promis de dire ce que je pensais d'eux à tous ceux que je connaissais. Je devais lui parler …J'ai entrouvert la porte : la pièce était plongé dans le noir. J'allais la refermer en me disant qu'elle devait déjà dormir lorsqu'un bruit étouffé m'a fait changer d'avis. Elle pleurait. Ma si forte petite lionne avait fini par céder : J'avais fini par la faire céder !

Je suis entrée dans la chambre et elle m'a dit de me casser, qu'elle ne voulait pas que je vois sa chambre. Je n'ai pas allumé la lumière : je n'allais pas voir sa chambre mais j'allais lui parler ! A la lueur de la lune, je distinguais vaguement une forme allongée sur le lit. Je me dirigeais vers elle.

Va-t-en !

Dieu que ses paroles étaient dures !

Mia, je suis venue m'excuser !

Pas possible : le grand Drago Malfoy s'excuse maintenant, répondit-elle d'un ton cassant, mais de quoi es tu venu t'excuser Drago Malfoy ? Qu'as tu fais ?

J'ai fais couler tes larmes, Mia, pardonne-moi !

Il n'est pas encore né celui qui me fera pleurer ! Sort de ma chambre !

Dans un élan qui déclencha une douleur fulgurante dans mon dos, j'enlaçais la forme étendue. Elle me repoussa tous d'abords en se débattant puis s'immobilisa. Je sentais la fragrance sauvage de ses cheveux sous mon nez et les larmes encore humides de ses yeux dans mon cou. J'avais à la fois envie de coucher avec elle, et de la vénérer sans la toucher. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Mia je…

Comment tu m'as appeler ?

Mia…

Pour un prénom court, sans est un !

Oui je voulais te dire …

Trop tard pour les excuses : je t'ai déjà pardonner !

Merci, tu ne le regretteras pas mais je …

S'il te plait : n'en parlons plus !

Décidément, elle a le don de me contrecarré ! Elle resta un moment blotti dans mes bras, j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'elle allait si endormir. Nous écoutions chacun, le silence de l'autre dans une espèce de quiétude.

Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher ? j'ai trop chaud, me dit elle soudain.

A regret j'écartais mes bras et la libéré de ma prise. Elle me demanda si c'était normal que ma peau soit si brûlante et je lui ai expliqué que c'était à cause du Dragon dans mon dos.

Ce dragon est si sensible ! Il a l'air si doux !

Mia ! Ce dragon : c'est moi !

Tu n'as l'air ni sensible, ni doux !

C'est méchant ce que tu dis mais je le mérite, déclarais j'en ravalant ma fierté meurtrie.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se vengeai d'avoir blessé son orgueil et pour la première fois je la laisser faire. Sans était presque agréable, parce que c'était elle ! Ce n'étaient finalement pas le bon moment pour lui dire …lui dire quoi ? me demanderas-tu !

Lui dire que je l'aime.

**Héhéhé ( rire sadique de l'auteuse )**

**Je vais encore vous faire patienté un peu pour la fin de l'histoire parce que de 1 : c'est pas près d'être la fin ! et de 2 : je suis légérement en panne d'inspiration ! Et oui ! Je suis pu dans ma période Harry Potter mais je vous promez de terminer cette fanfiction ! En plus c'est les vacances alors je vais partir ...**

**Sinon tous les fan le savent déja : le 6 ème tome est sortie et je suis en posséssion d'information top secrètes qui indiqueraient que nous avons raison de croire en un couple Drago Hermione ! En tous cas , J.K.Rowling a pas intéret à me piquer mon petit Léo ! Na !**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Retour à l'anormal 

Pendant une heure, j'eu encore la joie ultime d'assister à une dispute entre Giny Weasley et le Survivant. Cette première était visiblement jalouse d'une certaine jeune fille qui faisait battre le cœur du jeune Potter tout en ayant renoncé à le crier sur tous les toits. Car, comme vous le savez, Harry avait une petite amie. Malheureusement pour tous les paparazzi de l'école il avait réussi à l'éloigner des photographes et à garder son identité secrète. La pauvre Giny soufrait atrocement de cette situation. Elle qui l'avait toujours aimé, soutenu, protéger, ménager, dorloter, se retrouver recaler au rang de fantôme lorsqu'il passait à côté d'elle.

Autant dire que leur relation avait été en s'aggravant et c'était des insultes à peine voilées qui s'échangeaient dorénavant entre les deux adolescents : Harry, comme toujours, ne sachant pas pourquoi la sœur de Ron l'agressais, ne chercha pas à comprendre et cru judicieux de lui répondre de la même façon. C'était donc à cet acte ultime que j'assistais ce soir là pour ma plus grande distraction mais sous le regard désapprobateur de Ron et Nicky. Bientôt on demanda à la jeune rouquine d'aller voir ailleurs si elle n'y était pas ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire grâce à sa curiosité naturelle.

Finalement le reste de la soirée se passa très bien : on m'avait oublié dans un coin et il n'était question que de prévoir un plan de secours en cas d'une attaque de Voldemort lors du bal la semaine suivante. En effet on craignait qu'il ne profite de la fête et du regroupement de tout le monde dans la grande salle. On requis la vivacité déjà envoler de tous pour mettre au point quelques chose qui ressembleront à un plan mettant à profits les compétences de chacun. On chercha beaucoup mais on ne trouva pas en quoi Neville Londubat serait utile et on finit par l'abandonner sur une tourelle en ruine où il tiendrait lieu de guet comme un sans pote.

Quelques-uns uns virent des démonstrations peu convaincantes de sortilège de pulvérisation et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'on remarqua l'absence de la miss je sais tous en chef, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger. Je faillis faire une attaque en voyant Ron et Harry se regarder en haussant les épaules avant de retourner à leur explication légumineuse. Ils ne se souciaient donc plus de leur amie de toujours ? Et dire qu'à une époque, ils auraient remué toute l'école pour peu qu'elle soit arriver plus tard que d'habitude à un repas.

C'est l'adolescence qui veut ça ! M'assura Nicky, on devient égoïste : on est concentré sur sa petite personne !

A quoi, elle ajouta qu'on ne verrait pas la différence avec moi. Je lui jetais un regard noir qu'elle ne remarqua même pas. Comme tout le monde commençait à s'endormir devant les indications embrouillées de Ron, Harry fini par nous accorder la grâce présidentielle en nous renvoyant à nos lits malgré les protestations indignées de son ami. Nous croisâmes en chemin, la préfet en chef qui nous salua d'un faible sourire. Je vis immédiatement qu'elle avait pleuré.

Drago va bien ? Demandai-je précipitamment.

Oui, enfin, il va aussi bien que les circonstance le permettent ! Il vient de s'allonger sur son lit : a mon avis il va passer une mauvaise nuit !

Dommage, murmura Nicky, les nuits précédant ne devait pas être de tous repos non plus : difficile de dormir attaché à quelqu'un.

C'est vrai, répondit la préfète avec un étrange soupir, je vais au cuisine lui chercher quelque chose à manger même si je pense qu'il sera endormi quand je reviendrai.

Je me tournai vers ma voisine et lui fit comprendre d'un regard impérieux que la jeune femme aurait certainement besoin d'aide. Nicky soupira devant cette éloignement de l'instant merveilleux où elle se glissera dans son lit.

Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demanda-t-elle, moi aussi j'ai un petit creux !

J'abandonnais les deux filles et rejoignit en silence mon dortoir, redoutant de fermer les yeux pour rêver de lacérations rouges sur une chair pâle. Je pensais aussi au dragon. Comment Lucius avait-il fait pour le graver sur la peau de son fils ? Et pourquoi celui si se tenait-il à présent immobile sur le dos de mon père (dans le futur ).

Le lendemain matin, j'émergeais comme d'habitude des méandres du rêve et descendis dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner avec le plaisir si doux de la compagnie de la jeune Griffondor. Les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient décidément pas réputés pour leur saut du lit matinal : enfin, si, ils l'étaient mais dans le mauvais sens. Donc comme d'habitude, Nicky s'installa avec moi à la table des Serpentard. Nous tournâmes autour du pot durant quelques minutes à échanger les formules de politesse usuelles avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Bon, dis je sans enthousiasme devant l'air peu communicatif de la fille d'Harry Potter, il serait peu être tant d'organiser une soirée pyjama !

Elle me regarda un peu surprise :

Une soirée pyjama ?

Ben oui ?

Mais …mais que veux tu faire à une soirée pyjama ? Je ne pensais pas du tous que c'était ton genre !

Mais pas pour moi ! Pour Hermione !

Ahhh !

Ah ben oui ah !

C'est bon je pouvais pas deviner !

C'est vrai ! J'oubliais que mes tentatives désespérés pour réunie mes géniteurs ne te concernées pas !

C'est bon ! De toute façon j'ai rien de mieux à faire !

Merci ! Ca fait plaisir !

De rien !

Elle se replongea dans la contemplation d'un morceau de bacon noyé dans une omelette gélatineuse. Je souris. Elle m'avait vraiment manqué ces derniers jours : peut-être que non comparé à sa stupidité, mon cerveau machiavélique se sentait un peu seul ! Ou peut-être que n'avoir personne à taquiner me manquait …

Alors cette soirée pyjama ? Je veux que ça soit toi qui donne l'idée à Hermione d'en organiser une !

Mais à quoi ça va servir ?

C'est l'occasion pour elle de le dire à toutes ces amies, et d'avoir leur soutien ! C'est important si on veut qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout !

Tu as de l'espoir !

L'espoir fait vivre !

A ce qu'il paraît, oui ! Comment peut tu savoir qu'on se raconte ce genre de truc dans une soirée pyjama ? C'est un truc typiquement féminin !

Ah ! Je dois donc te rappeler que tu m'as bassiné avec ça pendant trois heure, il y a 4 ans, quand tu en as organisé une chez toi pendant les vacances d'été où pour mon grand malheur j'étais, justement, chez toi !

Oh ! J'ai fais ça ? Moi !

Oui ! Je pensais pas que ce genre de connaissance me servirait un jour mais bon !

J'avais 7 ans Léo ! Les soirée pyjama, on fait plus trop ça à 11 et encore moins à 17 !

Mais c'est pour le principe ! Appelez ça comme vous voulez ! Apporter de l'alcool et de la drogue s'il faut ! Mais faite moi une réunion !

Madame Ponmpesh qui passait par-là me regarda très surprise. Je lui fit mon sourire le plus angélique et elle s'en alla d'un air méfiant. Je retournai à ma petite Griffondor qui avait toujours pas l'air réveiller dans son assiette.

Hermione t'a déjà parlé de Drago ?

Un peu oui ! Hier au cuisine. On a mangé un morceau avant de remonter : on s'est dit qu'on avait le temps. Elle m'a raconté qu'il avait beaucoup changé avec depuis quelques jours. Ca avait l'air de lui plaire.

Tant mieux. J'espère que t'a poussé plus loin l'inquisition ?

Evidement, répondit-elle en soupirant, je lui ai dit qu'il avait l'air un peu revêche mais que ça devait être quelqu'un de bien …

Et elle a dis quoi ?

Ben qu'elle était peut être amoureuse : qu'elle aimait bien quand il était près d'elle, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, et patati et patata. …

Dis donc ! Tes rapports de mission sont des plus claire et précis !

Désolé c'était pas inclus dans le programme de cette année !

Oui …bon on va attendre un peu ! Et pis il faut qu'on trouve un endroit pour organiser ça.

Ben, pourquoi pas dans une des chambres privées de la tour des Griffondors ?

Et moi ? Je me cache où ?

QUOI ? Parce que tu as l'intention d'y assister ?

Ben oui pourquoi ? Il le faut bien si je veux voir comment ça avance !

Mais tu peux pas me faire confiance pour organiser et te raconter après ? C'est vraiment dégelasse de rester planqué à nous épier comme ça !

Pourquoi ? Y a un moment donné où vous vous mettez toutes à poil et que vous dansez comme des amazones ? Dis j'avec un sourire avide.

Espère de Pervers !

Merci ! Je suis un mec tous de même, ne l'oubli pas !

T'es pas un gars comme les autres ; Je pensais que ça ne t'intéresser pas ce genre de truc débile !

Non ! Je disais ça pour rire voyons !

Il n'y a que toi qui rigole !

Evidement ! On dirait que ta passer la nuit sur le saule cogneur ! Ta pas dormit ou quoi ?

Non, j'ai discuté toute la nuit avec cette pauvre Mione ! Pour qui ? Pour Monsieur !

Ah non ! Ça va pas recommencer !

Désolé … ça doit être le manque de sommeil…

Dommage que Conan ne soit pas là pour te donner de son café, murmurais-je en repensant à la nuit où nous avions était précipité dans le passé.

Nicky ne répondit pas. Le silence s'éternisait et je vis soudain une petite larme sur sa joue rose. Un indescriptible serrement au cœur me pris soudain.

Nicky ? Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Rien …

Tu pleures souvent pour rien ?

C'est juste que …tous les autres …ils me manquent !

Oui, dis j'en lui prenant les mains, moi aussi ils me manquent mais on reviendra bientôt je te le promets !

Comment tu peux promettre une chose pareil ? Me demanda t elle avec une sourire dérisoire.

Tu oublis que je suis Léo Malfoy !

Une heure plus tard, j'arrivais près de la chaumière d'Hagrid pour mon cour sur les créatures magiques. Je fus surpris d'y voir Drago. Il se tenait droit et semblait détendu comme s'il n'avait pas un large pansement autour du torse et une épaisse couche de pommade sur ces blessures. Hermione se tenait à côté de lui. Tout le monde les regardaient à la dérobé : Un peu étonné de les voir côte à côte alors qu'ils n'étaient plus attacher. Ron discutait avec les membres de son équipe de Quiddich et Harry arriva en retard.

Les élèves de Serpentards ricanaient bien lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur tour et cessèrent immédiatement en apercevant Drago. Imperceptiblement ils se positionnèrent en cercle autour de lui et d'Hermione. Celle-ci se rapprocha de lui, prête à le défendre. Pansy s'avança, elle dévisagea le couple durant de longues minutes.

Tu veux ma photo ? Finit par cracher Hermione.

On dirait que j'avais raison, répondit Pansy en se tournant vers Drago, ta une nouvelle nounou on dirait !

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un remplace ta maman, Pansy !

Pansy sera ses petits poings dont les jointures devinrent blanche et Hermione se tourna vers son voisin, choqué de sa réponse.

Et comment ça va ton dos, Drago ?

Je jetais un petit coup d'œil derrière moi. Hagrid ressemblait les élèves. Pourquoi les professeurs ne remarquaient jamais lorsqu'il y avait des problèmes ?

Il va bien, répondit doucement Drago avec un sourire, c'est gentil de demander.

Un type du nom de Blaise Zanbini s'avança à son tour et sen se soucier de Pansy demanda directement à Drago :

Il paraît que tu nous à trahis Drago !

Il regarda ses congénère :

Je n'arrive pas à le croire et je ne suis pas le seul ! Mais, bon, en même temps je dois croire ce que je vois ! Pansy nous à montrer le sang dans le cachot et je vois aujourd'hui cette sang de bourbes à tes côtés ! Je crains de te poser cette questions …Nous rejoindra tu un jours dans le camps des mangemorts ?

Pour le rejoindre, il faudrait qu'il existe toujours ! A ta place je ne parlerais pas aussi fort ! Répliqua le jeune homme blond toujours avec le sourire.

Allons les enfants ! Cria Hagrid, c'est par-là que ça se passe ! Ne traînez pas !

Drago, le plus calmement du monde regarda Pansy et Blaise tout en ce dirigeant vers les extrémité du cercle, Hermione sur ces pas.

J'adore discuter avec vous mais voyez-vous, il faut que j'aille en cours ! Il y en a qui s'instruisent ici ! Ajouta t il en ce concentrant sur la Serpentard à face de bouledogue, ça évite de tomber dans la débilité : suis mon conseil Parkinson.

Il fit encore quelques pas et la figure géométrique se rompit pour le laisser passé. Toujours calmement il suivit les autres élèves au cour du garde-chasse. Ces traits ne laissaient rien paraître des ses sentiments. Il finit par être à coté de moi. Il y avait un large écart entre notre groupe, celui de devant et celui de derrière.

Ca va mieux ?

Oui.un peu.

Tu ne devrais pas être en cours aujourd'hui.

C'est marrant : Hermione m'a dit exactement la même chose ce matin.

C'est sûrement qu'on a raison alors …

Ecoute-moi bien, me dit il en se tournant vers moi et en me regardant dans les yeux, je vais en cours aujourd'hui parce que si je n'y allais pas : Ils auraient vraiment gagner !

Vraiment gagner ?

Oui : ils ont déjà marqué un point hier, en me faisant punir par mon propre père…. De plus aucun adulte n'est au courant et m'autoriserait donc à rester au lit…. Et je n'aurais pas supporté de me cacher de toute façon !

Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

A propos de quoi ? Me demanda t il comme si de rien n'était.

Il parlait d'une voix grave et uni qui semblait sortit d'outre tombe. J'avais l'impression qu'il raisonnait en pure logique, sans aucun sentiments comme motivation.

A propos de ça ! Il t'a battu et tes pseudo amis t'ont trahi ! Tu ne vas pas les laisser impunis ? Tu ne vas pas les laisser gagner et se moquer de toi comme à l'instants ! Fulminai-je !

Si.

QUOI ! C'est une plaisanterie ?

Je le regardais sidéré ! Il n'allait donc rien faire ? Il baissait les bras ? Ils l'avaient dompté ? Apprivoisé ?

Non.

Aller ! Dis le moi que tu as un plan ! C'est ce que tu veux leur faire croire : que tu ne tenteras plus rien ! Mais tu prépares quelque chose dans l'ombre ? Non ?

Non, je ne prépare rien du tous, certainement pas dans l'ombre et je ne me vengerai pas !

Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?

J'étais maintenant totalement déstabiliser : je ne comprenais plus ! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! De laisser ainsi son orgueil écorché par une bande d'imbécile qui ne mérité même pas de le toucher. Ca ne ressemblait pas au Drago que je connaissais depuis 3 semaines : impulsif, maquivéliques, rusé, insensible et grand seigneur. En revanche ça ressemblai à si m'éprendre à mon père lorsqu'il posa une main sur mon épaule et que, calmement, d'une voix basse et posée, il m'expliqua pourquoi il n'allait rien faire.

Léo ! Inutile de t'énervé ! Ca ne servirait à rien que je me venge : cela entraînera des représailles et ainsi de suite, sur toi et …peut etre Hermione et Nicky aussi. La sagesse …et c'est bien la première fois qu'il me semble en faire preuve…me disent de tirer profits de mes erreurs. Ce qui m'est arrivée, j'aurais pu l'éviter, si j'avais tenu ma langue et avait garder mon sang froid ! C'est un jeu dangereux que je joue avec mon père et les Mangemorts ! Il consiste à ne pas leur dire que je n'intégrerai pas leur rang sans leur promettre le contraire : sans mentir ! C'est un équilibre fragile : je ne dois ni pencher d'un coté, ni de l'autre. Les laisser croire sans rien leur dire. J'avais réussi jusque là et maintenant il faut que je me fasse encore plus discret ! Cependant je ne laisserais pas les Serpentards croire qu'ils peuvent s'en prendre à moi impunément ! Je suis encore le fils du bras droit de Voldemort !

Je réfléchis à ces paroles. Nous marchions à présent d'un pas calme dans un sous bois éclairé des premier rayon du printemps. Il faisait bon, je sentais l'herbe humide et j'entendais les oiseaux et le bruit des branches qui craquaient sous nos pas. Hermione avait à présent rejoint le groupe devant nous.

Léo, repris l'adolescent d'une voix encore plus grave, tous ce que j'essaie de faire en ce moment.c'est gagner du temps ! C'est à ça que je joue : pas à sauver ma peau, mon honneur, pas à me venger ….Juste à gagner du temps ….Parce que je vais mourir Léo …un jour, il me présentera devant le mage noir et ils me demanderont de me mettre à son service : je serai obliger de leur dire la vérité ! Que je refuse ! A lors soit ils me tortureront jusqu'à la mort soit …je me suiciderai….

Il avait l'air tellement sur de lui et son raisonnement était tellement immuable que je ne pus m'empêcher de le croire, presque de pleurer sa mort prochaine. Un immense mal-être m'envahi et remonta jusqu'à mes joues en feu. Je me sentais tellement triste ! Tellement dégoûté de tous ça ! Comment faisait-il pour vouloir vivre le plus longtemps possible dans ce monde ?

Ne pleure pas ! Il me reste encore du temps avec toi ! M'averti t il.

Je ne pleure pas ! M'offusque' ai je mais ma voix tremblais : je ne savais pas pourquoi.

N'est pas peur s'il te plait ! Je compte sur toi pour me soutenir !

Me détachant de son regard gris comme la tempête, j'inspirai un bon coup et passer mes mains sur mon visage : il était humide et salé. Je regardais à nouveau mon père et lui souris :

Crois-moi Drago , tu ne vas pas mourir !

Ne cherches pas rendre les choses plus dur qu'elles ne le sont …

Je le sais ! Je ne peux pas te dire comment je le sais ! Ni comment tu échapperas à la mort mais ….Tu ne mourras pas ! Ce n'est pas une promesse ! C'est une certitude ! C'est ton destin qui veut ça !

Mais qui est tu toi ?

Il devait certainement me prendre pour un fou mais je ne pouvais pas lui révélé à lui comme je l'avais fait à Harry et Ron, que je venais d'un futur ou il existait encore. C'était troublant de voir cet adolescent si résigné et si mature : penser à sa propre mort avec regrets et tristesse tout en l'acceptant si pleinement. Hargrid nous présenta ce jour là les licornes qui vivaient au plus profond de la forets interdites. Une rencontre fabuleuse. Je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas lui poser quelques question sur le dragon que Drago avait dans le dos.

Plus tard, Nicky revint me voir en fin d'après midi apparemment très enthousiaste. La soirée était pour ce soir même : Giny Weasley avait eut la même idée ! Le professeur Mac Gonagal avait donné son accords car le lendemain serait le week-end. Quand je lui demandais où se déroulerai la pyjama party, elle me conduisit au 3 ème étage du château et me présenta La salle sur Demande. C'était, apparemment une pièce qui pouvait changer d'aspect à volonté pourvu qu'on passe trois fois devant en y pensant très fort.

C'est moi qui dois préparer la salle ! Giny doit terminer un devoir d'arithmomanie et les autres on encore court : elles n'auront pas le temps ! Me dit Nicky.

Les autres : il y aura qui ?

Lavande Parvati et Hermione.

C'est tout ?

C'est mieux non ? Elles sont les meilleures amies du monde !

Certes, certes crois tu que tu pourrais inclure un passage secret qui donne dans une armoire dans la pièce ?

Euh …faut que je visualise la salle dans ma tête.

C'est un oui ou un non ?

Nicky réfléchit un moment. Eh oui cher lecteur : Nicky savait réfléchir ! Je ne m'entoure pas d'abrutis tous de même ! Puis elle fit plusieurs aller retour devant la porte de la salle et l'ouvrit pour vérifier son tour. Je jetais un coup d'œil. C'était une salle assez spacieuse sans fenêtre, avec une cheminée imposante. Nicky avait réussi à visualiser plusieurs armoire, des matelas et des coussin sur le sol ainsi qu'une petite table basse. Cependant le reste de la salle était vide et éclairé faiblement par quelques bougie plus que consumée.

Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas totalement ce que j'attendais, soupira la jeune fille.

Tu as toujours eut du mal à te concentré ! Tu veux pas que je le fasse ?

C'est ça ! Dit que je suis une incapable !

Tu es une incapable !

QUOI ?

Tu m'as demandé de le dire !

Me prend pas pour une idiote !

Je ne me le permettrais pas ! Voyons !

Après encore quelques minutes d'engueulade, Nicky était définitivement trop énervé pour se concentrer encore. C'est donc moi qui aménagea la salle. Je songeais à une pièce recouverte de tapisseries, avec des candélabres et des lustres recouvert de longues bougies, des tapis orientaux recouvrant le sol accompagnée de quelques fauteuils, divans, sofas, coussins et couverture, une longue table en chêne et une ou deux armoires dans un coin. Je m'imaginée l'une de ses dernière ouverte sur un passage secret qui donnait dans l'étage en dessous. Je passais trois fois devant la pièce.

Houa ! S'écria Nicky en ouvrant la porte, tu as la folie des grandeurs ! Elles ne croiront jamais que j'ai fais ça toute seule !

Mais si ! De toute façon elles n'ont pas le choix, dis-je en entrant à mon tour et on me dirigeant vers l'armoire en question. Je l'ouvris et constatais la présence du passage.

Retrouve-moi à l'étage en dessous ! Criai j'à mon ennemie en m'enfonçant dans la pénombre.

C'était parfait, Le conduit donnait pile à l'endroit que je voulais et il n'y avait lus qu'a attendre que la soirée débute.

**Petite note de L'auteure :**

**Bon mes chères amies, je vous aime bien et ça me touche beaucoup ce que vous me dites alors je pense que je vous dois la vérité : Je n'ai jamais lu Harry Potter !**

**ME TAPEZ ! PAS ME TAPEZ PAS !**

**Donc j'ai pas lu le 6 et certainement pas en anglais parce qu'en plus je suis pas douée en anglais lol.( en plus vous avez dù remarquer certaines incohérences parce que je l'ai jamais lu enfin si, j'ai lu le 1 pour voir mais paraitque c'est pas le mieux )C'est une amie, d'une amie, d'une amie qui a laissé entendre qu'il y avait peut être un truc entre Hermione et Drago mais vous avez été nombreuses à ledémentir età mon avis vous avez raison : l'espoir fais vivre que voulez-vous ? **

**Sinon Réponse à la review d' Ana qui m'a bien engueulé parce que, soit disant j'ai fait un spoiler ( déja j'avais bien l'air con parce que je savais pas ce que c'était lol). Ta réaction était un peu tropviolente mais je t'en veux pas : c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dù vous le dire avant que j'y connaissais rien et vous auriez moins pris à coeur toutes les conneries que je peux raconter ! **

**La plus part d'entre vous savent qu'il n'y aura PAS de couple Drago Hermione car c'est l'auteure J.K.Rowling qui l'a dit ( et non pas moi misérable petite auteure de fanfiction !d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que j'ai pas fait de disclamer au début de cette fic). Chose que bien entendu , en tant que non initié, j'ignorais totalement. Donc mes informations étaient fausses et j'avais même hésité à vous les révéler.**

**Enfin, bref j'espère que vous me pardonnerez : je ne vous supplie pas de continuer à lire ma fic, je ne l'ai jamais fait et je n'ai même jamais demander qu'on me mettent des reviews ! Je comprend néanmoins que le charme est rompu et que vous n'ayez plus envie de la lire. De toute façon je la terminerai...**

**Un dernier petit mot : c'est bien parce qu'il n'existe pas et qu'il n'existera jamais de couple HGDM que j'écris cette fic : pour nous offrir un peu de rêve. C'est bien triste mais soit béni celui qui inventa la fanfiction ! **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Soirée pyjama.

Action ou vérité ? Demanda Lavande avec un sourire entendue.

Vérité ! Finit par lâcher Hermione.

Est-ce que tu as un garçon en vue ?

Hum … peut-être …

QUOI ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ? S'écrièrent les filles en cœur.

Je ne pus retenir un bâillement. J'arrivais enfin à ce que je voulais depuis des semaines et voilà que j'étais trop fatigué pour m 'y intéresser. Hermione piqua un far et ne pipa plus un mot. Les autres filles, totalement surexcitées, l'a pressèrent de question sans obtenir une seule réponse.

Bon on va essayer de deviner !

Bonne idée ! Dit Parvati.

Mais quand on tombera juste faudra que tu nous le dises !

C'est Harry ! S'écria Parvati à nouveau.

Les autres filles la regardèrent de travers, surtout Giny, et Hermione éclata de rire.

Nan !

Ron ?

Non, mais ça va pas la tête ?

Mais si ! C'est lui ! Vous vous rappeler pas comment elle le reluquai les années précédentes ? Repris Parvati sûr d'elle.

Giny leva les yeux au ciel.

Et si on essayait plutôt de deviner quel est le type de gars d'Hermione ?

Ouais ! Approuvèrent les autres.

Alors faudrait que ce soit déjà un gars intelligent, dit Lavande.

Et donc un bon élève, renchérit Nicky.

On peut déjà enlever Ron, soupira Giny.

Et Neville, Seanus, etc etc…

Ca s'était clair : pas utile de le remarquer !

Bon ensuite ?

Faudrait qu'il soit mignon ! S'exclama Giny.

Evidement ! Répliqua Lavande.

Hermione se tordait de rire devant les efforts désespérés de ses amies.

Avec un visage d'ange …repris la rouquine d'un air rêveur.

Ah non ! La coupa Parvati, si elle aimait les petits anges, elle serait déjà sortit avec un de ses deux amis : Harry ou Ron.

Ron n'a pas un visage d'ange ! S'exclama Nicky.

Non, il a un visage d'attarder mental ! Chose qu'il est, d'ailleurs …remarqua Giny.

Tu es méchante avec ton frère, ne pu s'empécher de dire Hermione avec une fausse indignation, entre 2 éclats de rire.

Oui ! Mais c'est mon frère alors je fais ce que je veux ! Répliqua la rouquine.

Nan, moi je pense plutôt que le gars d'Hermi aurait un physique de mauvais garçon ! Repris Lavande.

Houa ! Un bad Boy ! C'est vrai Hermi ? S'écria Giny en riant.

Ha ha …Mouais, pourquoi pas ! Répondit celle-ci ce qui eut le don de couper net Giny.

Nan vraiment ?

Mais ce serait pourtant pas un voyou ! Continuait Lavande.

Ouais ! Le mec de Mione : faut qu'il marche droit !

Donc un type honnête et Franc ? Proposa timidement Nicky en ce servant un verre de jus de citrouille à la carotte.

Ouais aussi ! Approuva Giny.

Ca devrai même être un gentleman ! Ajouta Parvati, je suis sur que Mione rêve d'un prince charmant !

Exact ! C'est tout à fait ton style Mione ! Un gars bien élevé qui a des bonnes manières.

Et romantique aussi ! Parce qu'elle est très romantique notre petite Mione !

C'est pas vrai, se défendit cette dernière.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarqué à quel point elles s'éloignaient de la réalité actuelle. Pourtant ça ressemblait bien au Drago Malfoy qui m'avait élevé. Peut-être que ma mère l'avait changé…

C'est sûrement un jeune homme de bonne famille, un noble peut être même ….Dit Lavande pensivement.

Attend ! Tant connais beaucoup toi, des nobles ? A Poudlard ? S'étonna Giny.

Il y a bien Malfoy …lâcha Parvati malgré elle.

Il y eut un grand silence gêné. Chacune devait penser à ce que le jeune lord leur avait fait subir ou, peut être, aux 3 jours que Hermione avait passé accrocher à lui. Parvati regarda ses amies tour a tour avant de partir dans un rire forcé :

Voyons les filles ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas tous ce que je peux dire ? Et pis de toute façon Hermione ne sortira jamais avec un type aussi malveillant ! Pas vrai Mione ? ajouta t elle en ce tournant vers l'intéressée

Hermione retrouva la belle couleur rouge qui teintaient ces joues quelques minutes auparavant, et baissa les yeux, trouvant soudain un grand intérêt au tapis persan sur lequel elle était allongée.

Hermione ? Demandèrent les autres filles pleines d'espoir.

Nouveau silence. Je ne respirais plus.

C'est pas vrai Hermione ! Pas lui ! Tu nous as pas fait ça ! S'écria soudain Giny en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Giny …murmura la préfète pour calmer son amie.

A près tous ce qu'il nous a fait ? A moi ! A toi ?

Tu sais …il …il a beaucoup changé ! Se défendit la brunette.

Changer ? Mon œil ! Il essaye juste de t'embobiner pour mieux te livrer à Voldemort ! Ce sale Mangemort ! Harry m'avait dit…

Ce n'est pas un mangemort ! S'écria à son tour Hermione piquer au vif ! Et il ne le sera jamais !

C'est lui qui te la dit ? Demanda Lavande d'une voix douce.

Oui …

Il a très bien pu te mentir ! continua Giny énervée, ce ne serait …

Non, il n'a pas pu mentir, affirma Hermione d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de contestation, et j'ai des témoins qui prouve qu'il ne fait et qu'il ne fera pas partit des partisans de Voldemort !

Tous de même, dit Giny d'un ton plus calme, ce sale type …

Oh Giny, il a tellement changé ! Et tu le connais si peu ! Tu ne peux pas le juger …répondit Hermione d'une voix presque triste pour apaiser la jeune fille.

Giny se rassit d'un air décider, plongeant son regard dans les flammes de l'âtre. Le sujet clos Lavande et Parvati se jetèrent sur la préfète en chef.

Tu sorts avec lui ?

Depuis combien de temps ?

Non, non …je ne sors pas avec lui voyons !

Ah ! A d'autres ! Il paraît qu'il est très entreprenant !

Et que c'est un bon coup au lit !

Mais non ! Vous…vous …Comment voulez-vous que je sorte avec lui ! Même s'il a changé par rapport à moi : je reste toujours une fille de Moldu pour lui !

Allons, allons, s'écrièrent en cœur Lavande et Parvati après un regard de connivence, on va arranger ça !

Desépéré, je calais ma tête dans mes mains : voilà que j'allais avoir deux assistantes en plus ! Et quelles assistantes ! Je vous dis pas !

Oh non ! C'est inutile, répondit Hermione en riant de nouveau, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! En revanche Nicky …

Nicky ? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ? Je re-songeai immédiatement au beau brun aux yeux bleu. Je redevins instantanément attentif à la scène. La plus jeune des griffondors releva la tête avec l'air hébété de ceux qui n'on rien demander à personne et qui aurait préféré rester bien tranquille dans leur coin.

Toi aussi t'a quelqu'un en vue ? Demanda Giny à côté d'elle sans détourner les yeux du feu.

Euh …nan …nan, nan ! Répondit jeune fille en regardant Hermione d'un air assassin.

Je commençais légèrement à paniquer.

Ah bon, reprit Hermione avec un sourire et un air de ne pas y toucher, tu ne m'as pas parlée de Léo, hier ? Pendant qu'on était aux cuisines.

Je me détendis : ce n'était pas le brun aux yeux bleu ! Attendez une minute …elle a bien dis LEO ? Pendant que je battais le record mondial de la plus belle imitation de carpe, Nicky devint entièrement rouge ce qui contrastait quelques peu avec le pyjama ( deviner quelle couleur) orange qu'elle portait.

Euh…ben …ben …si …mais …euh, balbutia la jeune fille en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans la direction de l'armoire ou j'étais caché.

Je notais dans un petit coin de ma tête l'information suivante : PARLER à NICKY !

Quoi ? Ce petit con prétentieux ? Demanda Parvati.

Ma bouche formula le mot : EH ! Sans qu'un seul son en sorti ! La Petite brune trop curieuse perdait le peu de point qu'elle avait dans mon estime.

Encore ! S'écria à son tour Giny en se tournant vers ses amies, décidément c'est la série !

Il ne faut pas exagérer, dit doucement Hermione en prenant ma défense.

Je me promis de l'embrasser ultérieurement.

Faut avouer qu'il a l'air d'avoir un sale caractère, poursuivit Lavande, comment tu peux être amoureuse de lui ?

Euh …euh …ben …euh …répondit Nicky un peu désespéré.

Non, c'est un garçon très gentil, répliqua Hermione en donnant une petite tape à sa voisine.

Il …faut juste …savoir comment le prendre, fini par articulé la fille d'Harry Potter, il …il …je …je le connais depuis longtemps !

Ah ? OUI ? Demanda Parvati, et il a toujours était aussi désagréable avec toi ? Je vous promets que d'ici quelques années on aura un Malfoy numéro deux ! Si c'est pas déjà fait !

J'avais des envies de meurtre sur la personne de cette fille.

Hum…en tous cas il sera sûrement aussi mignon ! Dit pensivement Lavande.

Ca c'est vrai ! Dit Giny en secouant la tête, se sera une bombe ce gars !

S'il y avait eut un silence total à ce moment là, elles m'auraient sûrement entendu murmuré des Merci ! Merci ! Reconnaissant depuis mon armoire.

Peu importe, continuait Parvati, un connard mignon, reste un connard !

Tu peux penser ce que tu veux répliqua Nicky, de toute façon il s'en fiche ! Il est libre, lui ! Il n'obéit à personne !

Oh ! Mon amie d'enfance qui me défendait vaillamment par les même arguments qui l'avait conduit à me faire la gueule ! Oh ! Si seulement j'avais une caméra ! Si c'était pas mignon ! Sans suivit une discussion très intéressante sur moi dont chacune y alla de son petit commentaire pour décidé si je terminerai mannequin ou acteur, et si je serai nommé le sorcier le plus sexy de la planète par le magasine Hebdo Sorcière ou si je préférerai dispenser les honneurs de mon incroyable beauté à mes proche et par conséquent à la petite chanceuse qui vivrait à mes côtés.

Je portais un tout autre regard sur Nicky. Celle ci déclara à un moment donner que je n'avais pas ce genre d'ambition et que je finirais sûrement en ministre de la magie, un professeur réputé, chercheur doué ou dans le pire des cas en maître du monde. Je vous avouerai que cette idée m'avait autrefois effleuré l'esprit. Je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien ! Et puis, j'avais juger cette option trop fatigante et mauvaise pour la santé ! Il n'y avait qu'a regarder Voldemort !

De là, la conversation glissa sur autre chose notamment qui pouvait bien être la petite amie cachée du survivant, avec qui iraient-elle au bal la semaine prochaine, et qu'est ce qu'elles allaient mettre. Jugeant que ces informations n'étaient pas des plus utile à mon plan, je m'extirpai tant bien que mal de l'armoire pour me glisser dans le passage secret qui se tenait derrière. Je commençais à regretter de ne pas être resté quand je débouchais dans le couloir glacial et qui plus est, devant Miss Teigne, d'abords étonnée mais qui me regardait impassiblement de ses yeux jaunes. Je la fixais à mon tour. Nous restâmes quelques minutes à nous dévisager.

Tu veux jouer au plus dur avec moi ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle ne cilla pas. Je secouais la tête : voilà que je parlais avec un chat ! J'entendis des pas saccadé provenir du fond du coiloir.

Merde Rusard !

_Poisson._

Quoi ? avais je bien entendu une voix ? Je regardais autour de moi. Les pas se rapprochait et j'étais dans une impasse.

_Si tu me donne du poisson_, reprit la voix, _je l 'éloigne d'ici_.

Je regardais les yeux jeunes qui me fixait intensément. C'était le chat qui me parlait ? Je devenais fou. C'était certain parce que je lui répondit même :

J'ai pas de poisson sur moi voyons !

La chatte grise me regardait toujours avec ce regard emplit d'éternité qu'ont les chats…ou alors elle se léchait les babines parce que je devais ressemblais à une carpe ( je devais battre mon propre record de tout à l'heure)

Ouhouuuuuuu ! Ma jolie ? Tu as trouvé quelques chose ? Criai Rusard à l'autre bout du couloir.

Je te donne du poisson demain ! Tu as peut être une préférence ? Murmurai j'avec ironie à l'animal tout en me demandant pourquoi je trouvais ça normal.

Il y avait deux possibilités à cette situation : 1) si le chat me répondait et s'éloignait alors j'avais un truc super chez moi, 2) s'il me répondait pas alors j'étais fou et peu importe que Rusard me tombe dessus.

_Truite,_ repris la voix. La chatte s'élança alors vivement hors du cul de sac pour repartir lentement dans le sens inverse.

Ah te voilà, dit alors Rusard en passant devant le coin sombre où je me tenais, Tu n'as rien trouvais d'intéressant ? A ces garnements se tienne tranquille en ce moment ! Comme je regrette les bonnes vielles séances de tortures des temps anciens ! Avec ces nouvelles circulaires ministérielles : ces petits morveux se croit tous permit aujourd'hui, continua t il en s'éloignant.

J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté. Ce type était vraiment malade ! Je repensais ave joie à Hans : le grand islandais qui était notre concierge à présent, peu communicatif et intransigeant mais loin d'être un psychopathe ! C'est en marchant à petit pas que je retournais vers ma tour. Je décidais alors de faire un détour par l'appartement des préfets en chef. Je trouvais Drago debout devant la verrière malgré les minuits passés. Il m'adressa un vague salut comme s'il était normal que je débarque à cette heure si chez lui.

Drago, dis-je d'une voix roque, tu ferais quoi si tu découvrais que tu as un pouvoir …de plus ?

Un pouvoir de plus ?

Oui comme avoir de visions ou se transformer en animal !

Je l'utiliserai pour m'enfuir …

Ca j'en doute pas mais …

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Léo ? Me demanda t il sans ce détourner de la verrière.

Je …je crois que je peux parler avec les chats !

Intéressant.

Tu pourrais faire, au moins, semblant d'être curieux ! Dis j'en haussant la voix.

Il finit par ce détourner et s'approcha de la cheminée pour remettre une bûche et des brindilles dans le feu mourant.

Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que tu peux parler avec les chats ?

A l'évidence il me prenait pour un fou.

Parce que j'ai fais un deal avec Miss Teigne, annonçais je fièrement.

Cette fois il me regarda.

Elle m'a sauvé des sales pattes de Rusard et je dois lui donner de la truite en … remerciement.

De la truite ? Répéta Drago en écarquillant les yeux.

Oui !

Il se tue pendant quelques secondes.

C'est cool ! Finit-il par lâcher.

Ca fait plaisir de voir à quel point ça te touche ! Dis-je déçu par sa réaction.

Non, non, sérieux : c'est cool ! On va pouvoir ce balader dans les couloirs en échange de poisson si tu continue d'entretenir de bonne relation avec elle !

Faut pas rêver non plus ! Si c'était aussi simple, ça se saurait !

Mouais, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du divan. Je m'installais dans le fauteuil à côté du feu. Il était, de nouveaux, plongé dans ses pensées.

Où est Hermione ? Demandais-je comme si je ne savais rien.

A une petite fête entre amies, répondit il avec une petite étincelle dans les yeux.

Dis moi ce qui va pas, dis-je d'une voix amicale.

Soudain il se tourna vers moi, plein d'espoir :

Explique-moi pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être un idiot !

Parce que tu en es uns ?

Hahaha …très drôle.

C'est bien possible après tous !

Ouais, c'est sûrement ça !

Bon qu'est ce que tu as ?

Je suis pas sûr que ça t'intéresse….

Parce que mes discussions avec les chats t'intéressent ?

C'est une longue histoire…

Va-y ! De toute façon y a rien de bien à la télé ce soir !

Télé ?

Euh …laisse tomber…alors ? Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

C'est Hermione.

Nouveau silence de plusieurs minutes.

C'est court pour une histoire longue, remarquai je.

Non, en faite …je suis très …attaché à elle …depuis quelques temps et …notre histoire n'est pas rose et …j'ai peur de lui dire !

De lui dire que tu l'apprécie ?

Oui …enfin…c'est plus compliqué que ça …

T'es amoureux d'elle ? Demandais-je avec un sourire intérieur jusqu'aux oreilles.

Voyons Léo ! L'amour est un bien grand mot !

Est-ce que tu la désir ?

Nouveau silence. Drago regarde le feu avec un vague sourire. Il me regarde. Il est plutôt gêné : il n'a pas l'habitude de confier ses émotions.

Oui …comme toutes les filles bien foutues que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant je suppose !

Bien foutue…fis j'avec une moue dubitative pour voir sa réaction.

Je te ferais remarquer que tu l'as dit toi-même !

Aïe ! Pris à mon propre piège ! Je me dandine sur le fauteuil, trop impliqué pour rester aussi insensible que je le voudrais.

Ok ! Mais tu l'as désir pas comme les autres filles ? Ce n'est …qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

Non, dit il d'une voix basse de nouveau les yeux perdus dans les flammes, Elle …elle est différente.

Ah ça ! C'est sûr qu'elle sort du commun !

Elle est différente avec moi aussi ! Les autres filles…elles font les fières, leurs mijaurées, elles me draguent ouvertement, elles s'imaginent me connaître…Alors qu'Hermione ….Elle me connaît ça c'est sur !

Tu parle ! Ca fait combien de temps que vous vous faites la guerre ? 6 ans ? 7 ans ? Bon ben c'est sûr depuis ce temps là elle connaît tous tes mauvais côtés ! Et c'est ça le vrai secret pour connaître quelqu'un : savoir jusqu'où il peut aller ! Et puis, y a pas une espèce de proverbe qui dit : L'amour commence toujours par une bagarre ?

Drago ricane doucement :

T'en sais des choses toi !

Tu n'imagine même pas !

Alors dis-moi Grand Manitou : qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Quoi ? Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Je suis pas Dieu ! Seulement un proche parent !

Ben la prochaine fois que tu vas dans la famille : tu passeras le bonjour et tu poseras la question !

Oh, oui ! Mais ce sera pas avant un bon moment ! On est brouillé ! Lucifer : l'ange Déchu. T'en as jamais entendu parler ? Ben c'est moi !

Ah ? Ca ne m'étonne pas : tu as l'air de tous savoir…sérieusement ! Alors on se reverra en Enfer ! En attendant, je peux te vendre mon âme en échange de quelques tuyaux ?

Ton âme ? A non mon enfant ! Je suis tellement jaloux de toi que je n'en voudrais pas ! Mais les tuyaux je te les donne gratis !

Ahahahah ! Bon ok. Pourquoi j'ai si peur de lui dire ? Ce que je ressens ?

Eh ! J'ai dis des tuyaux ! Pas de la psychanalyse !

Mais qu'est ce que t'appelles des tuyaux enfin !

Je sais pas …est ce que tu veux savoir des choses sûr elle qui pourrait t'aider à la séduire ?

La séduire ? Parce que tu crois qu'elle se laissera aller dans mes bras ?

Voyons Drago ! Toutes les filles se damneraient pour toi ! Tu es un ange déchu ! Tellement de tristesse, tellement de douleur et pourtant toujours aussi fort toujours aussi sûr ! Et tu gagne en maturité aussi ! Non, Hermione ne pourra pas résister si tu en prends la peine !

Ouais, je me demande si toi aussi …me fis t'il avec un petit geste qui faisait clairement comprendre son idée.

Eh ! Me prend pas pour ce que je suis pas !

Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton cul de toute façon ! Alors ses tuyaux ?

Mais il voudrait que je lui serve sur un plateau le monsieur ! Dis moi ce que tu veux savoir, mais attention ! Tu n'as le droit qu'as 3 questions ! Et ça t'enlève tout le plaisir de la découvrir !

Hum, c'est vrai …je vais attendre un peu alors …j'adore cette fille mais elle ne se laissera pas faire…on a quand même 7 ans d'insulte derrière nous !

Avoue que c'est mieux depuis quelques jours !

Moui…dit il en se replongeant plus intensément dans ses pensées…

J'étais bien parti pour m'endormir et passer la nuit dans le salon des préfets en chef quand soudain Drago me réveilla.

J'ai une idée !

Quoi, Pour séduire Hermione ?

Mais non idiot ! Pour savoir si tu parle vraiment avec les chats !

Je me redressais malencontreusement dans mon fauteuil. Drago me regardait avec un sourire satisfait et me montra un gros chat roux allongé près du feu.

Je te présente Pattenrond ! Le chat d'Hermione ! Il était parti en vadrouille depuis quelques jours mais monsieur à décider de refaire surface !

Pas besoin de me le dire, je l'avais reconnu. C'était le vieux chat de ma mère …en beaucoup plus jeune.

J'étais au milieu du salon. Allongé sur le sol, m'amusant à faire les messages codés du Sorcière Hebdo que ma mère achetait de temps à autres. Je n'ai pourtant que 4 ans. L'ombre de la croix latine me recouvre et me préserve du soleil brûlant de l'été. Mon père n'est pas loin : il accroche des cartes des mers et des îles de l'archipel océanien sur un mur et trace au crayon de papier un parcours entre les bouts de terre. Ma mère entre, à ce moment là. Elle porte un pot de fleur avec une fine tige qui dépasse. Sur ces pas, entre l'énorme matou. Il se poste près de moi. Il regarde ce que je fais. C'est comme un rêve.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ Me demande t il.

Je résous des phrases codées à l'aide de réponses aux questions marquées au-dessus.

_Je pense plutôt que ce A là est un C_, dit t il en se léchant la patte droite, _et la Colombie britannique ne se trouve pas en Amérique du sud mais dans le nord-ouest Canadien, et la dérivation de 3 Cos x est – 3 sin x ce qui explique que tu ne trouve pas ta phrase parce que tes R sont en faits des P !_

Houa ! Merci Pattenrond !

Qu'est que tu dis Léo ? Demande ma mère.

Regarde Maman ! J'ai réussi à résoudre l'énigme !

Ma mère me prend en souriant le magasine des mains est y jète un coup d'œil.

Ca alors ! S'exclame t'elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demande mon père en délaissant ces archipels australiens et en s'approchant de nous.

Ton fils à résolut le code de l'énigme génius !

Génius ? Ce n'est pas la plus difficile ? Demande mon père.

Si ! Répondis-je fièrement, et j'ai réussi tout seul !

Menteur ! Me dis mon père sans méchanceté mais il n'est pas bienveillant non plus.

Mes parents me regardent.

Léo, reprend ma mère, qui t'as aidé à résoudre l'énigme ? C'est impossible d'y arriver tout seul, surtout à ton age !

Je fais la moue mais ils ne démordent pas.

C'est Pattenrond …dis-je faiblement en désignant le gros chat à présent allongé à la place où je me tenais.

Mes parents, un peu stupidement, regardent le chat puis me regardent moi.

Voyons Léo ! Les chats ne parlent pas ! Dit doucement ma mère.

Mais lui, il m'a parlé ! Répondis-je interloquer qu'il ne me croit pas.

Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas nous dire qui t'a aidé qu'on ne sera pas fier que tu es pratiquement résolu cette énigme, me dis mon père.

Mais …mais c'est Pattenrond qui m'a aidé !

Ben voyons, se moque ma mère, et moi je suis la fille caché de Shakespeare !

Pourquoi pas ! Tu adorais cet auteur quand tu étais à l'école ! M'écrias-je un peu blessé.

Ma mère me regarde en écarquillant les yeux, vraiment surprise.

Mais qui t'a dis ça ? Demande mon père lui-même étonné.

C'est Pattenrond ! Répondis-je en sautant à pied joins pour manifester mon mécontentement qu'on ne me croit pas.

Mes parents se regardent, me regarde moi et regarde le chat. Je crois qu'ils ont pris ça pour une lubie d'enfant et mon père à dit tranquillement que ce n'était pas grave, que tous les enfants avait un ami imaginaire et que ça n'avait jamais tué personne. Mes parents jouèrent le jeu et aujourd'hui encore ma mère me taquine sur mon ami Pattenrond : le gros chat qui résolvait les mots codés.

J'avais oublié cet incident jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que je revoie le chat. Ca ne m'était plus jamais arrivé de parler avec un chat ! Jusqu'à miss Teigne aujourd'hui. Mais peut-être l'avais j'aussi imaginé tous comme j'avais imaginé que Ce gros matou me raconté les petits secrets de ma mère ! Je regarde Drago. Pourquoi me croit-il aujourd'hui, alors qu'il ne me croyait pas quand j'avais 4 ans ?

Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?

Parle lui ! Demande-lui un truc sur Hermione pour voir si tu parle vraiment avec les chats.

Ah …un truc que tu saurais alors ?

Oui.

Comme ?

Drago hausse les sourcils et réfléchit.

Demande-lui qui Hermione a-t-elle frappé lorsqu'elle était en 3ème année ! Ca tu ne peux pas le savoir !

Et peut être lui non plus par la même occasion !

T'inquiet ! Il traînait dans les parages !

Je me lève avec difficulté et m'assois par terre à côté du félin somnolent. Je lui pose la question. Il ne répond pas. Nouvelle tentative, nouvel échec. Je le gratte derrière les oreilles et il ronronne. Je lui pose de nouveau la question, il ne dit toujours rien. Je m'attaque au ventre. Il s'étale à moitié sur moi pour profité de la caresse. Il ne répond toujours pas. Je commence à penser que j'ai tout imaginé…Drago s'énerve :

Qu'il est stupide ce chat !

_Sûrement pas autant que toi_ ! S'exclame une voix grasse dans ma tête.

S'ayez ! Il a parlé ! M'exclamais j'à mon tour, ravi.

Ah bon ? Il a dit quoi ? Demande avidement l'adolescent blond.

Que tu étais plus stupide que lui !

Je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui se fous de ma gueule ! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, pose-lui la question !

J'obéis. Pas de réponse. Plus de voix.

Je me demande si les chats ne me parlent pas seulement lorsqu'ils le désirent, dis-je pensivement, ça expliquerait pourquoi je n'en ai entendu aucun jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Mouais, sûrement…répond Drago en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, bon je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ton dortoir. Ca t'évitera les ennuis.

Je me lève et m'étire. Mes paupières sont lourdes, je n'aspire qu'a posé la tête sur l'oreiller : trop de nouvelle chose pour aujourd'hui. Drago me passe sa cape de velours noir sur les épaules pour que je ne prenne pas froid et se dirige vers la porte.

Bonne nuit Pattenrond, lançais-je à tout hasard.

Pour toute réponse, le chat remua la queue.

**Voilà, j'espère que le nouveau pouvoir de Léo vous plait ? Je suis parti dans un délire : il sort du couloir, oh il tombe sur Miss Teigne ! Oh, ben tient s'ils discutaient un peu tous les deux ? Bien sûr : ça n'existe pas ! Je viens de l'inventer ! En plus Léo a le même caractère que les chats et Léo ça veut dire lion en latin comme l'a savamment fait remarqué une lectrice latiniste ( je le savais d'abord ! lol J'ai fait du latin moi aussi ! Na ! )**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : Une journée en enfer.

Je marchais tranquillement dans un couloir. On était samedi matin. J'étais levé depuis 8 heures : il en était 10 et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Pourtant vous devez vous dire que je devais avoir des tonnes de choses à faire ! Notamment réunir mes parents ? Ben non ! Ils étaient sur la bonne pente : il y avait plus qu'a laissé couler ! J'avais déjà était voir Hagrid qui m'avait parlé des Dragons. Il était intarissable sur le sujet. Je lui avais montré un dessin du Dragon de Drago que j'avais fait, il y a quelques jours et il avait déclaré fièrement que cette espèce n'existait pas où alors il n'était plus un semi-géant.

A la bibliothèque j'avais trouvé un sort d'amnésie assez puissant et précis pour nous enlever, moi et Nicky, de la mémoire de tous les habitants de Poudlard au cas où nous repartirions un jour. Par contre sur ça, je n'avais trouvé aucun sort, aucun objet ou autre moyen de revenir dans le future. Et y revenir nous même ! C'est à dire que je ne comptais pas me retrouver face à face avec un autre Léo Malfoy ou une deuxième Nicky Potter ! Bref ! Que nous retournions dans notre monde ! Pareil pour les tatouages mouvants. Il était techniquement impossible, m'expliqua Mme Pince, à qui je m'adressais en désespoirs de cause, de faire un tel tatouage sur un être vivant ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Je lorgnais alors sur les livres de magie noire soigneusement cacher dans la réserve.

Quant à ma magie des chats, j'appris que cela s'appeler la Cattuslingua et que c'était un don plutôt rare, plus souvent rencontré en Afrique avec les grands félins que dans une Angleterre humide avec leur lointain cousins. La communication avec ces animaux, disait l'auteur, est rare car ce sont des êtres fiers et solitaires. C'est pour cela qu'ils s'adressent surtout à leur égal humain possédant le pouvoir de les entendre. En effet, les personnes capable de conversé avec les chats ont souvent les même caractères que les animaux sacrés. Donc si le don de parler avec eux est déjà peu répondu, le nombre de ceux qui conversent avec est encore plus minime.

L'auteur conseillait aussi aux possesseur d'un tel pouvoir, ou d'un autre touchant au animaux, de faire attention à ne pas pas devenir trop « sauvage ». Ainsi, une personne capable de se transformer en loup, par exemple, pourrait prendre, s'il utilise son pouvoir trop souvent où n'as pas la force mentale pour résister à son influence, les mêmes habitudes ou mimique de cet animal : la personne adoptera un régime alimentaire riche en viande, une fâcheuse tendance à ce balader la nuit, à avoir peur de ses semblables humains ou à tourner la tête sur le côté pour mordre dans ses aliments comme le ferai un animal. Je reposais le livre un peu terrifié par ce nouvel élément que je ne maîtrisais pas et dont il me semblait déjà sentir les symptômes sur moi : pourquoi recherchais-je la chaleur et le confort, fixais-je les gens sans ciller lorsqu'ils me parlaient, avec j'envie qu'on me gratte la tête derrières les oreilles, avait j'envie de m'allonger ou de m'asseoir partout ou cela était possible et d'où, diable, avais-je chopé cette habitude de m'étirer sans arrêt !

Donc en marchant dans les couloirs je pensais à la seule chose que je ne pouvais pas régler. Contre laquelle je ne pouvais rien faire : Nicky Potter. Cette fille était amoureuse de moi ? Comment faisait-elle ? Je n'avais jamais était gentil, doux, ou charmant avec elle…Au contraire, je lui réservais mes pires humeurs noires et mes répliques les plus cinglantes…et ça depuis que nous étions petits. Et puis, ça me dérangeait quoi ! C'était …comme ma petite sœur quoi ! C'était incestueux et ça m'effrayait même si je trouvais que c'était un joli mot. Et puis je repensais à cet inhabituel picotement au creux de l'estomac quand elle s'était détournée de moi avec le gars aux yeux bleus …et puis aussi lorsqu'elle avait pleuré dans la grande salle hier matin…Je l'aimais bien, c'était tous ! Et elle aussi elle m'aimait bien : elle devait ce tromper sur la nature de ses sentiments. Les filles : un sourire plus chaleureux que d'habitude et elles s'imaginent déjà mariée !

J'avais d'abord songeai à lui passer un savon pour lui demander pourquoi elle m'avait jamais rien dit et puis je trouvais ça soûlant. Je crois que je ne vais même pas me moquer d'elle, me disais-je en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, c'est trop fatigant ! Non, je pense que je vais simplement lui dire ….

Soudain, un objet non identifié me percuta de plein fouet et je m'étalais par terre.

Oups ! Pardon ! S'exclama Ron alors qu'il était allongé de tout son long sur moi.

Pas de mal j'espère, me demanda t il en m'aidant à me relever.

Non je viens juste de me faire écraser par un fou furieux qui fait deux fois mon poids tout mouillé ! grimaçais je.

Mais déjà, le rouquin ne s'occupait plus de moi. Il regarda nerveusement dans le couloir d'où je venais et dans l'autre sens.

T'as pas vu Harry ? Me demanda t il impatiemment.

Si ! Il discutait avec un vieux type en rouge qui a garé son traîneau dans la cour de devant, dis je le plus naturellement du monde.

Super ! Merci ! S'écria Ron en faisant demi-tour.

J'épousetais en souriant mon pull noir puis relevé la tête : il était de nouveau devant moi.

Arrête de te foutre moi !

Désolé mais tu me tends la perche quand même ! Pourquoi tu le suis ?

Ron trépignai sur place mais commençait à se rendre compte qu'il ne retrouverai pas le survivant.

Pour savoir c'est qui ça petite amie !

Laisse tomber, y a personne qui a réussi !

Je …je crois savoir qui c'est en fait, me dis t-il en me regardant de côté.

Ben vas-y ! Accouche !

Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

T'en meurt d'envie !

Il me fixa un moment tout en continuant de marcher dans tous les sens.

Non ! De toute façon j'en suis pas sûr ! Parlons d'autres choses : Malfoy !

C'est à moi que tu parle ou tu veux parler de mon père ?

Ron fit la grimace, apparemment dégoûté d'imaginer Hermione avec son pire ennemi.

Sérieux : ils sont toujours ensemble dans le futur ?

Plus que jamais, répondis-je, et vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde !

Argh ! fit il en devenant tout vert, c'est pas possible ! Il me fera avaler du poison ou quoi ?

Mais non ! Soupirais-je, si tu veux garder Hermione faudra que tu fasses des efforts envers lui !

Et puis quoi encore ? Sais-tu que ton père est un vrai connard ? Une fouine arrogante pourrie gâtée et pleurnicharde ? Ce type est totalement imbu de sa personne ! C'est une vraie mauviette et se croit mieux que les autres parce que son père à de l'argent ! Argent qu'il a même pas gagner honnêtement d'ailleurs !

Là d'où je viens : il n'est pas comme ça ! Et puis merde ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Monsieur j'ai peur des araignées ?

Je n'avais pas haussais la voix même si son discours sur mon père m'avait énervé et je m'en allais ailleurs car ce type me soûlait au plus au point ! Je décidais d'aller ennuyer Drago ! Et Pattenrond tien aussi ! On allait voir s'il voulait pas me parler tien !

Pour une fois je décidais de toquer au tableau au lieu d'enter comme si c'était chez moi.

Eh ! S'écria le petit angelot peint dessus.

Oh ! La ferme ! T'es un tableau : tu sens rien !

C'est pas une raison …. Répondit le chérubin en allant bouder sur la branche d'un arbre.

Drago écarta le cadre.

T'as perdu le mot de passe ?

Nan, mais à l'avenir je pense qu'il me laissera plus entrer ! Dis j'en désignant la toile.

La douce chaleur du petit salon était à la bonne température : pas trop fraîche pas trop chaude. J'émis un petit raclement de gorge de satisfaction. Drago me regarda d'une drôle de façon :

Euh … c'est moi ou tu viens de ronronner ?

Hein ? Quoi ? euh …non, non …

Et merde ! Il fallait vraiment que je fasse gaffe. Je résistais à l'envie de m'allonger en boule sur le divan près du feu et m'assoyais plutôt sur une chaise en face de Drago. Il écrivait sur un petit parchemin déroulé devant lui sur son bureau. Il se tenait très droit, assit au bord de la chaise, les coude le long du corps.

Tu as encore mal ? Lui demandais-je inutilement.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Je détaillais un peu la pièce pour finir par tomber sur Pattenrond qui faisait sa toilette près de la verrière. Je me concentrais un moment sur lui. S'il pouvait parler dans ma tête sans remuer les babines, je pouvais sûrement faire pareil !

Salut le chat, pensais je très fort.

Il arrêta de se lécher le dos pour me fixer des yeux. Satisfait je m'apuyais plus confortablement à la chaise et croisais les jambes :

Tu aime la truite toi aussi ? Demandais toujours en silence.

Le matou continuait de ma regarder, peut-être ne m'entendait il pas !

Parce que tu vois, c'est le plat préféré de Miss Teigne !

_Ca lui va bien d'avoir des goûts comme ça !_ Répondit le chat en reprenant sa toilette.

Mon bonheur ne connaissait plus de limite : j'avais le pouvoir de parler à ces animaux sacrés et ils me répondaient. $

Ah oui ? Tu n'aime pas la truite ?

_Non, c'est un poisson qui vit dans les eaux sales et troubles ! Moi j'aime le saumon…_

Monsieur a des goûts de luxe !

_Je le vaux bien !_ Répondit le chat le plus sérieusement du monde.

J'imagine que Hermione ne dois pas t'en donner souvent….

_Non. Elle est gentille : elle me gratte derrière les oreilles et elle me brosse le poil très doucement. Mais elle ne me donne pas de saumon._

Et si je t'en ramener ? En échange de quelques chose.

Le chat s'arrêta et me fixa à nouveau. J'observais sa grosse tête écrasée et ses petits yeux méfiants. Il me faisait penser à un parrain de la mafia des chats !

_La question c'est ça ? Tu me rapporte le saumon et je te dis ce que tu veux savoir !_

C'est d'accord !

Il se leva et d'une démarche chaloupée se dirigea vers l'entrée. Hermione entra à ce moment là. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, des cernes en dessous des yeux mais affichait un sourire rayonnant. Pattenrond se frotta à ses jambes pale en ronronnant et celle ci s'accroupit pour le caresser. Je croisais le regard brûlant de jalousie de Drago. Je me mis à rire sans raison.

Coucou vous deux ! Lança la préfète en s'avançant vers nous.

A sa suite entrèrent Lavande et Parvati qui gloussait comme des dindes et une Nicky un peu fatigué qui avait du mal a suivre le mouvement. Les deux compères s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'Hermione et semblèrent remarquer que nous étions là.

Bonjours Drago ! Dirent t elle en cœur en le dévisageant.

Bonjours Mesdemoiselles ! Répondit doucement Drago étonner pas cette amabilité et se demandant si on était pas entrain de l'analyser pour quelques raisons obscures.

S'lut … marmonna Nicky en se laissant tomber dans le divan.

Je me levais un peu trop vite pour aller vers elle, si bien que les deux filles me suivirent du regard tandis qu'Hermione était entré dans sa chambre.

Euh …Nicky …euh …faudra qu'on parle …après…

Elle ne me regarda pas mais le rouge lui monta instantanément au joues. Les deux autres gloussèrent. Je les regardais brusquement et leur fit la démonstration de mon regard le plus noir et le plus méprisant. Elle s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, embarrassées. Heureusement pour elles Hermione, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, ressortait de ça chambre.

Les filles et moi, allons faire des emplettes à Pré au Lard ! Annonça t'elle gaiement à l'intention de Drago.

Euh …tu fais ce que tu veux …

Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'œil et ses pommettes se colorèrent.

On y va ? Demanda Lavande impatiente.

Nicky s'extirpa du divan à regrets. J'essayais de capter un signe quelconque d'attention mais elle s'éloignait déjà.

Bonne journée ! lançais je un peu déçu.

Ah ! Mais non ! S'écria Hermione en sautillant vers moi ce qui m'effraya parce que je n'avais jamais vu ma mère sautiller, Tu viens avec nous !

QUOI !Dis –j'en ayant peur de comprendre.

On a besoin d'un porteur ! expliqua Lavande

On a pensé que tu serrais bien pour ce rôle ! Ajouta Parvati.

Je la fusillais du regard : certain que c'était elle qui avait eut l'idée.

Et puis on a besoin d'un avis masculin ! S'exclama joyeusement Hermione en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Nicky s'était pris la tête entre les mains, désespérée !

Quoi ? Mais non je … ! Me défendis-je mais déjà les 3 filles de 7ème année me poussaient vers la sortie sous l'œil horrifié de mon amoureuse secrète.

Bonne journée ! cria Drago hilare devant mon kidnapping

Ca va être génial ! S'écriaient les filles en descendant à toutes allures les couloirs de l'école.

On va faire des centaines de magasins !

Il faut que je me trouve une belle robe pour le bal !

Et moi il faut que je renflou mon stock de maquillage !

Oh ! Je connais un petit magasin très mignon à l'angle de la rue …

Elles me poussaient devant elles, Hermione accrochée à mon bras, Lavande et Parvati discutant avec effusions et Nicky trottinant derrière le groupe. Je savais que lajournée allait être longue et j'en étais malade rien qu'a l'idée. Une fois installées dans les calèches sans qu'on ne m'ait toujours pas demandé mon avis, on m'assura que je serais payé 2 galions de l'heure et on m'expliqua le véritable but de cette sortie : qu'en tant que personne la plus proche de Drago, je me devais de les éclairer de mes lumières sur ses goûts en filles, car ne le savais-je pas ? Hermione avait décidé, poussée par ses amies, de renouveler sa garde robe pour séduire le beau Serpentards. Hermione leur avait assuré que j'étais un garçon a-do-ra-ble et que je me prêterai de bonne grâce au jeu. On ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité ! Personne sur terre ne souhaitait plus que moi, se trouver ailleurs. Sauf peut être Nicky.

Une fois débarquées à Pré au Lard, on me traîna de boutiques en boutiques et je me retrouvais vite à crouler sous les paquets. Et encore : il n'y avait que Parvati qui avait fait des achats pour le moment ! Je haïssais cette fille profondément !

Mmmm…je trouve que le bleu t'ira mieux, avança t elle en conseillant Hermione sur la couleur de son ombre à paupière.

Mais non voyons, s'écria Lavande indignée, elle a les cheveux bruns ! Il lui faut un maquillage de couleur chaude ! Du rose ou un beau rouge orangé !

Et pourquoi pas du violet, proposa Nicky, ça ferait un beau compromis.

Les trois filles la regardèrent : Parvati horrifiée, Hermione hésitante et Lavande étonné.

Non ! Répondirent les deux autres alors qu'Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche.

Et elles repartirent en conjonctures inutiles. Nicky soupira : un peu déprimé d'être ainsi laissé sur le côté. Je la regardais, compatissant. Je m'étais trouvé un coin tranquille près de la vitrine ou je m'étais affalé, entouré de tous les paquets, reprenant doucement mon souffle. Nicky vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, la mine triste. Je jugeais que ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler de ce qu'elles avaient dit hier soir.

Tu sais j'ai mentis hier ! Me dit elle soudain.

A propos de quoi ? Répondis j'en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

Quand j'ai dis que j'étais …amoureuse de toi …

Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu parle de moi à Hermione le soir dans les cuisines ?

J'ai pensé que si je disais à Hermione que j'étais dans la même situation qu'elle …elle se confierait plus facilement à moi…

Je savais qu'elle mentait : il y avait tellement de chose qui collait que ça ne pouvait pas en êtes autrement. Mais je ne voulais pas détruire notre amitié : je tenais trop à nos petites engueulades, à nos secrets, à nos plans pour sauver le monde…alors pourquoi pas lui laissait penser que je la croyais ?

Très ingénieux, répondis-je doucement, mais la prochaine fois j'aimerai que tu me mettes au courant ! Non, mais c'est vrai ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque moi hier soir !

Ah bon ? Dommage que ça ne t'aie pas achevé !

Sale peste !

Elle me regarda enfin, dans les yeux, et me sourit. Je la connaissais bien ma petite Nicky ! Tous de même ! …Ma petite Nicky ? Mais qu'est ce qui me prend à moi ?

Mademoiselle ! Finit par s'écrier Hermione en appelant l'hôtesse alors que c'est deux amies s'entretuée pour savoir qui avait raison sur l'utilité du nouveau mascara bleu et noir camouflage d'Envoûtement & Cie. La vendeuse conseilla la jeune femme et on finit par acheter un ensemble de maquillage dans les tons or et miel ambré.

On devrait faire quelques chose pour tes cheveux chérie ! S'écria Parvati en sortant du magasin et en se remettant du fond de teint pour cacher son œil au beurre noir.

Je sais pas, dis calmement Hermione, je crois que Drago aime bien mes cheveux comme ils sont … il ne trouvait pas ça bien lorsque je les ai lissé, la dernière fois.

Mon dieu, mais ce mec à des goûts horribles ! Dit Lavande qui enlevait les traces de mascaras qui avait coulé pendant la bataille, sans vouloir te vexer ma puce !

Je n'ai pas non plus envie de passer des heures devant la glace ! Répliqua Hermione s'énervant un peu, Chasser le naturel il revient au gallot !

Drago aime les filles naturelles ! Réussis j'à placer alors qu'elles s'engouffraient dans un nouveau magasin, Inutile de jouer sur ce genre de détail qui disparaissent immédiatement après une nuit agitée.

Elles me regardèrent un peu intrigué de ma science et Hermione déclara que j'avais sûrement raison car ça allait sous le coup du bon sens et que c'était un garçon qui parlait et non une fille fashion victime. Ses amies prirent note de l'allusion à elles-mêmes et conseillère Hermione plus que jamais. Si vous étiez venu cet après midi là, dans le centre ville de Pré au Lard, vous seriez certainement tomber sur une bande de folles suivit d'une petite fille et d'un garçon du même age chargé de paquet, écumant les rues en tous sens.

Car à présent, même Nicky devait mettre la main à la pâte : nous n'avions eut que peu d'argent de la part de Dumbledore mais pas assez pour qu'elle se permette de faire les magasins comme ses copines. En conséquence, elle partait quelques paquet comme moi. Au bout 'un moment, nous entrâmes dans un magasin extrêmement cher mais qui avait, il faut l'avouer, des articles magnifiques et originaux. Les filles commencèrent à essayer tous et n'importent en riant comme des petites folles. Même Nicky commençait à se prendre au jeu.

Eh ! On a 11 ans, lui dis-je, tu trouveras rien à ta taille ici ! Et tu peux rien acheter !

Je sais ! C'est juste pour rire ! Dis, tu es un gentleman toi, non ?

Euh oui. Du moins c'est une réputation que j'aimerai bien avoir, répondis-je méfiant.

Alors pourrais tu porte MES paquets pendant que j'essaye des trucs avec les filles ?

Aïe ! Encore pris à mon propre piège. Déjà parce que c'était moi qui avais voulu qu'Hermione se confie à ses copines et qu'elle l'aide, et maintenant par ma galanterie. Le vigile du magasin me regarda d'un air compatissant. Je lui demandais si je pouvais les laisser dans un coin pour qu'ils n'encombrent pas le passage et me dirigeait de là où provenaient les cris. Je découvris Hermione dans un mini défilé : Elle portait un haut jaune or qui découvrait ses épaules et finissait en voiles sur ses bras et sa taille, une petite jupe brune qui présentait des imitations de déchirure et de re-coutures pour finir en plis sur ces genoux et une paire de bottes à talon plat, en cuir, qui me faisait penser à des bottes de cowboy. Elle avait l'air d'une sauvageonne sortit tout droit de son Texas natal pour partir à l'aventure.

Il ne manque plus que le chapeau et le fouet et on t'appellera Indiana Granger ! Disaient les filles en riants.

Hermione se regardait dans la glace avec un grand sourire satisfait :

Qu'est ce que je me sens bien comme ça ! J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrait m 'arrêter !

Et personne te résister, ajouta Parvati avec les yeux brillant de joie pour son amie.

Oui ! Dis fièrement Hermione en faisant la toupie ce qui fit gracieusement voler sa jupe.

Dommage que ce soir si chère …finit elle par dire avec un sourire triste.

Parvati et Lavande soupirèrent à l'unissons, elle aussi déçu que Hermione ne puissent pas posséder cet ensemble. Puis comme s'il y avait un câble qui communiquait entre leurs cerveaux elles se regardèrent avec des yeux malicieux.

Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda Lavande à son amie

Oui je pense que tu pense à ce que je pense ! S'exclama Parvati.

Pour ma part je doutais qu'elles pensent beaucoup.

On va te le payer ! Annoncèrent t elles en cœur à une Hermione qui sortait de la cabine déjà changée.

Qu … QUOI ?

Cet ensemble te va à merveille ! On dirait qu'il n'attendait que toi ! C'est trop bête de laisser passer ça ! On a qu'a tous y mettre une part et il sera à toi !

Non, non, mais vous êtes folles ? Il vaut au moins 3000 galions !

2950, rectifia Parvati, et puis ça nous fait trop plaisir ! Les amies c'est fait pour ça !

Mais je ne pourrais jamais vous rembourser ! Et puis …je m'en voudrais de vous devoir quelques choses….Non, non, je ne prendrai pas cet ensemble !

Tu ne nous dois rien ! S'énerva gentiment Lavande, on a qu'a dire que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Même si c'est que dans 4 mois !

Mais …mais …objectait Hermione alors que ses amies l'a poussaient déjà vers la caisse en tenant les habits dans les mains.

L'affaire fut vite réglée avec le sourire aux lèvres des 3 filles. Une fois dehors, Hermione les enlaça en pleurant doucement.

Merci, Merci, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Pas d'avoir cet ensemble mais 'avoir de vraies amies comme vous ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous feriez ça pour moi !

Les deux autres se mirent à rire et à la gronder pour avoir pu penser ça. Elles avaient aussi les larmes aux yeux. Même Nicky se laissait émouvoir par cette scène. Moi, charger comme un mulet, je soufflais et levé les yeux au ciel.

C'est d'un pathétique ! dis je sarcastique.

Cette dépense onéreuse n'empêchas pas les filles de continuer à faire les magasins et d'essayer de me tuer sous les paquets Il faut dire que les essayages allaient très vite ce qui permettait de trouver plus de choses et de faire plus de magasin. En effet : il suffisait d'entrer dans la cabine avec les vêtements désirés et vous étiez habiller en un clin d'œil grâce à un sort automatique. Les filles découvrir des pulls et pantalon qui changeaient de couleur à volonté selon, le temps, la saison, l'humeur ou tous simplement les autres habits que vous portier et en firent cargaison. Elles firent un détour par la parfumerie ou je n'entrais même pas car avec tous mes bagages, je ne passai même pas l'encadrement de la porte. Heureusement elle ressortirent très vite et on me fit encore don de deux sacs.

A la fin, je ne voyais même plus devant moi et c'était Nicky qui était obligé de me diriger au son de sa voix :

Tout droit. Tout droit. Tourne à gauche. Attention lève le pied ! C'est bon ! Encore …s'ailler !

Tu peux poser tes affaires Léo ! Me déclara Lavande alors que nous étions entrés, d'après ce que je pouvais sentir, dans une petite boutique.

Je ne me fis pas prier et posé les nombreux sacs aussi délicatement que je pu avant de m'écrouler sur une chaise qu'on avança derrière moi. Au bout d'un moment, je regardais autour de moi et rougis encore plus mais ce n'était pas sous l'effet de l'effort cette fois.

Tu as de la chance Léo, m'annonça Parvati, tu n'as que 11 onze ans mais tu entre déjà dans le saint des saints des magasins féminins …

Le magasin de Lingerie ! Poursuivit Lavande.

Bon, je pense que vous êtes, pour la plupart, des lectrices et que vous savez par conséquent à quoi ressemble ce genre de boutique ! Pour les mecs, s'il y en a, celui ou je me trouvais était assez petit et intime. C'était une échoppe au lambris de chêne vernis où le soleil entrait joyeusement par le sommet des vitrines qui n'était pas cacher par des piles et des piles de boite. Il y avait accroché aux murs au sur des mannequins ou des étagères des centaines d'ensemble de soutiens gorges, petites culottes ou soutien gorge, string, ou encore des corsets et des portes jarretelles ainsi que de nombreuse pièce dont je ne savais pas le nom ainsi que des pyjamas féminins, des nuisettes ou des robes e chambres de soies.

J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté. Puis j'essayais de me reconcentrer sur Lavande.

Oui, parce que tu vois, notre petite Mione, si elle veut sortir avec Drago Malfoy, et ben il va bien y avoir un moment ou ils vont vouloir faire plus …intimement connaissance, si tu vois de quoi je parle ?

Ben …

Et il faudra bien qu'elle ait quelques chose à se mette ! Parce que si t'a pas pas la bonne lingerie ça tue tous ! T'es pas d'accords ?

Je …

Donc il est plus que temps qu'elle s'achète quelques chose d'acceptable du point de vue truc sexy ! Tu sais pas par hasard quel genre de lingerie il aime ton copain ?

Euh …lingerie ?

Ben oui ! C'est quoi qu'il trouve le plus sexy ? Les strings ? Les culottes ? Est-ce qu'il aime bien la dentelle ? Et puis c'est quoi sa couleur préférée ? M'interrogea t'elle sans pitié.

Euh …répondis je déstabilisé.

Tu ne pense pas qu'elle devrait déjà choisir quelques chose dans lequel elle ce sente bien au lieu de penser à ce que voudrait monsieur ? Dis Parvati en ricanant.

Hum …je suis d'accord avec elle, réussis-je à articuler.

Une femme d'age mur arriva et leur demanda si elles pouvaient les aider. Voyant que j'étais là, elle les entraîna dans le fond de la boutique derrière un mur opaque de boite empilé. Nicky suivit. Je demandais à la dame si je pouvais avoir un verre d'eau et elle me dirigea vers l'arrière boutique. Encore des boites. Pourtant l'atmosphère du magasin était loin d'être étouffante. On sentait une odeur de cèdre dans l'air. Après m'être faufilé entre des rangés de carton je débouchais sur une petite cuisine et me servir un verre d'eau. Je m'installais sur une chaise et me permit de prendre un morceau de tarte aux pommes à peine entamé qui était posé sur la table. Soudain, je sentis des petits trucs pointus s'enfoncer dans ma cheville.

_Monter ! _

Je me penchais et aperçu une petite boule de poile rousse à mes pieds. Celle ci s'agrippait à ma moi comme à un radeau de sauvetage.

_Monter !_ Répéta le chaton en labourant une nouvelle fois ma jambe avec ses griffes.

Ahhh ! C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je vais t'aider.

Je saisis la petite chose par la peau du cou et malgré ses miaulements plaintifs la déposé dans le creux de mes jambes. C'était un petit chat orange tacheté de blanc qui me regarder avec ses gros yeux marron étonnés. Il me renifla et éternua.

A ben oui ! Je sens pas bon, je vis dans un château tout poussiéreux, lui dis je par la pensée.

Il se désintéressa assez vite de moi et voulu sauter sur la table.

_Manger !_

Ah non, non ! Je suis sûr que ta maîtresse ne voudrait pas que tu montes sur la table de sa cuisine pour mettre plein de poils partout !

_Veux manger ! Fain !_ Me transmit il en me regardant avec des yeux implorants.

Je soupirais de ma propre capacité à me laissé attendrir par une petite boule de poil de quelques jours et lui donner un morceau de pomme. Une fois qu'elle l'eut dévoré, elle me regarda de nouveau.

_Poisson ?_ me demanda t elle .

Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec le poisson ? C'est pas vrai ! Vous connaissez que ça ?

_Souris !_ S'écria alors joyeusement la petite chose et elle voulue redescendre de mes genoux. Je posais le chaton à terre et il disparu aussi vite qu'il pu sur ses petites pattes derrière une boite à moitié ouverte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint en traînant par sa longue queue une sourie en peluche et entrepris de jouer avec. Je me penchais et lui carresser la tête et le ventre. Il essaya de me mordre mais ses dents était innofensive.

C'est quoi ton nom petit gars ?

_Fenouil !_

Et moi c'est Léo …

Lion … 

Non, Léo !

_Lion !_ Décida la petite chose.

Je suis pas un lion, je suis un Serpentard … dis-je en soupirant, t'as déjà un sacré caractère toi !

Pour toute réponse, il s'éloigna en trottinant vers là d'où je venais. Je lavais mon verre, le saisis et retournais dans le magasin. Hermione et Lavande étaient dans les cabines d'essayages et Parvati discutait chiffon avec la patronne. Nicky s'approcha de moi et caressa le chaton.

Il est mignon ! Où tu l'as trouvé ?

Dans l'arrière boutique !

Coucou toi, dit elle en taquinant le petit animal qui essaya de s'enfuir en escaladant mon épaule.

Y a pas de quoi devenir gaga pour autant ! dis je un peu ennuyer qu'elle effraye le chaton.

Vous pouvez le prendre si vous voulez ! M'annonça la dame en revenant vers nous avec les boites que prenaient Lavande et Hermione, c'est le dernier de la portée et je ne trouve plus personne pour le prendre ! Je vous l'offre.

Mais je ne peux pas ! répondis je poliment, je suis désolé.

Pourquoi pas ! Dis la préfète en s'approchant, on à le droit d'avoir des chats au château !

Non, je ne peux pas ! Qui s'en occuperai quand je serais absent ? Hein ?

Mais nous voyons, s'exclama Nicky, aller dis oui Léo ! Ce petit bout de chou à l'air de t'avoir adopter !

Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne peux pas le prendre, répondis-je en le fusillant du regard.

Oh, on trouvera une solution, ne t'inquiet pas !

Si vous ne le prenez pas, me dis la dame, je devrais l'abandonner, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir un félin dans une boutique pareil .

Les 4 filles me firent une moue boudeuse tellement irrésistible que je du faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur en acceptant de l'amener mais à condition qu'une d'entre elle se dévoue pour s'en occuper lorsque je ne serais pas là. Hermione me pris le chaton des bras et je repris à contre cœur mes paquets. Heureusement nous arrivâmes en avance pour le passage des calèches et Fenouil me rappelait que je devais quelques choses à ces congénères.

Où est ce que je peux trouver du poisson frai dans ce village, demandais-je.

On m'indiqua une petite épicerie au allure de bateau échoué au bout de la rue et j'y couru. Je revins juste à temps pour porter les affaires des ces dames et sauter dans la calèche. Une fois au château se fut plus facile : chacune repris ce qui lui appartenait et s'enfuit en toutes hâtes dans sa chambre pour essayer ses petites trouvailles. Hermione me rendis le chaton qui se tortillait dans ses bras et Nicky l'aida à transporter ses affaires bien qu'elle soit celle qui en ait le moins. Quand a moi je me mis en quête de Miss Teigne, Fenouil sur mes talons.

_Attend moi ! Attend moi !_ Me disait il.

Je m'arrétais un instant le temps qu'il me rejoigne. Il s'accrocha de nouveau à moi.

Porter ! 

Quoi ? Non mais tu rigole ? Tu marche mon vieux ! Tu fais comme tout le monde ! Dis-je en m'éloignant.

Il se laissa tomber sur le derrière et ne bougea plus d'un centimètre. Il regardait autour de lui comme effrayé, en poussant des petits miaulements pas rassurés. Je me frappais la tête avec ma main : pourquoi avais-je accepter, Je n'avais pas le temps et la patience nécessaire pour m'occuper d'un chaton ! Et puis il allait avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi ! Dans quelques semaines on allait me retrouvais allongé par terre près du feu en train de me lécher les bras ! Je frissonnais rien qu'a l'idée. En attendant Fenouil miaulait comme un désespéré et je l'entendais pleurer. Je me posais alors LA grande question : étais-je aussi insensible que j'aimai bien le croire. C'est un bébé, me disais-je à moi-même, il ne connaît rien et il a besoin de toi ! Toi tu es fort, tu pourras le protéger ! En me frappant encore la tête je retournais sur mes pas et le petit chaton se releva attentif comme s'il n'avait jamais douté que je le fasse.

Des être fiers et Solitaires, hein ? Lui dis j'alors qu'il se perchait en travers de mon épaule, c'est précoce quand même !

_Comme toi, non ?_ Me dit une voix à l'accent féminin.

Je me tournais vers Miss Teigne qui, juché sur un muré, m'observait tranquillement.

Tu entends quand je lui parle ? Demandais-je étonné.

_Bien sûr, c'est comme une conversation entre humain : tous les chats peuvent entendre ! Tu as la truite ?_

Oui, répondis-je, et est ce que les autres … humains comme moi, peuvent entendre ?

Sûrement oui, la truite ! 

Je sortis du sac que je tenais un énorme poisson et lui déposais sur son bout de muret sous son regard avide. Elle le saisit immédiatement entre ses crocs :

_Ravie de faire des affaires avec toi ! _Me lança t elle en sautant du muret et en disparaissant de ma vue.

Moi de même, répondis-je en ne sachant plus trop a qui m'adresser.

Et de 1, dis je cette fois si à voix haute, reste plus qu'a trouver l'ami Pattenrond.

Je remontais dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à l'appartement des préfets. L'angelot n'eut pas le temps de me refuser le passage car Hermione écarta le tableau au même moment.

Re-bonjours Léo ! Et au faite merci de nous avoir aider pour aujourd'hui ! Malheureusement on est un peu à cour d'argent après ça ! Alors pour tes honoraires ….

Oh ! Ce n'était rien ! C'était gratuit et avec plaisir pour vous, fis j'en grand seigneur.

C'est vrai ? Décidément tu es un être adorable !

Et elle m'embrassa sur la joue puis partie en sautillant.

Miaou, fis faiblement Fenouil sur mon épaule.

Ca te fais rire ? Lui dis je en pénétrant dans le vestibule sombre, c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui me rends trop gentil !

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Me demanda Drago assit à son bureau avec une tasse de thé à la main.

Ca c'est …commençais je en essayant de détacher le petit vermisseau de mon pull en laine, ça c'est …mon nouveau bras droit ! déclarais je en présentant fièrement Fenouil a Drago.

Ton bras droit ? Tu fais dans les classes maternelles maintenant ? demanda t il en ricanant.

Ha ha ha …trêves de plaisanterie, fis je en posant le chaton à terre qui parti immédiatement en exploration, où est Pattenrond ?

Dans la chambre d'Hermione je crois …mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y entrer ! Je te préviens !

Sans embarras je traversais la pièce et entrouvrit la porte.

Ps Ss, fis je au monstre allongé en travers du matelas, j'ai ton saumon, ramène tes miches si tu le veux frais !

Avec une incroyable souplesse dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable, le matou se retourna et sauta du lit pour venir ce faufiler dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Cela ne te suffit pas ? Demandais-je à Drago.

Coup de chance, marmonna celui ci un peu vexé que je sois entré dans la chambre alors que lui se l'interdisait formellement.

Tien Patterond, voilà ton saumon, fis je au Pacha occupé à viré Fenouil de son coin favori devant l'âtre.

Sans se faire prier et sans m'adresser un mot, il se mit à le dévorer consciencieusement.

Alors ? Qui Hermione a t elle frappé en 3 ème année ? demandais-je

_On ne t'a jamais appris qu'on ne devait pas parler la bouche pleine ? Attend que j'ai fini mon repas !_

Mais tu parle pas ! tu pense ! M'écriai j'indigné.

_Ca revient au même ! Et toi dégage de là,_ dit il a l'intention du chaton qui essayer de chiper un morceau du festin.

_Poisson ! A moi ! _cria la petite boule de poil en sortant ses petites griffes face à l'énorme matou.

Ce petit avait du cran : il me plaisait vraiment. Je me dis que lorsqu'il serait en âge d'avoir des conversations plus élaborées, nous ferions une belle équipe.

_Ca ! Du poisson ? _Gronda Pattenrond d'une voix méprisante, _mais ça mon petit c'est la crème des poissons ! Le nec plus ultra ! C'est du saumon !_

_Saumon ! A moi !_ S'écria aussitôt la bestiole rousse.

Je riais tout seul et Drago me regarda avec de grands yeux étonner. Une fois l'essentiel dévoré Pattenrond laissa les reste à Fenouil qui découvrir avec joie la délicate saveur de ce poisson rose. Drago rangeait ses affaires et me demanda narquoisement :

Alors monsieur j'offre du poisson aux chats ? Qui Hermione a t'elle frappé en 3ème année ? Ca m'étonnerai que tu saches !

Au moins aussi bien que toi ! répondis je sans me retourner, au faite elle t'a pas fait trop mal ?

* * *

**Voilà ! Je sais pas si il y a des fans de Robin Hobb dans la salle mais j'espère qu'elles auront reconnu un personnage de L'assassin Royal que je me suis approprié ! lol Petit clin d'œil à Zillah 666 !**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 : Une nuit interminable !

_Journal de Drago Malfoy._

Le 22 mars 2004 

D'après Hermione, je cicatrise bien. Elle vient tous les soirs dans ma chambre après les cours. J'enlève ma chemise et ses doigts fins déroulent le pansement autour de mon torse. Je frémis à chaque fois, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher : résorber cette émotion. Elle le voit, elle le sait. Je surprends son sourire dans le miroir lorsqu'elle caresse mes épaules.

Inutile de cacher : le dragon lui montre tous. Elle le touche et laisse sa main, si douce, courir sur ce coin de peau épargné. Puis elle finit par prendre le pot de pommade et étale l'onguent froid sur mon dos. Elle y va doucement, avec délicatesse. On dirait qu'elle y prend goût. Elle me dit que tout va bien, que je guéris vite. J'aime cette idée qu'elle panse mes blessures.

Elle est tout près de moi. A quelques centimètres dans mon dos. Je sens encore son parfum, la chaleur de son corps et son souffle sur ma nuque. La tentation est presque irrésistible : je pourrais me retourner, là, maintenant, la saisir par les mains et l'embrasser. Elle le sait. Elle le voit dans mon dos. Je sais que lorsque je pense à ça, le dragon s'étire, ouvre ces ailes, la regarde intensément, se courbe sous ses caresses.

Quant à moi, je reste impassible, comme me l'a appris mon père. Ce n'est pas le même qui a inscrit ces marques dans mon dos. Hermione m'assure que je ne l'ai garderai pas. J'en doute. C'est bientôt fini : bientôt elle s'éloignera encore de moi. Elle refait le pansement, le serre très fort à ma demande et regarde tristement les taches de sang apparaître sur le tissu. Je lui assure que ce n'est pas grave, que je ne sens pratiquement plus rien. Mais la douleur est là : persistante, intouchable et à peine supportable. A ça bien sur s'ajoute la douleur morale. Je me sens sale, bafoué, violé … Je fais le deuil des temps anciens où mon père n'était pas fou : j'étais arrogant, plaintif, douillet, méchant mais innocent : vierge de toute tristesse, de tout malheur.

A quoi bon s'apitoyer sur le passé ? Des choses que l'on ne changera jamais ? Hermione me dit que tout s'arrangera : Qu'elle m'aidera, qu'elle me soutiendra. Elle est naïve mais c'est vrai que si elle n'était pas là … j'aurai déjà commis l'irréparable ! Je n'ai plus de passé et je n'ai pas de future. Léo aussi m'assure que je survivrai … mais dans quel état ?

Il y a encore toutes ces choses que je sais et dont je ne peux rien dire sous peine d'être exécuté : le professeur Sanders qui livre des informations à Voldemort, l'attaque qui aura lieu lors du bal, la résurrection complète du Lord noir qui sera plus puissant que jamais, tous ceux qu'il est prévu de tuer : ce sera un vrai massacre ! Hermione me sourit en quittant ma chambre.

La laisserais-je mourir ?

_Journal d'Hermione Granger._

Le 22 mars 2004 

Drago est très sombre en ce moment. Je sens qu'il rumine des idées noires mais il ne me parle pas. Il évite mon regard. Surtout lorsque je viens le soigner après les cours. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rêvasser à chaque fois qu'il enlève sa chemise devant moi ! Je l'avoue : il est beau ! Il est beau ! S'ailler ! Je l'ai dit ! Et il est encore plus mignon avec ce petit air contrit et gêné qu'il affiche quand je le soigne !

Je me mords les lèvres pour m'empêcher de sourire de plaisir quand j'étale la crème sur ces épaules parfaitement sculptées ! Si seulement il n'était pas aussi … marqué…Néanmoins il guérit vite et dans quelques jours je pourrais lui masser le torse sans crainte de lui faire mal. Parce que là, je vois qu'il soufre, il est tendu et nerveux. Le dragon fait de drôle de chose : il bouge avec lenteur, déplies ces ailes, les refermes, les re-déplies. Et quand je fais glisser mon doigt sur son échine, il suit la courbe de mon mouvement comme un chat, comme s'il sentait ma caresse et que ça lui procurait du plaisir…

Drago a bien dit que le dragon n'était pas une créature à part entière mais destiné à dévoiler ses émotions, pourtant j'ai du mal à croire que c'est lui qui apprécie mes massages. J'ai l'impression que je lui plais mais en même temps, il ne dit rien et ne montre aucune de ses pensées. Il me remercie de mes soins mais semble ennuyé que ça soit moi qui lui fasse. J'essaye de me montrer agréable et confiante avec lui parce qu'il a souffert avec courage et que j'ai honte de ce que j'ai pu penser de lui alors qu'il avait des problèmes et qu'il les a affronté, seul. Harry, par exemple, nous a toujours eut, nous, ses amis …Il s'est montré ouvert avec moi pendant un certain temps, il s'est même excuser et m'a appelé Mia ! Mais il est à nouveau fermé et je n'y comprends rien !

Je me rends compte que je tiens de plus en plus à lui, que je l'admire pour sa force et son courage et je me surprends moi-même à ne pas lui en vouloir lorsqu'il est désagréable ou qu'il a des réflexions désobligeantes sur moi. Ou quand il glisse sa main entre mes jambes … comme l'autre jour… Enfin, pour le moment il ne dit rien et moi je vais à cette petite soirée entre filles de Griffondors qu'ont organisé Giny et Nicky. On va encore discuter des heures en buvant du jus de citrouille et quelques bierreaubeures que Parvati aura réussie à faire passer dans l'Ecole en douce. Et puis si on est assez souls, ce qui arrivera sûrement, on ira jouer des tours à Rusard dans les couloirs et on réveillera les garçons en sursaut au milieu de la nuit.

Drago me regarde partir avec un air bizarre entre l'interrogation et la tristesse. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait que je reste avec lui. Pendant une seconde je songe à annuler mais il me dit, non même : il m'ordonne, de partir avant que le couvre feu ne commence. J'espère seulement que Léo passera le voir dans la soirée. Ce garçon se ballade impunément dans les couloirs la nuit comme si c'était son bon droit. Cela en est terrifiant ! Drago et moi devrions enlever des points a sa maison et lui donner des heures de colles mais on ne le fait pas … je ne m'explique pas pourquoi mais il semblerait que se ne soit pas un mal !

_Journal de Drago Malfoy_

_Le 23 mars 2004_

Léo c'est découvert un nouveau pouvoir : celui de parler avec les chats. Qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pas pour avoir une conversation avec Pattenrond ! Ou même me transformer en chat ! J'en deviens vert quand je vois Hermione caresser son félin, le prendre dans ses bras …et lui qui se love contre elle, qui ronronne ! Je te jure !

Mia, je l'appelle comme ça à présent, a était à Pré au Lard faire les magasins. Ses copines m'ont reluqué bizarrement avant de partir. Je me demande si elle leur a dit quelque chose sur moi ? En tous cas elle est revenue avec des dizaines de paquets. Elle a de quoi s'habiller pour toute l'année ! A les filles ! Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait trouvé de beau mais elle sourit et n'a pas répondu. Ca m'intrigue : qu'est ce qui lui prend de s'acheter plein de chose alors qu'elle ne vit que pour ses études et ses bouquins ? Et ce qu'elle aurait quelqu'un ? Et ce qu'elle aurait envie de séduire quelqu'un ?

Ca m'énerve tout ça : Je sais bien que ce « quelqu'un », n'est pas moi ! Moi qui l'ai tellement fait souffrir ! Pourquoi aurait-elle soudain envie de me plaire ? Hein ? Au mieux je ne suis qu'un ami comme le balafré et la belette. Et ce que c'est pour eux qu'elle va se faire belle ? Plus belle qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Est-ce que ça serait-elle ? La petite amie du Survivant ? Mon pauvre Drago tu délires complètement ! Elle était tellement en colère contre lui l'autre jour ! Ce qu'il y a entre elle est moi, c'est différent de ce qu'il y a avec le survivant et Weasley.

J'ai encore réfléchit à tous ce que je sais. Ca va écourter le peu de temps qu'il me reste à vivre mais on aura peut-être un meilleur souvenir de moi après ma mort, autre que le grand con prétentieux qui aimé faire chier le monde. Enfin ça c'est dans le meilleur des cas : dans le cas où saint Potter sauve le monde ! Mais à ce moment là on n'en aura plus rien à foutre de moi ! Il n'y aura personne pour me pleurer ! Enfin si peut être Léo…

En tous cas c'est toujours mieux que le cas où Voldemort gagne, là non seulement je serais mort et personne ne me pleurera mais en plus je passerai pour un con et on traînera mon cadavre accroché à une voiture dans tout le pays ! Je prends ma décision et me lève donc : d'abord prévenir Mia, elle saura quoi faire !

J'ai pris une grande inspiration et j'ai toqué à sa porte. Au bout de quelques minutes elle vient ouvrir.

Mia, il faut que je te dise quelques chose …

Ca ne peux pas attendre demain matin ? Me dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, Drago ça fait au moins 24 heures que je n'ai pas dormit !

Oui tu as raison, excuse-moi, on en parlera demain matin.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et me remets au lit. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle frappe à ma porte, je me traîne pour aller ouvrir.

Bon ! Dis-le-moi ! Maintenant que tu as éveillé ma curiosité ! Et pour l'amour de Merlin, met toi quelque chose autour de la taille !

Effectivement ses yeux avaient légèrement dérivé vers les bas fond de mon anatomie. Elle se retourne vivement. Une fois que j'eus enfilé un pantalon, elle entra dans la chambre, le visage teinté d'une jolie couleur rouge. J'adore quand elle rougit : elle est tellement belle !

Avoues que ça t'a plu ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Drago ! Je n'ai pas à juger si …si ça m'a plu …ou pas !

Je suis sûr que tu n'avais jamais vu d'homme nu avant moi !

Je …non…je …et alors ?

Tu es encore vierge ? Osais-je avec un sourire taquin.

DRAGO !

Bon d'accord ! D'accord ! De toute façon je suis certain que tu l'es encore !

Et pourquoi ? Je te prie ? Parce que je ne suis pas présentable ?

Il y a de ça …Tu n'as jamais pensé à t'habiller sexy pour allumer les garçons ?

Tu n'as jamais pensé à mettre ton cerveau dans un bocal pour en faire don à la science ?

Je ricane. Mais elle est toute rouge est ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. On dirait que ça ne lui a pas beaucoup plus ce que j'ai dis. Qu'est ce que je peux être con !

Excuse-moi, me repris-je, je ne voulais pas te vexer : Tu es très belle !

Je n'aurais jamais cru possible qu'elle rougisse encore plus mais c'est bien ce qu'elle a fait.

Arrête de te moquer de moi !

Je ne me moque pas ! M'indignais-je.

Si j'étais belle ça se saurais !

Je voudrais dire quelques chose mais ça se bloque dans ma gorge. Elle détourne la tête et regarde à travers la verrière.

Tu as mal au dos ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais me parler ?

C'est à mon tour de détourner le regard. Je ne veux pas voir la tête qu'elle fera en apprenant qu'elle fait copain copain avec un ennemi.

Voldemort se cache dans la forêt ! Il se nourrit bien sûr du sang des licornes mais ça ne le ressuscite pas totalement. Pour reprendre vie et forme il doit boire à la source de la magie même, de la magie pure Mia ! Qui coule sous l'école ! C'est pour cela qu'il a infiltré le professeur Sanders entre ses murs et qu'il y aura une attaque des mangemorts le soir du bal.

Elle ne répond rien. Je tourne la tête et nos regards se croisent. Je crois que le sien se durcit. Qu'est ce qu'elle va bien pourvoir pensé de moi ? Que je fais semblant de l'apprécier pour qu'elle me livre des informations ?

Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Me demande-t-elle.

Et voilà ! Ca n'a pas raté ! Je suis vraiment trop con !

Parce que …

Parce que, quoi ?

Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! C'est juste ce que je t'ai dis qu'il est important de savoir ! Il faut que tu avertisses les autres, saint Potter et compagnie, de ce que je viens de te dire !

Qu'est ce qui me dis que ce que tu me raconte n'est pas faux et n'a pas pour but de nous entraîner sur une fausse piste pour nous détourner de Voldemort ?

Je me redresse dans un vieux réflexe d'orgueil mais ses yeux ne se laisse pas jouer ! C'est vrai : pourquoi elle me croirait ? Je n'ai plus aucun honneur ! J'ai joué un rôle pendant des années, qui lui dit que je n'en joue pas un autre à présent ? Pour servir mon père ou le mage noir ? Je me lève du lit où je m'étais assis et je viens m'agenouiler devant elle. Elle recule un peu dans son fauteuil, méfiante. Je la regarde dans les yeux : les yeux ne peuvent pas trahir !

Je dis la vérité ! Et je suis de votre côté, Mia ! Déclarais-je solennellement, mes yeux gris rivés à ses prunelles noisette.

Nous restons quelques minutes dans cette position : elle assis dans un fauteuil bas à accoudoir, et moi agenouillé à ses pieds, les yeux dans les yeux. Tous les yeux sont beau mais quand se sont ceux de la personne aimée … c'est les plus beaux yeux de l'univers ! Soudain elle se penche vers moi. Et ses paupières se ferment à moitié. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et s'approche de plus en plus de la mienne0 Je ne bouge pas et je sens son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux, attendant simplement qu'elle s'offre à moi…… Mais rien ne vient ! Je perçois tout a coup le mouvement de son corps qui se lève et me contourne.

Je sais que ce que tu dis vrai, déclare-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la verrière, puisque nous savons déjà tous cela !

J'étais déjà en trin de me donner mentalement des baffes mais celles là fut plus forte que les autres.

QUOI ?

Elle ne répond pas puisqu'elle sait très bien que je l'aie entendu.

Vous êtes au courant de tous ? De l'attaque sur la tour ouest et du puits que creuse Sanders dans les cachots près des oubliettes ?

Oui.

Et des 3 trolls qui attendront, dans la forêt, l'ordre d'attaqué ?

Oui.

Et qu'a 1h20 très précisément tous les élèves de Serpentards devront s'emparer et contrôler la salle de bal ?

Oui.

Mais co …comment ?

Comment ils vont faire ? Nous le savons aussi !

Non, enfin si ! Justement ! Comment vous le savez ?

Je ne peux pas te le dire !

Et dire que moi je me faisais du mauvais sang en me disant que vous ne saviez rien et que vous alliez tous mourir le soir du bal et laissez Voldemort devenir le maître de l'Angleterre puis du monde !

Enfin elle se tourne vers moi.

C'est très gentil de ta part mais nous sommes au courant de tous ! Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Sauf si tu décides d'aller raconter que nous sommes au courant à tes amis Serpentards …

Je n'ai pas d'ami à Serpentard !

Tu es sûr ?

Est-ce que … Léo ?

Un froid polaire m'envahit les entrailles à l'idée qu'il est pu me trahir et jouer un double jeu.

Non, du moins nous ne pensons pas, dit-elle en retournant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, il est étrange ce garçon … il a débarqué de nul par et nous n'avons pu trouver aucun renseignement sur lui : aucune famille, aucun passé, pas même un document qui atteste de son existence ! On dirait qu'il est apparu un beau matin du pays de Nul Part ! On s'en méfie beaucoup même si Dumbledore lui accorde toute sa confiance …c'est comme Nicky ajoute-elle en murmurant plongé dans ses pensées.

Dumbledore est au courant ?

Bien sûr voyons ! Il semblerait qu'il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores et tu te fais du mauvais sang pour rien ! Tout est déjà prévu pour contrer l'ennemi le soir du bal ! Je leur ai parlé de toi et ils feront quelque chose pour te tirer de là ! Ne t'inquiet pas ! Aller …je vais me recoucher …Bonne nuit Drago !

Bonne Nuit Mia..

J'avoue que j'ai passé toute la nuit à réfléchir et a pensé à tous ce qu'elle m'avait dit ! Et puis surtout a son souffle sur mes lèvres ….

_Journal D'Hermione Granger_

_Le 23 Mars 2004_

17 h : les filles m'ont amené faire des courses en villes. Elles m'on même payé une jupe et un haut que j'avais adoré. En faite, ce n'est pas si ennuyeux que ça de faire les boutiques. C'est pas aussi bien qu'un cours de Mac Gonagal mais c'est pas mal ! En faites, le moment où j'ai eut le plus envie de m'enfuir, c'est quand on est entré dans le magasin de lingerie. Parvati et Lavande m'ont directement dit qu'il fallait que je trouve quelques chose pour la nuit où Drago allait …me dépuceler ! Bon tu vas me prendre pour une sainte-nitouche mais ça ma littéralement fait flippé ! Heureusement la gérante était très sympa et ma conseillé un simple ensemble de dentelle blanche qui me mettra à l'aise. C'était soit ça, soit l'horreur totalement vulgaire que me proposait Parvati. La dame à même donner un chat à Léo qui nous accompagné. Le pauvre ! Quand j'y pense : c'était à hurler de rire !

0h 58 : J'ai vu Drago à poil !

J'ai vu Drago à poil !

J'ai vu Drago à poil !

Pourquoi je rougis ? Mais pourquoi, seigneur, j'ai rougi ? Pourquoi faut-il que les humais rougissent ? Faudra que je tue Dieu quand je monterai au paradis ! Au et puis, bon sang, pourquoi je l'ai pas embrassé ? Pourquoi ? Je suis vraiment trop conne ! Voyons Hermione ! Le plus beau mec de l'école est carrément à tes pieds et toi tu lui fous un vent ? C'est décidé : je vais me jeter par la fenêtre ! Ah merde ! Ca s'ouvre pas ! Que je suis bête ! Du calme, respire ….J'arriverai pas à me rendormir, c'est sûr ! En plus il m'a posé plein de question et j'ai été obligé de lui répondre si je voulais pas lui sauter au coup : il a du croire que je lui e voulais de savoir les projets de Voldemort ! Quelle crétine je suis, vraiment ! Mais non mon Petit Dragon, je ne t'en voulais pas ! Je voulais seulement réussir à me contrôler pour pas te violé ! Tu m'en veux pas ? dis ? Voilà que je pare toute seule maintenant ! je suis conne et je suis folle ! Voilà un beau mélange ! Je crois que je vais passer le reste de la nuit à me donner des baffes !

_Fin des extraits de journaux._

-LION !

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Et je tombais sur une scène qui me rendis fou de rage. J'avais été tiré des bras de Morphée par le cri de Fenouil que Goyle et Crabbe tenaient fermement par les pattes. Ils furent surpris de me voir assis sur mon lit en train de les dévisager avec le regard le plus tueur qu'ils aient jamais vu. Comment osaient-ils s'en prendre à mon chat, en pleine nuit alors que je dormais ? Un chaton sans défense ! Et ils fallaient encore qu'ils s'y mettent à deux ! Et puis pour le faire quoi d'abord ? Sûrement pas du bien ! Goyle, apparemment le plus vif d'esprit des deux, s'il est possible de dire ça, s'empara de ma baguette qui était posé sur la table de nuit et, croyant m'avoir rendu impuissant, un sourire vainqueur illumina son visage. Crabbe, ragaillardis par l'exploit de son copain, s'empara à lui seul du chaton qui se débattait tant bien que mal.

Tu ne peux plus rien faire, murmura Goyle, on va trucider ton chat pour t'apprendre à ne pas te mettre en travers de notre chemin !

Je ne crois pas ! Mon pote ! Répondis-je en contenant à peine ma colère.

Je n'avais jamais possédé de baguette avant d'entrer à Poudlard, étant assez puissant pour m'en passé lorsque le besoin s'en présentait ! Ces deux malheureux l'ignorait ! Je souris. C'était sûrement un sourire horrible à voir car il était déformé par la rage et le plaisir anticipé du mal que j'allais faire. Très lentement et sans bouger un millimètre du reste de mon corps, je levais mon bras droit, paume face à celui qui tenait ma baguette et une inquiétude, une terreur sourde, s'infiltra dans ses misérables veines de sang de porc lorsqu'il vit mon sourire et que l'amas de larves décomposées qui formait son cerveau eut formulé une vague idée de ce que j'allais lui faire. Ma bouche perdit momentanément son sourire et formula distinctement la formule fatale qui envoya Goyle au plafond. J'avais envi de lui exploser le crâne contre les pierres noires et de voir couler son sang et des bouts de matière grise le long des murs. Mais je fus presque immédiatement conscient du caractère peu moral, mais pourtant très juste, de cette envie et des conséquences désastreuses que cet acte réalisé sous l'impulsion de la colère, aurait sur ma vie à Poudlard et sur la poursuite de mon plan. Je laissais donc simplement Goyle se démener comme un damné au plafond. Ouvrant les yeux comme s'il avait devant lui la manifestation d'un esprit frappeur venu de l'au-delà pareil à une scène d'un célèbre film d'horreur moldu, Crabbe regardait, totalement pétrifié d'horreur, son camarde jouer à Spiderman.

Me débarrassant alors vivement de mes couvertures, je m'élançais sur lui et mon pied atterri de façon entièrement désintéressée, je vous le jure, et hasardeuse dans sa figure. Il eut un terrible cri de souffrance mêlé de surprise qui acheva de réveiller tout le dortoir déjà bien entamé par les hurlements désespérés de Goyle ! Cependant Crabbe n'avait toujours pas lâché Fenouil. Il me regarda un peu hagard, encore sous le coup de l'étonnement. Le chaton miaule plus fort dans sa grosse main. Je lui décroche alors un violent coup de poing sur l'angle de la mâchoire. Il eut un nouveau cri mais cela ne l'ébranla pas plus. Perdant quelque peu le contrôle de moi-même, je me jetais sur lui et me mis consciencieusement en devoir de lui labourer le visage à coup d'ongle. Encore plus déstabiliser par cette attaque plus digne d'une mère lionne que d'un homme, Crabbe lâcha Fenouil pour mieux m'empêcher de le défigurer. Sitôt qu'il l'eut fait, je bondis en arrière et serrais mon chaton tremblant de peur dans mes bras. Toujours collé au plafond, Goyle hurlait comme un possédé alors qu'il était simplement suspendu dans les airs et Crabbe criait presque plus fort que lui en pleurant et en s'écriant à qui voulait l'entendre que je lui avais arraché les yeux. Même pas vrai ! Malheureusement. Il n'avait hérité de mon soudain excès de rage, que de quelques égratignures et bleus à long terme sur sa gueule monstrueuse.

Non mais ça va pas non ! S'écria Zabini qui venait vers moi, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend toi !

Tu veux aller le rejoindre ? Lui hurlais-je pour évacuer la tension qui me tenaillait.

Euh Non, non ! Enfin …Flow …ils voulaient juste te faire une petite blague ! Voyons …

Je trouve justement qu'ils en font un peu trop !

Goyle hurlait toujours et Rogue débarqua dans le dortoir.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?

Vous avez déjà vu Rogue en pyjama ? Non ? A lors je ne vous le conseille pas !

C'est lui professeur ! Rapporta immédiatement le nouveau chef des Serpentards en me montrant du doigt comme un gamin, il a cloué Greg au plafond ! Sans utiliser sa baguette ! Il est dangereux professeur !

Rogue me jeta un coup d'œil noir de rancœur pour être la cause de son dérangement puis remarqua l'araignée humaine collée au plafond.

Mais … mais …qui a fait ça ?

C'est lui ! C'est lui ! Répéta Zabini surexciter et chez qui la certitude de la vengeance avait remplacé la terreur.

Rogue et moi nous regardâmes et je crois qu'il vit clairement que je n'étais pas le petit mioche intello pour qui il me prenait jusque là. Je crus même apercevoir un soupçon de peur dans le fond de ses yeux noir lorsqu'il mesura la puissance de ma magie.

Flow ! Faites le descendre voyons !

Goyle dégringola du plafond sans crier gare. Heureusement son ami Crabbe amortit sa chute. Il fallut quand même les emmener à l'infirmerie.

Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? Hurla à son tour Rogue.

Ils voulaient voler mon chat et lui faire du mal !Dis-je mon calme retrouvé puis avec une pointe de colère : ils l'ont avoué eux même ! On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient !

Il apparut à Rogue que j'étais dans mon bon droit. Tout le monde nous regardait.

Bon …retournez vous coucher ! J'enlève 20 points à Serpentards pour bagarre et Crabbe et Goyle auront des heures de colles !

Quoi ? S'exclama Zabini qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, vous défendez ce fou furieux ?

Je ne le défends pas ! S'écria Rogue en se tournant vers lui, il le fait très bien tout seul ! Et vous aurez 4 heures de colles pour insolence envers votre directeur ! Quant à vous, Flow, suivez-moi : j'ai deux mots à vous dire !

En silence et sous l'œil attentif du professeur tout le monde se recoucha.

ET MAINTENANT JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE !

Il éteignit toutes les lumières, resta encore quelques minutes sur le pas de la porte puis la ferma et se tourna vers moi :

Vous êtes complètement inconscient ou quoi ? Cette comédie de ce soir suffirait à vous faire renvoyer à jamais de l'école ! Mais je sais bien que ça ne serre pas à grand chose ! Je vous emmène chez le directeur !

Je ne répondis pas et le suivit en silence. Fenouil s'était accroché à ma chemise de nuit et j'essayais de calmer son petit cœur affolé.

« Lala, c'est fini, tous va bien ! »

Il s'accrochait désespérément a moi et bredouillait des choses incompréhensible a propos de monstre venu le prendre dans son panier. Je me promis de rendre une autre visite à Crabbe et Goyle. Je suivis Rogue dans la tour un peu bancale et la plus haute qui était réservé à Dumbledore. Il me fit attendre quelques minutes dans l'antichambre puis me fit signe d'entrer. Je trouvais Dumbledore en pyjama bleu avec un bonnet de nuit rouge assis dans son lit. Je fus un peu surpris d'être reçu avec une telle simplicité !

Mon jeune ami, commença t il, je m'efforce de vous protéger et de faire en sorte que vous puissiez accomplir votre tache dans les meilleures conditions …

En laissant mon père se faire fouetter à mort par exemple ?

Dumbledore soupira et commença à retirer ses couvertures pour sortir du lit. Je remarquais alors qu'il y en avait un nombre considérable ! Il commença à s'emmêler dedans et Rogue du lui venir en aide pour qu'il puisse enfin s'extirper de son lit.

Vous allez bien ? Lui demandais-je un peu inquiet.

Oui, oui, pas de problème ! Comme je vous le disais monsieur Malfoy…j'essaye de vous protéger…il y a beaucoup de gens qui se demande qui vous êtes…dans les deux camps ! Et moi je n'ai pas que ça à faire mon petit jeune homme ! Fit-il en s'énervant un peu de s'être empêtré dans ses draps.

J'ai haussais les épaules et regardais un peu la pièce ou je me trouvais. Elle était très spacieuse et encombrée d'un tas de bric à brac. On voyait que c'était une pièce qui vivait et qui était sans cesse en mouvement comme son propriétaire. Dumbledore avait pour lui seul un immense lit a baldaquin, de plusieurs places, recouvert de tentures bleues nuit et des draps bleu ciel qui inspiré la nuit étoilée et le matin sans nuage. D'ailleurs il y avait des étoiles et je crus distingué un bout de nuage dans le vas de la couverture ! Je fus tiré de ma contemplation par Dumbledore :

Et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais mon autorité se fait quelques peu déclinante … de plus que je ploie sous les problèmes … c'est en espérant me divertir un peu de tous ça, en vous aidant à réunir vos parents, que j'ai accepté de vous aider ! Si vous commencer, excuser moi d'employé ces mots, à foutre la merde : Ca deviendra plus un poids qu'un divertissement !

Oui, oui, je comprends ! dis-je non convaincu mais pour calmer le directeur qui s'énervait et qui, je le voyais bien, était au plus mal …

C'est bien alors, souffla t-il en s'essayant dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin.

Il commença à ses masser les tempes de ses mains ridées et déformées par l'arthrite. Mon cœur se sera dans ma poitrine. Je m'approchais de lui et glissais Fenouil dans ses bras comme a un vieux grand-père Gâteaux.

Oh ! C'est votre petit chat ? Dit-il en caressant Fenouil qui, j'en fus étrangement jaloux, se sentait agréablement bien dans les bras de Dumbledore, vous ne l'aviez pas en arrivant …vous comptez le prendre quand vous repartirez ?

Et bien en faite …je ne vois pas comment …je ne sais même pas si je pourrais repartir un jour …

Severus ? Dit simplement Dumbledore en continuant de jouer avec Fenouil.

Rogue s'approcha de moi et me montra une petite fiole contenant une poudre noire.

Est-ce qu'il s'agit de cet ingrédient là ? Que votre amie a mit dans la potion ?

Oui…peut-être …a vrai dire je n'en sais rien : il s'agissait d'une plante séchée !

Rogue acquiessa et s'éloigna, il prit sur une table particulièrement encombrée de globe terrestre et de pipe de toute sorte, un gros volume relié de cuir noir. Il l'ouvrit et, fronçant les sourcils sous l'effet de la concentration, chercha quelques chose à l'intérieure durant quelque seconde. Je m'approchais de lui. Il s'écarta et me montra une planche d'herbier sur laquelle était dessinée l'étrange touffe d'herbe noire que Nicky avait manipulé la nuit de notre voyage dans le temps.

Voilà, m'écriais-je soudain rayonnant d'espoir, c'est cette plante là qu'elle a prit.

C'est la queue du diable, m'expliqua le professeur de Potion, c'est une plante très rare que nous ne possédions que sous forme de poudre et qui a la particularité d'exaucer les souhaits de la manière la plus inattendue. Mais malheureusement elle est très aléatoire et ne s'accorde pas avec les mêmes ingrédients selon si elle a était cueilli a telle époque ou tel endroit. Elle est donc très peu utilisée : c'est étonnant que vous ayez réussi à en faire quelques … chose par hasard …

Et il me regarda d'un regard tout à fait rogien qui voulait dire : ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi, vous n'êtes pas sûr de gagner.

Je vous promets Professeur que je n'avais jamais vu cette plante auparavant et que c'est bien cette stupide Nicky Potter qui l'a mis par erreur dans la potion !

Quoiqu'il en soi, me dit-il, je vous donne ce qui nous reste de cet ingrédient, nous l'avons eut il y a de nombreuse année par un marchant ambulant mais comme nous ne savons pas comment l'utiliser : Elle ne nous est pas nécessaire, vous pouvez la garder !

Et sur ce, il me mit la fiole dans la main et s'éloigna. Dumbledore me tendis Fenouil et je le repris dans mes bras.

A propos, me dit-il, comment avance cette histoire entre vos parents ?

Pas très vite mais assez, je l'espère, pour être consommé à la fin du mois.

Dumbledore toussota et retourna à son lit en marmonnant qu'il faudrait inventer quelques choses pour maitriser les hormones en ébullitions chez des adolescents en général.

Ça éviterait bien des problèmes, ajouta-t-il en se glissant sous les couvertures.

**Voilà un petit avant goût de la suite, que je n'ai pas encore écrit désolé, mais j'étais en vacance ! Me revoilà et c'est reparti comme …euh …ben au début ! lol Je tiens à rappeler que je suis une fille, parce qui en encore qui me prenne pour un mec ! C'est Léo qui est macho ! C'est pas moi ! Mais avouer qui a de quoi devenir folle à se prendre tour à tour pour Léo, Hermione et Drago ! Vous aurez bientôt la fin si je finis pas à l 'asile ! Gros bisous a tous est merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Vous êtes vraiment supers ! **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 : Opération séduction

Ron m'a demandé d'être ça cavalière ! S'écria Lavande folle de joie en sautillant et en serrant ses petits poings contre elle.

Les autres filles se répandirent en questions :

C'est génial !

Quand est ce qu'il t'a demandé ?

Tout à l'heure, après l'entraînement de Quidditch !

Super !

Moi j'y vais avec Steven Hovercraft ! dit fièrement Parvati

Mais c'est un Poufsoufle !

Euh et alors ? Il est très mignon !

Alors dans ce cas ….

Et toi Hermione ? Tu y vas avec qui ?

Avec Drago.

Quoi ? Il t'a invité ?

Non, il est obligé ! Les préfets en chef y vont en couple !

Oh ! C'est nul !

Mais c'est la tradition Parvati !

Et toi Nicky ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour être ton cavalier au bal ?

Euh … je suppose que je vais demander à Léo…

Ton brun aux yeux bleu est déjà pris ? Lançais-je en m'approchant.

Oui, pourquoi ? Tu voulais l'invité ?

Les autres filles éclatèrent de rire.

Bien sûr ! Je voulais éviter d'être ton bouche trou !

Oh moins, on m'a fait des propositions à moi ! Na !

Ah moi aussi ! Des dizaines de filles me courent après depuis ce matin !

Et c'était vrai en plus. Mais j'amenais Nicky à l'écart du groupe :

Mais je crains qu'on ait quelques chose à redouter de la part des Serpentards alors je ne veux pas d'une nunuche dans les pattes le soir du bal !

Serais-tu en trin d'avouer que tu ne me considères pas comme une Nunuche ?

Si ! Mais j'ai l'habitude que tu me traîne dans les pattes !

Votre attention je vous prie ! S'égosilla Dumbledore, j'ai une annonce importante à faire !

L'ensemble des élèves était réuni dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner de Midi et je m'assis entre Hermione et Nicky en attendant la fin de l'annonce.

Je dois vous rappeler qu'il existe autour de l'école une barrière infranchissable qui ne sera pas levé jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! De plus, dans le but d'assurer la sécurité de L'école et de vous rassurer, un groupe d'auror à été envoyé aujourd'hui par le ministère et devra patrouiller au sein de notre établissement, je vous demanderais de vous plié à leur question de la meilleure grâce possible ! Enfin pour finir, je tiens à vous rappeler une règle essentielle pour le bal qui aura lieu dans quelques jours et cela pour tous le monde … PAS DE BAGUETTES !

En disant cela, son regard se posa sur moi et m'examina longtemps. Parvati, qui était assise en face de moi, se mépris sur la personne visée :

Pourquoi ne veux-t-il pas que je prenne de baguette ? s'offusqua t-elle.

Il a dit pour tout le monde, rectifia Lavande assise à sa droite.

Mais je suis tout le monde !

Ben heureusement que tous le monde n'est pas toi !

Pendant que Parvati essayait de comprendre ce que son amie venait de lui dire, je regagnais ma place à la table des Serpentards. Pansy était une fois de plus en trin de soûler Drago après s'être répandu en larme et en supplications pour qu'il la pardonne de l'avoir dénoncer à son père. Et, certainement résultat de la mauvaise influence de ma mère, il avait eut le malheur d'accepter.

Mais non je ne peux pas venir au bal avec toi !

Oh s'il te plait mon amour ! Je voudrais tellement me faire pardonner !

Tu n'as personne d'autre à enquiquiner ? Demandais-je à la petite garce qui s'était étaler sur la table pour combler le vide que Drago ne cessait pas de faire entre elle et lui, des amis ? De la famille ? Des serpents venimeux ?

Pansy me lança une décharge électrique à l'aide de ses yeux mais elle ne devait pas être très puissante car elle ne me fit aucun effet. C'est seulement à la demande réitéré de l'homme de ses rêves qu'elle consentit à aller voir ailleurs si elle y était.

Passe le bonjour à Crabbe et Goyle de ma part ! Lui criais-je alors qu'elle sortait.

Qu'est ce qui a avec ces deux abrutis ? Me demanda Drago intrigué.

Oh rien …….

Il haussa un sourcil me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe. Des fois j'avais du mal à m'imaginer qu'il était mon père ! Dans le futur j'aurais eut droit à un interrogatoire serré et dans les règles de l'art. Je ne lui racontais pourtant pas la mésaventure de la nuit passée. Je continuais mon repas et finis bientôt par remarquer son petit manège. Il avalait une bouchée de nourriture, la mâchait lentement en fixant le bois éraflé de la table puis il saisissait son verre pour avaler une gorgée d'eau et c'est à ce moment là seulement que ses yeux quittaient le cercle des Serpentards pour se perdre dans le lointain, sur une certaine jeune fille à la table des Griffondors.

Si tu continus comme ça, tu vas passer l'après midi aux chiottes, l'avertis-je.

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, les pensées perdues dans la crinière ambrée de la préfète qui se levait juste à ce moment là.

Hein ? Tu me disais quelques choses ?

Le temps que je me tourne vers lui, il avait déjà décampé, à la poursuite de son infirmière favorite.

Bonne chance, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je finis tranquillement mon repas sous la surveillance haineuse des Serpentards qui n'osaient plus m'approcher puis me rendis, plus par désœuvrement que par dessein, à la bibliothèque. Ah ! Les livres ! Eternel joie ! J'avais appris très tôt à lire et a 6 ans j'empruntais déjà plusieurs livre par mois à la bibliothèque de notre village. Ma mère n'avait jamais était aussi heureuse et mon père me regardait faire avec une sourde résignation. Pourtant les bibliothèques devaient lui rappeler bons souvenir car c'est là que je le trouvais, en compagnie d'Hermione. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans une étrange discussion : les yeux dans les yeux, penché l'un vers l'autre et parlant à voix basse. Je l'ai laissé de côté et me mit à errer sans but parmi les étagères. J'étais plongé dans un livre sur les animagus lorsque, je ne sais pas trop comment, les deux adolescents dont il est question depuis le début de cette histoire, arrivèrent près de moi sans me voir. Hermione promenait son regard sur les livres en souriant et en effleurant des doigts les précieux volumes. De temps à autre, elle en saisissait un et le passait à son compagnon qui les glissait sous son bras.

Ne pouvons nous pas être amis Hermione ? Disait-il avec le ton niais d'un amoureux éconduit.

Est-ce qu'un oiseau devient ami avec une fouine ? Demanda Hermione en gloussant et en lui passant un nouvel ouvrage.

Mais je ne suis pas un oiseau ! S'écria Drago en guise de réponse.

Mrs Pince les rappela à l'ordre et Hermione rit encore une fois en voyant Drago imité avec une exactitude bleuffante la vielle bibliothécaire. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce don là ! Il la regarda rire pendant quelques seconde, les yeux étrangement brillant puis demanda, toujours sous le ton de l'humour mais avec, toute fois, un léger tremblement dans la voix :

Quelles sont les chances qu'un mec comme moi et qu'une fille comme toi finissent ensemble ?

Elles sont faibles.

Faible comment ? Une sur cent ?

Je dirais plutôt une sur un million …..

Attend ! Alors tu es en train de me dire que j'ai une chance ?

Hermione passa à une autre étagère en riant. Je levais les yeux au ciel : ça devait être la première fois qu'un garçon la draguai ce qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens ! C'est bien connu : si vous voulez qu'une fille vous tombe dans les bras, faites-la rire !

Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

Pourquoi tu ne me crois jamais quand je te fais comprendre que tu es la fille la plus désirable que j'ai jamais croisé ?

Peut – être pour te l'entendre dire encore une fois …… lui fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Tu es belle Hermione ! Et te regarder est une joie …

Tu m'aimes seulement pour ma prétendue beauté ?

Je ne sais pas ce que pense les autres mais tu n'as pas besoin de ressembler à une gravure de mode pour me plaire : tu es exceptionnel ! Connais-tu ce proverbe arabe ? La beauté est une demi-faveur du ciel, L'intelligence est un don !

Et toi connais tu celui-ci : possédez une beauté simple et pure et vous aurez un peu prés tous ce que dieu à créer de mieux !

Tu vois c'est pour ça que je t'aime : pour ton esprit ! Et celui qui a dit ça, ne t'a jamais rencontré !

Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t elle soudain avec un grand sérieux.

Et ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te le dire ?

Nouveau regard éloquent entre les deux préfets. Ces temps morts commence à me taper sur les nerfs ! C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi ils se posent toutes ces questions ? A quoi ça sert ? Ils ne peuvent pas se rouler une pelle et c'est tous ! Je déteste les histoires à l'eau de rose et je dois avouer que je prends sur moi depuis que tous ça a commencé ! Je vais péter un câble ! Ils veulent qu'on les rattache ensemble ? C'est ça ? Je suis tenté par cette solution de facilité ! Bon sang, je suis censé naître dans 9 mois et 1 semaine MOI ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ! S'ils continuent à tergiverser comme ça : ça n'arrivera jamais ! Les voilà qui partent ensemble sans un mot… Je fais quoi moi ? Bon aller je les suis : Nicky commence vraiment à avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi !

Ils s'éloignent et disparaissent au détour d'un couloir. Je me fais patte de velours pour arriver jusqu'à eux sans bruit. Finalement, ce côté félin à du bon …..

Bizarrement nous voilà de retour à l'endroit même où nous les avons dérangés, le premier jour de notre arrivé, en pleine discussion philosophique sur c'est qui qui crient le plus fort des deux ? Une belle engueulade dans les règles de l'art ! Mais cette fois si, point d'agressivité : On est bien loin de tous ça … Hermione tremble un peu mais plus d'une heureuse appréhension que de colère et son visage rayonne malgré elle d'un plaisir anticipé. Les yeux du futur lord Malfoy ne lancent plus d'éclairs mais brillent de désir. Comme c'est pathétique, pensais-je malgré moi. Sa voix se résout à un murmure tandis qu'il écarte une mèche de cheveux imaginaire de la joue de son interlocutrice avec une sensualité tout calculé :

Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour ? Tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire ?

Ca dépend …

Ca dépend de quoi ?

De ce que tu feras pour te faire pardonner.

Le beau blond sourit et se penche vers elle.

Enfin on y est ! Me dis-je en jubilant intérieurement. J'en pleurerais presque de joie : c'est enfin finit cette histoire ! Ils sont enfin amoureux de l'un de l'autre ! Plus de haine ! Plus d'injure ! Y vont enfin créer la plus belle chose que la terre n'a jamais porté, c'est à dire MOI ! Je suis le meilleur ! Je suis le meilleur ! Simply the best ! Mais leur lèvre ne se sont pas encore touché qu'un cri de terreur raisonne dans le couloir ! 4 types de Serpentards débarquent à l'autre bout en traînant par les pieds un petit Serdaigle.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demande Drago alors que je me tape la tête contre le mur.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Hermione était parti en courant. Drago resta un moment déboussoler.

Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demandais-je en colère.

Il me regarda sans rien dire. Il réfléchissait. Puis il se retourna et partit d'un pas rapide à la poursuite d'Hermione.

Mais où tu vas ? M'écriais-je.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil aux quatre types lamentablement affalé par terre et au groupe d'élève qui c'était assemblé autour de nous. Je partis moi aussi en courant. Je rattrapais Drago devant les appartements des préfets et ils ne répondit pas à mes questions. Il ouvrit le tableau et penétra dans le salon. Il s'arrêta net et je lui fonçais dedans. Puis sans s'excuser, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione et resta quelques seconde sur le seuil. Je passais la tête dans l'encadrement. Hermione était penché sur son lit en trin de fermer une valise. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda le blond.

Je vais mes valises et je retourne à la tour des Griffondors !

En d'autres termes tu t'en vas ?

Pas en d'autres termes ! Ceux-ci sont parfaits !

Mais pourquoi Mia ? Pourquoi ?

Tu m'as embrassé ! On ne peut plus travailler ensemble ! Lui répondit-elle avec colère et impatience ? Je vais demander à Dumbledore de désigner une autre préfète en chef !

Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger avant … répliqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Avant quoi ? S'écria Hermione en faisant volte face vers lui, Avant que tune les tabasses ? Je pensais que tu avais changé … Malfoy !

Drago reçu cette utilisation de son nom de famille comme une gifle. Son visage se rembruni mais on voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était blessé. Hermione du le voir mais ne ce laissa pas démonter.

Mais tu es toujours le même, poursuivit-elle, tricheur, manipulateur, violent et vulgaire !

Elle saisit ses bagages le bouscula pour se frayé un passage jusqu'à la porte et quitta les appartements des préfets. Drago entra dans la chambre et regarda autour de lui, un peu égaré. Machinalement, il essuya le sang qui perlé de sa lèvre et il finit par se laisser tomber plus que par s'asseoir sur le lit de l'ancienne préfète. Il se pencha en avant et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Rattrape-la !

Non, je me suis …je me suis grillé moi-même : c'est de ma faute tous ça ! Elle a raison … Je suis condamné à rester ce que mon père à fait de moi !

Mais Non ! Ne soit pas fataliste ! Un jour tu seras quelqu'un de bien et de respecté !

Mais pas aujourd'hui….

Si ! Aujourd'hui si tu le veux ! Il te suffit de présenté ta démission à Dumbledore, de t'excuser auprès d'Hermione et de la laisser réfléchir quelques temps ! Quant à ses 4 crétins … ils ne l'ont pas volé va !

Ce n'est pas aussi simple Léo ….

Et alors quoi ! C'est pas toi le grand Drago Malfoy qui marche sur un fil entre le bien et le mal ? Si tu es capable de faire ça, tu peux tourner cette histoire à ton avantage non ?

Pour toute réponse il baissa la tête encore plus bas.

Oh non ! Me mis-je à crier, Tu vas pas me faire ça ? Tu vas pas m'abandonner, laisser tomber ? Mais putain Drago ! Après tout le temps que j'y aie passé, tout le mal que je me suis donné pour vous ……

Je me tu soudain, conscient de m'être quelque peu dévoilé. Mais le jeune homme bond recroquevillé sur le lit était trop abattu pour relevé mes paroles.

Elle était tous ce que j'avais de bien dans ma vie, l'entendis-je murmurer.

Je le fixais quelques secondes, espérant qu'il allait se relever et retourner la voir. Mais rien ne se produisit. Je secouais la tête et avec un geste rageur je quittais la pièce. Je ne m'inquiétais pas de savoir si ses blessures étaient grave et si tout le sang qu'il avait sur lui était le sien ou non. Une bagarre ne laisse pas indèm. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est pas ! Vrais ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mérité ça ? Bon ok : Beaucoup de chose très mal, mais c'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à mes parents ! Faut bien que je sois conçu à un moment donné non ? Alors pourquoi ? Retour à la case départ, ne toucher pas 20 000 euros ! Reculez de trois cases en arrière : haine et injures ! J'achète ! Il faut que je me défoule sur quelqu'un : Crable et Goyle sont toujours à l'infirmerie ? Parfait ! On aura pas besoin de les amener pour les soigner cette fois !

_Journal de Drago Malfoy._

Le 24 mars 2004 

Aujourd'hui j'ai embrassé Hermione Granger. Et elle m'a mordu la petite peste !

Mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça … Pour te faire clair et bref, il y avait aussi ces 4 crétins de Serpentards qui martyrisaient un première année de Serdaigle. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Ca me rappelait tellement moi ça ! Et ça me donnait envie de vomir en même temps. Alors je leur ais ordonner de le lâcher, ils ont refusaient. Quelques élèves qui passaient par-là se sont arrêter pour voir ce qui ce passé. Alors les Serpentards m'ont insulté pour faire les malins devant les autres et là c'est partit tout seul : Je les ai frappés ! A la fois avec mon poing et avec ma magie. On s'est battu pendant quelques minutes mais il me semble que ça a duré une éternité. J'avais envie de tous les tuer ! Mais c'est surtout moi que j'avais envie de tuer : pour me laver de ma honte d'avoir pu leur ressembler un jour et d'avoir été leur exemple. Finalement on nous a séparé et C'est Hermione qui ma poussait en arrière. Elle m'agrippait par les épaules et m'ordonnait de ma calmer. Et là c'est arrivé. J'ai vu ses yeux brillait de colère et ses joues s'empourpré, elle est si belle quant elle est en colère. Alors j'ai pas pu résister, tu comprends, Je me suis penché vers elle et je l'ai embrassé. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle s'est laisser faire, elle m'a laissé entré dans sa bouche. Et puis elle m'a mordu la lèvre et s'est enfuit en courant. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait si mal ! La journée avait pourtant bien commencer ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Elle ne veut plus me voir à présent… Elle dit que je suis toujours resté le même : l'exécrable prétentieux qui emmerdait les autres. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai pas le sentiment mais e même temps … ma conduite aujourd'hui n'est pas celle de quelqu'un de mature et d'intelligent. J'aurais du les laisser parler, résister à leurs provocations, et leur coller des points en moins ainsi que des heures de colle. J'aurais même pu obtenir un renvoi si j'y avais mis du mien. Mais non ! Il a fallu que mon envie de frapper prenne le dessus et j'ai perdu la seule lumière qui éclairé ma vie …. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

_Journal d'Hermione Granger._

_Le 24 mars 2004_

Aujourd'hui, Il m'a embrassé. Par Merlin c'était si bon, c'était si doux ! Mais il avait sur lui le sang de ses pauvres malheureux.

Il a bien fallu que je le repousse. Comment a t il put redevenir cet être méprisable qui frappait pour un regard de travers ? Qu'est ce que quelques insultes données par une bande d'imbéciles ignare et reconnu ? Et ce que ça valait la peine de se comporter comme il l'a fait ? J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait un bon d'à peine un mois dans le passé ! C'est yeux reflétaient sa rage quand je l'ai arrêté. Pourquoi a t –il choisit ce moment là pour m'embrasser ? Pourquoi pas quelques minutes auparavant lorsque nous étions seuls dans le couloir ? Je ne désirai rien de plus au monde à ce moment là…J'étais tellement bien, tellement heureuse d'être avec lui, de pouvoir enfin sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, goûter sa peau et me réchauffer à la chaleur de son corps…Pourquoi il a fallut qu'il se comporte comme ça ? Pourquoi faut-il que les hommes se comportent comme ça ! Je vois Harry et Ron : se sont les mêmes ! Avec …avec Lui, je pensais être avec un gentleman ! C'est vrai ce que disent les filles : j'aime ce genre de garçons ! Et j'aimais mieux lorsqu'il me jetait des regards froids et méprisant que lorsqu'il tapait sur ces types !

Tout est fini, je ne dois plus penser à lui. Je ne lui pardonnerais pas d'avoir fait ça ! Je veux être avec un homme moi ! Pas avec une bête sauvage ! Est-ce que c'est trop demandé ? Oui sûrement.. En plus… il sert plus en sécurité sans moi. Je suis un peu près certaine que ces mecs étaient là pour nous espionner : ce n'est pas normal qu'ils déboulent juste à ce moment là, juste quant …C'est mieux comme ça ! A trop se rapprocher de moi, il pourrait risquer sa vie : j'ai vu de quoi son père et capable …

C'est étrange comme des sentiments contradictoires peuvent habiter un même corps : je le méprise pour sa conduite mais je m'inquiet pour Lui. Je dois te laisser cher journal, voilà Lavande et Parvati qui frappe à ma porte pour me consoler. J'ai déjà pleuré dans les bras de Giny mais je sens que ces deux là vont mieux remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Allons ça ne me fera que du bien non ?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : La fin d'un monde.

C'est très grave ce qu'il a fait, me dit Dumbledor.

Oui et alors ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? Répondis-je, c'est lui qui la fait ! Pas moi !

Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez là ! N'auriez vous pas pu l'en empêcher ?

J'aurais bien aimé vous y voir ! Repris-je, quand l'un d'eux l'insulté, il est devenu comme fou ! J'ai jamais vu une telle violence ! En plus il s'acharnait ! C'est d'ailleurs ça qui a du lui sauver la vie ! Ils étaient 4 et l'un d'eux avait un canif ! On a eut du mal à les séparé !

Encore un peu et c'est lui qui passerait pour la victime, déclara ironiquement le vieux directeur assis dans son lit avec son pyjama bleu ciel et son bonnet de nuit rouge.

Je vous conseil de retenir cette version là ! Entre nous, il est préférable d'affronté quelques parents mécontents que Lord Malfoy en colère parce que son fils a perdu son grade de préfet !

C'est très censé ce que vous dites là mais c'est injuste !

Réfléchissez ! Si vous le remettez dans la tour des Serpentards vous signez son arrêt de mort !

Vous ne croyez pas que vous dramatisez un peu ? Son nom le protège !

Bon d'accord alors voilà une bonne raison : j'ai besoin qu'il garde son grade de préfet !

Et miss Granger aussi je suppose ? Tous cela fait-il partit de votre plan ?

Nan, pas du tous, mais j'essaye de rattraper le tout avant de couler avec le bateau !

Le grand Schtroumpf se rejeta en arrière et soupira en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Vous n'allez pas laisser tomber vous ? Hein ?

Je ne peux pas me le permettre !

Mais enfin ! Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée que d'une manière comme une autre vos parents finirons par … par vous avoir, sans que vous n'ayez à vous en mêler ?

Je ne sais pas mais il n'est pas interdit de donner un coup de pouce au destin !

Les 4 jeunes hommes sont à l'infirmerie, me dit Dumbledore en parlant des Serpentards avec qui Drago s'était battu, plus les deux autres que vous y avez envoyé hier soir … on dirait que ça devient dangereux d'avoir des membres de la famille Malfoy à Poudlard.

C'est un concourt de circonstances ! protestais-je, ce n'est pas de notre faute si tous le monde est jaloux de notre beauté, notre élégance, notre intelligence, notre rich…

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil en me regardant par dessus ses lunettes cerclé d'or.

Je vous promets que je ferrais attention ! finis-je avec un sourire de jeune premier.

Je le saluais et lui souhaitais une bonne nuit avant de redescendre les nombreuses marches de la tour. Nicky m'attendait au pied des escaliers, Fenouil dans les bras. Elle avait le regard vague et un peu triste.

Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Lui demandais-je en reprenant le chaton.

C'est Hermione ! Elle ne va pas bien ! Elle assure le contraire mais Giny et moi on le voit bien que c'est pas la forme !

Ne t'inquiète pas Nicky, tous finira par s'arranger !

Je crois que je ne regarderais plus jamais ta mère de la même manière….

Moi non plus Nicky !

Le lendemain matin j'arrivais assez tôt en cour pour remarquer que Drago, lui, serait en retard. Hermione, quant à elle, donnait l'impression que rien ne s'était passé. Elle semblait très détendue et bavardait avec Harry et Giny. Je remarquais qu'elle jetait très fréquemment des coups d'œil inquiet à l'angle du couloir. Le professeur Mac Gonagal arriva et avec sa bonne humeur habituelle nous invita à entrer en cours. C'est à ce moment là que Drago apparu ce qui eut l'effet instantané d'une douche froide sur la meilleure élève de la classe.

Professeur, dit Drago en s'adressant à Mac Gonagal qui regardait un peu surprise son visage tuméfié, Pourrais-je vous demander quelques chose avant le début du cours ?

Tout le monde regarda, intrigué, le jeune homme blond parler à voix basse à la vieille chouette pendant que nous nous asseyions. Hermione conservait un visage impassible et aussi froid que le marbre en s'installant à sa table.

Le professeur revint bientôt s'asseoir à son bureau.

Bien, Monsieur Malfoy a décidé de nous faire la grâce de nous présenté son exposé !

Tous le monde se regarda : qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout a coup ? Un murmure parcouru l'assistance.

Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'un compte rendu sur les différences de réussite et de puissance entre les sorciers issus de famille pure et ceux issu de famille Moldu ! Veuillez prendre des notes.

Finalement il va le faire, murmurais-je pour moi-même, je l'avais presque oublié cet exposé …..

Drago, pale comme un mort et un paquet de feuille à la main, s'avança sur l'estrade. Il embrassa du regard la totalité des élèves, les défiant par-là de rire de son revirement de situation et s'arrêta sur Hermione. Il la fixa un moment, attendant une réaction. Mais la jeune fille avait les yeux baissés sur sa plume et son cahier, le visage ne reflétant aucune émotion. Il posa alors ses feuilles sur le bureau et, sans la lâcher des yeux, commença son exposé.

Il parlait d'une voix unie et claire, désavouant sans réticence les idioties qu'il avait prêchées jusque là : non les sangs impurs ne sont pas plus faibles que les sangs purs ! Ils peuvent même être plus puissants ! Les enfants issus de famille pure peuvent être des moldus et vis versa ! A l'origine de toute famille pure il y avait des ancêtres moldus. La pureté d'une famille de sorcier était donc un concept erroné et on ne pouvait donc distinguer que deux races dans le monde : Les sorciers – tous les sorciers sans distinction et les modus. Il n'y avait pas de sang pur, de sang impur et les taux de réussite d'examen et de carrière étaient plus positif pour les sorciers issus de famille moldu que pour les autres qui d'ailleurs se faisaient plus rare au fil de temps. En effet il y avait de moins en moins de famille strictement composée de sorcier et la tendance était au mélange. On considérait aujourd'hui

Les Serpentards relevaient parfois la tête, abasourdis par ces éléments qu 'ils semblaient ignorer ou tous simplement sidérés que leur ancien leader démente ce qu'il avait soutenu tout au loin de sa scolarité. Je pense qu'il y avait un peu des deux en faite. Les plumes grattaient le papier en silence et on n'entendait que la voix de Drago dans la salle. Il ne quittait pas des yeux sa proie et bien qu'Hermione pris des notes, comme tout le monde, plus d'une fois sa main hésita et resta comme inanimée entre le cahier et l'encrier alors que ses yeux à demi fermés écoutaient attentivement les paroles du Serpentards sans trouver la force de le regarder.

C'est presque à regret je crois qu'il finit par demander s'il y avait des questions. Personne ne répondit.

Tien, Miss je sais tous, n'a rien à me demander ? S'étonna t il avec sarcasme pour la provoquer.

Elle s'empourpra légèrement et leva la tête vers lui le regard noir et fier. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi pendant quelques instant : le langage des yeux n'a pas son pareil. Et dans les leur on pouvait y lire beaucoup de sentiments opposés mais pourtant si proche : passion et haine, désir et dégoût, tristesse et satisfaction, supplication et mépris, question et moquerie, honte et fierté, ….

Il semblait qu'un rideau de fer était tendu entre leurs regards et que l'on se cognerait à un mur si on essayait de passé devant l'un d'eux.

Je crois que vous pouvez retourner à votre place Malfoy ! Dit Mac Gonagal en observant cet affrontement muet, Et je vous rappelle que vous n'aurez pas de note pour cet exposé retardataire !

Hermione baissa la tête et s'absorba dans la contemplation de sa page blanche. Il passa à côté d'elle pour rejoindre sa place et j'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'il lui glissa quelques chose. Le reste du cours se passa dans le calme absolu. Le professeur rappela plusieurs fois Hermione à l'ordre pour son manque d'attention. Celle-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées et demanda finalement à se rendre à l'infirmerie où Ron l'accompagna.

Je ne supporte pas de lui faire du mal ! Me glissa Drago.

Tu ne lui fais aucun mal ! C'est sa conscience qui la travail ! Répondis-je pour lui remonter le moral mais ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher.

La semaine qui suivit fut très longue. Drago était d'une humeur maussade qui ne donnerait pas envie au plus terne des philanthropes, souvent plongé dans ses pensé et le regard lointain. Quant à Hermione elle était d'humeur massacrante, s'énervant pour presque rien, sans cesse en mouvement et inattentive au cours. Elle n'avait plus remit les pieds à la bibliothèque depuis ce jour là et elle faisait de son mieux pour éviter Drago. Il essaya un temps de lui parlait mais je lui conseillais de penser ses blessures intérieures avant de retourner sur le rang. Il fut quelques jours plus que déprimer puis finit par reprendre le dessus mais il était plus muet qu'une tombe et désiré plus que tout la solitude bien qu'il ne nous demanda jamais, à Nicky où à moi, de le laisser seul.

Celle-ci me raconta le comportement d'Hermione et je voyais défilé les jours sans amélioration possible. Les amis de la jeune fille, tout sexe et age confondus firent bloc autour d'elle pour la consoler, la soutenir, la distraire et la faire rire. Ron et Harry n'étaient pas en reste bien qu'ils n'aient pas dit à Hermione qu'ils connaissaient la raison de son malaise, elle étant trop honteuse pour leur avouer. Ils me regardaient de façon de plus en plus intrigué et murmuraient à la brunette que quel que soit son problème ça allait s'arranger. Je veux mon neveu que ça s'arrange, avais envie de leur crier. Hermione tentaient de faire bonne figure comme elle l'avait toujours fait mais son changement vestimentaire trahissait son trouble intérieur. Elle en était, en effet revenu aux vêtements trop larges et un brin désuets au grand dam de Parvati et Lavande. Essayait-elle de décourager Drago ? Nicky me raconta qu'elle l'avait vu planqué toutes ses nouvelles affaires dans une valise sous son lit qu'elle avait repris à la tour des Griffondors. Hermione m'avait fait parvenir par son intermédiaire la pommade qu'elle avait utilisé pour soigner le dos blessé du préfet. C'est dans ses occasions que je pouvais observer ses pensés intérieures et il avait vite fait de me dire de mêlé de mes oignons. Je supportais non sans mal le caractère des deux ado et plus d'une fois j'eus envi de recourir à un sort pour les faire coucher ensemble mais pleine de patience, Nicky m'en dissuada.

Un soir nous nous étions assis sur les pierres de l'âtre devant le feu, dans le salon des préfets. Je m'étais allongé de ma manière a ce que ma tête soit tourné vers Nicky et les flammes et Fenouil se prélassé sur mon ventre en profitant de la chaleur du feu et de mon corps. Drago nous avait quitté pour faire sa patrouille, de nouveau seul, et nous n'avions pas osé l'accompagné.

Tu sais, je crois qu'ils se doutent de quelques chose… murmura Nicky.

Qui ça et de quoi ? Demandais-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Le coté droit de mon corps, non exposé aux flammes, ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi glacé.

Les autres et de nous, me répondit-elle en soupirant.

De qui nous sommes ? Crois-moi ! Ils ne peuvent même pas l'imaginer…

Tous de même… tu sais qu'en des Auror m'a interrogé ?

Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qu'il ta demandé ?

D'où je venais, comment était ma famille, pourquoi j'étais arrivé en cours d'année … ça m'a fait peur Léo.

Ne t'inquiet pas, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main, Dumbledor leur dira d'aller voir ailleurs … Tu as de nouveaux renseignements sur le plan d'Harry pour le soir du bal ?

Rien n'a vraiment changé : une partie d'entre eux devra remonter dans sa chambre au cours de la soirée pour se préparé et se posté à différent point du château, les autres resteront pour surveiller les Serpentards et de les soûler si possible.

Subtil comme plan, remarquais-je.

Oui, dit-elle en riant puis son visage redevint sérieux, mais toi et moi savons bien qu'il ne va pas marcher … tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait leur dire ?

Leur dire quoi ? Qu'on sait ce qui va se passer exactement ce soir là ? Au mieux ils nous prendront pour des fous, au pire … ils croiront que nous sommes du côté de Voldemort ! Tu me promets de ne rien dire Hein Nicky ?

Mais oui Léo ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

Pour ma petite Nicky.

Je suis ta petite Nicky maintenant ? Demanda –t-elle en riant mais je remarquais tous de suite que le ton de sa voix avait changé.

Bof … ne le considère pas comme acquis ! Tu sais …je crois que cette aventure nous a bien rapprochés !

Léo … tu sais que tu m'as promis de faire ce que je voudrais si je t'aidais dans cette histoire ?

Je n'oublis pas, dis-je en sentant l'étau se resserrer sur moi, mais après veux-tu ? Quand tous ça sera finit ! Je ferrais tous ce que tu veux mais seulement quand tous ça sera finit.

Elle soupira et replongea ses yeux dans les flammes.

Chaud. Douillet. M'assura Fenouil. 

Il commençait à somnoler sur mon ventre et je me demandais si je devais ou non révélé mon pouvoir à Nicky. Je pourrais peut-être envoyer Fenouil faire des missions de reconnaissance pour moi quand il serait plus grand …Je souris intérieurement. J'espérais seulement pouvoir le prendre avec moi lorsque nous repartirions. Je repensais à la poudre noire, rangée dans mon placard et dont je n'avais pas encore parlé à Nicky.

Nicky, Tu sais, je crois que le soir du bal tu devrais rester dans ta chambre et n'ouvrir à personne !

Tu rigole ? C'est un jour qui va rester dans l'histoire et je tiens à y participer !

Ce sera très dangereux ! Y aura beaucoup de sorcier bien plus puissant que toi !

Et alors ? Ne suis-je pas la fille d'Harry Potter ? Si mon père à pu battre un sorcier alors qu'il n'était qu'un Bébé, pourquoi moi âgé de 12 ans je ne pourrais pas faire de même ?

Parce que tu n'es pas ton père peut être, Qu'il n'y a aucune prophétie qui te concerne et que le seul truc magique je t'ai vu faire sans baguette c'était tricher au poker l'été dernier !

J'ai jamais triché au poker !

Ah ben tu vois, c'était même pas magique ! Non sérieusement : je me sentirais plus rassuré si tu restais dans ta chambre ! Et puis …j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Fenouil.

Ben voyons ! Tu te prends pour ma nounou et moi pour la nounou de ton chat ! Tu mettras dans son panier, dans ma chambre si tu veux, mais je vous accompagne ! Faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur vous !

Et qui veillera sur toi ?

Elle ne répondit pas et je n'eut pas le temps d'aller voir son père le lendemain matin qu'elle m'avait déjà devancé et avait obtenu un poste de surveillance dans la grande salle, le soir du bal. J'engueulais Harry qui me regarda faire en reculant et failli passé par-dessus la muraille. C'était un poste plus que dangereux car elle serrait au première loge quand les Serpentards se rebelleraient et s'emparaient de la salle. Mais il ne démordit pas. Hermione lui apporta son soutient et me demanda d'un air méfiant pourquoi je ne m'étais pas proposé pour les aider. Je répondis qu'ils devaient déjà s'estimer heureux de m'avoir de leur côté et non pas dans le camp adverse et qu'ils avaient assez d'imbéciles pour jouer les espions. Ils se réservaient évidemment les beaux rôles ! L'ambiance en fut légèrement détériorée et cela dura jusqu'au soir du bal.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 : Le bal.

Le soir du bal arriva enfin.

Il y avait dans l'air une sorte d'excitation presque palpable. Le début des réjouissances était fixé à 21 heure et après le repas, chacun était retourné dans son dortoir pour ce préparé. J'enfilais un pantalon et un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'une précieuse veste de costard gris perle qui avait été taillé tous spécialement pour moi à la demande de Dumbledore. Je m'ébouriffais les cheveux avec un peu de gèle et jetais un coup d'œil à mon reflet. Il me rendis mon sourire séducteur. Je n'avais que 11 ans et j'étais bien conscient qu'aucune fille au-dessus de mon age ne me tomberai dans les bras ce soir mais j'étais quand même fière de mon physique et du petit effet qu'il allait produire. Il me revint très vite en mémoires les événements dramatiques qui allaient se produire cette nuit là et je perdis ma bonne humeur. Harry Potter et les autres espéraient encore que les Mangemorts avaient renoncé à leur plan et qu'il ne se produirait certainement rien … mais je savais.

Quelques mèches rebelles retombèrent devant mes yeux gris acier et mon reflet avait à présent la tristesse d'un ange. Je pris ma baguette que j'avais laissée sur le bord du robinet et la glissais dans la poche secrète de ma veste que j'avais cousue. Dumbledore m'avait demandé de la laisser au placard jusqu'à l'heure où les Serpentards étaient censés attaquer mais je savais que cela se produirait bien avant.

Je me faufilais entre les autres garçons qui faisait la queue devant les douches dans l'intention de se faire une nouvelle beauté et remontais les escaliers qui menaient à la tour des Griffondors. En route, je croisais quelques couples et des petits groupes d'élèves qui attendaient impatiemment en gloussant l'heure fatidique du début du bal. Je regardais ma montre et me rendis compte que j'avais encore du temps devant moi avant d'aller chercher Nicky. Je fis un détour par les appartements des préfets en chef qui n'était plus occupé que par Drago. Je le trouvais assis dans un fauteuil devant le feu qui crépitait joyeusement et illuminait son visage. Le reste de la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre. Il portait un costume 3 pièce de velours noir et une chemise de soie blanche des plus élégante. Mais son visage était fermé et avait adopté une mine sévère. C'est cheveux blonds était coiffé de la même manière que les miens et il ne portait pas de cravate, le col de sa chemise s'ouvrant sur un étrange médaillon que j'avais déjà vu à son cou. Enfant il m'avait même promis qu'il me le donnerait un jour. C'était, d'après ce que j'avais compris, un cadeau de sa mère. Une épée en argent serti d'un rubis en forme de cœur et au-dessus de laquelle on pouvait lire une devise en latin qui signifiait la phrase suivante : Par ce signe tu vaincras. Par l'épée de l'amour tu vaincras, mais attention ! C'est quand même une arme ! M'avait dis mon père. Il était complètement avachit dans le fauteuil la cheville droite posée sur son genou gauche et la tête calé dans sa main, tourné vers les flammes. Si la mort a pu être représenté par un être humain je crois que ça a été par lui à ce moment là. Il avait l'attitude impassible de quelqu'un qui attend et se prépare à son destin. Car je crois qu'il pensait qu'il allait périr ce soir là. Mais il était étrangement beau et je n'ai pas honte d'avoué, même si je suis un homme et que de plus je suis son fils, qu'il me fascinait. Comptait-il séduire Hermione de la même façon ? Je m'assis dans le divan derrière lui.

Tu dois toujours aller au bal avec elle ?

Il ne dit rien et je crus qu'il ne répondrait jamais mais il finit par acquiescer d'un geste lent.

Ca va aller ? Demandais-je bêtement.

Nouvelle attente, nouveau geste. Je me renfrognais dans mon divan un peu dégrisé par son manque de communication. Mais j'avais l'habitude. Ma mère était une vraie pipelette et mon père une tombe : un couple parfait ! Il se racla la gorge et pour meubler le silence me demanda d'une voix monotone :

Et toi tu y va avec Nicky ?

Eh bien je dois avouer que je n'y ai pas pensé tous de suite ! J'ai eus beaucoup de demande, j'hésitais avec Christina Aguillera et Monica Belluchi mais je me suis dis que je devrais me faire discret alors j'ai pris Nicky ! Quand penses-tu ?

C'est qui Christina Aguillera ?

Je soupirais, j'avais espéré le faire rire un peu avant le bal mais soit, il intériorisait extraordinairement bien, soit, il était vraiment profondément déprimé.

Je suis ton ami, tu peux tous me dire ! Essayais-je pour le réconforter.

Tu sais, je crois que je ne vais pas rester longtemps à ce bal ! Je déteste les mondanités !

Les mondanités, les mondanités, c'est vite dit ! On est un groupe de jeune alors ça sera loin d'être régler par l'étiquette si tu veux mon avis !

Peut être pas celle de nos parents mais il y a certaines règles à respecter dans ce genre de soirée… et je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser !

Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! C'est peut être l'occasion de récupéré Hermione !

Il eut un étrange ricanement.

Pour ça il faudrait que je tue Voldemort moi-même mais c'est Saint Potter qui doit s'en charger !

Nouveau silence.

J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père aujourd'hui.

Un frisson glacé me parcouru la colonne vertébrale.

Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qu'il disait ?

Il a eut vent de mes relations « chaleureuses » avec ma collègue, de l'exposé que j'ai fait la semaine dernière et de la petite altercation de la veille.

Et alors ?

Et alors il va venir me chercher demain pour que je passe quelques jours à la maison. Pour me « reposer » et que je « reprenne mes esprits » qu'il a écrit.

Tu t'attends à quoi exactement ?

Dans le meilleur des cas : la mort, dans le pire : lavage de cerveau et quand je reviendrais... je ne serais plus celui qui te parle en ce moment…

Sympa ton père.

Fou je dirais plutôt.

Et il t'a envoyé un hibou juste pour te dire ça ?

Drago se redressa et se réinstalla plus normalement dans le fauteuil. Il se racla la gorge :

Non … il m'annonçait aussi … que … ma mère était morte.

Je restais scotché sur mon fauteuil.

Je suis désolé … qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Nouveau raclement de gorge.

Elle … elle s'est pendue …

Je suis vraiment navrée.

Je te passe les détails mais c'est mieux comme ça … je veux dire … pour elle … et pour moi aussi…… Est ce que … est ce que tu pourrais me laisser un peu seul avant le bal s'il te plait ?

Je me levais et commençais à m ' éloigné pour quitter la pièce quand je l'entendis murmurer :

L'incroyable, le valeureux Potter … s'il échoue, je me tuerais….

L'ambiance dans le couloir était bien différente de celle des appartements des préfets. Les plus jeune courraient un peu à droite à gauche en riant et en parlant fort, les plus âgé discutait par couple main dans la main quant à ceux qui n'avaient, pour le moment, pas de cavalière ou de cavalier ils discutaient en bande dans un étrange désordre. L'atmosphère était bruyante et animée.

Lorsque j'arrivais au pied de la tour des Griffondors, je constatais que je n'étais pas le seul blanc bec à attendre. Je me plantais à côté des autres garçons qui me jetèrent un coup d'œil étonné. Heureusement Nicky apparu instantanément à mes cotés et m'entraîna vers la grande salle.

Ouf ! Te voilà enfin ! J'en pouvais plus ! Tu peux même pas imaginer l'effervescence qui a dans le dortoir des filles ! Et chez les gars c'est pas mieux ! C'est de la folie ! Elle sont toutes en train de se préparé comme si elles allaient défiler pour le titre de Miss Angleterre !

Je souris. C'était bien Nicky ça ! Pas coquette pour 2 sous ! D'ailleurs l'unique effort qu'elle avait fait pour ce soir c'était de mettre une jupe et n'on pas un pantalon.

T'aurais quand même pu mettre autre chose que tes chaussures de marches !

Et alors ? Comme si on allait pas marcher ce soir !

On part pas en randonnée !

Et moi je me sens pas à l'aise avec d'autres chaussures ! C'est pas avec des escarpins ou des talons de 2 mètres de haut que je vais pouvoir danser et poursuivre Voldemort !

Je ne t'en demandais pas temps mais tous de même !

J'ai rien d'autre comme chaussures de toute façon ! Tenta t –elle pour se défendre.

Bon viens par-là !

Je l'entraînais dans un coin sombre. On nous jeta quelques regards amusés : on devait penser qu'on cherchait un coin tranquille pour ce bécoter. Rien que l'idée qu'on puisse penser ça me donnait envie de vomir ! Je sortis ma baguette et malgré les protestations de Nicky je transformais ses immondes rangers en une paire de sandale en cuir brun et finement tressé.

L'effet disparaîtra dans 12 heure, l'informais-je en rangeant la baguette.

Tu me prends pour Cendrillon ?

Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

T'abuse ! J'y ai passé des heures à les astiquer ces chaussures !

Mais enfin Nicky ! On va pas à un bal en rangers voyons ! Si je t'ai pris avec moi c'est pas pour passé pour un bouseux !

Qu'est ce que ta contre les gens de la campagne ?

Mais rien ! Là est pas le problème !

Elle ne savait vraiment pas s'habiller pour les occasions importantes. Comme son père ! J'avais souvent remarqué qu'il n'avait pas un goût prononcer pour la mode et les magasins au plus grand damne de sa femme. Nicky, rouge comme un coquelicot, m'avait demandé quelques conseil pour s'habillé dans la journée. Je lui avais suggéré de s'accordé à ma tenue. Sa jupe était donc gris clair et elle portait un cache cœur de dentelle noire sur un bébardeur blanc. Ce cache cœur était, je crois, le seul élément féminin de sa garde robe. La jupe avait été empruntée à une fille de sa classe.

Ta qu'a me transformé en bimbo tant que tu y es !

Tu sais quoi ! Vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné alors si t'arrête pas tes salades j'irais demander à une autre fille de..

C'est bon ! J'arrête !

Je soupirais en la regardant de coté. Pourquoi j'avais pas pris quelqu'un d'autre ? Y avait 2, 3 filles très mignonnes et bien habillées, ELLES, qui m'avaient demandé. Mais bon, je m'en foutais ! Ces filles devaient approcher des 22 ans à mon époque : pas besoin de s'embarrasser ! C'est pas que j'avais des chances avec Nicky mais elle … mais qu'est ce que je raconte, Enfin bref passons !

Je l'entraînais à nouveau vers la grande salle. Tout le monde était agroupé devant et on n'attendait plus que les portes s'ouvre. Le vacarme était insoutenable. A 21 h pile, les immenses portes de chênes s'ouvrirent et un flot incontrôlable d'élèves envahi la grande salle qui était plus que superbe. Les bougies qui éclairaient d'habitude le plafond avait été remplacé par des lampes discos, sûrement à la demande de Dumbledore qui semblait avoir une passion pour les années 60, qui projeté leurs éclats dans toute la pièce. Des tables rondes recouvertes de nappes aux couleurs et aux blasons des différentes maisons de Poudlard et des sièges confortables avaient été installées partout autour de la piste de danse qui se dressait au milieu de la longue salle et un orchestre se préparait à jouer sur l'estrade habituellement réservée à la table des professeurs. On avait pendu au mur tous les tableaux du château comme pour les inviter à la fête. Une espèce de parfum flottait dans l'air et tout le monde s'exclamait sur la beauté de la salle. Je levais les yeux au ciel, nullement impressionné. Nicky m'entraina sans crier gare vers une table en bord de piste et décida d'y établir sa base militaire. Dès qu'elle aperçut Harry, Giny et les autres elle fit de grand geste qui me remplit de honte pour les enjoindre à venir s'asseoir avec nous. Ce qu'ils firent les malheureux, bien content de trouver une place alors que les meilleurs étaient déjà prise. Ron était accompagné de Lavande et Harry avait bien sur finie par inviter Giny ! Tout le monde s'attendait à le voir au bras de sa fiancée mystère où qu'il profite de la soirée pour la présenté. Giny était rayonnante de joie et ne lâchait plus le bras de son cavalier qui avait bien du mal à bouger avec elle accroché.

Hermione n'est pas là ? Demandais-je un peu surpris.

Nan y a un stupide protocole qui exige que tous les responsables : Des préfets au directeurs, soit annoncer avant d'entré par la grande porte !

Mais c'est stupide !

Oh c'est tellement romanesque ! S'écria Lavande, j'aimerais tellement moi aussi entré par la grande porte ! Pourquoi, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Griffondors, mon Ron d'Amour, tu ne rentre pas comme ça ?

Voyons Lavande ! Ce n'est pas un rôle très important et puis je n'aimerais pas du tous ça !

La jeune fille parut déçu de cette réponse mais n'ajouta rien. J'observais le reste de la salle : tout le monde s'était mis sur son 31. Les Serpentards avaient-il renoncé à leur plan ou jouaient-il la carte du camouflage en venant avec leur costard du dimanche à 300 galions le boutons de chemise ? Harry et Ron ne dérogeaient pas à la règles et je ne regarderais plus jamais leur compagne de la même façon.

Un gros moine fantôme réclama le silence et commença par annoncer les autres fantômes qui ravis étaient acclamé par les élèves, vint ensuite les préfets des différentes maisons, puis Rusards le concierge qui tirait toujours une gueule de 6 pieds de long. J'eus une petite pensée pour Fenouil que j'avais laissé avec le courageux Pattenrond plus qu'énervé par son vigoureux et jeune compagnon.

_Lion_, me fit une petite voix dans ma tête, _vais bien !_

J'ignorais que tu pouvais me parler à une telle distance ! Répondis-je en essayant de me concentrer.

_J'espère que ta petite soirée va vite se terminer sinon je vais le bouffer !_ M'assura la voix grave du chat d'Hermione.

Je mis ma main devant la bouche pour cacher mon sourire en imaginant le gros matou jouer les nounous. On annonça les deux premiers préfets en chef qui avait été nommé au début de l'année. Puis ce fut le tour de Drago et Hermione. Celle ci avait revêtu la tenue achetée avec la participation de ses copines. Elle tenait le bras de son collègue mais cherchait visiblement à s'en éloigner le plus possible. Drago était un homme du grand monde élevé dans le luxe et les réceptions et se déplaçait, par conséquent, avec élégance et distinction. Hermione, elle, semblait un peu étonné par tant de faste et vulnérable parmi tous ses honneurs. Un couple bien assortit en faite. Ils semblaient tous les deux empreint d'une tristesse qui dénotait sérieusement de l'ambiance de la salle et leur donnait une grâce toute particulière. Je me dis qu'ils devaient débarquer d'un autre monde. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux baissés et se séparèrent très vite des que l'on commença à annoncer les professeurs. Hermione nous rejoignit.

Mais ma chérie ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis la superbe robe rouge que tu avais acheté l'autre jour ?

Je … je sais pas, dit-elle un peu tremblante, je l'ai mise et …et quand je me suis regardé dans la glace j'ai trouvé qu'elle ne m'allait pas du tous !

Mais tu étais ravissante dedans !

Je t'en pris j'avais l'air …d'une péripatéticienne !

Harry gloussa et Ron demanda sottement ce que c'était cet oiseau là.

Je ne trouve pas moi, dit alors Giny.

Si, si, assura la préfète, pis j'avais envie d'être à l'aise, de me sentir bien dans ma peau ce soir !

Personne n'eut à répondre à ça. Dans un grand silence on finit par annoncer Dumbledore, le grand Schtroumph. Entièrement vêtu d'un costume bleu doré d'étoile, il monta sur l'estrade de l'orchestre et nous fit un petit discours puis nous enjoignit à la fête. Il frappa dans ces mains et fit ainsi apparaître sur toutes les tables, des biscuits et des sodas. La grande salle fut plongé dans une semi-pénombre d'abord orangée mais qui changé toutes les minutes pour faire toutes les couleurs vives de l'arc-en-ciel. Les reflets des boules discos animaient la grande salle dans un mouvement incessant. L'orchestre entama un morceau de musique. Une chanteuse dont je trouvais l'air passablement shouté se mit à prononcer quelques paroles roque que l'on du prendre pour un chant car plusieurs couples arrivèrent presque immédiatement sur la piste de danse.

Au cours de la soirée, les élèves se décoincèrent un peu plus et les professeurs carrément plus. On vit à un moment donné Rogue entraîner Mac Gonagal dans un rock an roll effréné et Dumbledore tenté d'interprété une danse russe des plus acrobatique mais quelques professeurs le relevèrent lorsqu'il faillit s'évanouir d'épuisement sur la piste. La grosse dame voulu faire goûter les charmes d'un bel opéra à l'ensemble des participants la diplomatie d'un portrait du professeur Lupin la convainquis d'épargné sa magnifique voix. Les fantômes s'en donnaient à cœur joie sur tout Sir Nicolas qui faisait des démonstrations de danses populaires et qui continua sur l'estrade quand il fit virer de la piste par ses amis.

A mon époque on savait s'amuser ! Lança-t-il en s'envolant

Un bar, près de la porte, avait était installé et l'alcool n'était autorisé qu'au 7 ème année. Pourtant la plus par des élèves, de tous les ages confondus, était déjà plus ou moins soul à partir de 23 h Je tentais de garder l'esprit ouvert et ne buvais qu'a petites gorgées espacées la vodka citron que m'avait laissé Ron avant de partir en courant vers les toilettes. Nicky s'amusait comme une folle sur la piste, encadré par un asiatique avec des lunettes et son brun aux yeux bleu. Mon cœur c'était enflammé quand je l'avais reconnu mais que faire ? J'avais horreur de cette musique trop forte et me trémousser comme un possédé sur la piste ne m'intéresser pas le moins du monde.

Harry et Giny l'accompagnaient. Lavande était au bar et Ron aux toilettes. Il ne restait plus que moi et Hermione assis, un peu seul, parmi les tables. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague. Je lui passais mon verre en lui disant de s'amuser un peu et à ma grande surprise elle l'avala d'une traite, non sans l'avoir préalablement examiné pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle se leva, un peu chancelante et alla chercher Parvati, assise à une table et entouré de garçon, pour aller danser. Elle parut heureuse de voir son amie disposée à faire la fête et laissa en plan sa cour d'amoureux. Me retrouvant seul, je décidais d'aller voir Drago. Je le trouvais dans le coin opposé de la salle et dans la même position que celle où je l'avais trouvé quelques heures plus tôt. Je m'installais dans un siège à côté de lui. Je vis qu'il avait remarqué Hermione sautillant plus que dansant sur la piste et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu.

Elle a avalé ma vodka d'un trait ! Lui hurlais-je pour qu'il m'entende.

Je veux bien te croire ! Me répondit-il en hurlant de même.

La table de Drago était à 2 mètres de la masse de gens qui étaient sur la piste, car le périmètre de la piste en questions avait été dépassé depuis longtemps. Zabini arriva en se trémoussant à notre hauteur. Il avait l'air d'avoir sérieusement trop bu mais il se peut qu'il était en train de jouer la comédie. Enfin il était tellement soul qu'il vint parler à Drago :

Tu danse pas ?

J'aime pas danser !

Oh ! Fait pas ta chochotte ! Invite la ta Hermione ! On sait bien que tu la kiff !

J'aime pas danser, je te dis !

Oh aller ! Faut parfois se faire violence dans la vie mon vieux !

Y a assez de violence comme ça dans le monde ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Blaise s'éloigna en haussant les épaules l'air bougon.

Tien c'est blizzard, criais-je de nouveau à mon voisin, Pansy n'est pas avec toi ?

Je lui ai foutu une gifle au début de la soirée quand elle a voulu me rouler une pelle, m'informa – t -il, elle m'a laissé tranquille !

Ah bon !

Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre !

T'es sur ? Tu veux pas rester encore un peu ?

Non ! Je suis fatigué !

Ah bon ! Dis-je en sentant le désespoir me gagné, c'est quoi qui a dans ton verre ?

Un whisky coca !

Je peux te le prendre ?

Il acquieça et s'éloigna en direction des portes. Je pris le verre encore plein et en avalé la moitié d'un coup. Puis j'attendis que l'alcool fasse son boulot. Mais je ne sentis aucun changement à par le faite que j'étais encore plus déprimé qu'auparavant. C'est comme ça que je découvrit que j'avais le vin triste comme on dit. Je ne touchais plus au verre de la soirée malgré la douloureuse tentation que sa vue m'imposait et j'étais encore passablement soul lorsque Nicky m'entraîna vers le centre de la salle pour un slow. En tous cas, je devais être encore ivre parce que sinon je n'aurais jamais accepté ! La musique était plus douce et plus lente et les lumières de la salle étaient devenues bleues. Je la serrais doucement contre moi et elle glissa une main dans mes cheveux. Qu'est ce que c'était ces familiarités ? On avait pas gardé les cochons ensemble que je sache ? Mais je n'eus pas le courage de protester. Surtout quand je vis l'autre gars défaillir en nous apercevant. Dans un sursaut de sadisme, j'étreignis ma compagne un peu plus et je le vis partir désespérer en direction du bar.

Tu sais Léo, ce que je voudrais que tu fasses pour t'avoir aidé …

Pas maintenant Nicky, ce n'est pas fini …

Euh c'est moi ou tu as bu là ?

C'est bien possible …

C'est bien possible ! C'est bien possible ! Ne dis pas qu'une chose est bien possible quand il est impossible qu'elle soit autrement !

Quoi ? J'ai rien compris !

C'est rien ! Retourne t'asseoir ! Je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre …

Nan ! Nan ! Reste avec moi !

Je rêve ou tu viens de me supplier de rester dansé avec toi ?

Tu me connais si bien, dis-je en riant malgré moi, tu sais que je t'aime ma petite Nicky ? Je crois que s'il t'arrivait malheur … et ben … et ben j'aurais vraiment mal au cœur !

Euh t'inquiet pas ! Il m'arrivera rien ! Et si on retournait s'asseoir ? Hein ? Le temps que tu désoules …

Elle m'emmena comme un enfant jusqu'à notre table et me fit avaler une dizaine de gâteau, pour faire passer l'alcool qu'elle disait. Harry arriva avec un wisky coca et s'assit avec nous.

Oh merde ! Je suis complètement arraché moi ? Murmurais-je en prenant mon crane dans mes paumes.

Qu'est ce que tu as bu ? Me demanda Harry.

La moitié de ça ! Répondis-je en montrant son verre.

Il émit un sifflement admiratif. Nicky leva les yeux au ciel. Je nu pas le temps de me remettre car au même instant toutes les vitres de la salle volèrent en éclat.

**Quel torture hein ? lol**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 : La bataille sanglante.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel, s'écria Harry en se levant d'un bon ! Il n'est même pas minuit !

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps. Un cri effroyable et assourdissant s'éleva de l'extérieur. Les élèves et les professeurs en restèrent stupéfiés. Plusieurs personnes criaient, blessées par les éclats de verre et d'autres étaient terrifiées. On distinguait vaguement la salle grâce à la lune qui, à son zénith, déversait sa pâle lumière à travers les vitraux éventrés. Dans la panique générale, chacun hurlait et appelait ses amis. Harry partit soudain comme un fou à la recherche de vous vous doutez qui. Certains tentèrent de s'enfuir mais les Serpentards, profitant de l'obscurité et de la psychose ambiante, avaient fermé les portes et formaient une garde rapproché autour de celles-ci. J'entendis un bruit sourd et régulier semblable aux battements d'un cœur. Il se rapprochait de nous. C'est ce moment là que choisit Nicky pour partir à la recherche d'Hermione. Mauvaise idée. A l'instant même où je m'aperçu de sa disparition, une gigantesque créature brisa les dernières fenêtres ainsi que les voûtes qu'elles soutenaient et pénétra en volant dans la salle. Elle était vraiment immense et dans la nuit je ne pouvais distinguer de quel animal mythique il s'agissait. Plusieurs pierres tombèrent du plafond ébranlé et fissuré dans un vacarme épouvantable. J'entrevis plusieurs élèves que je connaissais de vue se faire écraser par ses roches imposantes. Les cris de peur redoublèrent et la terreur était à son paroxysme. Je cherchais Nicky désespérément des yeux mais ne vis rien. Je craignais pour sa vie et commençais à envisager l'hypothèse que si nos parents sortirent indemne ou presque de cette aventure … nous peut être pas. Soudain Ron débarqua derrière moi.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Planque-toi ! Le plan à foirer ! Ils ont bloqué les grandes portes. Il faut ….

Il s'arrêta tout à coup. Devant nos yeux à la fois, effrayés et fascinés, le monstre volant se divisait en deux. Il ne s'agissait pas de 1 mais de deux dragons appartenant à l'espèce : Noir des Hébrides. Je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu m'attacher à un tel détail alors que des gens de mon age mourraient tout autour de moi. Ron me plaqua contre un mur et nous restâmes ainsi caché dans un angle, à l'abri des pierres qui tombait. L'un des deux dragons était monté par un homme que je reconnus tout de suite : Lucius Malfoy jubilait visiblement du carnage qu'il était entrain de provoqué. Quant à l'autre, enveloppé dans une ample cape noire à capuche, on ne pouvait que deviner sa grande taille, sans toute fois voir son visage.

Qui est ce ? Demandais -je à Ron qui se mit à trembler involontairement.

Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, me murmura -t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Intrigué, j'examinais à nouveau l'homme encapuchonné. Soudain il se tourna vers moi et je sentis une douleur fulgurante pénétrer dans mon cerveau. Un mot me vint à l'esprit : occlumancie. Indépendamment de ma volonté, je me mis à haleter et une peur incompréhensible s'empara de moi. J'avais entendu parler de cette magie dans les livres interdits que je possédais à mon époque, bien cachés dans ma chambre. Essayant de repoussé la panique qui m'étranglé, j'essayais de me rappeler comment résister à ce pouvoir.

Ferme ton esprit ! Ferme ton esprit ! S'écria Ron.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Je fermis les yeux et j'appliquais le seul moyen qui dans ce moment de panique, me revint en mémoire : ne pensant à rien, je m'imaginais alors plongé dans une piscine profonde. Très profonde. Toujours plus profonde. Je sentis presque physiquement les portes de mon âme glisser sur leur gon et se refermer. La sensation de peur disparue aussitôt. Je rouvris les yeux. Mon grand-père paternel, perché sur son dragon, ordonnait aux Serpentards de maîtriser la foules des élèves horrifier et de tuer quiconque se rebellera. Dumbledore tenta alors d'intervenir en sortant sa baguette et en jetant un sort contre le mangemort. Mais celui ci le para facilement, comme on écarte la main d'un enfant malade. Le puissant magicien n'était plus ce qu'il était. Malheureusement ce coup d'éclat eut pour conséquence de le faire repérer au milieu de la cohue et d'autres mangemorts, arrivés à la suite des dragons, s'emparèrent de lui. Je vis Harry Potter sauter sur l'un d'eux pour libérer le directeur, mais sur un signe de l'homme encapuchonné d'autres partisans du lord noir s'emparèrent de lui.

Deux pour le prix d'un ! S'exclama Lucius, belle prise mon seigneur ! Nous pouvons des à présent aller jusqu'au but final mais voulez-vous assister à la mise à mort de ses imbéciles qui ont crut pourvoir s'opposer à votre puissance ?

Non ! Répondit Voldemort d'une voix d'outre tombe, continuons sans attendre !

Très bien mon seigneur ! Puis à l'adresse des Serpentards, tuer-les tous !

Dans un souffle gigantesque, les deux dragons s'envolèrent de la terre ferme et s'élevèrent dans la salle en tournoyant puis redescendirent. Ils saisirent Dumbledore et Harry entre leurs pattes noires. Ron s'élança alors vers eux et s'agrippa de justesse à une des monstrueuses griffes qui l'entraîna avec lui. Les deux créatures quittèrent la salle et fusèrent à nouveaux dans les airs sous la voûte étoilée du ciel de cette belle nuit de mars. Les quelques professeurs qui restaient résistèrent de leur mieux aux mangemorts et les élèves, qui je le rappelle n'avais pas eut le droit d'apporter leur baguette, se battaient comme des enragés avec leurs congénères de Serpentards. Dans la pagaille générale j'entrevis soudain la crinière brune d'Hermione puis quelques mètre plus loin Nicky aux prises avec Zabini qui essayai de lui prendre le bâton dont elle s'était armée pour lui tapé dessus. Je m'élançais alors dans la mêlé et les attrapais au passage.

Il faut à tous pris sortir d'ici ! Leur hurlais-je.

Nan c'est vrai ? Ironisa Nicky, tu me l'aurais pas dit j'y aurais jamais pensé !

On ne peut pas abandonner les autres ! S'insurgea Hermione alors que nous courrions vers les portes en évitant les coups.

Trop tard pour les autres, expliquais-je, ils se débrouilleront sans nous ! Il faut empêcher Voldemort de boire à la source du fleuve de magie.

Quoi ? S'écria Nicky en assommant un gars qui s'en prenaient à Parvati, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Trop long à expliquer ! Rapprochez-vous de moi !

Je sortis ma baguette de sa poche et prononcer une incantation qui nous rendis invisible.

Ça ne durera pas longtemps ! Vaut mieux se dépêcher, restez près de moi surtout !

Nous nous faufilâmes alors en silence, si l'on peut dire ainsi au milieu du vacarme qui régnait, entre les gardiens de l'entrée. Arrivé à proximité, j'en assommais un et nous réussîmes à sortir de la salle. De l'extérieur de la grande salle, on n'entendait que les bruits étouffés de la bataille qui faisait rage à l'intérieur.

Hermione, dis-je en reprenant mon souffle, où est l'entrée du souterrain qui mène au fleuve ?

Je …je n'en sais rien ! On a pas réussi à le trouver !

Mais Rogue m'a dit que Sanders avait creusé un puits !

Oui mais elle n'a jamais réussit à trouver le bon endroit ! Seul Dumbledore sait où il est !

Et c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont capturé ! S'écria Nicky.

Allons dans les cachots ! Nous les y retrouverons sûrement ! Dit Hermione en se précipitant vers le couloir qui menait aux fondations du château de Poudlard.

Quoi ? Comme ça ? demandais-je en l'arrêtant, on est que 3 élèves, dont une expérimenté…

Hé ! S'indigna Nicky.

Dont une première année, et on a qu'une seule et unique baguette magique ! C'est du suicide organisé !

Merde…, fut la seule réponse d'Hermione.

Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse tant et si bien que je crus presque voir de la fumé sortir de son crane.

Drago ! Finit-elle par murmurer, il reste…mais ou est-il ? Je l'ai vu partir au milieu de la soirée !

Très juste, m'exclamais-je à mon tour car j'avais presque oublié le blond taciturne, il est remonté dans sa chambre !

Comme une seule et même personne, nous nous mîmes à courir en direction des appartements des préfets ! Apeuré l'angelot nous ouvrit sans poser de questions et nous déboulâmes dans le salon. Heureusement Drago n'était pas encore couché malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit. Assis dans son fauteuil, il lisait un livre quand il nous entendit arrivé.

Bon sang qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda t il en devenant très pale.

Drag…Drago … c'est ton père, les mangemorts … ils se sont emparés de la salle… essaya d'expliqué la préfète qui semblait avoir mis ses rancœurs de côté pour l'occasion.

Comment ? assieds-toi et essaye de te calmer …

Mais on a pas le temps ! Se mit-elle à hurler.

Drago la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés puis la jugeant sûrement folle, se tourna vers moi pour de plus amples explications.

Voldemort à avancer l'heure de son attaque : on n'était pas près, ils ont enfermé tout le monde dans la grande salle et puis ton père et Voldemort on fait prisonnier Harry et Dumbledore, ils les ont emmenés, on ne sait pas où.

Ils sont à la recherche d'un fleuve de magie, ajouta Nicky.

On pense qu'ils sont dans un des cachots mais lequel ? On ne sait pas et on n'est que 3 ! Il faut que tu nous aides ! Le supplia Hermione.

Drago la regarda à nouveau. Quelques chose passa entre eux, comme un accord de trêve, un nouvel espoir, un soupçon d'amour, une attirance masqué, un pardon silencieux ou des aveux glacés et il saisit ça baguette posée sur le fauteuil.

Allons-y !

Et nous ressortîmes des appartements sans courir mais d'une marche plutôt rapide.

Ils ne sont pas dans les cachots, déclara Drago, l'entrée du couloir qui mène à la source du fleuve se trouve dans la chambre de Dumbledore ! C'est pour ça qu'il l'on pris avec eux : Pour avoir le mot de passe. Je suppose que mon père et le lord noir sont arrivé à dos de dragon ?

Oui ! Tu étais au courant de tout ? S'étonna Hermione.

Drago haussa les épaules en remontant les manches de sa chemise blanche.

De quelques truc mais je pensais que vous … vous étiez au courant !

Dumbledore a du croire qu'on n'en arriverait pas jusque là et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de nous dire tous ce qu'il savait, dit l'hypothétique Nicky.

Sûrement, oui, souffla le préfet en chef alors que nous arrivions au pied de la tour de Dumbledore.

Mais je croyais que tous les professeurs connaissait le mot de passe pour pénétré ici ! Dis-je, pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de le capturer ?

Non, en fait c'est Dumbledore qui ouvre les portes de sa tour, de l'intérieur quand il est là… il n'y a que lui qui connaisse vraiment le code… murmura Drago.

La tour des Griffondors est juste à côté, je vais chercher ma baguette ! S'écria Hermione en partant à toute allure.

Nicky, dit le jeune homme blond, je vais essayer d'ouvrir cette porte avec quelques sorts de magie noire mais je ne les connais pas tous ! Va me chercher le gros livre noir avec une reliure violette que tu trouveras dans mon armoire ! Vite!

La brunette ne se fit pas prier 2 fois.

Attend ! Je viens avec toi ! M'écriai-je en partant à sa poursuite.

Nous débarquâmes à nouveau dans les appartements et nous mîmes à chercher frénétiquement dans la chambre de Drago.

Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! S'écria soudain Nicky en me tendant un volume poussiéreux comme l'avait décrit le préfet.

Parfait, répondis-je en prenant le livre, il m'a dit aussi de prendre le petit livre vert avec marqué DMCF dessus, cherche-le.

Nicky retourna, sans poser de question, en expédition dans le placard. Je serrais le livre contre moi et m'éloignais à reculons. Il fallait que je le fasse. Je saisis la poigné de la porte.

Je le trouv …, annonça -t-elle désespéré en se tournant vers moi, mais qu'est ce que tu… ?

Je suis désolé Nicky, murmurais-je, c'est pour ton bien !

Et je refermais la porte violemment en la bloquant à l'aide d'un sort. Je l'entendis accourir de l 'autre bout de la pièce. Folle de rage elle se mit à tambouriner contre le battant de bois.

Ouvre-moi Léo ! Ouvre-moi tous de suite !

Je peux pas faire ça Nicky ! C'est trop dangereux ! Je peux pas te laisser venir avec nous !

Espèce de Salaud ! Ouvre tous de suite cette porte ou je te tue !

Ben voyons, comme si j'allais t'obéir…

Le livre en main je repartis à toute allure jusqu'à la tour de Dumbledore. Hermione et Drago mis attendaient déjà.

Le livre, le livre, vite ! Me lança le garçon.

Où est Nicky ? Me demanda la Griffondor.

En lieu sur ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle nous accompagne.

Tu as raison, me dit-elle en posant un bras protecteur sur mes épaules.

Drago feuilletait les pages à une vitesse incroyable. Il s'arrêta net sur l'une d'elle et ses lèvres remuèrent en relisant la formule.

Bon avec celle là ça devrait marcher, écartez-vous !

Nous nous reculâmes de quelque pas.

Explotalus ! Dit Drago et la porte explosa littéralement.

Je revis parmi les restes de l'entrée effondrée l'escalier que j'avais emprunté quelques jours plus tôt. Nous restâmes tous les 3 un peu impressionné face à tant d'énergie. Notre bel élan en fut couper. L'escalier était sombre et peu engageant.

Honneur aux femmes, dit finalement Drago avec un petit sourire à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, elle le lui rendit et s'engagea dans les décombres. Heureusement qu'elle portait des bottines de cuirs et non des chaussures de bal comme la plus part des autres filles ce soir là. Je voulus monter à sa suite mais Drago m'arrêta :

Léo … sache que je ne te considérais pas, et personne d'autre d'ailleurs, comme un lâche si tu ne venais pas avec nous : ce sont de vrais méchants ! Ils sont expérimentés en sortilèges obscurs, ils sont forts et ils n'ont aucune pitié ! T'arracher les tripes ne les empêcheront pas de dormir tranquillement la nuit, je dirais presque c'est ce dont sont constitués leurs rêves et il y a de forte chance que tous cela ne servent à rien et qu'on y passe tous ! Autrement dit et sans tourner autour du pot plus longtemps… C'est dangereux, dit-il avec un air compréhensif.

Il me rappelait trop mon père actuel.

Danger c'est mon deuxième prénom ! Répondis-je avec un air narquois.

Il eut un grand sourire : satisfait de ma réponse.

Le mien c'est Cornélius, si tu le dis, je te tue !

Et il rejoignit Hermione qui entamait l'Ascension de la tour. Le chemin me paru interminable jusqu'au sommet. Finalement et je ne sais par quel stratagème de leur part, je menais la marche puis venais Hermione et l'homme de ses rêves. Il commença dès le début à lui posé quelques questions sur ce qui c'était passé dans la grande salle. Ils étaient plutôt gênés l'un et l'autre de se retrouver dans la même histoire alors que leur conflit personnel n'était pas réglé. De temps à autre l'un des deux essayait de meubler le silence lorsque celui-ci devenait vraiment trop lourd.

C'est donc ça ta jolie tenue que tu as achetée combien déjà ?

2950 galions…

A oui quand même ! Ben tu t'en souviendras de la soirée où tu l'as portée ! ….Et moi aussi d'ailleurs…ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux de manière a priori accidentelle sur ces fesses.

Eh ! Non mais ça va pas ? Tu es conscient au moins qu'on risque de mourir ce soir?

Oui et … d'ailleurs … a ce propos je dois te dire quelques chose avant que ….

Plus tard Drago … plus tard … ce n'est pas le moment, le coupa-t-elle gêné.

La monté des marches se termina ainsi, couvert par le silence pesant des deux inavouables amoureux et le bruit de nos pas sur les marches de pierre.

Ouf, dis-je en arrivant sur le palier et en poussant la porte, je crois que je vais investir dans l'élevage de Dragon volant : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée pour arriver jusqu'ici !

C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi lorsqu'ils ont refusé de me prendre dans les airs


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 : Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Nous nous immobilisâmes sur le seuil. Le professeur Sanders se tenait face à nous.

A première vue j'aurais dit qu'elle nous attendait. Mais un examen plus attentif me révéla que nous l'avions dérangé en plein travail. Elle nous regarda tout à tour, pleine de mépris. La petite table encombrée de Dumbledore n'était plus disposé de la même manière : On l'avait poussée contre un autre mur de celui où il était à l'origine et je remarquais que les objets qu'il y avait dessus avaient était déplacer.

Vous cherchiez quelques chose ? Demandais-je.

Elle me fit un sourire narquois.

J'ai trouvé, répondit-elle à voix basse, en tendant un poignard devant mes yeux.

C'était un simple poignard avec une lame en acier trempé et un manche en bois d'ébène mais une pierre rouge scintillais au creux de la garde.

Ah quoi il va vous servir ?

A égorger vos deux petits amis et a nous procurer leur énergie vitale, me répondit-elle avec une expression de avide.

Où sont-ils ? Demanda doucement Hermione.

Sanders n'avait pas cessé de me fixer depuis que nous avions pénétré dans la chambre. Elle parut soudain se rendre compte de la présence des deux adolescents. Elle tourna légèrement son visage vers eux et quelques chose qui ressemblait à un ricanement sortit de sa gorge. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi. Elle portait une longue robe de mousseline noire, des gants de dentelle de la même couleur couvraient ses mains et une écharpe d'une matière apparemment douce mais inconnu enserrait son cou. C'est en la voyant ainsi et non dans son uniforme de professeur que je m'aperçu qu'elle était enceinte. Enceinte…

Mais qui êtes vous ? Murmurais-je.

Elle sourit. Elle avait le même sourire que Tryn.

Vous le savez bien…

Je n'ai jamais pu, intervint Drago, aux cours de toutes les fois où je vous ai vu en sa compagnie, reconnaître votre lien avec Le seigneur des ténèbres.

Je suis la fiancée du mage noir.

C'était donc ça ! S'exclama Drago.

Sander les regarda, lui et Hermione puis reposa à nouveau les yeux sur moi. Ils pétillaient d'une méchanceté toute calculée.

Alors Léo, tu as bien travaillé ?

Silence. Comme je ne répondais pas Drago se rapprocha lentement de moi :

Elle est complètement folle, me sussura-t-il a l'oreille.

Oh non ! Dit Sander qui l'avait parfaitement bien entendu, je ne suis pas folle monsieur Malfoy, notre petit Léo sait bien de quoi je parle... pas vrai Léo ?

Je n'osais pas acquiescé. Je pouvais me taire et peut-être réussir à la faire passer pour une folle ou je pouvais dire oui en espérant qu 'elle se taise mais rien n'était moins sûr. Nous nous contentions donc de nous dévisagé. Je me demandais si elle était vraiment la mère de Tryn. C'était sûrement elle qu'elle portait en ce moment. Mais pourquoi avait-on accepté à Poudlard la fille d'une Mangemort et du tristement célèbre Voldemort ?

Alors Léo ? Ils n'ont pas encore couché ensemble ? Tu n'as pas réussi ton affaire ?

Mais de quoi elle parle ? Me demanda Hermione inquiète en se tournant vers moi.

Je regardais ma mère. Son visage reflétait l'incompréhension et la crainte. Je lisais de la méfiance sur celui de Drago.

De quoi elle parle Léo ? Me demanda-t-il à son tour d'un ton autoritaire.

Bon je sais que ça va vous paraître un peu bizarre mais …. Je vous expliquerais tous ça après !

Oui ! S'exclama Sanders en riant, Tu leur diras tout Léo ! En attendant permets-moi d'apporter ma maigre contribution à tes vaines tentatives !

Elle leva l'autre main, celle dans laquelle elle tenait sa baguette et aucun d'entre nous n'eut le temps de réagir pour contrer son sort

EROTIQUM ! Hurla t'elle.

Je sentis une vague de chaleur me traverser.

Une sorte de bien être incontrôlable s'empara de moi. Sous le choc je tombais à genoux par terre. J'entendis des pas sur ma droite et je vis la mangemort disparaître dans un passage secret contre laquel était la table encombrée auparavant. Mais bizarrement je n'eus pas envie de la poursuivre. Je restais là, un peu perdu dans ce bien être inconnu. J'en devinais vaguement la cause. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça auparavant sauf en de très rares occasions lors de mes premières érections. Je levais une main et touchais mon visage brûlant.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Soufflais-je pour moi-même, qu'est ce que c'est que ce sortilège démoniaque ?

Je me tournais vers Hermione et Drago.

Non loin de moi, lui était agenouillé par terre dans la même position. Son visage ordinairement pale avait pris des couleurs rosées. Les yeux dans le vague, il essayait de régulait sa respiration saccadée. Je me demandais vaguement s'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Je tournais la tête et lever les yeux vers elle, adossée à une des colonnes du lit de Dumbledore, la tête en arrière, les mains dans le dos s'accrochant au pilier en bois pour ne pas tomber. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais elle devait être dans le même état que nous. Elle m'apparut soudain extraordinairement belle. Pourtant je n'avais jamais trouvé à ma mère qu'une beauté ordinaire.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Dis-je en m'adressant à elle.

C'est … c'est un sort … très puissant … de la magie noire …

Et il fait quoi ? Ce sort ? Demandais en essayant de me concentrer et d'oublier le picotement délicieux qui envahissait mon ventre.

Elle mit du temps avant de me répondre :

Il … il décuple le désir…l'attirance sexuelle que peux avoir une personne pour une autre par …par 20 je crois…

Quoi ?

Drago … surtout … ne me regarde pas …

Hein ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil au jeune homme blond. Trop tard avais-je envie de dire. Il ne la regardait pas : il l'a dévoré des yeux !

Il se dégageait de lui une envie d'elle plus que physique, carrément fusionnelle.

Mon dieu Mia … fut la seul chose qu'il trouva à dire.

Le froid regagnait peu à peu mon corps et avait apparemment quitté le sien. Il se leva lentement tout en s'extasiant sur la jeune fille qu'il avait en face de lui.

Non, non, non, … dit-elle d'une voix précipitée sans ce tourner vers lui, … ne me regarde pas …. Ne t'approche pas de moi …

Mais on sentait dans les vibrations de sa voix qu'il fallait comprendre qu'elle voulait tout le contraire de ce qu'elle lui disait. Un soupçon de raison et de lucidité semblait encore la dominée.

Il n'avait apparemment pas du tout envie de l'écouter. Il s'avança vers elle en continua de détaillé son corps de la tête au pied et ses joues étaient de plus en plus en feu. On le sentait à la fois passionné et respectueux de telles merveilles présenté à ses yeux. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètre d'elle : assez pour la toucher pas assez pour s'effleurer.

Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il en fixant soudain le cou offert devant lui de la jeune fille comme hypnotisé.

Parce que … parce que …. Répondit-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

Elle baissa soudain la tête vers lui. Ses yeux couleur chocolat brillaient d'envie et de désir, ses pommettes étaient rouge carmin et sa bouche entrouverte dessinaient des courbes avides et sensuelles.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Drago l'enlaça contre lui en embrassant son cou tandis qu'elle levait une jambe, la passait au-dessus de sa hanche et l'attiré contre elle tout en glissant ses doigts dans sa nuque.

Je l'ai regardé interdit. Le temps que je réalise ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et que j'imprime dans mon petit cerveau : vont coucher ensemble ! Vont coucher ensemble ! Ils en étaient déjà à se déshabiller et à s'étendre sur le lit. Interloqué, je ne tenais pas à assister au reste des réjouissances. Ils m'avaient complètement oublier ! Parents indignes.

Alors que le beau blond commençait à explorer la poitrine voluptueuse de sa compagne et que celle-ci avait glissé une main dans son pantalon, je songeais sérieusement à changer d'endroit. C'était pas que ça me gênait mais … ça me gênait ! Pis y avait rien à voir ici : La déco était pourris, y avait rien d'intéressant de voler, et la fête se passait plus bas avec de joyeux gens appelé Voldy, Sander et papy Lucius.

Je me précipitais alors sur le passage secret, frappais le mur, le poussais, le tirais, l'injuriais tout en essayant de ne pas prêté attention aux gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappé derrière mon dos. Reprenant un peu mon calme, je repérais une petite faille, appuyait sur une petite figurine et le passage s'ouvrir, libérateur de cette situation plus qu'incroyable, devant moi. Je m'empressais de le refermer.

Bon … ça c'est fait …. Me dis-je en constatant que l'on entendait plus rien une fois de l'autre côté de la porte.

J'étais dans le noir, c'est pas peut dire, au bout de quelques instant mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et je repérais une lueur vacillante non loin. Je constatais que j'étais en haut d'un grand escalier tournant qui redescendait sous terre, éclairé par quelques bougies. J'en saisis une.

Je me mis à descendre les nombreuses marches sur lesquels était passé Sanders quelques …quoi ? Secondes ? Minutes ? Quart d'heures ? Heures plus tôt ? Impossible à dire. Ce sort m'apparu sous un nouveau jour : elle devait évidement nous faire perdre du temps ou du moins écarté les deux plus dangereux adversaires, croyait-elle. Mais pour qui me prenait-on à la fin ! Quand je dis que je suis un sorcier doué et puissant, je n'exagère pas !

Je continuais ma descente aux enfers plus qu'énervés ! Et pis qu'elle idée de mettre l'entrée d'un cachot en haut d'une tour d'abords ?

Je commençais alors à réaliser que j'étais peut être en train de … comment dire ? Ben d'être conçu à quelques mètre de là ! Dans la chambre de Dumbledore … faudrait que je le dise à Nicky, tien, elle en serait verte de rage elle qui a probablement commencé à exister dans les toilettes de mimi Geignarde!

Bon si j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'un simple sort comme ça j'aurais pas était obligé de jouer tout ce cirque !

J'ai l'impression qu'un détail m'échappe … augmente le désir ? Bon d'accord, alors ça aura pas totalement servit à rien ce à quoi je me bousille depuis un mois ! Ça aura juste un petit peu servit à rien ! Et moi dans tous ça ? Quelles conséquences un tel sort aurait pu avoir sur moi ? Bon j'ai que 11 ans, je n'ai pas encore des envies sexuelles comme ces adolescents bourrés d'hormones ! Mais bon …. Pourquoi j'ai pensé à … Non mais je vous jure ! C'est normal que j'ai trouvé Hermione aussi sexy ? Eh merde, Freud avait raison ! ( Pour ceux qui le savent pas c'est le moment de vous cultivé : Freud, père de la psychologie moderne, avait bluffé tout le monde à son époque en déclarant que tous les hommes rêvaient de coucher avec leur mère. ). Mais quoi qu'on en dise, je vous jure que c'est inconscient !


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 : La grotte du Puits

Il faisait vraiment froid dans cet escalier humide. Descendre paraît toujours plus rapide que monter. C'est pour ça que je suppose que c'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes que je débouchais dans la salle du puits. Voici le tableau qui s'offrit à mes yeux.

Cette salle n'en mérité pas vraiment le nom, il s'agissait plutôt d'une grotte. La pierre des marches était de plus en plus grossièrement taillé et le plafond de cette excavation était décoré de stalactites des plus intéressantes. Je supposais que nous étions bien en dessous des fondations de Poudlard. La pièce avait un peu près une forme triangulaire dont le passage débouché sur un des sommets. Elle était éclairé par de nombreuses torches accroché sur les parois. Ce que l'on appelait le puits se trouvait au centre de ce triangle. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un large trou creusé dans le sol et entouré de gros cailloux. Une espèce d'attraction m'attirait vers ce puits. Derrière lui se tenait Voldemort. C'était bien l'homme encapuchonné. Il avait rejeté celle ci sur ses épaules et baissait son visage, ressemblant à un serpent vers le fond du trou comme si c'était lui qui le creusé par la simple force de son regard. Un peu plus loin sur la droite se tenait Lucius Malfoy, observant son maître avec attention. Derrière lui, on avait fait se mettre à genoux les deux Griffondors. Ron me sembla salement amoché. Etais-ce la conséquence de sa découverte par les kidnappeurs ou d'un atterrissage mal géré des pattes du dragon ? A côté de lui, les mains attaché dans le dos, Harry semblait très tendu et nerveux. Deux Mangemorts dont un était le père de Crable, les encadraient. L'autre me sembla beaucoup plus jeune, un adulte à peine sortit de l'adolescence et qui devait se demander ce que, finalement, il faisait là. A la gauche du Seigneur des ténèbres se trouvé Dumbledore, fièrement debout même s'il était attaché comme un saucisson. Il était quant à lui gardé par un mangemort à la barbe courte et noire et l'air très peu amical. Il ne manquait pas quelqu'un ?

Nous avons de la visite, cria mon professeur en me bloquant le passage derrière moi.

Tout le monde nous regarda.

Euh… Salut ça va ?

Voldemort se replongea dans la contemplation du puits en faisant un petit signe de la main à son bras droit de s'occuper de cette affaire.

Qui es-tu toi à la fin ? Me demanda l'homme aux cheveux long d'une voie grondante.

Et bien j'hésite entre Dieu ou votre pire cauchemar … répondis-je avec un air des plus sérieux.

C'est votre petit-fils, Lucius ! Rectifia mon professeur.

Mais vous débloquez ou quoi Sanders ?

Je dis la vérité !

Mais bien sûr !

Vous êtes un impérissable crétin !

Et vous une imbécile des plus désagréable !

Espèce de Connard !

Vous voyez comme elle me parle ? Se plaignit Lord Malfoy en se tournant vers Voldemort.

Celui-ci les regardait du coin de l'œil avec une expression plus qu'énervée :

C'est pas bientôt fini oui ? Fit-il d'une voix grave.

C'est lui qui a commencé ! Se défendit Sanders rageusement.

Permettez-moi de vous dire mon seigneur, argumenta Lucius, que celle que vous allez épouser est une indécrottable mégère qui ne vous mérite pas et …

Salaud ! Hurla Sanders dans mon dos.

Voldemort leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans sa contemplation du trou.

J'hallucine ! On dirait des gosses ! Ne pus-je m'empêche de remarquer.

La jeune femme m'assena un violent coup sur le crâne.

Mais je vous interdis de frapper mon petit-fils ! S'écria Lucius.

Ah ! Parce que maintenant il est votre petit-fils ? Se moqua Sanders.

Bien sûr ! Vous croyez que je ne reconnais pas les liens du sang ? Répondit-il orgueilleusement en se dirigeant vers nous.

Il est bien fait, il a toutes les caractéristiques physiques les plus purs, il est intelligent, il n'a peur de rien, il est à Serpentard, il est fier et en plus il est sadique ! Je suppose que vous ignorez ce qu'il a fait à deux de ses camarades ? Pff bien sûr ! C'est un Malfoy ! Déclara-t-il fièrement comme si j'étais son propre fils en posant une main sur mon épaule et en jetant un regard méprisant à la femme en noire.

Celle ci le lui retourna en secouant la tête.

Pauvre fou !

Vous voulez que je vous fasse jeter aux oubliettes ? Eclata-il.

Pour toute réponse elle s'éloigna en direction de Dumbledore.

Lucius l'ignora alors superbement et se tourna vers moi. J'avais l'impression de rêvé : je m'attendais à trouver mes amis morts, à assister à la victoire incontestée et éclatante du mal, à être découpé en tranche par l'un des plus puissants magiciens de Grande Bretagne et à périr dans les pires souffrances. Mais au lieu de ça, j'assistais à une dispute puérile entre les deux favoris d'un type qui passait pour le moment son temps à regarder au fond d'un trou. Sans compter que l'un des deux bras droit puérils en question me prenait sous son aile pour m'éviter les ennuis et me réclamait presque comme son héritier spirituel. Bon ok, restons calme, Gagnons du temps en attendant que les deux autres là haut aient finit leur petite affaire et qu'ils viennent essayer de nous tirer de là.

Alors comme ça tu es le fils de mon fils ? Me demanda le lord les larmes aux yeux, je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sentais ! J'ai toujours eut le bon pour ce genre de chose ! On a enfin a sadique dans la famille !

Euh oui … vous deviez vous sentir un peu seul ? Non ?

Il m'entraîna vers le reste du groupe.

Oh oui ! Je commençais à désespéré avec ton père : ce garçon là est trop gentil ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ! Et pis en plus, il s'est pris d'affection pour ces pouilleux de Griffondors, dit-il en désignant d'un geste vague Ron et Harry, D'ailleurs dit moi qui est ta mère ? Ce doit être quelqu'un de sang très pur pour avoir donner à mon fils un aussi beau garçon que toi ?

Il s'arrêta soudain comme frapper d'une révélation. Je m'inquiétais. Est-ce qu'il allait enfin se demander ce que je foutais là ? Pourquoi et comment ? Allait-il se rendre compte que je n'étais pas de son camp mais venu pour le faire emprisonner ? Savait-il que Drago était juste au-dessus de nous, à faire des choses peu catholiques avec une femme que Lucius comptait comme une pestiférée dont il fallait débarrasser la terre ? Allez-t-il se venger de la trahison de son fils sur moi ? Avait-il comprit le but de mon plan ? Il s'agenouilla religieusement devant moi en me tenant par les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas lui échapper, j'étais pris au piège. Il plongea son regard inquisiteur dans le mien. Je sentis mes entrailles se glacée d'effroi.

Dis-moi, C'est Pansy Parkinson ?

Je mis quelques seconde à comprendre le sens de sa question. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'affiché le dégoût que m'inspirais une telle idée :

Quoi ! Non mais ça va pas !

Mais qui ? Qui alors ? Dit-il étonnée en me lâchant et en s'éloignant de quelques pas, qui ? Sa famille est une des lignées les plus pures de sorciers ! Puissant et respecté de génération en génération ! Comme la notre !

Ca nous a mieux réussi qu'à eux ! Dis-je un peu rassurer en voyant mes craintes non fondées.

Mon grand-père se mit à ricaner :

Ah ah ! Ah ça oui !

Puis reprenant soudain une mine tourmentée :

Mais qui ?

Hermione Granger, lâcha Sanders.

Tais-toi ! Abrutis répugnante ! S'écria Lucius en la désignant d'un doigt accusateur.

Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander ! Souffla la fiancée de Voldemort en me désignant de la tête.

Le lord se tourna vers moi d'un air suppliant, me réclamant un démenti.

C'est vrai ! Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

NON ! Lâcha –t-il en s'écroulant par terre.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Harry et Ron. Ce denier me fit un geste insinuant que mon grand-père était complètement timbré et je lui répondis par l'affirmative. Pendant que Lucius se lamentait par terre je m'approchais lentement du puits et jetais un coup d'œil dans le fond. Je ne pu détacher mon regard de ce que je vis. C'était indescriptible et pourtant c'était magnifique. Le fleuve de magie était juste là, s'écoulant lentement et rapidement dans le puits. C'était de la magie pure et c'était …. Incroyable. Une sorte d'attirance comme un appelle se dégagé de lui. C'était un sentiment plein et entier, à la foi infini et inconnu. Je me sentis soudain partir par petit bout dans le fleuve. C'était comme si il volait ma vie, mon âme et mon essence. Mais c'était tellement bon ! J'étais près à me lancer quand …

Ou sont-ils ? Hurla Lucius tout a coup en bondissant sur ses jambes et en regardant en tous sens.

Il se dirigea vers moi et se mit à me secouer comme un prunier. Je détaché mon esprit du fleuve de Magie. C'était tellement agréable ! J'avais envie d'y retourné ! Mais Rogue avait dit qu'il était dangereux et je comprenais à présent pourquoi : on risquait de s'y perdre et de jamais en revenir. Je m'éloignait du trou en me demandant comment Voldemort réussissait à garder le contrôle de soi. C'était vraiment un sorcier très puissant.

La haut, répondit Sanders en désignant du doigt le plafond en stalactites.

Quoi ? Mon fils ? Mon tout petit et innocent Drago ? En trin de succomber aux ardeurs de cette chienne !

Eh ! C'est ma mère quand même ! Protestais-je.

Il faut que je fasse quelques chose, murmura-t-il en se mettant à tourner dans la pièce, il faut que je fasse quelques chose ! Il faut que je fasse quelques choses ! Il faut que je les en empêche !

Et il s'élança vers l'escalier. Ou Lala ! Non ! Pensais-je.

Euh mais non mais non ! Du calme Papy !

Il s'arrêta net et me regarda en peu surpris. Il repris un peu ses esprits.

Papy ? Et le respect des ancêtres alors ?

Oh moi ! A part mes parents, faut pas trop m'en demander !

Bon bon d'accord, dit-il en revenant vers moi d'un pas résolu, ce qui est fait est fait ! Il va m'entendre ce garnement ! Après tous ce que j'ai fait pour lui ! Et lui il me remercie comment ? Il va voir ! Ils vont voir tous les deux ! Elle, je vais lui arracher le cœur ! Et lui je vais lui donner quelques coup de fouet pour lui apprendre à ne pas coucher avec la vermine ! C'est vrai quoi il pourrait attraper des maladies ! Ils sont tellement sales ses gens là ! On ne sait pas où il traîne et puis ils couchent avec tous ce qui bouge ! De vrai bête en chaleur ! D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'ils sont !

Le feu me montait aux joues. Comment osait-il parler de ma mère comme ça ? Sanders semblait bien s'amuser à en croire la mine réjouit qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se tournait vers moi.

Vous savez, dis-je du ton le plus dégagé que je pus, ce n'est pas de la faute de Drago s'il a couché avec elle, c'est le professeur Sanders qui lui a jeté un sort pour qu'il le fasse.

Sans répondre, Lucius se tourna vers la coupable que je venais de lui servir sur un plateau. Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs et sa rage n'avait apparemment plus de limite.

Comment avez-vous osé ? Dit-il d'une voix tremblante de colère.

Sans prévenir, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur la pauvre Sanders qui n'eut pas le temps de réclamer la protection de son fiancé.

Avada Ke …

Oups me dis-je, et Tryn ? Je sortis ma baguette et le devançais :

Stupéfix !

Un éclair de lumière rouge la toucha de plein fouet et elle s'immobilisa net, les yeux grand ouvert. Puis incompréhensiblement, elle s'écroula sur le sol. J'y avais peut-être été un peu fort ? . Voldemort releva la tête et parut prendre à nouveau conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Lucius toujours le bras tendu et en garde comme un escrimeur resta dans cette position, perplexe, durant quelques secondes puis set tourna vers moi, me réclamant une explication du regard.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36 : Dans la jungle, terrible jungle …

QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ! S'écria Voldemort en regardant Lucius.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il avança sur lui et posa sa main droite sur son front. Une étrange lumière verte en sortit et Lucius poussa un cri horrible qui nous glaça le sang à tous. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui faisait ? L'homme blond se tortilla en hurlant mais Voldemort ne le lâcha pas. Les autres mangemorts regardaient leur maître avec Terreur. Avaient-ils eux aussi reçu cette punition ? Je me dis que c'était peut-être le moment de faire quelques chose.

Je m'élançais vers Sanders qui était étendu sur la pierre sale de la grotte. Son amant ne semblait pas se soucier de son bien être et était plus occupé à faire souffrir celui qu'il croyait responsable de tous ça. J'eus quelque difficulté à lui ouvrir la main pour y prendre le poignard. Les deux types qui gardaient Ron et Harry finirent par remarquer mon manège. Ils abandonnèrent leur prisonnier et s'emparèrent de moi. Avant qu'ils ne m'empêchent de bouger les mains, je fis glisser le couteau sur le sol en direction de Ron qui s'en empara. Le père de Crabbe me donna un violent coup de poing. Je sentis mon cerveau raisonner contre les parois de mon crâne. Il s'aprettait à présent à me donner un coup de pie dans le ventre. Je fermais les yeux. Il devait sûrement chercher à venger son fils !

Empêchez-les de s'échapper ! Hurla Voldemort.

Je rouvris les yeux. Ron était en trin de détacher Harry aussi vite que ses mains meurtries le lui permettaient. Le père de Crabbe sortit sa baguette de sa veste. L'autre mangemort me maintenait à terre, un peu hébété et ne sachant à l'évidence pas quoi faire : s'il devait me tenir ou empêcher les deux autres de se libéré ? Je lui donnais un coup au visage avec ma tête. J'entendis un craquement et je sentis à nouveau mon cerveau jouer au ping-pong mais l'autre s'effondra par terre, un filet de sang s'échappant de son nez. L'avais-je tué ?

Je relevais les yeux sur le second mangemort mais il était trop tard. Celui-ci avait jeté un sort d'Endoloris que Harry avait pu éviter mais pas Ron. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même en pleurant. Voldemort avait lâché Lucius qui, tout tremblant essayait avec peine de se relever. Harry, profitant de l'instant de désorganisation total qui régnait, se jeta sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour un plaquage digne des plus grands rugbymen. Le lord poussa un cri de surprise puis de fureur. Ils se mirent à ce battre à main nue, Voldemort essayant de posé sa paume sur le front du jeune homme pour lui infliger les même souffrances qu'à son bras droit.

Voyant que les choses tournait à la pagaille générale, Dumbledore, toujours saucissonné, se mit à se débattre sans savoir si c'était à notre avantage ou non. Son gardien essayait de l'immobilisé mais le vieux directeur ne semblait pas près à ce laissé faire. Le père de Crabbe se tourna vers cette nouvelle bagarre et voulu jeté un nouveau sort. Je l'en aurais bien empêché mais ma tête tournais trop et mes jambes refusaient de coopérée.

Soudain j'entendis une voix bien connue qui me m'emplit d 'espoir

Expelliarmus ! Cria Drago d'une voix puissante.

La baguette magique de son adversaire vola à l'autre bout de la pièce et se brisa contre une des parois. Mais n'est pas Mangemort qui veut, et celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonté par une si bénigne démonstration de force. Hermione débarqua à son tour dans la grotte et poussa Drago, lui évitant ainsi de justesse le nouveau sort que lui lançais le mangemort par la force de son esprit. Le jeune homme tomba par terre. J'étais content de les voir mais nous étions toujours plus faibles que nos ennemis : Harry et Voldemort se battait toujours tout en se dirigeant dangereusement vers le fleuve de Magie, Ron était encore sous l'emprise du sort qui le faisait souffrir, Dumbledore commençait à s'essouffler en se battant contre son bourreau, Crabbe senior se dirigeait d'un air mauvais en direction des deux nouveau arrivant, et pour finir le jeune mangemort que j'avais assommé s'était réveillé et semblait vouloir me faire payer mon insubordination. Il m'attira par les cheveux et cogna la tête contre le sol. Dans un éclair de lucidité je me demandais si j'allais sortir sans trop de lésions cérébrales de cette histoire. Hermione jetait des sorts sur l'homme qui venait vers elle avec un sourire démoniaque mais rien n'y faisait. Il l'a saisit ses deux bras. Un cri de douleur lui échappa et elle laissa tombé sa baguette. Drago, qui venait de se relever, voulu en empêcher cela mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par le poignet. Il se retourna vers son père :

Alors comme ça tu t'accouples avec les Sangs de Bourbes ?

Et il jeta son fils contre le mur. Drago s'y écrasa comme une crêpe car son père, à l'aide d'un sort, devait avoir une force surhumaine. Aucun cri ne franchi ses lèvres mais il regarda son père avec horreur. Ce dernier l'empoigna à nouveau et voulu le relevé pour le relancer contre une des parois. Mais Drago ne se laissa pas faire cette fois-ci bien qu'il devait atrocement souffrir. Il s'agrippa au col de son père et ils tombèrent tous les deux. Ils se mirent à rouler par terre en se donnant des coups. Je restais interdit par ce spectacle : le père et le fils se battant ainsi à coups de baffes et de griffes.

Non loin Voldemort avait pris le dessus sur Harry et voulait alors le noyer dans le liquide brillant de la magie. Un ricanement ignoble s'éleva de sa gorge. Cela ressemblait plutôt au cri d'une hyène. Harry, à moitié étouffer, essayé encore de frapper son adversaire. Je commençais à croire que tout était perdu. Harry allait mourir, Hermione aussi et Drago probablement, Dumbledore n'en parlons pas.

Le jeune mangemort me traînait toujours par la peau du crâne quand soudain j'entendis un bruit sourd. Il me lâcha et tomba inanimé à côté de moi. Je levais les yeux : Dumbledore, toujours en se débattant, avait réussi à se raprocher de nous et lui avait donné un coup de pied au passage. J'étais enfin libéré.

Harry ! Ha …Har …ry ! Me dit-il en toussant et en me désignant le Survivant qui était visiblement mal en point.

Je me levais aussi vite que je pus. Mais Ron m'avait devancé : oubliant la douleur, ou peut être que tous simplement parce que le sort avait cessé, il avait attrapé Voldemort par le cou à l'aide de ses bras et le tirais en arrière. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres avait une grande carrure mais ne devait pas être très fort physiquement. Il lâcha Harry Potter et essaya de se débarrasser de Ron. Hermione m'appela à son secours.

Léo aide-moi ! Me dit-elle en frappant rageusement le mangemort qui commençait à se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à elle.

Elle lui assona un coup entre les jambes et celui-ci la lâcha. Elle s'enfuit le plus vite possible de lui. Ramassant ma baguette que j'avais, o combien négligemment laissé traîner par terre, je décidais de m'occuper de celui là en premier. Alors comme ça les sorts ne marchait pas sur lui ? Ben on allait l'empêche de marcher tous court. Je ne sais toujours pas aujourd'hui comment j'ai fait pour détruire le plafond de la grotte juste au-dessus de lui mais c'est bien ce qui se passa. Un immense vacarme envahi la salle et je crus un moment que j'avais raté mon sort et que tout aller s'écrouler sur nous. La plupart des torches s'éteignirent sous la force du souffle. Celle qui restèrent allumer donnèrent à la scène des lueurs d'apocalypse.

Cette fois ci c'était les deux Griffondors qui avaient le dessus sur le mage noir. Les flammes se reflétant sur leurs visages contractés par l'effort leur donnaient celui de démon. Hermione, enfin débarrassé de l'un d'eux, s'en pris au mangemort qui garder son idole prisonnière. En deux trois coups plutôt bien placés, elle lui fit lâchai prise et me prenant ma baguette des mains le pétrifia. Bien que je puisse rapporter cela je n'y prêtais pas attention à cet instant. J'étais complètement tétanisé par ce qui ce passé devant mes yeux.

Drago et Lucius étaient toujours à terre, se battant comme de beaux diables. Soudain ils se séparèrent et Drago roula dans le coin où Ron et Harry avaient été fait prisonnier. Sa main droite fouilla la poussière quand il voulut se relever et se referma sur le poignard abandonné là. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Lucius se jeta sur lui, les mains tendu, voulant l'étrangler. Puis soudain il ne bougea plus. Un étrange silence se fit dans la grotte. Drago était allongé sur le dos, son père au-dessus de lui : le poignard dans la poitrine. Lord Malfoy regarda son torse : du sang en coulait en abondance. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il toucha du bout des doigts la vie qui s'en allait. Mais ces mains se teintèrent rapidement du liquide chaud et rouge. Drago tenait toujours l'arme qu'il avait plantée dans le corps de son père. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Son visage se crispa d'horreur au furent et a mesure qu'il se rendait compte de ce qui se passé. Lucius releva la tête et son visage se tourna vers son fils. Quelque chose changea.. Une lueur de raison apparue au fond des yeux de Lucius Malfoy. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un long regard. Drago essaya de dire quelques chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. J'entendis seulement Lucius murmurer :

Nan…c'est moi qui suis désolé….

Il leva une main pour caresser le visage de son fils mais il se laissa tomber sur le coté, puis roula sur le dos, le poignard toujours enfoncé dans la poitrine. Drago se pencha au-dessus de lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent encore une fois pour se dire … mais qu'est ce qu'on peut se dire ? Eux seul le savaient. Et le fils sourit, d'un sourire triste, a son père qui se mourrait. Le sang se répandait en une grande flaque autour du corps de l'homme qui avait était Lucius Malfoy. Il semblerait que dans les derniers soubresauts de sa conscience le bras droit de Voldemort était redevenu l'homme qu'il avait longtemps été, avant, et que son enfant avait tant aimé.

La mort rodait : réclamant son butin, son sacrifice, son offrande, ce qui lui était du, ce qui lui appartenait. Quand Drago sentis que la main qu'il tenait n'était plus animée par la vie, il ferma les yeux et des larmes tombèrent dans la poussière qui recouvré le sol.

Soudain les mouvements dans la pièce redevinrent beaucoup trop bruyant. Ron et Harry n'étaient toujours pas venu à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago vint leur prêter mains forte. Est-ce que je venais de rêver ? Les adolescents n'arrivaient pas à immobilisé leur pire ennemi. Je tournais la tête vers le cadavre de mon grand-père étendu plus loin. Voldemort réussi, on ne sait comment, à s'emparer d'une baguette qui était tombé à terre. Je me demandais ce que Drago et son père avaient bien pu se dire dans leur long regard. Voldemort commença à murmurer une incantation mais il n'arrivait pas a dirigeait convenablement son bras vers l'un de ses adversaires. Est-ce que c'était moi où la mort était toujours dans cette pièce ? Lucius était-il bien mort ? J'entendis clairement deux mots :

… Kedavra !

Attention !

Je réagis un peu trop tard en voyant le rayon vers se dirigé vers moi. Et tous devint noir.


	37. Chapter 37

Héhé …… vous avez eut peur hein ? Non ! Ne pleurez pas mes chères admiratrices ! et admirateurs ( peut-être je n'est rien contre tant que je suis adulé ) ! Je ne suis pas mort ! Et mon histoire n'est pas finie …….

Léo Malfoy .

Chapitre 37 :La renaissance du serpent.

Noir total. Froid. Déchirure. La douleur était insupportable. Elle parcourait tous mon corps. Mon âme était en miette. J'avais terriblement froid ! Qui m'avait transporté au pôle Nord ? Ca me faisait mal dans ma tête. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la chaire à vif. Je n'avais plus conscience d'être moi. Seul un mal sans nom m'habitait. Il n'y avait plus de passé, plus de future et le présent n'était que souffrance. C'était à devenir fou. J'étais perdu et je me mis à pleurer.

….

J'avais trop mal, j'en avais assez, je ne voulais plus souffrir. Je n'étais plus ce Léo Malfoy fière et orgueilleux, mais un misérable petit garçon qui avait horriblement mal dans son corps et dans son esprit. Les sons franchissaient ma gorge sèche avec difficulté. Chaque sensation était une pointe acéré planté dans mon cerveau et dans mon corps. Mes yeux me brûlaient.

……………..aaaahhhhhhhh…………………

J'avais du mal a respiré. J'allais m'étrangler. Pourquoi il faisait aussi froid ? Ou est ce que j'étais ? Qu'est ce que j'avais fait de mal pour qu'on me punisse comme ça ? J'étais seul. On m'avait abandonnée. Pourquoi ? Je ne méritais pas ça ! J'étais seul à en crever. J'avais trop mal. Je voulais en finir.

Chut ……

Maman ! Me mis-je à crier bien que ma gorge me brûlait atrocement.

Je sentis quelques chose me soulever et une chaleur feutrée s'étendre contre moi. Je m'agrippais à la chose. Ce simple geste enfonça des couteaux dans ma chaire, la douleur, aussi insupportable que l'enfer lui-même, m'arracha une plainte et une nouvelle crise de sanglot.

Je suis là …. Je suis là mon chéri, répondit Hermione doucement en me serrant contre elle.

J'étais soulagé. Je n'étais plus tout seul. Maman était là. Je tentais de la serrer plus fort mais mes membres brisés m'élancés constamment sans une seconde de répits. Je continuais de pleurer mais c'était des larmes de joie : on ne m'avais pas laisser tombé. Une main tiède caressa mon visage et essuya mes larmes.

Chut ! Je suis là, Léo ….

Elle se mit à me bercer avec une infinie douceur. Au travers du voile de ma folie, je ne distingué plus rien. La fièvre devait me faire délirer.

Je …je suis désolé Maman ! Murmurais-je laborieusement car j'avais mal à chaque goulée d'air que j'aspirais, je suis désolé …je voulais pas faire de mal !….Je voulais pas que tu me punisses, je suis désolée !

C'est pas grave mon trésor, Maman t'a pardonné … chut …. Calme –toi.

Elle m'attira un peu plus contre elle et la chaleur de son corps sécha mes sanglots et me réchaufa. Elle continua à me parler et a m'apaiser. Je crois que nous restâmes des heures comme ça. Peu à peu la douleur s'atténua, me rendant la raison. Je repris conscience de mon moi présent et plus de celui de petit garçon qui soufrait et chercher désespérément le pardon de sa mère.

Au bout d'un moment j'eus assez de courage pour tenter de bouger. C'est avec soulagement que je constatais que je ne soufrais plus. J'étais seulement envahi d'une grande fatigue. Je levais une main et touchais mon visage tout poisseux de sueur et de larmes à demi séché. Un bruit résonna dans les couloirs de mon esprit, vide de toutes pensées. J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté : mes paupières étaient collées. La faible lumière des torches m'aveugla mais je tentais bravement de soutenir leur assaut. J'avais l'impression d'être un nouveau-né. De revenir à la vie. Et c'était bien ça, car j'avais été touché par la mort. Hermione se pencha au-dessus de moi.

Ca va ? Me demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Je secouais la tête mais restais allongé contre elle. J'entendis de nouveau le bruit. Je baissais les yeux et aperçu une masse sombre en mouvement non loin de moi. A plus y prêté attention et à la faible lumière des dernières torches je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Ron et Drago penchés au-dessus de Harry. Hermione me serra plus fort.

Il est mort ? Réussis-je à articuler, étonné.

Non … mais on arrive pas à le réveiller, me répondit-elle à voix basse.

Ron tapotait frénétiquement la joue de son ami avec un regard inquiet de chien battu. De l'autre côté du corps, Drago tenait le poignet du survivant pour surveiller son poul et regardait Ron faire, légèrement exaspéré. Harry était allongé par terre, totalement inanimé et aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Mais à voir les efforts de ceux qui l'entourait, se n'en était pas encore un. Ses cheveux autrefois noir avaient pris la teinte gris poivre que je lui connaissait bien dans mon présent. Le rouquin commençait à devenir plus nerveux, plus paniqué et répétait inlassablement :

C'est pas normal, c'est pas normal … aller Harry réveille toi !

Bientôt le jeune homme blond à ses côtés, énervé, n'y tint plus : il poussa le rouquin et enjamba Harry. Il leva son bras droit bien haut puis le redescendit rapidement, lui assenant par là une claque magistrale qui eut son petit effet.

Harry se redressa d'un seul coup en hurlant.

Tout le monde sursauta de surprise et de peur car la pièce était jusqu' à maintenant plongée dans un silence quasi religieux. Le grand Harry Potter regarda Drago, qui était assis sur lui, comme s'il débarquait de la planète mars et retomba sur le sol. Son ami roux revins à la charge et le secoua de toutes ses forces, lui ordonnant de lui parler, de revenir à la réalité. Le garçon brun se laissa ainsi bercer pendant quelques instant puis ce qui ressemblait au mot : Arrêtes, sortit de sa bouche. Finalement au bout d'un moment ils se mirent à échanger quelques phrases. Drago choisit alors de s'éloigner, les laissant à leur retrouvailles et erra dans la grotte, évitant soigneusement de regarder dans ma direction. Je me demandais pourquoi et comment j'avais mérité ce traitement de faveur puis Hermione bougea, me rappelant sa présence et je compris : les choses n'avait pas encore était mises au claire avec la miss de ses rêves . Il aurait pu, au moins me demander comment j'allait non ? Quel ingratitude !

Le suivant des yeux je vis dans un des angles de la grotte les deux mangemorts survivants, le gardien de Dumbledore et le jeune, solidement ligotés et bâillonnés. Plus loin reposait le cadavre de Lucius, le visage recouvert d'un chiffon blanc. Dans le fond de la grotte, Sander était toujours stupéfixée. Puis venait le puits. J'eus un mouvement de recule : Une obscène main de squelette, toute décharnée, en sortait comme un zombie sort de la tombe. Elle était tendu vers un point invisible cherchant à s'agripper à quelque chose comme pour échapper à son destin. Cette vison d'outre tombe me glaça le sang. Hermione, toujours très scientifique, cru bon de m'informer de ce que c'était dans le but de me rassurer:

Ce n'est rien : c'est le squelette de Voldemort. Peu après qu'il t'ai toucher avec le sort, Harry et les autres l'on fait basculer dans le puits. C'était incroyable : la magie pure est soudain devenue comme vivante et à commencer à le recouvrir ! Il s'est débattu , a hurlé, a essayé de ressortir du puits mais plus il paniquait, plus la magie s'emparait de lui ! Elle a commencé à le ronger et a dévoré sa peau. C'était …. C'était vraiment terrifiant !

Et Harry ? Demandais-je en désignant le jeune homme gris ( si l'on peut dire ça comme cela ) du doigt.

Oh ! Euh … Voldemort s'est accroché à lui quand il a commencé à disparaître. Heureusement qu'il a réussi à résister à l'attraction que la magie exerce sur l'esprit… le directeur dit que la magie pure, sous cette forme, n'est pas dangereuse si l'on peut résister à son attrait et à l'envie de s'y perdre : selon lui rare sont ceux qui en son capable….mais si on perd le contrôle de soi … voilà ce qui arrive.

Ou est Dumbledore ?

Je suis là monsieur Fowl, Répondit la voix bienveillante du directeur derrière moi.

Allongé sur le sol, je me roulais lentement sur mon épaule gauche et le vis assis sur une marche de l'escalier au-dessus de nous. Il me regarda avec ses petits yeux malicieux cerclé d'or et me sourit d'un air entendu. Par dessus son épaule je vis que l'entrée de la grotte était effondrée. Nous étions pris au piège, enfermer dans cette salle inconnu de tous et sans que personne ne le sache. La panique me pris soudain. Je me mis à bégayer en essayant de prévenir mes compagnons.

Ne vous inquiétez pas ! M'ordonna le grand schtroumf, nous sortirons d'ici dès que vous et monsieur Potter serez en état de marcher !

Je soupirais encore une fois d'apaisement. Harry commençait à reprendre ses esprits mais avait une sale mine.

On a eut très peur Léo, me dit tout bas mon infirmière, quand Voldemort t'a touché avec le sort … on a cru …

Et elle ferma les yeux. Derrière ces paupières devait se dérouler le film impérissable de cette scène.

Est-ce que j'ai … une cicatrice sur … le front ?

Quoi ?

Elle fut d'abord étonné de ma question avant de comprendre.

Non, Léo, je suis désolé : tu n'as pas de cicatrice.

Et merde ! Alors je suis pas le nouveau Harry Potter ?

Elle eut un petit rire gai qui éclaira un cour instant l'obscurité lugubre de la salle.

Je ne serais pas adulé par tout le monde ? J'aurais pas toutes les filles à mon cou et on écrira pas de bouquins sur moi ? Demandais-je sur le même ton en essayant de me relevé.

A force de patience et d'une reprise de conscience de mon sens de gravité, j'y parvins. C'était plus dur que je ne le pensais : c'est fou se que des choses simple peuvent devenir impraticable lorsque l'on est faible ou handicapé. Je m'assis fièrement sur les marches. J'avais la tête qui tournait. Je du me résoudre à respirer lentement et a éviter de trop penser. Mais tout un tas de questions se présentaient à mon esprit. Est-ce que les autres m'avaient vu pleurer et appeler ma mère ? J'espérais que non …

Je suis certaine que tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre de truc….reprit la jeune femme à la crinière brune, tu nous as fait la plus belle frayeur Léo ! Comment est ce que tu as fait pour … pour te protéger !

Un vieux trucs que ma mère m'avait appris pour … de tel sort … mais c'est top secret ! Je … n'ai pas eut assez de temps et de vivacité d'esprit pour bien me concentrer ….c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas … pas très bien fonctionner.

Mmmmm , il faudra que je me renseigne, dit Hermione songeuse en pensant d'avance aux heures qu'elle allait passer dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de se fameux sort.

Comment ne pas lui dire que c'était un simple truc de concentration et de visualisation qu'elle m'enseignait depuis tout petit à tel point que ça en devenait un réflexe naturel en cas de danger. Si on avait du temps, il fallait faire le vide dans son esprit, rechercher et puiser la force en soi comme on le fait pour pratiquer sans baguette et imaginer jusqu'à ce qu'il se matérialise un halo de lumière violette autour de soi. C'était un des rares sorts de second cycle que je connaissais. Mais j'avais été pris au dépourvu et n'avais pas pu entièrement me protéger.

Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce. Mais mes yeux avait fini par s'habituer à l'obscurité…peut être même un peu trop. Les chats ne voyaient-ils pas dans le noir ? Tous le monde était en piteux état : recouvert de poussière et d'égratignures à peine cautérisées. Ron souleva Harry et mis un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir et l'aider à marcher.

Tu sais quoi Ron ? Murmurais le survivant alors que son ami le traînait vers nous, je vais utiliser un peu de cet argent que mes parents m'ont laissé et on va se prendre deux sérieuses semaines de vacances toi et moi !

Ca me semble être une bonne idée….

Dumbledor se leva et entreprit de libéré l'entrée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que d'enlever toutes les pierres une a une. Heureusement grâce à la magie, tout allait beaucoup plus vite. Au bout de quelques instants, je remarquais à quel point il était en forme pour un vieillard au bord de la syncope il y a à peine quelques heures.

Il a du puiser un peu dans le fleuve de magie pendant qu'on avait le dos tourné, me murmura Hermione.

Je me rappelais, en effet, que cette magie pure pouvait donner et reprendre la vie mais aussi la prolongé en réparant les organes interne lésés. J'avais du mal à réfléchir. Il fallait pourtant être vigilant.

Au faite, fis-je sur le ton de la conversation, pourquoi tu as répondu quand je t'ai appelé Maman ?

Le doute s'était infiltré dans mon esprit depuis que je m'étais rendu compte de cela. Avait-elle tout découvert ? Comment ? Savait-elle qu'elle était réellement ma mère ?

Oh, je ne sais pas …. Tu avais l'air tellement mal ! On avait tous peur pour toi mais il fallait aussi s'occuper de Harry … A lors je suis venu vers toi quand tu as commencé à appeler ta mère … tu sais : nous les femmes, on a toutes l'instinct maternel !

Quand l'entrée fut dégagée, Ron appela Drago, par son prénom ce qui eut le don de m'étonner, pour l'aider à porter Harry. Loin d'être surpris ou vexé par ce changement d'attitude ( j'avais du rater beaucoup de chose pendant mon évanouissement ) celui-ci jeta un dernier regard vers le fond de la grotte où le corps de son géniteur reposait et nous rejoignit. Il était empreint de tristesse mais tentait vainement de ne pas le montrer.

J'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher ! Annonça le directeur aux deux mangemorts qui restait, à moins que vous préfériez qu'on vous oubli ici ?

Les deux types remuèrent frénétiquement la tête, au risque de se cogner, pour signifier leurs désapprobations. Nous nous moquâmes un peu d'eux mais aucun n'avait vraiment le cœur à rire. Dumbledore, pour qui tous semblait aller très bien, sourit et nous commençâmes à monter les marches.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38 : Parmi les vivants .

Ron et Drago durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois dans l'escalier pour reprendre-leur souffles car Harry était encore trop faible pour se tenir sur ses jambes et ils étaient plus obliger de le traîner que de le porter. Il faisait un nor d'encre. On utilisa les baguettes pour éviter de nous rompre le cou. Mais ils marchaient un peu à l'aveuglette. Dumbledore leur proposa de pétrifier Harry et de le faire léviter jusqu'en haut. Ron s'y opposa fermement : selon lui, il fallait éviter d'utiliser la magie sur son ami après ce qu'il lui était arriver. J'avais moi-même du mal à monter : chaque marche nécessitant des forces qui avait disparu en fumée dans mon sort de protection. Je me remis à trembler mais refusais fièrement l'aide des autres. Je me jurais intérieurement de ne plus monter un seul escalier de ma vie et de faire installer des ascenseurs partout dans Poudlard. C'est vrai quoi, il fallait ce moderniser ! Dumbledore ne serait certainement pas d'accord. L'ambiance était un peu fiévreuse : on avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais qu'était devenu nos amis dans la grande salle ? Il fallut bien arriver en haut un jour ou l'autre. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre de Dumbledore.

Tiens, tiens, dit l'intéressé, on dirait que quelqu'un a dormis dans mes draps..

Hermione et Drago rougirent, ou il me sembla qu'ils devenaient plus rouge car la longue marche nous avait tout essoufflé. Leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques instant pour mieux se rapprocher puis se détournèrent vivement. Allons bon ! Ce n'était pas finit entre ses deux là ? Aux travers des fenêtres nous vîmes que le soleil se levait. Nous étions le matin. L'aurore était magnifique. Dumbledore nous ordonna de rester ici pendant qu'il allait voir dans le château quelle était la situation. Ses élèves le regardèrent quitter la tour avec inquiétude. Puis un silence embarrassant s'installa entre nous : La Griffondor et le Serpentard évitaient soigneusement de se regarder et de s'approcher car encore désireux du petit moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient eut dans cette pièce, et Ron et Harry, ayant eux même compris sans autres explications que celle que j'avais donner à Lucius et des preuves flagrantes qu'apportait le lit défait, étaient surpris et méfiant du comportement de leur amie sans pour autant oser lui demander de se justifier . Quand à moi, sentant l'ambiance générale, je n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de quitter ce huit clos au plus vite ! Mais j'étais trop faible pour aller bien loin de mon propre chef. Les deux tourtereaux crurent bon de refaire le lit vite fait bien fait, pour allonger le survivant dessus. Puis l'attente commença, angoissante. Ron s'assit dans un fauteuil et y resta prostré : choqué, éprouvé et tout sanglant. Mon père, car je pouvais à présent l'appeler comme tel, ne tenait pas en place et me jetais des coups d'œil envieux car Hermione, assise sur le bord du matelas de plume, me gardait jalousement contre elle comme un rempart dressé entre eux. Enfin quand je dis angoissante c'est plus pour mes compagnons que pour moi car je savais déjà ce qui c'était passer en notre absence. Un bruit de pas précipité nous parvint de l'escalier. Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds, prêt à défendre chèrement leur peau. Mais c'est deux Serdaigles de 4 ème et 6ème année qui poussèrent la porte de la chambre. Un soupire s'éleva du groupe lassé d'être sur la défensive.

Dumbledore nous a envoyé pour vous aider à porter le Survivant ! Annoncèrent-ils.

Lequel ? Demandais-je un peu ironique, on est tous des survivants ici !

Ma remarque ne fit rirent personne. Les deux Serdaigles, une fille et un garçon, me regardèrent un peu décontenancé.

Il doit s'agir du plus mal en point d'entre nous … ajoutais-je vexé en désignant Harry sur le lit.

Avec beaucoup de courage et sans une plainte, ils le saisirent et le transportèrent jusque dans la Grande Salle. Nous découvrîmes alors le saccage dont le château avait été témoin. Plus on approchait du lieu du début des hostilités, plus cela devenait évident. Il y avait beaucoup de dégâts matériaux et beaucoup de blessés, que faute de place on avait allongé dans les couloirs et les salles de cours environnantes.

L'infirmerie générale est dans le réfectoire, nous informèrent les deux élèves, vous devez venir avec nous. On va vous soigner !

On se serait cru dans un hôpital pendant une des deux guerres mondiales, il y avait des gens partout assis, debout, couché, et plus ou moins blessé : les mieux lotis n'avait que quelques égratignures, et d'autre avait carrément perdu un membre de leur corps … certainement à cause de la chute des pierres de la voûtes. La plupart de ceux qui avaient survécus se remettraient sans mal de leurs blessures physiques. Ce ne serait sûrement pas le cas des blessures morales et du traumatisme que cette bataille laisserait dans les mémoires.

En passant dans une galerie, nous croisâmes un groupe d'aurors qui conduisaient des prisonniers à l'extérieurs de l'écoles. Sans qu'on leur demande, les deux élèves nous apprirent que c'était eux qui avaient réussi à maîtriser les attaquants et à les attraper. Un autre groupe de ces chasseurs de mangemorts, qui avait été appelé la veille pour la relève, étaient arrivés ce matin et allait conduire leurs prisonniers à Azkaban où ils resteraient jusqu'à leur procès. C'est pauvres diables avaient du ressentir la fin de leurs leaders et avaient la mine de gens qui se réveillent d'un cauchemars sans trop savoir si ils rêvent encore ou non. Pour un peu il me faisait presque pitié. J'en fis la remarque à Drago qui se traînait à côté de moi

Si j'avais le temps, je les plaindrais… me répondit-il laconiquement.

Nous apprîmes ainsi que Dumbledore dirigeais les opérations de chasses et de regroupement des derniers assaillants, réfugiés dans la foret interdite, qui livraient encore et désespérément bataille. Rien n'avait marcher comme prévue, dans un clan comme dans l'autre. Il n'y a jamais de vainqueur à la guerre, il n'y a que des perdants.

Bien sûr, l'immense réfectoire était dans un sale état : les murs et le toit étaient en partie détruits et la lumière du matin se déversant par ses ouvertures, les rendaient semblables à des ruines antiques. Néanmoins, on avait assez dégagé le sol pour y installer un hôpital de fortune. Il était divisé par secteur, les plus blesser dans un coin, ceux un peu moins dans l'autre, une petite infirmerie dans un autre pour soigner les petits bobos et enfin le plus tragique, un coin de cette salle autrefois si joyeuse était réservé aux corps des morts. J'en comptais seulement une trentaine mais cela me donna la nausée. Je remarquais tous de suite qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'adulte parmi ceux qui était encore en vie , et la plupart constituaient plutôt les blessés que les médicomages. Tout le monde parlait, criait, sanglotait. Ron suivit nos deux guides et Harry à travers le dédalles des blessés étendus par terre. Lasse et fatigué nous nous arrêtâmes près d'un amoncellement de cailloux à l'entré de la salle. Soudain Pansy Parkinson surgit devant nous d'un air autoritaire.

Ah vous voilà enfin Vous ! Ou étiez vous donc caché !

Drago, Hermione et moi la regardâmes très surpris. Que faisait-elle encore ici, si nous avions gagné la bataille ? Et pourquoi semblait-elle croire que nous avions des explications à lui donner ? Elle était couverte d'égratignure et tenait contre elle plusieurs bandages, sa baguette et des fioles de potion : tous l'attirail du médicomage en quelques sortes. Tout a coup elle s'approcha vivement de Drago qui recula presque instinctivement.

Olala ! C'est quoi tout ce sang !

En effet sa fine chemise de soie blanche s'était teinte du sang de son père, lorsqu'il lui avait enfoncé l'arme dans le cœur. On pouvait donc croire que c'était lui qui était blessé. Nous étonnant plus encore, Pansy ne s'occupa pas de savoir comment cela était-il arriver à son chéri d'amour et a s'étendre en lamentation sur le malheur qui frappait son cher trésor. Elle se retourna et chercha quelqu'un du regard.

Nevichouuuuuuu ?

Nevichou ? C'était quoi ça encore ? Fut la question muette que nous nous posâmes mutuellement en nous regardant. A notre plus grand étonnement ,nous vîmes Neville accourir.

Oui Pansy chérie ? Demanda-t-il amoureusement a la petite brunette de Serpentards en la couvant d'un regard langoureux.

Drago est blessé ! Il saigne abondamment ! Il faut cautériser la plaie tous de suite ! Tu peux t'occuper de lui ?

D'accord, répondit notre empoté national, je vais m'en charger, tiens prend la potion à la mandragore et va voir Mac Gonagal qui c'est cassé le bras.

Il lui tendis un petit pot et il saisit Drago d'une manière qui n'admettait pas de contestation et l'entraîna vers un groupe de convalescent tandis que Pansy, quant à elle, partit à l'endroit d'où venait Neville.

Hermione et moi, nous regardâmes interloqué :

Nevichou ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Pansy chérie ? répondis-je de la même façon.

Et nous éclatâmes de rire. C'était vraiment incroyable.

On dirait que cette soirée à quand même fait des heureux, s'exclama-t-elle.

Et des couples pour le moins inattendu, répondis-je en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

Elle se calma et devint pensive. Nous étions là tous les deux debout à l'entrée de la salle, ne sachant pas si nous devions entrer ou sortir, un peu perdu. C'était le calme, la douceur d'un matin de printemps. On avait du mal à prendre conscience, en de tel condition, des horreurs qui avait était commises durant la nuit. Une main glacée me toucha l 'épaule. Je me retournais vivement pour me retrouver face au professeur Rogue affublé d'un charmant bandage autour du crâne. Hermione se remit à rire :

Ah ah ah ! Ca vous va très bien professeur !

Taisez-vous Granger ! Je ne vais pas en plus de tout supporter vos remarques ! répliqua Rogue.

Puis il s'arrêta perplexe.

Vous vous êtes blessé à la jambe Granger ? Demanda –t-il d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

Le pauvre homme avait du se découvrir une certaine sensibilité envers ses élèves depuis la veille au soir. Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Quoi ? Euh non … pourquoi ? répondit-elle.

Elle baissa la tête pour voir de quoi le professeur pouvait bien parler. Un mince filet de sang avait coulé le long de sa jambe et formait un étrange serpent brun. En un mot comme en cent : c'était la preuve que Drago était bien le premier à l'avoir toucher. J'étais très génée et regardais ailleurs.

Ce n'est rien, une petite égratignure sûrement, nous dit elle faiblement en baissant les yeux.

Allez vous faire soigner Granger, reprit Rogue avec sarcasme, et si cela ne vous empêche pas de marcher aidez les autres 7 ème années à soigner vos camarades….. Nous avons perdu une partie … de … de nos professeurs cette nuit… vos talents seront bien accueil !

Hermione ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'éloigna en direction de Pansy qui revenait dans l'autre sens.

Monsieur Malfoy, me dit Rogue d'une voix si basse que moi seul pouvait l'entendre, vous l'avez sûrement déjà remarqué : les aurors sont ici ! Ils sont arrivés vers minuit et demi, on mis en déroute l'avant garde des mangemorts et se sont battus à nos côtés : c'est grâce à eux que nous avons gagnez la bataille. Ils les ont arrêter et vont les emprisonner à Azkanban en attendant leur jugement…

Mais Pansy ?

Parkinson ? oh ! Comme bien d'autres de ses camarades, elle s'est retourné contre ceux de son clan , je ne sais pas pourquoi mais …. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle a eut le courage de le faire…. Je tiens à vous prévenir que les aurors vont continuer d'enquêter, je vous conseille de partir très vite car la protection de Dumbledore ne les empêchera pas de poser des questions cette fois ! C'est le département de la répression de la magie noire qui se charge de l'affaire !

Ne vous inquiété pas, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure à mon avis.

Il fronça successivement des sourcils et fit signe qu'il avait comprit.

Et bien au revoir alors monsieur le petit génie et j'espère bien que vous ne gâchiez pas votre talent en parcourant le monde à la voile comme la fait votre père ! Dit-il en me tournant le dos et en s'éloignant.

Au revoir prof… Eh ! … mais … comment vous savez ça ?

Trop tard, il était déjà loin. Il faudrait que je me couche un petit moment là, parce que ça commence à faire beaucoup trop d'information en même temps. Mon cerveau est certe supra-dévellopé mais il a besoin de repos comme chacun ! J'entendis les excuses précipitées d'une personne pressée, qui avance en poussant les autres, se reprocher de moi dans mon dos. Je me retournais juste à temps pour voir Nicky arriver vers moi avec une expression furibonde. Je l'avais vu quelques seconde plus tôt à l'autre bout de la salle en train de errer, effondrée, parmi les corps sans vie. Elle n'était pas rouge, mais cramoisie par la colère. Mon instinct de survie me recommanda de partir en courant ou, au moins, de reculer mais mon cerveau et mes jambes n'était plus connecter.

Claccccc !

Elle avait un don pour les gifles bien senties. D'ailleurs elle se proposait de m'en donner une autre. Je n'eus pas le temps de décommander.

Claccc !

Outch ! T'exagères un peu !

Espèce de Salauds ! Je vais te tuer ! Comment t' as osé faire ça ? Comment t'as osé m'enfermer ?

Comment t'as réussi à te libérer ?

Que …quoi ? T'en veux une autre ? Me demanda-t-elle hors d'elle en levant déjà le bras pour répondre à ma question.

Euh nan, nan, ça ira !

Je t'exècre ! Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Je te méprise plus que tout !

Je peux pas dire que ça me change beaucoup !

Tu perds rien pour attendre ! Me menaça-t-elle.

Et alors, Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas aller te plaindre à ton cher Papa ! Tiens d'ailleurs il est mal en point ton père …

J'en ai rien à foutre de mon père ! Je vais t'arracher les tripes à mains nues !

Je déglutis avec difficulté : elle était tellement en rogne qu'elle en était bien capable.

Je suis désolé, réussis-je à lâcher après une courte lutte intérieure avec moi-même où mon instinct de survie l'avait emporté sur ma fierté

Comment ? J'ai pas entendu ? Hurla-t-elle.

JE SUIS DESOLE ! Là ça te va !

Nan c'est pas assez ! Un simple désolé ça suffit pas pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir fait flipper pour toi et de m'avoir fait rater l'événement du siècle !

Crois-moi, il ne valait mieux pas que tu sois là … J'ai faillis mourir, tu sais ? Essayais-je pour l'apitoyer.

Oh ! Pauvre petite chose sans défense, ironisa-t-elle toujours en colère en levant les bras au ciel.

Ton père est sérieusement blessé, Ron également, un mangemort a été tuer, Lucius et Voldemort aussi.

Elle me regarda durement, se demandant si je n'étais pas en train de lui raconter des histoires. Elle avait toujours les joues en feu et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Mais c'est d'une voix plus calme qu'elle me demanda :

Le père de Drago est mort ?

Oui … c'est lui qui l'a tué.

Ca se comprend. A ça place j'aurais fait pareil ! N'est ce pas Léo ? Hein ? …il doit être content nan ?

Euh, je dirais plutôt soulager … oui c'est ça, il est soulagé que ce soit enfin fini …

Et moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle, J'en ai plus que marre de toi et de tes idées à la con : je veux rentrer chez moi !

Ca ne devrait plus tarder …..

Je m'en fous des histoires de cœur de tes parents ! Il faut toujours que tu embarques tous le monde dans tes emmerdes ! Renvois moi chez moi tous de suite !

Je suis peut être sorciers mais pas Dieu ! enfin … pas encore … tu n'as pas compris que nous ne pourrons rentrer chez nous que lorsque nous existerons dans ce monde ? Quand nous serons conçut ou au pire quand nous serons né ?

Cette simple hypothèse failli lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Ses sourcils se détendirent et lui donnèrent un air étonnée, sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois dans le vide et elle devint un peu plus pâle. Elle s'assit désespéré sur un bloc de pierre et murmurant :

C'est pas possible ! Je vais devenir folle !

Ne t'inquiet pas, dis-je en essayant de la rassurer, c'est ce que disais aussi Hermione quand elle s'est retrouver attaché à Drago et tu vois comment ….

Mauvais exemple me dis-je. Elle m'adressa un regards de tueur. Je m'assis en soupirant à côté d'elle. J'étais un peu lassé de cette histoire et moi aussi je voulais rentrer chez moi. Nicky s'écarta de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me blessa. On s'était souvent engueuler mais il n'y avait en général pas besoin de réconciliation dans les règles. On se chamaillait, se disputait, s'engueulaient à longueur de journée, se séparaient après une rixe d'insultes, puis chacun se jurait de son côté de ne plus jamais revoir l'autre …. mais on y revenait toujours. C'était comme ça. En générale, cela se faisait naturellement sans que l'un de nous deux ne s'en rendent compte et on se retrouvait sans explication ni excuse dans une nouvelle aventure. Mais bon là je sentais que ce n'était pas pareil.

Je suis désolé, répétais-je en essayant d'ouvrir mon cœur et d'être franc, je voulais te protéger : pas parce que je te sous estime mais parce que tu ne pouvais PAS rivaliser avec ces monstres, en force et en détermination…. Je ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné si il t 'était arrivé quelque chose….je préfère que tu me détestes et sois en vie plutôt que morte et enterrée

Je crois qu'elle avait en tête de me répondre quelques chose de bien mordant mais mon expression sincère l'arrêta. Je me plongeais au plus profond de ses yeux de braises. Elle avait les yeux d'un marron foncé pénétrant illuminé de petites paillette rouge et orange. J'explorais sans problème les recoins de son âme par ces deux fenêtres .Il était plus difficile de la laisser mener ses investigations dans les miens. Le langage des yeux n'a pas son pareil. Elle cligna des paupières et quelque chose d'autre que cet éclat dur apparu : quelques chose de plus tendre, de plus chaud. Elle s'approcha de moi. Oh oh …me dis-je. Je n'osais pas reculer. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses petits yeux brun qui tout en me suppliant me jetaient un défi. Elle se rapprochait toujours, ses lèvres fines tendu vers moi. Ca ne me plaisait pas et en même temps j'en avais très envie. Comment faire ? Pas question de se défiler mais ça allait trop vite pour moi. Si je me détourne elle m'en voudra à vie, si je l'embrasse … JE m'en voudrais à vie. Car plus rien assurément ne serait comme avant entre nous. Je n'avais pas bougé de ma place, la regardant toujours dans les yeux quand me vint l'idée lumineuse non de reculer mais de lui interdire d'avancer. Bon d'accord ça ne vaut pas grand chose mais c'était toujours ça. Je durcis donc mon regard qui devint désapprobateur, méchant voir agressif : tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! Elle arrêta sa progression, un peu indécise. C'était un étrange jeu que nous jouions tous les deux.

Par Merlin vous êtes en vie !

Nous sursautâmes et faillîmes bien faire ce baiser. Parvati était debout devant nous, sa jolie robe de bal complètement déchirée, les mains sur les hanches et nous regardait d'un air entendu, toute contente d'avoir fait son petit effet. Je la remerciais en silence. Nicky s'écarta de moi un peu déçu. Je l'étais curieusement moi aussi. Ou alors c'était parce que Parvati était toujours en vie que j'étais déçu ?

Je sais pas si vous avez croisé Parkinson et Neville ? Tout le monde n'en revint pas ! Il paraît qu'ils se sont retrouver dans les toilettes aux cours de la soirée : qu'elle pleurait et qu'il l'a consolé ! Nan ! Mais vous vous rendez compte ?

Je me levais et fis mine d'aller voir Hermione. Nicky me regarda m'éloigner avec rage car, prenant ma place, Parvati s'assit à côté d'elle pour lui raconté les derniers potins de la soirée:

Et pis après, quand les autres connards nous ont attaqué : Ben il l'a défendu ! Alors du coup elle, elle s'est retourner contre les Serpentards ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de se faire les yeux doux et blablabla et blablabla….

Je souris. Elle ne changerait jamais ? Je cherchais la meilleure élève des Griffondors des yeux : elle n'était plus là. J'espérais secrètement qu'elle était allé rejoindre Drago.

**Bon je rassure tous le monde le couple Neville/ Pansy est totalement fictif ! J'ai eus un petit coup de tens et j'ai commencer à déliré toute seule un soir alors ça se retrouve la dedans alors que c'est pas trop crédible par raport au reste ... voilà ... lol**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39 : La vie devant toi.

_Extrait du Journal d'Hermione Granger._

1 Avril 2004 

Voilà cher journal tous ce qui c'est passé cette nuit. Tous le monde est choqué et un peu traumatiser ici et il faut bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un : tu es la pour ça ! Surtout pour parler de Drago. A qui pourrais-je me confier sur ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ? Alors, tu comprends ou plutôt je me comprends, je suis aller le voir. Il était dans l'infirmerie, la vrai, qui sert maintenant de morgue pour les corps des mangemorts. C'est absolument répugnant tous ça, toute cette histoire.

Déjà quand j'étais dans le couloire je l'ai entendu hurler et il a commencé à jeter des trucs : Rogue et Dumbledore sont sortis en courant de l'infirmerie bondardés par des pots de pommade et des bouteilles de potions vides. C'était plutôt amusant à voir. Il était question, je crois, du corps de son père car il disait :

Je vous interdis de faire ça ! Il doit reposer chez nous : dans notre caveau familial ! Je suis le nouveau Lord Malfoy et je vous interdis de le mettre dans une fosse commune !

Je pense pour ma part qu'il avait raison. Il semblait très énervé et je n'osais pas rentré dans l'infirmerie. Mais après tous, me suis-je dis, il vit un moment difficile et je peux bien au moins lui dire que je suis là s'il a besoin de moi. J'ai attendu quelques secondes a la porte puis, je suis entré. Heureusement tous les corps avait était recouvert d'un linceul noir qui les protéger et nous empêche de les voir. Drago était penché à côté de l'un d'eux qu'il a recouvert quand je suis arrivé. Je savais bien que c'était son père alors j'ai voulu faire vite pour le laisser à nouveau seul avec lui. Je lui ai sortis mon petit discours que j'avais fait dans ma tête mais ça semblait curieusement déplacer :

Drago je ne saurais jamais ce que tu peux ressentir en ce moment mais je me doute que c'est très difficile à vivre et je voulais te dire que …que je suis là pour toi, pour t'aider et te soutenir si … si tu ne te sens pas bien et que tu as envie de parler. Et … et je comprendrais …je veux dire, je te comprendrais, je t'écouterais et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis là et …et ….

Il s'était relevé et écoutait calmement ce que j'étais en trin de bafouiller avec un air très sérieux. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte me suis je dis, il a l'air d'aller très bien : c'est complètement nul ce que je lui dis. Ici, au milieu de tous ses morts et lui si calme, ça me semblait totalement déplacer et vide de sens. Il a eut l'air un peu embarrassé :

Merci … Hermione mais … ça va aller. Il va me falloir un peu de temps … pour que je me retrouve et que je me remette c'est pour ça que … que je crois qu'on devrait arrêter tous ce qui est en cours entre nous, je suis désolé pour cette nuit, mais je n'aurais plus le cœur ni le temps à ça …

Ca ? Il osait appelé ça le sublime moment que nous avions passé ensemble dans les appartements de Dumbledore ? J'ai sentis la colère m'envahir malgré moi bien que je me disais que c'était normal, que je comprenais, qu'il lui fallait du temps et que de toute façon je n'avais pas envie, moi aussi , de continuer à cause de se qui c'était passé cette nuit et de tous le travail qu'il faudrait accomplir pour remonter l'école et de nouveau l'ouvrir. Que l'on aurait besoin de moi, que Ron et Harry avait besoin de moi et que nos chemin devrait bien se séparé un jour ou l'autre non ? Je sentais que mon visage était en feu et qu'il fallait que je parte au plus vite si je ne voulais pas ….

Bien sûr ! ais-je dis d'une manière un peu brusque mais que je voulais compréhensive puis je suis sortis.

J'ai remonté le couloir qui menait à la grande salle. Je me sentais mal. Tout était fini entre nous alors ? Je ne pensais pas qu'une histoire aussi brève pouvait faire aussi mal . Toutes ces peurs, ces espoirs, ces rêves ne servirait à rien. C'était différent entre nous à présent. J'avais eut l'impression de quelques chose de plus grand, de plus fort mais tout était retombé il y a quelques minutes. Et bien tans pis, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je pensais mais ce que je devais me dire pour ne pas fondre en larme au beau milieu de ce couloir dévasté. Je regardait autour de moi en essayant de ne pas penser à lui. Quel carnage ! Il y avait tellement de chose à refaire, qui avait était brisé, il faudra bien tous reconstruire, ça serait dur et on y arriverais peut être pas mais il fallait tenter parce que ça en valait la peine. Soudain je me suis arrêter. Et je me suis dis : avec Drago c'est pareil ….

Je l'aime tellement et il y tant de bonne chose à venir entre nous… il ne faut pas qu'on laisse la mort de son père et ses nouvelles responsabilités nous séparé. Bien sur il y a ce qui c'est passer cette nuit et on a fait un pas en arrière car on est mal à l'aise et on n'ose plus ce dire la vérité en face. Il faut reconstruire cette confiance et continuer à construire cet amour : ça prendra du temps et on est pas sur d'y arriver mais ça en vaux la peine. Et pis merde je tiens tellement à lui que je vais pas le laisser partir avec un simple : bien sûr ! Et pis au diable Harry et Ron ! Ils sont assez grand pour se débrouiller sans moi !

J'ai fais demi-tour et d'un pas décidé je suis retourné à L'infirmerie. Je me sentais soudain beaucoup mieux. Pour une fois je n'allais pas me laisser faire. J'allais lui dire les choses comme je les pensait et je lui donnerais un nouveau coup de poing dans le nez si il avait le malheur de me dire de ne pas insister. J'ai rouvert la porte d'un seul coup. Il était toujours au même endroit, debout les mains dans les poches et les yeux baissés. En plus il est mignon, me suis-je dis : ça veut bien la peine que je me batte pour lui, non ? Il m'a regardé, très surpris. J'ai refermé la porte d'un mouvement brusque et elle a claqué bruyamment. Je me suis planté devant lui et quand il a posé ses yeux gris sur moi je lui ai dis:

Non je suis pas d'accord !

Euh ….de quoi ?

Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait se séparer ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es à présent Lord Malfoy que tu ne dois plus m'accorder d'importance !

Je … je n'ais jamais dit ça !

Non … mais tu l'as pansé tellement fort qu'on t'a entendu jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'école !

Enfin tu … que je vais avoir beaucoup à faire et puis … C'est très difficile pour moi …

Mais je suis là Drago ! m'exclamais je en me montrant des mains, Je vais t'aider ! Je te soutiendrais : je ne suis pas une Pansy Parkinson qui va te traîner dans les pattes et t'empêcher de faire ce que tu as à faire !

Il a baisser la tête, sûrement pour me cacher ses yeux car ses mèches blonde se son placer entre nous. Il devait être ému, je crois, en pensant à la tendresse que je lui offrait et que sa famille ne lui avait pas donner. Je me sentis soudain beaucoup moins fière. J'écartais d'une main tremblante ses murailles blonde et les caché derrière son oreilles. Ses yeux étaient troublés.

Hermione … je n'ai pas envie … je n'ai plus envie de rien …me dit-il.

J'ai cru voir au fond de son âme un cour instant. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté et j'ai vu ce qui se passait …

Non, Drago, tu as seulement mal ! Tu as mal et ça affecte ton jugement ! Mais je suis là, je vais ….je vais te passer de la pommade, je vais te soigner comme j'ai soigné ton dos …

J'essayais de l'encourager, de le rassurer car c'était plus de sa que d'être seul qu'il avait besoin. Je me suis rapproché de lui et lui ai relevé la tête pour qu'il me regarde. C'était étrange de sentir à nouveau sa peau sous mes doigts, ça me rappelais cette nuit …

Je serais là pour toi … je t'aime Drago…

Je crois que je ne lui avais jamais dis. Et ça m'avais soudain paru très important de lui dire : là dans cette salle qui sentait la mort et la tristesse. Tous en lui me disait la même chose.

Tu me soigneras ? m'a-t-il répondu, d'accord mais une fois que tu l'auras fait tu te rendra compte que je n'en vaux pas la peine et tu partiras. Tu partiras … je n'ais rien à t'offrir … moi aussi je t'aime mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir et tu partiras….

Il me disait ça très sérieusement, sans que ça voix ne tremble. Et il ne pleurait pas, il avait juste le regard très triste. Il semblait persuader de ce qu'il disait. Mais comment pouvais t-il le savoir, la vie nous réserve tellement de chose.

Il y a un mois , lui ai-je répondu d'une voix déséspéré pour le convaincre, tu pensais que tu allais mourir … aujourd'hui c'est lui qui est mort et c'est toi qui est en vie ! Et il y a plein de chose que tu ne croyait pas, que tu ne pensais pas avoir le temps de faire que tu peux faire à présent … et il y a plein de chose que tu peux me donner à présent … j'ai besoin de toi, peut être pas aujourd'hui mais … mais ça viendra …c'est la vie, tu sais, elle est belle, tu le sais qu'elle est belle ! C'est toi qui me l'a dit, c'est toi qui me l' a montrer !

Je sais Hermione mais là … là c'est dur …

Je m'en doute … et je t'admire ! Tu as perdu ton père que malgré tous tu aimais mais il te reste encore …

Ma mère est morte aussi Hermione.

Ca m'a frapper tous d'un coup. J'en suis resté le souffle couper. Je ne le savais pas et ça peine était si bien cachée que je croyais qu'il ne pleurais qu'une seule personne. Comment faisait-il pour être si calme ? J'étais si stupide de ne l'avoir pas vu. J'étais impardonnable. Par Merlin comme il devait avoir mal ! J'ai passé mes bras autour de son torse et je l'ai attiré contre moi. Je l'ai serré très fort, aussi fort que j'ai pu. Pour lui dire combien je l'aimais, combien j'étais triste pour lui, combien j'étais forte aussi et qu'il pouvait compter sur moi. J'avais mal pour lui et sans vraiment comprendre je me suis mise à pleurer. C'était comme si sa souffrance, qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir, était passé en moi et s'exprimais pas moi. Il n'avait pas mérité ça, il n'avait pas mérité que le destin s'acharne sur lui comme ça … et sa pauvre mère non plus. Quand il m'avait parler d'elle, j'avais été très triste : il l'aimait ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager sa souffrance. C'était terrible. Et aujourd'hui elle était morte. Je n'osais même pas lui dire à qu'elle point j'étais désolé pour eux.

Merci Mia, merci … a –t-il répondu en me serrant aussi fort comme si il m'avait compris.

Il m'a lâcher et ma sourit tristement. Il m'a prit par la main et a dit :

Viens allons-nous en d'ici !

J'étais d'accord avec lui : ce n'étaient pas un endroit pour parler et même si je savais que ce n'était pas le moment je voulais lui parler de ce qui c'était passer entre nous. Je voulais savoir ce que lui en pensai et ce qu'il comptait faire pour nous deux. Moi je savais et je sais que je l'aime et que je voulais que ça continue mais c'était si étrange si anormale. On est allé dans les anciens appartements des préfets. Après cette nuit c'était vraiment dur de ne pas se ressentir à nouveau ce qui c'était passé : le désir, le plaisir, sa peau contre la mienne, sa bouche sur mon corps, sa chaleur…c'était brûlant comme le feu. Et la ce matin dans ce château, il faisait tellement froid et il y avait tellement d'horreur autour de nous que j'aurais bien voulu encore le sentir contre moi voir en moi ….

Alors, bien sur quand il m'a doucement entraîner vers sa chambre… c'était dur de résister ! Ca été dur de lui dire :

Attend ! Je voudrais qu'on discute un peu avant ….

Discuter ? M'a-t-il dit en me regardant dans les yeux, Mais il n'y a rien a discuter : Je t'aime et je ne te laisse pas indifférente. C'est simple alors pourquoi se compliqué la vie ? Elle est tellement courte Mia : j'ai envie de la vivre à cent pour cent maintenant !

J'étais à la fois surprise et ravie de se changement de comportement. Je n'osais pas revenir sur les malheurs qu'il vivait ou sur les questions que je me posais au risque de le voir perdre sa bonne humeur.

Oui bien sûr ….

J'étais un peu pris de cour : là aussi j'avais préparé un petit discours dans ma tête et lui simplifié tous. Je me suis dit que j'étais une fille trop compliquée. Il suffisait de lâcher les amarres comme je l'avais déjà tant de fois fait avec lui. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais autant de mal à le faire ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas entrer dans sa chambre, fermer la porte et repasser encore une fois entre ses bras ?

A moins que tu n'ais d'autres projets pour nous, répondit-il un peu tristement et essayant de trouver la réponse sur mon visage.

Oh non, non !

Surtout pas non, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui.

Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

C'est que ça va un peu trop vite pour moi, avais-je envie de lui dire mais si je disais ça, il allait le prendre mal, croire que je n'avais pas confiance en lui alors qu'après ce qu'il avait fait pour nous sauver dans la grotte, je ne pouvais pas imaginer confier ma vie à un autres a homme que lui. Pis j'avais envie, après tous, d'entrer dans cette pièce avec lui.

On va plutôt dans ma chambre ? Lui demandais-je.

Il sourit, soulagé. Je lui rendis son sourire et tournais la poignée de la porte. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il voyait ma chambre. Ah ! Non, maintenant que j'y pense, il y a eut celle ou il est entrer quand je faisais mes bagages. C'était comme si je l'invitais enfin dans mon intimité.

La plupart des femmes préfèrent leur propre lit, dit-il en fermant la porte.

Je n'avais plus envie de discuter. Je le tirais vers mon lit et m'allongeais dessus. Il me regarda, son visage sevoila a nouveau de tristesse puis il secoua la tête et s'approcha de moi. Il s'assit sur le lit et posa son bras sur ma taille.

On s'est pas embrasser cette nuit ? Me demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Je me remémorais rapidement ses quelques minutes de plaisirs. Et je rougis : non nous ne nous étions même pas embrasser. Comment coucher avec un garçon dont on a jamais exploré la bouche ? C'est un rite de passage, la première pénétration, non ? Je me rassis sur le lit un peu tremblante : Pas de sortilège cette fois pour m'aider à franchir le pas. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes c'est aussi simple que ça.

Tu es belle Hermione , si belle que te regarder est une souffrance…

L'autre jours tu disais que c'était une joie.

Il parut un peu déconcerté par ma réponse mais ne se laissa pas abattre.

C'est une joie ET une souffrance !

On avait l'impression qu'il avait totalement oublier ce que nous nous étions dit quelques minutes plus tôt dans la morgue. Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre. La vie était courte.Je me penchais vers lui et j'effleurais ses lèvres avec les miennes.

On toqua à la porte. Drago étouffa un juron. Le battant de bois s'entrouvrit et Léo passa la tête dans l'encadrement avec un petit sourire narquois. J'avais déjà vu ça quelques part non ?

Je vous dérange ?

Tu sais que t'es un chieur dans ton genre ? Répondit le beau blond à côté de moi.

Moi aussi je t'aime Drago, répondit le petit prétentieux en lui envoyant un baiser, je viens chercher mon chat !

Tu sais très bien que c'est Nicky qui l'a ! Lui dis-je.

Il le savait très bien. Qu'est ce qu il venait faire ici ? Et maintenant je repensais à sa petite discussion bizarre avec Sanders. Il faudrait lui poser des questions mais pas maintenant ! Plus tard ! Qu'il parte ! Qu'il s'en aille tous de suite ! Il s'éclipsa.

Bon, on en était où ? Demanda Drago en se jetant sur moi.

Note de Léo : Ma mère donne d'autres détails croustillants de ce qui ce passa après que je les ai quitté mais je ne juge pas ces détails utiles à la compréhension de l'histoire. Ici s'arrête les extraits de journaux de mes parents.

Ah ! Bon ? C'est Nicky qui l'a ? Oui oui j'étais au courant je voulais juste vérifier que tout allait bien ! Fenouil était très content de me revoir. Il avait entendu beaucoup de bruit et de cris tout au long de la nuit et il avait eut très peur que je ne revienne jamais. Pattenrond semblait avoir un sérieux coup de vieux :

_Emmène loin de moi ce petit diable !_ M'ordonna-t-il avec un air fatigué et se laissant tomber près de la cheminée des Griffondors.

Bon d'accord ! D'accord ! Pas la peine de s'énerver ! Puis plus bas : alors comme ça tu as bien embêté Pattenrond ? Je suis fière de toi !

Fenouil miaula de contentement. Je le serrais contre moi et redescendit dans le grand hall où, trop fatigué pour aller plus loin, je restais toute la matinée. Je vis les aurors emmener leurs prisonniers sous l'œil rassuré de quelques élèves venus assister à l'événement et du directeur venu leur souhaiter une bonne route. Il y avait également des Serpentards parmi les mangemorts mais comme il s'agissait encore d'adolescent ou de jeune adulte, un autre traitement leur était réservé.

Dès que nous serons arrivées à Londres nous préviendrons le ministère et vous enverrons des médicomages, lui assura celui semblait être le chef des aurors.

J'avais en effet cru comprendre que tous les hiboux de la volière avaient été soit tuer, soit, terrifiés, s'étaient échappés. Poudlard était totalement coupé du monde extérieur. Bien que le repas de midi fut généreux grâce aux soins de Dumbledore, rare fut ceux qui avaient envie de manger. La plupart des élèves et des autres habitants survivants du château étaient dans la grande salle, blessé ou auprès d'amis blessés. Je restais seul dans mon coin. Je ne pensais à rien. Par les portes grandes ouvertes je voyais l'extérieur et recevais la lumière du début d'après-midi. C'était une belle journée pour mourir pensais-je. Fenouil, qu'une âme d'explorateur habitait, visitait le grand hall. Je sortis de ma poche ma baguette magique et la fixais pendant un moment. Au début elle ne m'avait pas paru très utiles mais je savais ne plus pouvoir m'en passer, je me rappelais encore une fois la formule qui ferait oublier notre présence durant ce mois à Poudlard. D'une autre poche je sortis le petit flacon de poudre noir que m'avait donné Rogue. Il me servirait à emporter Fenouil avec moi. J'étais près. J'étais près depuis ce matin et commençais à me demander si je n'étais pas un prématuré car il me semblait étrange qu'ayant été conçu durant la nuit je n'étais pas déjà de retour chez moi. Mais bon j'attendais. Il faisait bon j'étais bien. Soudain Nicky surgit de nul par à la fois paniquée et excitée :

Regarde Léo ! Regarde !

Elle grimpa à toute allure l'escalier en haut du quel j'étais assis.

Regarde : je commence à disparaître !

Elle me montra ses mains : je pouvais voir la jointure des marches au travers. Je sortis les miennes de mes poches : la même chose.

Ca alors ! Moi aussi !

On va rentrer chez nous on va rentrer chez nous !

Elle me prit les mains et commença à danser et tournoyant. Je la laissais m'emportais. Oui on allait rentrer chez nous ! C'était enfin fini ! On avait réussi ! Pris d'une soudaine joie, je me mis même à danser :

On va rentrer chez nous LALALA ! On va renter chez nous ! Lalala.

Non mais ça va pas vous deux ? Cria Ron en bas des marches.

Il était tous là : Ron Harry, Drago et Hermione et nous regarder danser avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

ON VA RENTRER CHEZ NOUS ! Leur hurla Nicky avec un grand sourire.

Oui …oui, répondit Harry qui toujours pâle tenait néanmoins debout et était amusée par notre spectacle, nous aussi on va rentrer chez nous !

Oh ! Mais vous pouvez pas comprendre ! Leur dit-elle en leur faisant signe de laisser tomber.

J'éclatais de rire en voyant leur tête. J'étais heureux ! Je n'avais jamais étais aussi Heureux ! Mes parents s'aimaient, ils étaient en vie, nous aussi , et nous retournions dans notre présent !

Et bien avant que vous ne rentriez chez vous, on doit vous poser quelques questions ! S'exclama Hermione.

Nous descendîmes quelques marches, tous sourire :

Oui ? C'est à qu'elle sujet ?

C'est au sujet … euh …. C'était quoi cette discussion, Léo, que tu as eut avec Sanders ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

A oui Léo ! De quoi parlait-elle ? Répéta Nicky en riant.

Vous n'avez pas compris ? Leur dis-je moi aussi de la bonne humeur.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent puis regardèrent les deux autres :

Euh … non a moins que je ne sois soudain devenu très stupide, répondit Drago, aussi stupide que Weasley qui semble avoir compris..

Eh ! Répliqua l'intéressé.

Oui ! Mais lui on lui a dit la réponse : C'est pas du jeu ! Répondit Nicky.

C'est bien ce que je disais ! Fit Drago soulagé.

Tu veux mon poing dans la gueule ? demanda Ron

Mes amis, mes amis du calme, dis-je en prenant un ton paternaliste, vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit à ce moment là ? Que vous alliez trouver ça très bizarre mais que je vous expliquerai après ?

Oui, alors vas-y : explique ! S'énerva Hermione.

Vous vous souvenez de ce que Sanders m'a demandé ? Si j'ai réussi à vous faire coucher ensemble ?

Elle a vraiment dit ça ? S'étonna Harry qui essayait de ne pas paraître hors du coup.

Nicky acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête pendant que je descendais encore quelques marche pour me retrouver devant mes géniteurs.

Et pourquoi devais-tu nous faire coucher ensemble ? Demanda d'un ton méfiant la jeune femme.

Parce que je viens du futur et que je suis votre fils, a tous les deux, ajoutais-je en les montrant de la main et en m'inclinant devant eux.

Ils se regardèrent et partir dans un véritable fou rire !

AH AH AH ! Ah oui très drôle ! Fit Drago en essuyant les larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues.

Mais bien sûr ! Ah ah ha ! Elle est bien bonne ! Disait Hermione.

Puis ils semblèrent se rendre compte qu'ils étaient les seuls à rigoler. Ils se tournèrent vers Ron et Harry qui tirait des têtes graves d'enterrement.

Ben quoi ? C'est drôle non ?

C'est la vérité, répondit Harry en se raclant la gorge.

Nouveaux regard interloqué entre les deux amoureux puis il se tournèrent vers Ron :

Quoi ? Mais c'est une blague ?

Celui-ci soupira :

J'aimerais bien mais malheureusement non, ils viennent vraiment du futur et … et c'est votre fils !

Et j'ajouterais que vous devez vous attendre à me revoir d'ici 9 mois mais cette fois si je ne serais pas la pour vous faire tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre !

Ils me regardèrent à nouveaux, soit ébahi parce qu'il se rendait compte de qui j'étais soir parce qu'un rayon de soleil allumé de flammes mes cheveux blond platine et m'éclairais d'une beauté surnaturelle. Non, non je ne suis absolument pas Narcissique ! Hermione tout en m'observant du coin de l'œil se pencha vers son compagnon et lui murmura :

C'est vrai qu'il te ressemble …

Et il a ton sale caractère, répondit Drago sur le même ton.

A non c'est pas vrai ! S'indigna ma mère.

J'étais heureux pour eux. Je jetais un coup d'œil a mes mains, elle devenait de plus en plus translucide.

Bon … c'est pas qu'on vous aime pas mais … on va devoir y aller !

Et qui est-elle, Elle ? Demanda suspicieusement Ron en montrant Nicky.

Moi ? Répondit Nicky sur un ton tout à fait naturel, moi je suis sa fille !

Et elle désigna le pauvre Harry du doigt. Tout le monde le regarda.

Et moi aussi je devrais pointer le bout de mon nez d'ici quelques mois ! Ajouta-t-elle joyeusement.

Harry me donnait l'impression désespérée de quelqu'un qui a toucher le fond mais creuse encore. Il regarda Nicky, la bouche grande ouverte, puis ses amies, puis de nouveau Nicky puis encore ses amis. Il commença à s'éloigner à petit pas :

Euh … vous m'excuserez mais il faut que j'aille voir une certaine personne…

Et bien qu'aucun de nous ne l'en aient cru capable, il partis en courant. Ron, lui-même un peu secoué, le regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers nous :

Euh … je crois que je vais le suivre car je crains que cette certaine personne ne soit ma sœur !

Et il disparu. Nicky secoua tristement la tête :

Le pauvre ! Ca va lui faire un choc !

Je pouvais voir la superbe rampe sculpte à travers elle a présent. Je me rappelais soudain d'un détail.

Fenouil ! Hurlais-je.

Et le petit chat apparu en bas des marches. Je m'avançais vers lui sous l'œil toujours aussi surpris de mes parents et déverser la poudre noire par terre. Le chaton, curieux s'en approcha et éternua en le reniflant.

Fenouil, pensais-je très fort, tu veux revenir avec moi ?

_Je veux venir avec toi_, répéta-t-il en me regardant de ses grands yeux marron.

Il devint soudain aussi transparent que moi. Je le pris sur moi et ressortis ma baguette. C'était l'heure des adieux.

Mais où vous aller ? Demanda Hermione qui paraissait mieux se remettre du choc que Drago.

On rentre chez nous ! Répéta Nicky avec un air faussement agacée mais on ne distingué déjà plus très bien son visage.

Bon ben merci d'être venu, au revoir et a bientôt ! Dis-je en remontant les marches pour me placer à côté d'elle du moins me semblait-il car je ne la voyais plus.

Elle me saisit le bras avec force. C'était le moment de lancer le sort.

Par les 4 éléments que j'invoque …

Oubliez nous, comme l'eau efface les pas dans le sable,

Oubliez nous comme le feu effaces des mémoires les chose qui on exister,

Oubliez nous comme le vent emporte les parfums des être aimés,

Oubliez nous comme la terre engloutis ceux qui l'on fouler jusqu'à leur dernier soupire,

Et jusqu'au votre, effacez nous de ses trente dernières lunes

Et à jamais …

Une curieuse boule de lumière rouge sortit de ma baguette et se mit à tournoyer dans la pièce en devenant plus en plus grosse. Elle devait devenir si grande qu'elle pourrait recouvrir tous Poudlard et ses environs et effacer la mémoire de tous ceux qui se trouverai à l'intérieure. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de la voir faire son œuvre car je perdit connaissance tous de suite après. Ma dernière vision fut Hermione montant quelques marches vers nous puis s'arrêtant soudain pour ce tourner vers Drago et lui dire :

Pourquoi je suis monté déjà ?

**Bon c'est tous pour le moment, c'est pas finit mais je ne suis là que le week-end alors sa va être plus long pour la suite ! Lol , je sais, la formule est un peu pourite et c'est pas trop l'habitude à Poudlard mais je voulais essayer. Pis pardonnez les fautes d'orthographes, je voulais publier et j'ai pas eut le temps de corriger ! Lol, Voilà , voilà….**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40 : Retour vers le future.

Tout était calme. Il faisait bon. Peut-être même un peu chaud. Je voyais à travers mes paupières fermées la lumière doré du soleil. Quelqu'un me tenait la main. Pourtant le plus grand silence régnait autour de moi : à part quelques gazouillis d'oiseaux et un ronflement régulier. Un ronflement ?

J'ouvris les yeux. Encore cette impression de renaître. A ma droite, Nicky était allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Le drap blanc formait un linceul immaculée autour d'elle. Ses cheveux, d'un brun sombre, semblaient sintiller d'une couleur rousse. Sur une chaise a coté se trouvait Conan, la tête rejetée en arrière qui dormait à en juger par le son grave qui sortait de sa gorge. Plus loin mais toujours à côté du lit, Mallabule somnolait la tête posée sur le matelas au risque de casser ses lunettes. Une douce chaleur m'envahit : ils étaient là, ils veillaient sur nous et madame Pomfresh n'avait, à l'évidence, pas réussi à les faire partir. On devait être le matin et ils étaient certainement rester au près de nous toute la nuit. D'ailleurs depuis combien de jours étaient-ils là ? Je tournais la tête. Melchior était assis dans un fauteuil au bout de mon lit. Il dormait aussi, les bras ballant de chaque côté des accoudoirs, un peu affaissé sur lui-même. Je souris : lui de toute façon je savais qu'il serait là. Mais qui me tenait la main alors ? Je tournais la tête vers ma gauche : Tryn, elle était recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, les genoux sous le menton, la tête dans une main et la mienne dans l'autre. La fille de Voldemort veillant le fils et la fille de ceux qui ont tué son père : vous vous rendez compte ? Elle bougea un peu. J'accentuais la pression de ma main. Elle clignât des paupières et se réveilla, à peine surprise. J'avais oublié à quel point elle avait des yeux magnifiques. Je lui souris. Elle se leva et constata que les autres dormaient toujours.

Bonjours monsieur le disparu, t'étais passé où pendant tout ce temps ? Me dit-elle avec un sourire d'une voix basse et très douce.

J'étais...j'étais ici non ? Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir !

Nous aussi, on se faisait du mauvais sang. Nan, vous n'étiez pas ici, tout le monde à chercher partout, vos parents étaient fous d'inquiétude !

Quand est ce qu'on est revenu ?

Hier dans l'après midi, on vous a retrouvé sur les escaliers du grand hall : mais qu'est ce que vous foutiez là ?

Euh … je n'en sais rien, je suis comme toi….

J'essayais de jouer la comédie, le type un peu perdu qui débarque, style retour vers le futur.

Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Léo, tu n'es pas sûr de gagner !

Mais je t'assure ….fis-je faussement véxé.

Ah bon ? Alors je peux garder le petit chat roux qu'il y avait avec vous ? Puisque tu ne sais pas d'où il vient ….

Fenouil !

Oui Fenouil ! Il est très mignon mais il ne jure que par toi !

Comment ? Tu parle avec les chats toi aussi ?

Oui ou plutôt j'ai ce don, il est jeune et parle à tous ceux qui lui donnent un morceau de poisson, elle marqua un temps d'hésitation,Les autres chats ne m'adresse généralement pas la parole …

Elle mefixa de ses yeuxdefelins. Je haussais les sourcils.Soudain elle se pencha vers moi. Je repris instantanément conscience de la situation. Sa bouche était tous prêt de la mienne et ses yeux cherchait toujours les miens : j'étais fasciné. Allait-elle m'embrasser les yeux ouverts ? Ca ne se fait pas ça, non ? Ou alors c'est juste un test … elle regardait, elle attendait de voir ce que j'allais faire. Bon d'accord mais quoi faire ? Et puis il y avait un autre problème : est-ce que je l'embrasserais bien ? Très bonne question. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte les filles mais nous les gars sommes très anxieux sur la question de la performance. Alors que vous ne songez qu'a l'instant présent et à votre propre désir, nous nous tremblons de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas faire les choses bien comme il faut, de ne pas vous satisfaire. Donc la je me posais la question : est-ce que j'allais bien faire ce baiser, ce premier baiser ? Oui je sais ça peut paraître surprenant venant d'un play boy comme moi mais je n'avais jamais embrassé personne jusque là et cela non parce que je n'avais jamais eut de prétendante mais parce que je considérais les filles comme une affaire négligeable, peu importante et dont je remettais sans cesse l'étude aux lendemains. Peut être que j'aurais du me mettre aux travaux pratique un peu plus tôt. Quoiqu'il en soit, il y avait Tryn et j'avais pensez à tous ce que vous venez de lire en moins d'une seconde.

Ses yeux d'or étaient plongés dans les miens et je ne pus résister plus longtemps. Je m'approchais d'elle et pris sa lèvre supérieure entre les miennes. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et ses pupilles se rétrécir. Ses lèvres étaient très douces, je les effleurais avec les miennes et recueillis son souffle chaud. Tandis que je l'embrassais j'entrouvris la bouche, ma partenaire compris que c'était le signal et fis de même.  
. Ma lèvre supérieure se plaça aussitôt très naturellement au coin des siennes, et ma lèvre inférieure dans l'autre coin.  
C'est là que j'introduisis la langue. C'était chaud et humide mais pas trop désagréable. Elle avait fermé les yeux et en faisant pareilje me laissais porter par une sorte d'instinct qui se réveillait tout au fond de moi. Langue contre langue, j'explorais la sienne avec la mienne. J'y allais très lentement, prenant conscience de la magie de l'instant. J'explorais doucement sa langue du bout de la mienne, dessus et dessous. Elle me répondit de la même manière. Elle se pencha un peu plus sur moi tandis que je me redressait sur un coude. Ces baisers se firent plus pressants, je l'embrassais également avec passion, en approfondissant notre baiser, en pressant plus fort mes lèvres contre les siennes et en avançant légèrement la langue.Finalement elle finit par se détacher de moi. C'est yeux brillait de plaisir.

Woua, souffla t elle, c'était … c'était génial !

Je reposais la tête sur l'oreiller avec un sourire satisfait. Ce n'était pas si compliqué en faite. Elle me regarda encore quelques instants puis se leva :

Je vais chercher tes parents, m'annonça-t-elle avec un petit air enjoué.

Merci, murmurais-je toujours fier de mon petit effet.

Et elle partit joyeusement. Je restais encore un petit moment allongé sans pensé à rien puis me redressais sur mon séant.

Melk … Melk ! Oh ! Melk !

Mon ami se réveilla, il cligna des yeux puis finit par se rendre comte de qui lui parlait. Avec précipitation il fouilla dans sa robe de sorcier de Griffondor et en sortit ses lunettes :

Ah Léo ! Mon vieux ! T'es enfin réveillé ! Mais où t'étais ? Eh ! Debout les autres ! Léo est réveillé ! .

Sans aucun respect pour ma pudeur sentimentale, il me serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Bien que peu démonstratif,je fus bien obligé de lui rendre son accolade et une digue se brisa en moi.

Bon sang, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Melk' ! J'aurais jamais pensé …

Il me lâcha et me donna une tape sur l 'épaule avec un immense sourire qui découvrir ses dents blanches :

Aller mec ! Tu vas pas pleurer ! On était déjà tous assez inquiet comme ça !

Conan et Malabulle me témoignèrent les mêmes marques affections. Apparemment tout le monde s'étaient inquiétés de notre disparition mais au bout d'une semaine, faute de nous avoir retrouver, on en conclut à une fugue. Bien que nos parents soutenirent que nous n'aurions jamais fait ça. On leur répondit que c'était toujours ce qu'on disaitd'un adolescent fugueur jusqu'a ce qu'on le retrouve mort dans un fossé. Ce qui n'eut pas le don de les rassurer.Seuls nos amis n'avaient cessé de mener leur enquête mais ils étaient de plus en plus désespéré de nous revoir un jour quand nous avions mystérieusement réapparu hier après midi.

Nicky se réveilla également et je lui fit, a force d'expression massacrante et autres gestes discrets, comprendre de taire toutes les choses qui s'étaient passé depuis un mois. Nous leur assurâmes que nous ne nous souvenions de rien. Conan se demanda même si nous n'avions pas été enlevées par des extraterrestres et décida d'écrire notre histoire. Nous en étions tous à rire de cette nouvelle lubie quand une petite femme rousse aux yeux vert poussa précipitamment la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle nous dévisagea tous l'un après l'autre, essoufflée, avant de s'arrêter sur Nicky :

Ma chérie ! S'écria Ginny en se jetant sur sa fille, par Merlin tu es saine et sauve !

Ma chère ennemie se mit à serrer sa mère dans ses bras alors que celle si sanglotait de joie. L'oncle Harry arriva peu après et renouvela le cérémonial avec profusion de cris de joie de bénédiction et de remerciement de tous les grands magicien ayant exister. C'était à ce demander si ils n'allaient pas faire unemesses dans l'infirmerie même !Ils ne semblaient pas s'inquieter d'où avait pu être leur fille durant ce long mois. Je déglutis : je devais m'attendre à un autre son de cloche.

Léo Malfoy !S'écria une voix grave derrière la petite troupe agglutinée autour de nos lits.

Ils s'écartèrent et je vis mon père s'avancer vers moi. Je fus assez frapper par les différences entre le jeune homme de 17 ans que je venais de quitter et celui de 28 ans dont les yeux jetait des éclairs. Il était toujours aussi grand et noble mais avec un air beaucoup plus mature, très sûr de lui, et une petite flamme brûlait au fond de ses pupilles gris acier. Je n'aurais jamais remarqué cela si je ne l'avais pas vu plus jeune. Il était apparemment très en colère. Evidemment je n'étais plus son meilleur ami là ! J'étais son fils et j'allais recevoir un sacré savon :il n'allait pas me traiter de la même façon étant donnée qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de cet étrange garçon blond qui lui avait fait la morale et lui avait montrer la voie à suivrelorsqu'il était ado. Aujourd'hui c'était son tour de me faire la morale.

D'un regard impérial il fit comprendre aux autres qu'ils devraient aller vois ailleurs s'ils n'y étaient pas. Sans broncher mes amis m'adressèrent un dernier sourire et quittèrent la pièce. Apparemment il avaient déjà du faire connaissance avec Lord Malfoy et s'être rendu compte que ce n'était pas un rigolo. Je me retrouvais seul face à l'auteur de mes jours. Je craignais un peu ce qu'il allait dire Il était tendu , crispé et et silencieux. Je cru même qu'il allait me gifler. Puis soudain sa colère retomba et il s'assit au bord de mon lit :

Mais ou, par Voldemort, étais-tu passé ?

Sa question, rien que par le ton qu'il avait employé, exigeait une réponse. Il n'était décidément pas très câlin. Je regrettais un instant que Harry, qui était en train de serrer sa fille contre lui, ne soit pas mon père.

Je ne sais pas.

Tu le sais très bien ! Ne me ment pas Léo ! C'est la pire chose que tu puisse me faire ! Explosa-t-il, Tu te rends compte ? Tu te rends compte de la peur sans nom que tu nous as fait ! Ta mère était folle d'inquiétude ! Elle a même faillit faire une fausse couche !

Je baissais le nez et considérais gravement la toile blanche des bras.

Ou étais-tu ? Qu'est ce qui t'as prit de partir comme ça ? Si tu avais des problèmes il fallait nous le dire ! Répond : où étais-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant un mois ?

Je … je peux pas te le dire Papa !

Il faillit s'étrangler. Il ne devait pas concevoir qu'à 11 ans je puisse déjà lui cacher des choses, me méfier de lui. Il considéra la même expression de colère mais je vis bien qu'il était blessé.

Ce n'est pas que … que je ne veux pas te le dire, mais je ne peux pas, ce serait trop grave.

Et notre chagrin ? Notre inquiétude ? Ce n'est pas gave ça bien sur ! répliqua –t-il sarcastiquement.

Si, si … mais si c'est arrivé, nous ne l'avons pas voulu, c'était un accident ! Un accident de potions, et je ne peux rien te dire de plus …

Très énervé, il se leva et fis quelques pas dans la salle. Les Potter nous jetèrent un coup d'œil intrigué et crurent bon d'emmener leur fille. Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie. Mon père perdait son sang froid, il avait trop de chose a dire et ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Finalement il opta pour :

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu trahis ma confiance ! Si j'avais été mon père ...ça ne se serrais jamais passé comme ça ! Je t'aurais fait avaler une potion pour te faire dire la vérité ou je t'aurais battu jusqu'à ce que tu avoues ce que tu me caches ! Je pensais … je pensais que si je ne te traitais pas comme lui l'avait fait avec moi, je t'enseignerais ce qu'était la vérité! Que tu serais sincère avec tes parents, mais tu as à peine 11 ans que tu commence déjà à mentir !

Je ne mens pas …

Tais-toi !

J'étais honteux. Mes parents étaient bien les seules personnes que je n'aimais pas faire souffrir et perdre l'estime de mon père était pire que tout pour moi. Je baissais encore la tête et essayais de me répéter que ce n'était pas ma faute, que je ne pouvais pas lui dire, que je ne lui mentais pas surtout et …

…Je suis désolé…je t'aime papa, je ne veux pas te blessé...

Il s'était approché d'une verrière et le soleil inondait son visage comme il l'avait fait 17 ans auparavant. Il se tourna vers moi, un peu ébranlé sur ses certitudes et ses résolutions de me faire passé le goût des cachotteries.

Dis moi ce qui c'est passé ?

On a eut un accident de potion …

Et après ?

Et après on s'est réveillé ici ….

Tu mens ! Tu … comment tu peux me faire ça ?

Je ne répondis rien, je me posais moi-même la question. Comment je pouvais mentir à l'homme que j'admirais, que je respectais, Est ce que j'aurais accepter sa de mon fils s'il avait fait la même chose ? Certainement pas, non.

Tu seras puni Léo … me dit-il d'une voix tremblante de déception.

J'encaissais le coup. C'était la première fois de ma vie qu'il me punissait.

LEO !

Nous tournâmes la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante. Très pâle ma mère se dirigea vers mon lit. Son ventre avait encore grossit. Elle s'empara de moi pour me couvrir le visage de baisés.

Mon dieu, mon dieu, mais ou étais-tu passé ?

Monsieur ne veux pas nous le dire, cru bon de répondre mon père.

Je peux pas, il ne sait rien passé de grave et je vais bien mais je peux pas ….

Est-ce que tu crois que le laisser enfermer une semaine dans sa chambre serait une bonne punition ? Demanda mon père à ma mère.

Oh ! Drago ! Laisse le tranquille ! S'il ne peut pas nous le dire c'est qu'il a des bonnes raisons ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Il la regarda très étonné de la voir prendre ma défense contre lui.

Mais … mais enfin il nous ment Mia ! Tu te rend compte ?

Il ne ment pas, il omet de nous dire quelque chose ! C'est déjà assez bien qu'il soit revenu sain et sauf alors laisse-le tranquille ! Il parlera quand il aura envie de parler !

Elle me sera à nouveau contre elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil comme une lionne qui protège son petit. Mon père, déboussolé parce qu'il pensait être une nouvelle trahison, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et s'absorba dans la contemplation des arbres a l'extérieur. Il devait certainement se calmer par la suite mais j'aurais à coup sur droit a une sanction. Le professeur Londubat arriva. Il avait bien changer depuis l'époque de la grande bataille : elle l'avait sûrement endurcit et rendu plus débrouillard.

Mais tout le monde et réveillé ! S'écria-t-il faussement joyeux ! Je vous avez bien dit qu'ils reviendraient ces deux garnements !

Mon père lui jeta un regard de tueur. Ma mère s'écarta soudain de moi. Elle était devenue toute rouge. Elle s'efforça de sourire :

Oui merci pour tout Neville….

Hermione ? Tu es sur que ça va ?

Oui, oui, … ce doit être une bouffé de chaleur …

Tu as mal quelque part ?

Oui au dos mais ça m'arrive souvent ce n'est rien …

Au niveau du bassin, demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, et ça te lance régulièrement ?

Oui, c'est ça ! Surtout depuis ce matin …

Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda mon père un peu inquiet en quittant son fauteuil.

C'est les contractions, répondit le professeur d'un ton badin en me faisant sortir de mon lit, l'accouchement va commencer..

Quoi ? S'écria mon père.

Quoi, Je … je peux pas accoucher ici ! Répondit ma mère tandis que son ancien camarade la forçait à s'allonger.

Je descendit du lit. Le sol de l'infirmerie était froid. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi on avait mit les cadavres ici après la guerre.

On a pas le temps de te téléporter, expliqua tranquillement Neville, Et c'est trop dangereux ! Léo, tu serais gentil d'aller chercher le professeur Harker…

Par Merlin c'est pas vrai ! Ce n'était pas prévus avant une semaine ! S'inquiéta ma mère.

Mon père lui semblait un peu perdu et ne disait rien.

C'est sûrement les émotions des retrouvailles, ça arrive souvent, la rassura Neville, Léo va chercher le professeur.

Je me trouvais un peu dans le même état que mon père. Un accouchement, ici ? Maintenant ? Tryn passa la tête dans la porte :

Tous va bien ?

Mademoiselle Sanders, lui cria Londubat, allez me chercher le professeur Harker de toute urgence !

Elle fila. Mon père secoua la tête :

Mais…mais …qui va faire l'accouchement ? Il faut des infirmières, des médicomages !

Le professeur Harker a une formation d'infirmière quand a moi je me suis déjà occupé de la naissance de créatures magique, ça ne devrait pas ce passer trop mal, répondit Neville avec un petit sourire.

Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire souffrir son ancien tortionnaire. Je vis très distinctement le sang se retirer du visage de mon père. Il était pale comme un mort.

Des créatures magiques? répétât-il en se refusantà comprendre.

Oui, oui, répondit encore le professeur, la, allonge-toi Hermione ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais …mais … j'ai réservé une place dans une clinique privé moi… balbutia le grand lord Malfoy en s'approchant.

Neville secoua la tête :

Pas le temps, trop dangereux de la télétransporter ! Non, on va rester bien gentiment là et je vais m'occuper de tout !

T… toi ?

Oui ! Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi Drago ?

Mon père déglutis avec difficulté :

Faut …faut que je m'assoies ….

Il se laissa plutôt tomber sur le lit.

Drago ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Le professeur Londubat en jubilant, t'es tout pale ! C'est l'accouchement qui te fait peur ? T'inquiète pas c'est pas si terrible que ça !

J'ai déjà assisté à un accouchement merci ! Répliqua sèchement mon père.

Ben ou est le problème alors ? Tiens, tu vas même pouvoir m'aider !

Derrière moi la lourde porte s'ouvrit à nouveau :

Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Demanda le professeur Harker d'un ton dur.

Mina, ma chère, dit calmement Neville, je vais avoir besoin de votre concours.

Il lui expliqua calmement la situation.

Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas de lui qu'il faut s'occuper, dit-elle en désignant d'un ton méprisant mon père chamboulé.

Je vais très bien, répliqua celui-ci le plus durement qu'il put.

La nouvelle arrivée leva les yeux au ciel :

Ah les hommes ! C'est nous qui accouchons et ses eux qui ne se sentent pas bien !

Et elle entreprit de relevé ses manches pour se préparer. Je la regardais effrayé saisir des pinces que je n'aurais jamais pu prendre pour des outils d'accouchement mais plutôt pour des instruments de torture.

Mais … mais …mais qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Demandais-je.

Il reprirent tous conscience de ma présence.

T'inquiète pas mon chéri, ça va bien ce passer, dit doucement ma mère en essayant de me rassurer.

Aller mon garçon, dit Londubat en me faisant tourner sur moi-même et en me poussant en direction de la porte, tu vas gentiment nous laisser travailler ! On va bien prendre soin de ta maman.

Il entrouvrit la porte et me poussa en dehors de l'infirmerie.

Professeur ! Avec tous le respect que je vous doit ! Je …

Ah ! Parce que vous me respectez maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'un air amuser.

Oui euh … je … là n'est pas la question ! Je ne vous pense pas suffisamment à la hauteur pour vous occuper … d'une situation comme celle –là !

Mon garçon je suis suffisamment à la hauteur pour m'occuper de toute sorte de situation en l'absence de Madame Ponfresh !

Parce qu'elle n'est pas là ?

Bien sûr que non ! Elle a prit son congé pour aller voir sa sœur en Australie ! Nous n'allons pas la déranger pour si peu !

Pour si peu !

Aller ne t'inquiète pas ! Tous va bien ce passer !

Ceci étant dit, il me claqua la porte au nez !

Je restais complètement interdit d'en le couloir.

Des créatures magiques ! Répétais-je à mon tour.

Je ne m'en étais toujours pas remis lorsque j'entendis quelques gloussements étouffés derrière moi. Deux filles de 7ème année se tenaient non loin et me regardaient souriant.

Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?

Trop classe le fute ! Me répondit l'une d'elle en riant et elle s'éloignèrent.

Je baissait les yeux sur le pantalon de pyjama dont j'avait était affubler. C'était un pantalon trop court pour moi, blanc avec des petits nounours bleus. Petite note personnelle : tuer le professeur Londubat de mes mains dès que possible ! Inutile de vous rappeler que nous étions au mois d'octobre lors de notre disparition donc, en tout logique le mois de novembre était bien entamer et il n'était pas conseiller de traîner dans les couloirs torse nu et avec un pantalon ridicule. Je ravalait ma gène et me dirigeais fièrement vers mon dortoir en priant pour ne croiser personne d'autre durant mon chemin.

**C'est tous pour le moment, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi mais je vous promer la suite bientôt! PS : tous n'est pas fini entre Nicky et Léo, je vous rassure !**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41 : Et si c'était vrai ...

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même. C'était la troisième fois que je lisais L'interprétation des rêves de Sigmund Freud et je commençais à connaître sur le bouts des doigts les théories du père de la psychanalyse. Depuis 15 jours que j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre ( s'étais ma punition ) je ne savais plus quoi inventer pour me distraire. Ma petite sœur, prénommé Léa à mon grand désarroi ( mes parents n'avaient pas beaucoup d'imagination ), était née au château de Poudlard et nous avait amenés à rentrer chez nous. Tryn, passablement remise de ma petite mise au point sur notre relation, m'envoyait régulièrement les devoirs que, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, je m'empressais d'exécuter. Pendant mon mois d'absence, on n'avait changé ma chambre de place et je n'avais plus mes précieux essais magiques à expérimenter. Ma sortie hebdomadaire se résumait à environ 20 minutes par jour pour aller aux toilettes et prendre une douche. Fenouil, pour raison de sécurité post natal partageait mon emprisonnement. Il se glissa tristement contre moi sur le lit. Il avait fini par mettre un nom sur la mélancolie qui le tenaillait.

Ennuis, miaula –t-il dans mon esprit.

Oui moi aussi, répondis-je de la même façon.

Mon père qui était l'instigateur principal de ma punition venait me rendre visite une fois par jour. Il parlait seul de tous et de rien et me questionnait régulièrement sur les raisons de mon silence. C'était un fin manipulateur et plus d'une fois je faillis lui dire la vérité. Il semblait si gentil et si compréhensif, que j'en arrivais à me demander si il réagirait vraiment mal si je lui disais que c'était moi qui lui avais appris, dans une autre époque, toutes les prouesses et détails de l'art de la rhétorique ? En tous cas je comprenais la leçon : point de mensonge entre nous mon enfant ! Après on croit se disputer pour une tartine de beurre alors qu'il s'agit de tous les non dits et les choses que l'on se cache. Pourquoi Abelforth Dumbledor avait –il accepté que je retourne chez moi après la naissance de Léa ? Ah ! Oui, je vous ai pas dit ? Ce charmant vieillard dont nous parlons depuis le début n'était pas le Albus Dumbledore que j'avais rencontré dans le passé. Le directeur actuel de Poudlard n'est autre que son frère qui accepta l'offre du ministère de reprendre l'école à la mort d'albus quelques année après la naissance de votre héros favori ( moi bien sur ). Enfin bref, une naissance dans une famille n'est pas une raison pour renvoyer les gens chez eux !

Léo ? J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça joyeusement ma mère en ouvrant la porte de ma cellule.

Je la regardais d'un œil méfiant. Elle était tout sourire : ça valait le coup d'être méfiant. Elle s'était très bien remise de son accouchement improvisé alors qu'étrangement mon père dépérissait de jours en jours.

C'est moi qui me lève la nuit quand ta sœur pleure, m'avait-il expliqué lorsqu'il avait surpris mon regard étonné devant ses cernes noirs.

Je commence par laquelle ? Continua ma mère en refermant la porte et en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le lit.

La bonne …

Ta punition est levée !

Yes ! Hurlais-je intérieurement.

Youpi fit Fenouil en bondissant de mes genoux.

Pas pour toi mon petit père, lui dis-je pour le calmer.

Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avait un air incompris.

Parce que les chats, c'est dangereux pour les bébés, faut que tu restes là jusqu'à ce qu'on ait aménagé une barrière pour t'empêcher de monter à l'étage.

Et la mauvaise ? Demandais-je en revenant à ma mère.

En échange de cette libération anticipée, tu devras faire quelques travaux d'intérêt général !

C'est pire que la prison ici ! En quoi cela consistera ?

Oh … pas grand chose, un peu de ménage, un peu de jardinage, le grenier à ranger … et t'occuper de ta sœur !

Réflexion faites... Je préfère encore rester ici !

Léo !

Mais c'est stupide ! J'ai déjà assez payé pour une omission de détail.

Détail qui a duré un mois !

Tu connais la théorie de Rousseau sur les conséquences désastreuses des punitions des enfants ?

Rousseau a eut 9 enfants qui ont tous fini à la DASSparce que leur père ne s'en occupait pas !

Dans ce cas permet moi de te citer …

Stop, on va dire que c'est pas une punition mais comme tu es un jeune garçon bien élevé tu va aider tes parents qui sont bien surcharger depuis la naissance de ta sœur.

Et les elfes de maisons ?

Ils ont ordre de ne pas t'aider !

C'est donc une punition …

Tu préfèrerais t'occuper de ta sœur ?

Même pas un mois et elle me pourrit déjà la vie celle la !

Pardon ?

Non non rien.

Je lui fit un sourire angélique. Elle me le rendis et me caressa le menton.

Tu ressemble de plus en plus a ton père toi.

Merci.

C'était un vrai petit connard à ton age !

…

Heureusement on grandit !

Oui.

Tu veux sortir ?

Oui.

C'est par-là.

Ok.

Je me précipitais vers la porte et dégringolais dans l'escalier, une fois en bas, je sautais par-dessus une table basse surmontée d'un banzai, me pris les pieds dans le tapis mais restais debout, arrivais à tous bout de champ sur la porte de la maison, l'ouvrir et me précipité dans le jardin.

Oh joie ! O dieu ! Malgré toutes les sages pensés de Socrate, Freud, Nitch et Pascale, je suis à présent convaincu de ton existence !

Je me jetais à genoux dans l'herbe et me mis à la caresser du bout de mon visage pour en recueillir la rosée fraîche. Je n'avais, je crois, jamais autant aprècié la douce voluptueusité d'un simple gazon bien entretenu. Soudain, une ombre masqua mon soleil.

J'ai toujours su que ta vrai place était dans un asile !

Ta gueule Nicky !

Oh ! Seigneur quel langage ! Je suis choquée !

Et si je te vire à coup de pied au cul, tu seras choquée ?

Je vais te faire bouffer ton herbe moi, tu vas voir !

Les enfants, les enfants, s'écria Harry, du calme ! On dirait un vieux couple qui se dispute ! Mais comme on dit : l'amour commence toujours par une bagarre ! Peut être que vous finirez mari et femme un jour, si ça continue comme ça..

Si c'était mon mari, s'exclama Nicky, je lui donnerai du poison !

Si j'étais ton mari, m'écriai-je furibond, je le prendrais !

Espèce de …

EH ! Oh ! Temps mort ! Temps morts ! Dit le survivant d'une voix grave en liant le geste à la parole et en se plaçant entre nous deux.

Nos yeux se lançaient des éclairs.

LEO ! Rentre à l'intérieur ! Cria ma mère du palier, après deux semaine dans ta chambre tu risque d'attraper froid !

C'est en grommelant que je la rejoignis sur le pas de la porte.

Salut Harry ! Dit-elle à son ancien camarade.

Salut Mione, je suis aller chercher Nic ce week end pour venir voir le bébé, finalement je me demande si j'ai bien fait …

Bien sur que oui ! Léo l'adore même s'il ne le dit pas.

QUOI ? c'est mê…

Chut ! Sinon vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent dans le salon. Ne voulant pas supporter la présence de ma pire ennemie plus de quelques minutes, je saisis ma baguette et un chiffon et montait au grenier. Autant commencer mon « service « tous de suite. Le grenier était la vieille charpente de l'église et ne tenait encore en place par on ne sait trop quel miracle. Je me mis au travail. Un grenier est un bon terrain de jeu quand on est gamin et je me remémorais avec un sourire cette époque. J'y passais la journée, nettoyant les objets et les vieilles malles, faisant un tas de tous ce qu'on devrait jeter mais que ma mère ne manquerait pas de garder par nostalgie. J'entendis à un moment nos inviter partir mais je n'y fis pas plus attention que ça.

Je retrouvais une boite de casses têtes usés avec lesquels j'avais beaucoup joué enfant et les mis de coté dans l'intention de les rénover pour Léa. Plus j'avançais dans le grenier plus je reculais dans le temps et retrouvais les objets de plus en plus anciens. Ceux de mon enfance m'attirèrent une sorte de sympathie pour cette petite fille qui allait prendre ma place. Les parents c'est bien mais ça n'apprend rien d'important. Moi je lui expliquerais l'origine du monde, lui ferait réviser ses potions et lui apprendrait à jeter les sorts les plus puissants. Oui j'allais être un grand frère plus qu'exemplaire, je serais son professeur, son maître à penser, je lui montrerai quels chemins, aux limites de la loi, elle peut emprunter sans risque et ceux à ne pas franchir, je lui ferais lire les grands philosophes et lui raconterais la vie des grands sorciers, je lui montrerais comment imiter l'écriture et la signature de nos parents et comment dresser un dragon. Oui ça allait être bien … quand elle serait un peu plus grande… parce que là … il n'y avait franchement pas grand chose à faire.

Je continuais à ranger ce satané grenier en pensant à tous ça lorsque je commençais à tomber sur les malles qui avait suivit mes géniteurs durant leurs trajets incessants vers Poudlard. Celle de ma mère était une grande caisse en toile et en bois, recouverte de visa de plusieurs pays, qui avait beaucoup voyagée. Celle de mon père était plus petite, en cuir entièrement noir et pratiquement neuve. A mon avis, elle n'avait servit qu'une année. D'ailleurs six autres à peu près semblable suivait. Dans l'une d'elle je retrouvais un carnet de cuir brun. Il me rappelait vaguement quelques chose.

Sûrement un cahier de cour …

Je l'ouvris.

_Journal de Drago Malfoy _

_4 mai 2004_

_Tu le sais, puis ce que je te l'ai déjà dit, que depuis la fin de Voldemort, Hermione m'est revenue. Je la trouve plus belle chaque jour qui passe. Et ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte. Nous attendons un enfant. Giny et Harry aussi. Nous avons décidé tous les 4 de donner une chance a ses petites vies malgré que lui et moi n'aillions plus de famille pour nous soutenir. Quand je vois celui que j'ai eu, je crains de ne pas être un bon père. Cette idée ne me lâche plus, plus j'y pense, plus je me demande si nous devons vraiment le garder : nous sommes jeunes, trop jeune et je ne suis pas dans le meilleur état psychologique pour être responsable d'une si petite vie. J'ai fais par de mes craintes à Mia tout à l'heure. Elle m'assure que tous se passera bien et me demande de la soutenir. J'ai bien conscience que c'est plus difficile a accepter pour elle que pour moi._

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je sursautais. L'auteur de ses quelques lignes se tenait derrière moi, entièrement vêtu de noir et les mains sur les hanches me regardaient d'un air circonspect.

Euh … je … euh…

Je balbutiais, sentant dans ses yeux que je n'avais pas intérêt à lui raconter des histoires.

Tu lisais un de mes vieux journaux intimes ?

Euh … oui.

Un temps j'ai pensé te les donner mais en y rejetant un coup d'œil, je me suis dis que certain détail exigeait que tu attendes encore quelques années, me dit-il calmement en s'avançant vers moi.

Je lui tandis le carnet brun et il feuilleta quelques pages le sourire aux lèvres.

Mon dieu, ce n'est pas si loin finalement ….

J'entendis quelqu'un monter dans l'escalier et se rapprocher. Lady Malfoy entra d'un pas hésitant dans le vieux grenier.

Léa a réussi à s'endormir, je vous ai cherché partout, qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Léo a retrouvé les malles avec nos journaux.

Elle s'approcha en souriant.

Et il y a jeté un coup d'œil ? Ah ! C'est pas bien ça mon fils ! Il y a certaine chose écrite là dedans qui ne son pas de ton age !

J'avais cru comprendre oui.

C'est amusant que tu retrouve ça alors que ta petite sœur vient de naître, ça nous permet de comparer, ta naissance et la sienne … tout le chemin que nous avons accomplit depuis ce temps là, murmura mon père.

Souvenirs souvenirs ( en français dans le texte), chantonna ma mère.

Il y a même des gens dont je parle et de qui je ne me souviens même plus, repris Lord Malfoy, tenez, écoutez ce passage là :

_Léo tient absolument à ce que j'apprenne à persuader quelqu'un d'avoir mon point de vue par la seul force de mon discours et de ma rhétorique. Alors qu'il serait si simple de lui jeter un sort…Mais bon , comme il dit, parfois il nous est interdit d'utiliser la magie. Il sait exactement quels sont mes points forts et comment en tirer partis. Je lui ai dis que j'avais l'impression qu'il me connaissait depuis toujours et il m'a répondu cette phrase étrange : Tu crois pas si bien dire._

Il marqua une pause et nous regarda :

Tu te souviens de Léo, Mia ?

Il y a un Léo Fowl qui est arrivé dans notre école au cours de la 7 ème année, mais après la bataille il n'y en a plus aucune trace, il n'est même pas consigné sur la liste des morts. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais connu un quelconque Léo … à par notre fils bien sur.

Pourtant nous lui avons bizarrement donné le même nom quand il est né …

Non, ça c'est parce que tu pensais que ce serait une fille et que tu voulais déjà l'appeler Léa mon chéri.

Ca fait plaisir, dis-je en toussotant.

Ils se mirent à rire et mon père reposa son journal dans la malle et la referma soigneusement.

Aller viens Léo,dit-il, c'était pour plaisanter cette histoire de ménage, tu n'es pas obliger de nettoyer la maison du sol au plafond.

Pas grave, il m'aurait suffit que d'un sort…

Quels paresse !s'exclama ma mère, Non mais franchement Léo, qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

Je souris.

Nous en reparlerons dans quelques années … et vous serez surpris.

Elle avait préparé une tarte au potiron. Ils descendirent l'escalier pour aller la déguster au salon. Je tirais les clefs du grenier de ma poche et jetais un coup d'œil a l'intérieur. Il faisait nuit et la lumière étrange de la lune éclairer les vieilles malles de mes parents. Notre passé et parfois plus incertain que notre futur. Ma mère m'appela. Je fermais la porte et la rejoignit.

**Fin **

* * *

Est-ce que tu crois qu'il sait qu'on sait ? 

Quoi ?qu'on se souvient de son voyage dans le passé et son petit séjour dans notre classe ? C'est bon : C'est qu'un gosse de douze ans !

Il s'est bien foutu de nous quand même. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait à ce pauvre mangemort ? Et à Goyle et Crable ?

C'est bon il n'a rien révéler à personne. Même pas à ces parents …

C'est une honte ! moi à son âge …

Calme-toi : ça prouve qu'il a du caractère !

Peut être trop…

Sans ça nous ne serions plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est …

Et lui non plus, il avait ses raisons… tu es sur qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Mais non mon chéri, aller … dors …

Mia ?

Oui Drago ?

Tu crois que tu serais quand même tomber amoureuse de moi s'il n'avait pas était là ?

Euh ...

* * *

Atention un ou 2 bonus sont à venir pour compléter les aventures de Léo. Restez sur vos gardes ...

Pour ceux qui ont pas suivit parce qu'il y en certain ... bon voilà quoi , c'est pas trop ça lol ils avaient pas caller que Hermione attend un bébé depuis le début de la fic. > Chapitre 2 : Ligne 9

_Hermione Granger dans toute sa splendeur! … et enceinte en plus!_

Donc voilà, arreter de dire que vous n'étiez pas au courant lol. Sinon j'espère que le prénom de sa soeur vous plait je me suis quand même amuser a faire une liste de tous les noms et c'était celui qui revenait le plus souvent. Comme je vous aime bien et que ça me fait aussi mal au coeur de finir cette fic j'ai prévue un ou deux chapitre en plus que j'appelle des bonus. Les fan du couple Nicky / Léo sertont servis. Gros bisous à tous !


	42. bonus 1

Bonus 1

Léa Malfoy entrouvrir encore une fois la porte et glissa sa tête dans l'embrasure pour examiner le couloir.

Quand est ce qu'il arrive ce crétin, s'exclama-t-elle dans son fort intérieur.

Celui que la jeune lady Malfoy attendait impatiemment en ce matin d'hiver n'était pas son père, ni sa mère, ni son frère, ni le messie bien qu'on puisse réunir c'est deux dernières personnes en une seule, ce n'était pas le père Noël non plus puisqu'elle avait aujourd'hui 14 ans et qu'elle avait passé l'age d'y croire, ce n'était pas non plus son sauveur, un dragon à corne, un ogre des cavernes, le prince charmant ni son cheval blanc car est-ce bien utile de le rappeler nous parlons ici de Léa Malfoy, 1ère du nom : fille de l'intouchable et incontesté lord Malfoy aventurier des mers du mondes, de la prestigieuse professeur Granger directrice de Poudlard et petite sœur du très illustre Léo Malfoy, grand sorcier de l'ordre du glaive d'argent, inventeur de sortilèges, directeurs des magasins Léo &com, Effigie de la célèbre marque Parvati Brown comble de la mode chic, milliardaire grâce à ses affaires plus ou moins illicites, peut-être futur ministre de la magie ( il aurait refuser le poste), plus jeune sénateur de la CSRPSMM : Chambres des Sorciers Regroupés Pour la Sauvegarde du Monde Magique et indétrônable séducteur de ses dames ( élus plus bel homme de l'année pour la 5ème fois consécutive par le magasine Sorcière Hebdo) tous cela à à peine 25 ans

Nous disions donc, Léa Malfoy n'attendait pas un être cher à ses yeux ou d'un quelconque intérêt pour elle.

Elle referma la porte furibonde. S'il n'arrivait pas assez vite, s'en était fini de sa moyenne en potion.

Elle piétina encore quelques instants et vérifia qu'elle possédait bien tous les ingrédients nécessaires à sa petite expédition. Vous L'aurez compris, ça n'aller pas fort pour notre petite Malfoy. Décevant toutes les attentes, elle s'était révélé une piètre élève, incapable de rester tranquille en cours et d'apprendre ses leçons. Il était de rumeurs publiques qu'elle ne pouvait rester à Poudlard que parce qu'elle était la fille de la directrice, et bien que celle –ci s'efforçait de ne pas la favoriser, personne ne s'étonnait qu'elle soit encore parmi eux.

A l'instar de cette charmante jeune fille bonde aux yeux brun, Le jeune Rupert Weasley avait surpris tout le monde en se révélant être le meilleur élève de sa promotion et peut-être même de l'école tout entière. Il n'était évidemment pas d'une famille réputer pour son intellectualisme et son goût pour les études poussées. On murmurait en pouffant que cela venait peut-être du fait qu'il n'avait pas hérité de la légendaire chevelure rousse de ses aïeux qui avait fait la réputation de la famille. C'était donc ce grand jeune homme brun aux verts ( bleu ? brun ? appelle à témoin pour savoir quel est la couleur des yeux de Ron pour que son fils ai les mm lol je cherche encore ) que la jeune Malfoy attendait. Le meilleure élève avec la plus nulle. La belle et le clochard. Le patient avec la bouillonnante. Deux paradoxes dans le tranquille monde de la magie.

Soudain elle s'immobilisa et se redressa tel un chien à l'affût. On entendait un pas régulier dans le couloir. Léa n'avait pas peur de se faire surprendre dans la réserve d'ingrédient magique en compagnie d'un chaudron et d'ustensiles de potions. Ce qu'elle craignait réellement c'est que Rupert n'arrive pas à temps pour l'aider à sauver son trimestre scolaire. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Elle écoutait maintenant dans le plus totale des silences. La porte s'entrouvrit lentement…très lentement.

C'est pas bientôt fini oui ? Demanda Léa furieuse, vient par-là toi !

Et elle tira avec force son aîné à l 'intérieur du petit cagibi.

Eh ! Doucement avec ma robe de sorcier ! Répliqua Rupert.

Ca fait une demi-heure que je t'attends ! Tu sais pas lire une montre ? On t'a pas appris ça dans tes bouquins ?

J'aime me faire désirer …. Surtout quand je vois que ça marche, répondit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Léa savait très bien ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Dans tes rêves ! Cracha –t-elle en se retournant vers son chaudron.

C'est mieux que rien, souffla-t-il.

Enervé Léa se mit à ranger pour la dixième fois consécutives les petites fioles et nombreux bocaux qui se tenaient devant-elle. Par le diable, que ce garçon l'exaspérait … même si elle le trouvait très mignon.

Ça c'est rien … c'est l 'adolescence, c'est les hormones qui me travaillent, marmonna t elle pour se punir de la pensée torride qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Rien, rien, j'ai préparé tous les ingrédients que tu m'avais demandés …et les quantités, il ne te reste plus qu'à faire le reste : je ne connais pas la formule.

Ok laisse moi passer !

Elle se retourna et se plaqua contre l'étagère. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de place ici ! Rupert fit de même pour pouvoir passer. Mais le réduit était un peu étroit et il fut bloquer un instant contre elle.

Ah Léa … toi et moi…. Dans ce cagibi …. Hein ? Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

AVANCE !

Rupert sourit de ce sourire si charmeur qu'elle adorait mais elle fit mine de ne rien voir. Il se plaça devant le chaudron et vérifia les ingrédients. Tout en travaillant il lui demanda :

Es-tu bien sur de vouloir retourner dans le temps ? A ton examen de potion ? Tu pourrais te faire prendre, et moi aussi.

Moi je suis protégé par ma mère et toi par tes bonnes notes, il ne nous arrivera rien, répondit la jeune fille en trépignant derrière lui.

Hin, hin ….. Et qu'est ce que j'aurais en échange ?

QUOI ? Mais on n'avait jamais dit que je te devrais quelques chose !

Ah bon ? On aurait du ! Tu crois pas que je vais risquer ma carrière pour tes beaux yeux ? …. Quoique …

T'auras rien du tout !

Bon … il reposa ses fioles et fit se tourna vers elle, laisse moi passer …

Oula oula on se calme, on peut s'arranger …euh … je te donne ma gratitude éternelle …..

Pff … tu plaisantes ?

( attendez …… on a pas déjà vu ça quelque part ? ….. lol bon ben on recommence )

Bon … il reposa ses fioles et fit se tourna vers elle, laisse moi passer …

Oula oula on se calme, on peut s'arranger … Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Qu'est ce que je veux ? Je sais pas moi, on est là tous les deux, seuls, dans ce petit réduit si étroit … hein ? Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien vouloir ?

Euh … que je te fabrique une potion ?

Tu veux m'empoisonner ?

Oui !

Dans ce cas je préfère te faire crédit : tu me dois quelques chose, tache de me renvoyer le balai un jour ….

Pas de problème en attendant le temps tourne, dépêches toi de faire cette potion ou je te casserais ton fichu balais sur la tête !

Rupert sourit encore une fois et se retourna. Il adorait quand elle lui donnait des ordres. A près tous c'était lui qui avait réellement le pouvoir ici. Heureusement qu'elle avait raté ce fichu examen et qu'elle voulait faire un petit retour dans le temps pour le recommencer ou il ne serait pas là avec elle dans la réserve. Il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Gaellik, la meilleure amie de la princesse des Serpentards, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait ses chances avec la petite peste de son cœur.

Grouille-toi !

C'est fait !

Ok ! File !

Il fit mine de lui passer le verre dans lequel il avait mis la potion. Elle avait tellement confiance en lui qu'il lui aurait donné un filtre d'amour, elle ne l'aurait même pas remarquer. Il faudrait qu'il y pense la prochaine fois. Là il n'avait fait que confectionner une potion que le grand frère de la demoiselle avait inventée.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui a ?

Non rien…

Alors donne-moi ce verre…

Attend …

Il était entrain de se demander s'il n'avait pas oublié quelques chose … non … alors c'était peut-être quelques chose qu'il avait mit en trop … oui … là ! Cette herbe noire elle sortait d'où ?

C'est quoi ça ?

Euh de la valériable non ?

Ça c'est tous sauf de la Valériable Léa ! Tu t'es trompé et moi j'en ai mis dans la potion !

Quoi ? Mais c'était marqué sur le bocal !

Passe-moi le bocal.

Enervée, elle saisit le marche pied qui permettait d'accéder aux plus hautes étagères, l'escalada et partit en fulminant à la recherche de ce fichu bocale qui lui faisait perdre tous son temps. Evidement ( vous pensez bien ) son joli petit cul rond arrivait malheureusement à la hauteur du regard du garçon qui essayait de se détourner en souriant ailleurs en souriant. ( bien sur elle a tous ce qui faut là ou il faut ! A 14 ans, ça devrait pas être permis ! )

C'est ça rince toi l'œil avant que je te foute mon poing dedans murmura t telle en s'emparant d'un bocal vert dont l'étiquette était abîmée par le temps.

Tiens c'est celui là !

Mais …c'est pas marqué valériable dessus !

Ah oui ? Ben dis nous ce que c'est marqué toi ! Gros malin va !

Rupert mis un moment à déchiffrer l'étiquette dont il ne subsistait intacte que la fin.

C'est de la queue du diable.

C'est quoi ce machin là ?

Un truc qui exauce les souhaits, répondit-il lentement Rupert en cherchant où il avait bien pu apprendre ça.

C'est vrai ? File alors !

Attend : on sait pas comment ça marche !

Trop tard, elle lui avait déjà pris la potion des mains et lui essayait déséspérément de la garder.

Donne !

Non !

Tous … de … suite …

Pas … question …

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils lâchèrent tous les deux le récipient en même temps, celui ci tomba en les ayant généreusement eclabousser au passage.

( Tiens … ça vous rappelle pas un truc ça aussi ? )

Ben Bravo, s'écria Léa !

Quoi Bravo ! C'est de ta faute !

Ma faute ? Je dirais plutôt que c'est la tienne il faut vraiment venir d'une famille de timbré comme la tienne pour faire tomber une fiole de potion !

Eh attend ! C'est pas moi qui ai raté mon examen de potion magique alors arrête ! J'aurais bien savoir ce que tes parents quand ils étaient à Poudlard t'auraient dit en voyant leur fille aussi abruti alors qu'eux étaient les meilleurs de leur promotion ?

Ils se regardaient à présent les yeux dans les yeux furibonds. Léa commençait à ce calmer et Rupert à regretter d'avoir crier sur elle lorsqu'un nuage de fumée verte s'éleva du sol. Il s baissèrent la tête en même temps.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Léa à son encyclopédique copain

Je sais pas ! Ça devrait pas faire ça normalement !

Sortons d'ici ! proposa intelligemment la jeune fille.

Elle tâtonna à la recherche de la clenche. La fumée commençait à envahir toute la pièce. Les deux pauvre adolescent se mirent à tousser. Elle finit par trouver la sortit et ils sortirent de la réserve en courant. Après quelques minutes ils se rendirent compte que la fumée était de plus en plus abondante et qu'elle se déversé à présent dans le couloir de la nouvelle aile droite de Poudlard ( on va dire que c'est celle qui a était en partie détruite durant la bataille ce qui veut dire qu'ils l'ont reconstruite mais différemment, oki ? ).

Merde, comment on va faire pour expliquer ça ? s'exclama le jeune Weasley dans un éclair de lucidité qui, rappelons le, était très fréquent chez lui.

Euh … je serais de toi … je m'inquiéterais pas trop pour ça … murmura sa camarade.

Léa regardait avec de grands yeux l'intérieur de la réserve restée ouverte. Rupert la rejoignit sur le pas de la porte. La fumée commencer à bien se disperser et on pouvait distinguer 2 corps étendu sur le sol de la pièce.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? murmura le jeune homme en s'approchant, il écarta la fumée à grand geste de la main est se pencha sur les corps. Léa se rapprocha de lui d'un air inquiet. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir voulu tricher à son examen. Ces deux individus allaient sûrement lui posé un tas de problème ! Il y avait un garçon et une fille étendu là, un peu plus vieux que Rupert mais encore élèves puisqu'ils portaient tous les deux les robes de sorcier : le garçon de la maison Serpentard et la fille de celle des Griffondor. Celle-ci se mit à remuer et Rupert l'aida à se relever.

Ca va ?

Euh … Oui …oui … plus ou moins… vous êtes qui ? Et où est ce que je suis ?

Elle était plutôt pâle avec de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tomber comme une cascade indisciplinée sur les épaules et un air très intelligent. Ses yeux noisette les regardaient avec inquiétude.

Ne craignez rien vous êtes à Poudlard, lui répondit le jeune homme d'une voix douce.

Le visage de cette jeune femme lui rappellerait agréablement quelqu'un.

Le garçon à leurs pieds se mit à bouger. Il se releva sur un coude et ce mit à tousser. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs d'un blond platine très rare et un visage dur aux traits droits. Il releva un instant la tête histoire d'examiner rapidement de ses yeux froid couleur acier l'endroit inconnu où il se trouvait. Léa écarquilla les yeux : c'etait fou comme ce garçon lui faisait penser à son frère Léo.

La jeune fille nouvellement arrivée le regarda tousser puis soudain lui donna un coup de pied dans l'épaule, sans violence mais ce n'était tous de même pas amicale :

Aller lève-toi Drago ! Et arrètte de faire celui qui est entrain de crever !

Mais je suis entrain de crever sale sang de bourbes ! Répliqua l'intéressé en lui saisissant le cheville pour qu'elle arrête.

Rupert eut l'air choqué de cette insulte très grossière qui n'était plus très employé de nos jours. Léa ne dit rien mais le sosie de son frère lui fut soudain plus antipathique. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda se relever lentement, avec difficulté et jeta un regard dédaigneux à ce qui l'entourait.

Ou est ce que tu m'as encore envoyé Granger ?

Ou est ce que je nous ai envoyé ? Malfoy ? C'est sûrement toi qui t'es trompé dans la potion !

Je ne me trompe jamais dans mes potions moi !

Moi non plus !

Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'oubliais que tu étais Miss Je sais tous ! Et bien dis-moi Miss, où on est là ?

Dans ton cul troisième porte à gauche !

Et ils commencèrent à s'engueuler comme seuls savent s'engueuler Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy.

Pendant ce temps là Notre petit Rupert Weasley et notre petite Léa Malfoy s'étaient gentiment reculer pour mieux regarder d'un œil atterré les deux ados se lancer des insultes.

Euh Léa … je crois que c'est ta mère…

Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que c'est mon père…

Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Je sais pas …

On est dans la merde …

Oh c'est vrai ? Tu me l'aurais pas dit je l'aurais jamais deviner !

Euh … ouais bon …Déjà faut que personne ne les trouves ou ça se saura qu'on a trafiqué dans la réserve.

Ok, emmène les dans une salle de cours, moi j'ai eu idée de qui pourra nous aider, répondit Léa en sortant une étrange boite grise toute plate de sa poche.

Oui qui ça ?

Mon frère, fit-elle en composant le numéro sur le clavier du téléphone portable.

**Oui bon je sais dans le monde magique d'Harry Potter le portable fait un peu tache mais c'est beaucoup plus pratique qu'un hiboux pour desservir mon histoire. Lisez plutôt ….**

**( Bon c'est les bonus alors je m'éclate un peu à mettre des annotations et scripter n'importe quoi veuillez me pardonner c'est les nerfs qui lâche … lol)**


	43. bonus 2

Bonus 2

Léo Malfoy vérifia que son costard 3 pièces dernière mode de chez Parvati Patil( vous vous souvenez de notre Parvati fashon victime ? ben c'est devenu une créatrice de mode ! lol) n'était pas froissé et satisfait, entra dans l'arène avec un sourire légèrement désabusé et incroyablement séducteur. ( essayez d'imaginer le truc , ça devrai pas être compliqué ) Par arène il faut comprendre la grande salle de conférence du History of Magic National Muséum du Caire. Une nuée de flash blanc accueillit son arrivé. Léo ne cligna même pas des yeux : il avait prévu cette réaction incontrôlable des médias en utilisant un sort de protection lumineuse qui lui donnait l'impression de porter des lunettes de soleil. Toujours souriant, il s'approcha du gratin des invités et des professeurs venus assister à sa conférence sur les particules électromagnétiques de la magie espace temporel (invention de ma part pour qu'il ait l'air intelligent donc ne cherchez pas, ça veut rien dire ! ). Ils les salua et laissa le directeur du musée faire son discours alors que les flashs des photographes le mitraillaient toujours et qu'objectivement tout le monde se foutait de ce discours à l'a con car tout le monde connaissait Léo Malfoy et tout le monde attendait impatiemment ses révélations sur ses travaux sur la matière et l'origine de la magie pure. Enfin, le directeur lui céda la place, Léo se leva, le remercia et s'installa devant le pupitre vierge de toute note et sortit sa baguette.

Sa voix douce et ténébreuse s'éleva dans tout l'amphi et tous furent captiver par ce sorcier si jeune mais déjà si savant et si sage et par la force élévatrice qui émanait de son regard bleuté. Léo Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de note pour cette conférence de 2 heures ( du clafoutis pour lui ) : il connaissait son sujet et savait le transmettre avec passion pour manipuler son auditoire. Personne ne cherchera à le contredire tant il serait embourber dans les méandres insaisissables de sa rhétorique.

Et de quoi pouvez vous tirer de telle conclusion si vos travaux n'en sont qu'au premier stade ? Demanda avec insolence une voix mélodieuse au premier rang.

Léo s'immobilisa. C'est vrai que ses recherches n'étaient pas terminées et qu'il partait sur des connaissances déjà acquises qu'il ne pourrait jamais expliquer car venant d'un petit voyage dans le temps effectuer dans sa jeunesse, mais il avait compté convaincre son auditoire de telle manière que personne ne se pose même la question. Il se décala de son pupitre et s'avança lentement jusqu'au bord de l'estrade.

C'était bien Elle.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu qu'il en aurait presque oublié les traits de son visage … croyait-il.

Nicky Potter, ayant abandonner ses vieux short et ses rangers pour une tenus de soirée, était assise au premier rang, étendue comme un pacha dans son siège, et avait braqué ses yeux de braises sur lui en prenant à l'évidence un malin plaisir à saboter sa conférence.

Mes conclusions, ma chère mademoiselle, dit doucement Léo encore le souffle coupé par la surprise, sont les résultats d'un raisonnement logiques …

Pourriez vous développer ce raisonnement professeur, demanda-t-elle de nouveau avec un sourire moqueur.

Léo sentis quelques chose le tirailler en bas de son ventre. Comme le procéssus du désir qui se met en route, il connaissait bien cette sensation. Le genre de sensation qu'un homme de 25 ans ressent face à une femme superbe et sensuelle qu'il n'a pas vu depuis une dizaine d'année. Il se replaça discrètement derrière son pupitre et essaya mine de rien de sauver sa conférence. ( j'espère que vous avez comprit pourquoi il se fout derrière son pupitre ? ;)

2 heures plus tard (oui une petite ellipse parce que ça me fait chier de m'attarder la dessus) il était dans sa suite au grand hôtel du tapis volant au Caire. Léo Malfoy, regardant par la fenêtre, fulminait intérieurement sur cette fichu Nicky, qui, toujours digne d'elle-même, réapparaissait au bout de 12 ans pour l'humilier devant 10 000 personnes. Elle était au premier rang. Le rang des journalistes. Comment avait-elle fait pour se dégoter une place aussi près ?

On toqua à la porte. Il cria d'entrer et l'entendit s'ouvrir dans son dos.

« C'est la fille des sables » l'informa Fenouil qui se prélassait sur le grand fauteuil.

Léo avait remarqué très vite que les chats avait la fâcheuse habitude de donnait un surnom à tous ce qui bougeait. C'était ainsi qu'il était devenu Lion, son père l'homme aux yeux de pierre, sa mère La femme aux cheveux de miel, et sa petite sœur « la garce qui m'a marché sur la queue. Fenouil savait très rapidement cerner la personnalité des gens. Léo sourit pour lui-même.

Tiens, Nicky, ça faisait longtemps ….

Tu trouves toi aussi ? Dit-elle de sa voix envoûtante.

Il l'entendit se déplacer au travers du salon mais pas pour aller vers lui. C'est qu'elle portait des talons aiguilles maintenant. Fenouil ronronna. Léo se retourna. Elle était accroupit par terre à côté du chat qu'elle caressait amoureusement. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Léo songea à se glisser dans l'esprit de fenouil comme il l'avait si souvent fait dans le passé pour partager ses impressions.

« Eh ! C'est pour moi toutes ses caresses ! Tu n'as qu'à attendre ton tour ! «

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire quelle va aussi me faire des caresses ? « Demanda Léo vexé.

« Je sais pas, attend de voir …. » Répondit le matou énigmatique.

Certaine révélation de fenouil c'était autrefois révélé être juste. Léo regarda Nicky : elle portait bien de fines chaussures à talons aiguilles qui enlaçait ses chevilles, une jupe noire, une chemise en soie blanche et une longue veste bleu nuit. Quelques chose de très sobre et très classe. Elle portait une coiffure compliquée retenue par de minuscules pinces qui menacée de tombé. On voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'habiller ainsi mais Léo pensa que cela la rendait terriblement sexy. Il se donna une gifle intérieurement. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de trouver sa meilleure ennemie d'enfance sexy ?

Ca à l'air d'aller pour toi ? Cette conférence … tous ses gens … à tes pieds… c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu n'est ce pas ?

Oui il y a juste un truc qui n'était pas prévu dans mon tableau de la réussite parfaite.

Moi, assise au premier rang ?

Précisément.

Je savais que ça te surprendrais de me revoir … c'est pour ça que je suis venu…ça ne te dérange pas si je me déchausse ?

Toujours d'une logique cette fille, pensa Léo.

Nikcy se pencha en avant et commença à délasser les rubans noirs qui entourait sa cheville. Léo sentit à nouveau les picotements dans son bas ventre. Il se retourna et se mit à regarder dehors, le sable, le désert et la nuit qui tombait sur les pyramides de Kheops dans le lointain.

Ah ça fait un mal de chien c'est truc !

Pourquoi tu en porte alors ?

Parce qu'il fallait bien s'habiller pour entrer à ta stupide conférence.

Tu es devenu journaliste ?

Journaliste reporter ! Cela t'étonne ? Demanda t-elle avec une fierté évidente dans la voix.

Non pas vraiment : tu as toujours aimé te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Pourquoi tu es venu ?

Pour revoir un vieil ami perdu de vue ?

Non la vraie raison.

Parce que j'avais envie de te revoir ?

Ca revient au même, tu as quelques chose à me demander ?

Puisque c'est toi qui aborde le sujet …

J'en étais sûr…dit Léo en souriant, un peu déçu car il avait vraiment espéré qu'elle revenait pour le voir lui…c'est de l'argent dont tu as besoin ? Combien ? Demanda-t-il en sortant son chéquier de la banque Gringott et en s'installant à son bureau.

Pied nu sur le tapis bleu, Nicky le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

Voyons Léo, pas de ça entre-nous, j'avais vraiment envie de te revoir bien que tu n'aies jamais pris de mes nouvelles, et en plus … tu me dois une vieille dette.

Une dette ? De quand ? Pour quoi ?

Pour une aide précieuse apporter lors d'un petit voyage dans l'espace temps qui te permet de faire de si intéressante conférence aujourd'hui.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix suave, en ondulant et en s'asseyant sur son bureau, ses superbes cuisses dénudés juste devant son nez. Elle le faisait exprès ? S'il avait su quand il l'a voyait courir partout avec son short et ses rangers que ça allait donner ça, il se serait moins moquer. Il lui fit signe de parler moins fort, se leva et alla refermer la porte du couloir qu'elle avait laissé entrouverte.

Oh ça ? Mais je n'avais pas déjà fait quelques chose pour toi à l'époque ?

A par m'enfermer dans la chambre de ton père pour m'éviter une mort certaine ? Non je ne crois pas ….

Et tu viens me la demander maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'en ai envie…

Elle se mordillait la lèvre, les yeux malicieux de voir sa réaction.

C'est un argument comme un autre, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Embrasse-moi.

PARDON ?

S'il avait été plus vieux, Léo aurait juré qu'il aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! »

« La ferme toi ! »

« Quel langage ! »

Tu … tu plaisantes ?

Non pourquoi ?

Mais enfin Nicky …. On se connaît depuis toujours toi et moi ….

Oh arrête ! Ne me dit pas que tu y as jamais pensé ?

Bien sûr que s'il y avait pensé, et il n'avait pas attendu de la revoir pour ça mais ils n'étaient tellement pas fait l'un pour l'autre …quoique…

Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît hein ? Et moi ça fait longtemps que j'attends, depuis que tu m'as montré que tu étais si doué pour former des couples …

Elle commençait à l'émoustiller avec ses airs de vamp.

Et il paraît que tu es doué pour plein d'autres choses…

Je vois … ce n'est pas qu'un simple baiser que tu veux, tu veux carrément coucher avec moi !

Oh ! je n'avais pas espéré aller jusque là mais c'est si gentiment proposé …

Léo éclata de rire.

Bravo ! Tu m'épates ! Tu as beaucoup changé, tu sais si bien manipuler les gens à présent !

Nicky rougit soudainement. Elle aurait pu répondre autres choses mais c'était trop osé. Elle se demanda tout à coup si elle n'était pas entrain de faire une grosse erreur. Quand elle avait appris dans les journaux sa conférence au Caire alors qu'elle travaillé pour le quotidien de la ville sa lui avait paru une évidence qu'elle le revoit et qu'elle tente sa chance maintenant qu'elle était devenu une femme et qu'elle était consciente de son pouvoir de séduction. Bien sur qu'elle l'avait toujours voulu, lui Léo Malfoy, tellement orgueilleux et tellement beau, mais on ne passe pas si facilement de souvenir d'enfance en commun, à une nuit torride dans un lit. De plus il n'avait pas l'air franchement partant, elle avait osé espéré … mais c'était déjà trop. Elle ramassa son sac de reporter posé dans un coin et ses chaussures.

Merci… c'est presque un compliment venant de toi. Bon … il se fait tard, j'ai du travail … mon article sur ta conférence … c'était bien de se revoir …

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Léo se demanda pourquoi elle changeait d'avis tout à coup. Elle lui avait semblé si sûr d'elle. Et puis plus rien. Il y avait peut-être été un peu fort en se moquant. C'était vrai après tous qu'il la voulait, elle Nicky Potter, si sensuelle, si excentrique. Après tous ça pouvait bien marcher : elle était bien la seule à l'avoir supporter si longtemps… on pouvait bien recommencer, en plus sérieux, en plus intimes, il était prêt…depuis longtemps … il n'attendait qu'elle.

Tu pars ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Tu n'oublie rien ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, non elle n'oubliait rien … peut-être de lui souhaité une bonne soirée ?

Et ta demande ?

Fenouil se redressa sur son fauteuil et leur jeta un coup d'œil.

« Mais à quoi ils jouent c'est deux là ? »

Léo saisit la main qu'elle avait posée sur la poignée de la porte. Elle le regardait, les yeux dans les yeux. Jusqu'ou allait-il aller ? Est-ce qu'il la voulait ?

Viens par-là …. Lui murmura-t-il

Il l'attira contre lui. Nicky retrouva toute sa confiance. Ça marchait… au fond elle n'en avait jamais douté. Elle ferma les yeux et sentis ses douces lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue qui venait chercher la sienne.

Il la tenait très fort serré contre lui, pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas, comme un oiseau du paradis, un petit instant de félicité. Il détacha sa bouche de la sienne. Leurs yeux brillaient.

Encore ?

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire, à nouveau sûr d'elle-même, Léo aima tous de suite ce regard, cette perte de contrôle. Ils se retrouvèrent, dans la chambre cette fois, allongé sur le lit, les fameuses caresses que Fenouil lui avait prédit. il retrouva son corps à elle qu'il connaissait finalement si bien, depuis tout ce temps ou il l'avait observé, ses épaules rondes, son ventre plat, ses jambes puissantes …

Elle était aux anges, enfin il lui appartenait ce garçon qui c'était si souvent moqué d'elle, enfin elle l'avait à ses pieds pour elle, rien que pour elle.

Un téléphone sonna.

Cela coupa court leurs élans passionnés. Léo grommela. Il n'y avait que les moldus pour utiliser ça … ou alors … Il regarda Nicky :

Désolé, il n'y a que ma sœur pour m'appeler avec cette sonnerie là … je lui ai offert un portable … pour qu'elle m'appelle plus vite en cas de besoin…

Bien sur ne t'excuse pas …

Léo se glissa au bord du lit et saisit le petit boîtier gris qu'il déplia.

Allo … oui …

Pendant ce temps Nicky se colla à lui pour retrouver la chaleur de son corps qui l'avait si brusquement quitté. Elle l'embrassa au creux du cou. Il ne lui accordait maintenant plus aucune importance.

Attend … reste calme, j'arrive …

Il referma le boîtier, resta immobile un instant. Il réfléchissait. Puis il se tourna vers sa nouvelle compagne.

Nicky …

Oui Léo ….

ILS sont revenus.

The End 

**Alors c'est pas un Happy end ça ? Bon c'est une fin ouverte mais il y aura pas de suite mais si vous voulez reprendre mes personnages pour en faire une je veux bien, il n'y a pas de problème.**

**( à conditions de me tenir au courant lol )**

**Réponse à deux reviews mais je c plus de qui :**

**ILS c'est Drago et Hermione puis que Léo vient de recevoir un appel de sa sœur.**

**Et une question qu'on m'a posé il y a longtemps et que j'ai oublié d'expliquer : pourquoi le tatouage de dragon qu'a Drago est figé lorsqu'il est adulte ? **

**Alors ma théorie c'est que Drago est libéré de l'emprise de son père donc le dragon prend son envol et la magie disparaît du tatouage donc il se fige et devient un tatouage normal qui représente un dragon qui prend son envol. Voilà !**

**Aller Noyeux Joël et Bonne année.**


End file.
